Miéntele
by YyessyY
Summary: Temari va a casarse con alguien a quien no ama y su verdadero amor: Shikamaru no desea que aquello ocurra ¿que hará para evitarlo? y si lo evita ¿que pasará entre ellos? y si no lo evita ¿que le propondrá?: miéntele
1. La última vez que la vi

**Soy nueva en esto y no entiendo mucho la pagina, cualquier error me avisan por fa , este fic va dedicado a Yusha- san pues he leido sus fic y me ha gustado mucho y tambien proque ayer fue su cumpleaños, espero que a ella le guste y uds tambien y si no me dicen para sacar la historia **

* * *

La última vez que la vi, si lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer, pero ya va mas de un año desde entonces. Se veía hermosa, cosa que no admitiré abiertamente, fue al termino de los exámenes Chunnin, se veía radiante, pasamos todos esos días cerca, yo era su guía y también su compañero de trabajo, me acostumbre a su compañía y cuando se fue simplemente me costo olvidarla al punto que olvidé ver las nubes, siempre extrañándola y preguntándome por qué? Pero sabia mejor que nadie la respuesta pero es algo que aun hoy no admitiré, las razón: esa problemática rubia me había escrito haces unos 6 meses atrás contándome que la habían comprometido en matrimonio con el hijo de un consejero de su villa!

No lo podía creer, la última vez que la vi, si sabia la respuesta a mi anterior pregunta porque incluso las horas en que no estábamos juntos, a pesar de estar en la misma villa, la extrañaba, y aun así mi ya común cobardía me ganó una vez más y por eso la perdí y puede que para siempre, tan solo si se lo hubiera dicho la ultima vez que la vi, arriesgándome a un rechazo, no me sentiría tan mal, peor que cuando mi sensei murió, ¡que tragedia! No tengo a quien me aconseje sin arriesgarme a una gran burla.

Aun no me creo mi mala suerte, y para recordarla y resignarme mas es que leo una y otra vez esa maldita carta en que me contaba que dentro de un año se casaría y que quería que la ayudara a reclutar gente que la ayudara para esa ocasión, como Ino con sus arreglos florales o Sakura para que le hiciera no se que cremas para la piel, mendokusei, que peor que ayudar en la boda de la mujer que … no, no lo diré

-Shikamaru! Baja ya! que la Hokage te manda a llamar- escucho la voz de mi madre y salgo de mis pensamientos

-Shikamaru!

- ya voy! ¬¬ - será mejor que me apure o sino la hokage me molerá a golpes

ya en el despacho de la godaime, la escucho atentamente y salgo lo mas rapido que puedo de ahí, que tampoco es muy rapido

y ya camino a la entrada de konoha mi mente recuerda las palabra de la hokage que no hacen mas que dejarme un mal sabor de boca

- ve inmediatamente a la entrada de konoha, hoy vendrá alguien importante desde Suna, quiero que lo recibas y lo guíes por la villa, ahora que sabes esto; vete!

Esta misión me recuerda mucho a la razón por la que estaba cerca de ella, la misma circunstancia, ¡es que nada en este mundo me dejara olvidarla!. Sólo espero que el visitante no sea ella, no quiero oírla hablar acerca de su prometido, no quiero saber como han sido estos meses a su lado, no deseo verla parada frente a mi tan hermosa como logro recordar, tan hermosa como la última vez que la vi y cuando la perdí, por pura cobardía, no quiero sufrir mas pensando en lo que pudo ser pero no fue, pero mis pensamientos y el mundo están en mi contra, de eso estoy seguro, pues ahí esta ella caminando hacia mi cuando desde la puerta de konoha me ve, tanto y mas hermosa de cómo la recuerdo, y el mundo juega en mi contra, la veo y solo quiero abrazarla, besarla y… haaa! Basta, muevo mi cabeza con brusquedad para apartar estos pensamientos de mi cabeza y creo que parezco o un loco o un payaso porque luego veo como se ríe de mi actitud que de seguro no entiende.

- hola vago, ¿Qué te sucede?¿acaso tratas de alejar el sueño o que ? que mueves tu cabeza así

- hola Temari-san, no sucede nada

- hey, hey, que te pasa? ¿Por qué me dices Temari-"_**san**_"? – me dice remarcando el san con los dedos a forma de comillas

- pensé que como pronto serás una mujer casada debía tratarte de forma más formal – dije con voz amarga, cosa me provoca un escalofrío horrible y un gran dolor en el pecho

- … - ella no contesta, solo desvía su mirada en un gesto doloroso de ver, indefinido a la vez para mi pues no entiendo a que se debe su reacción que muestra algo de vergüenza ¿o es solo mi imaginación? ¿Por qué temari tendría que sentir vergüenza?

No quiero averiguarlo así que le digo

- pero si tanto te molesta el recordar aquello, entonces sÓlo te llamare por tu nombre, problemática – le digo con una sonrisa altiva y consigo el efecto deseado, me mira sorprendida por mis palabras y luEgo añade

- nada de eso Nara, será mejor que me lleves la hostal, estoy muy cansada ya luego tendremos tiempo de hablar de todo lo que ha pasado en nuestras vida, también hay algo importante que quiero decirte – sus palabras me sorprenden ¿Qué querrá decirme?

Mi cara debe ser muy graciosa porque la veo reírse por lo bajo en un gesto casi infantil, aquel que tienes cuando alguien dice algo gracioso y no debes reírte sino serás regañado pero no te aguantas la risa

- que es eso que quieres decirme- pregunto, luego de quitarme el asombro, con mi habitual tono de voz aburrido

- todo a su tiempo, vago. Y ya vámonos que quiero tomar un baño

y así es como comenzamos a caminar hacia el hostal, tal vez y el destino no me odie tanto al menos en grato volver a verla, si se que dije que no quería pero no me importa sufrir después solo si puedo estar a su lado un tiempo mas, ¡que conformista soy !¡rayos! pero no importa siempre la recordaré, eso ya lo sabía sólo creí que la podría olvidar pero al parecer es imposible, su sola presencia me conforta de un modo tan especial, un modo en que ni las nubes me han confortado alguna vez en mi vida, si ahora creo que puedo decirlo en mi mente: ¡amo a Temari!

Como será que la amo y la necesito que tan sólo con verla me han vuelto las ganas de vivir y por eso es que esta vez no voy a dejar ir la oportunidad de conquistarla, no dejare que se case así como así, abandonaré mi cobardía sólo por ella porque en este tiempo caminando a su lado he vuelto a encontrar la paz que me faltaba hace 6 meses, aquella que se fue con la llegada de esa carta.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, a mi si me gusto me gustaria saber su opinion y recomendaciones ademas si me pudieran ayudar a entender la pagina que aun me cuesta, me demorare un poco en poner el otro capi pues aun no lo pienso, pero tengo algunas ideas,**

**aclarar que me llegó la inspiracion cuando escuchaba una cancion, de ahi saque la idea pero no será un songfic **

**es muy facil adivinar que cancion es, diganme cual creen que es y quien sabe que ocurra :)**

**ia xau! cuidense mucho **

**y recuerden: dedicado a Yusha-san por ser tan buena escritora **


	2. Recuerdo

**Disclamer:** _Ninguno de los personajes usados para este fict me pertenecen, todos son del genio Masashi Kishimoto_

_**hola! actualicé rapido porque lo reviews si que inspiran**_

**_ya saben el fic está dedicado a Yusha-san lo que no significa que cuando lo escribo no piense en las demás personas que lo leen _**

**_debo dar las gracias a Yusha-san y las demás lectoras por pasarse a leer mi fic y perder un poco de su tiempo ¡gracias de verdad!xD _**

**_eso y aquí el cap:_**

* * *

**Recuerdo:**

Seguimos camino al hostal, en silencio, cosa que al menos a mi no me importa, pues el sólo hecho de estar a su lado me conforta (N.A: salio rima xD), pero no dura mucho ya que llegamos al hostal, supongo que deberé irme, como dijo que quería tomar un baño

- bien ya llegamos, entonces en una hora paso por ti para ir donde la Hokage

- si, esta bien y después de eso tú y yo hablaremos de algo que creo que mereces saber, se que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, pero en aquella ocasión pasó algo que deberías saber, la verdad es que desde esa vez traté de venir a Konoha para hablarlo contigo pero no pude… como sea después hablamos, nos vemos vago

Luego de tales palabras la veo entrar al hostal y yo me quedo con cara de no entender nada. ¿que fue lo que pasó la última vez que vino a Konoha y es tan importante que merezco saberlo? Pienso y pienso pero nada se me ocurre, mmm…

-joven salga del camino por favor- abro los ojos sorprendido y veo a una anciana con cara de pocos amigos (N.A.:xD) y sólo atino a decir

-lo siento- mientras me corro del lugar

¿Que será aquello que debo saber? No logro recordar nada relevante que haya pasado la última vez que vino Temari.

- ¿Qué te sucede? Hoy pareces estar más en las nubes que otros días - aquellas palabras me sacan de mi ensimismamiento y volteo a ver a mi mejor amigo

- hola Chouji, no me sucede nada relevante, es sólo que Temari esta acá y quiere decirme algo importante que pasó la ultima vez que vino y trataba de recordar que había pasado, pero no se me ocurre nada ¿se te ocurre algo a ti?- dije atropelladamente

- mmm… pues lo único que se me viene a la mente es la fiesta que hubo después de los exámenes Chunnin

¿Fiesta?, es verdad no recordaba aquel acontecimiento

- bueno espero que eso te ayude, te dejo debo ir a ver a la Hokage, ¡ nos vemos luego Shikamaru!

-eh, si nos vemos y gracias

Sigo mi camino hacia la terraza en que acostumbro ver las nubes, tal vez y eso me ayude a recodar, ¿Qué pasó en esa fiesta? Y ¿Por qué no recuerdo mucho esa dichosa fiesta?

Recuerdo haber guiado a ese lugar a Temari y sus hermanos, recuerdo el brindis que hizo la Godaime, recuerdo que toda Konoha estaba ahí y que muchos ninjas importantes se acercaban cada cierto tiempo a Temari, cosa que no me agradaba pero no podía hacer nada, al fin y al cabo Temari sabe cuidarse sola y si hubiera hecho una "escenita de celos", como de seguro la hubieran catalogado los demás, de seguro y la kunoichi de Suna me hubiera golpeado y reclamado por hacer eso pues yo no tenia y sigo sin tener, ahora más que antes, derecho a eso.

Si, eso es lo que más recuerdo, a muchos molestos ninjas tras Temari y ella ni tonta ni perezosa, les hacía caso, bailaba con ellos una que otra canción movida mientras a mí me carcomían los celos, uf, tal vez debí invitarla a bailar pero no, otra vez mi cobardía se había interpuesto entre Temari y yo, eso no volverá a pasar, desde ahora que tengo una diminuta oportunidad de conquistarla y evitar ese matrimonio, ¡ no permitiré que mi cobardía me haga perder lo que más amo!

¡Al fin en mi banca favorita!, me acuesto y miro las nubes tal vez así se me ocurra que hacer para conquistar a Temari.

Luego de un rato de no pensar en nada, vuelvo a divagar por mi memoria tratando de recordar aquella fiesta, y si, recuerdo que bebí mucho, más de lo que alguna vez volveré a beber, ¡que vicioso me había vuelto en esa época!, primero el cigarro y después el alcohol, me alegro que ya no sea así, pero esa vez pudo más el vicio que la voluntad. Sí, bebí bastante buscando olvidar la imagen de Temari bailando con esos tipos que no merecían ni mirarla, pero y ¿luego de eso qué? ¿Qué pasó después?, no logro recordar más, sólo muchas botellas de diversos alcoholes alrededor de mi vaso y después nada, mi mente se apagó en aquel momento y mi memoria ya no registró lo demás, ¿Qué habré hecho? No lo se, realmente el alcohol es un mal consejero y un mal vicio, después de un tiempo y no recuerdas ni donde estabas ni como te llamas.

Y así sigo sin obtener resultado alguno así que decido dormir

Escucho a lo lejos a un ave cantar y es ese leve sonido el que me despierta, ¿Cuánto habré dormido? No lo se, pero es mejor que valla a buscar a Temari

Después de un tiempo, llego al hostal y me dirijo a la habitación de Temari, toco la puerta y espero.

- hola vago, espérame aquí, de inmediato salgo

- tengo nombre sabes

- ho, si se pero es muuy largo- me dice mientras se ríe de mi comentario

- mendokusei

-jajajajajaja, ya deja de reclamar y vamos donde la Hokage o sino se enojará- dice mientras cierra la puerta tras de sí.

- bien

- ha por cierto, haz llegado puntualmente ¿de verdad te sientes bien?- me dice mientras coloca su mano en mi frente para medirme la temperatura

- si, estoy bien, sólo que no pude dormir más, un molesto pájaro me despertó y ya vez, aquí estoy.

- jajá jajá , después me presentas a ese pajarito

-hmp!

-jajá jajá- y así sigue esto, con Temari riéndose en mi cara porque un ave no me dejó dormir.

Después de un tiempo, llegamos a la torre Hokage, la guío por ella y la dejo frente a la puerta de la oficina de la Godaime, tocamos la puerta y

-adelante- entramos

-hola Temari-san, un gusto tenerla por acá

- gracias Hokage-sama, aquí están los documentos que le pidió al Kasekage-sama

- ho muy bien, en un rato más los veré, antes dime ¿cuánto tiempo estarás acá?

- sólo una semana, ya sabe, el tiempo en que demore en contestar a Gaara

- bien entonces ve y disfruta esta mini vacaciones que tienes

-hai, y gracias Hokage-sama

-Shikamaru, tu también tendrás una semana libre para que guíes y ayudes a Temari en todo lo que ella necesite

-*o* - ¡que bien!, podré dormir y mirar las nubes y estar con Temari, siii ¡que gran noticia!

- no te emociones tanto, después de esta semana, tendrás que hacer todo el trabajo que dejarás de lado más el que tengas en la semana que viene, muajajajaja

-T.T- ¡¿por qué a mi?¡que desgracia!- mendokusei- digo en un susurro

- ¿dijiste algo?- me dice con un tic en el ojo ¡qué miedo!

- nada Hokage-sama, es mejor que nos retiremos para que ud. Pueda volver a sus asuntos

- bien, váyanse

- hai- respondemos los dos al unísono

Ya fuera de la torre Hokage le pregunto a Temari

- y bien, ¿ahora puedes decirme aquello tan importante?

- bien, pero vamos a un lugar más calmado y privado

-¿Qué te parece el parque? Los niños están en la academia y los más pequeños no van para allá a esta hora, es un poco tarde para ellos- explico

- esta bien

* * *

**jujuju he sido mala, le dejo la intriga no xk no tenga el otro cap listo sino porque quiero que me digan sus teorias de que le dirá Temari a Shikamaru y que es lo que pasó en esa fiesta jujuju **

**soy toda oidos o mas bien ojos n.n***

**digan sus teorias y si no me las comentan pues mmm voy a esperar un pokito mas en subir el proximo cap. aclaro que el cap esta hecho y que sus teorias no influiran en que lo cambie**

**la verdad es que creo que este cap quedó un poco flojo pero es como de transición y asi también les dejo la intriga xD (que mala!)**

**otra cosa no se como (que alguien me explique plis) pero me gustaria que me mandaran como por privado (no se como hacerlo- ideas plis xD)sus ideas sobre que cancion creen que fue la que me insspiró a crear este fic (creo que lo comenté en el cap. anterior o si no lo comento ahora) ya saben o no? este fic fue creado gracias a que una cancion me inspiró pero no haré un songfic. ahora si, a quien me diga x privado (ideas que no se como hacer eso xD- ignoracia de mi parte) correctamente en que cancion me inspiré (es muy facil adivinarla- pero aun no les diré el por qué es tan facil x si no se han dado cuenta) pues le mando (no se como - ideas) el proximo cap. antes de que lo publique aquí. xD**

**por ultimo quiero agradecer a quienes dejaron un review pues me inspiraron a seguir adelante y a escribir tan rapido el otro cap. y decir que pues todo podria pasar pues esta historia aun se esta armando asi que las ideas sobre lo que puede pasar son bien recibidas al igual que las correcciones y criticas al fic xD **

**eso ia toy dando la lata asi que me voy a hacer un trabajo xau! cuidense**


	3. Maldito pero Bendito Alcohol

******Disclamer:** _Ninguno de los personajes usados para este fict me pertenecen, todos son del genio Masashi Kishimoto xD_

__

**Hola! volvi!, esta vez me demoré un pokito mas, la verdad iba a poner el cap ayer pero no estuve en mi casa xD**

**bueno este fic va dedicado a Yusha-san uds ya saben n.n y agradezco los reviews ahi ven si acertaron en las teorias o no xD **

**ia estoy dando la lata asi que les dejo el cap**

* * *

**MALDITO PERO BENDITO ALCOHOL **

Ya en el parque nos sentamos en una banca y como predije no se veía a nadie, una vez sentados me volteo hacia Temari que se ve un poco nerviosa e incomoda ¿desde cuándo se pone nerviosa a mi lado? ¿O es sólo mi imaginación la que me hace pensar esto?

-Temari ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué es eso que quieres decirme y no puedes?

- yo… lo siento… es que no se como empezar…

- por el principio, obvio- le digo para aliviar la tensión que se formó

-jajá jajá, no es tan fácil como crees

- pues tu lo complicas cada vez más, si no te arriesgas nunca podrás saber que es lo que podrías ganar o perder, aunque generalmente es más lo que se gana que lo que se pierde

-OoO- me mira con ojos de plato y luego dice

- ¿desde cuando estas tan valiente? ¿Qué no eras el cobarde N° 1 de Konoha?

- pues si, lo sigo siendo, pero aprendí que es mejor arriesgarse con algunas cosas, aun no lo aplico pero lo haré, tal vez después de esta conversación te lo demuestre- le digo con una sonrisa de lado y ella voltea su rostro… ¿enrojecido? ¿Mis ojos me engañan? Si debe ser eso ¿o no?

- uffff, te lo diré

-bien, te escucho

- hace un año, en la fiesta de finalización de los exámenes Chunnin, tu tomaste demás

- hee, si eso creo- digo con una mano en la nuca- pero que tiene que ver que me emborrachara con la cosa importante que quieres decirme

- ¡maldito vago estoy haciendo un esfuerzo por explicarte lo que pasó y tu me dices esta estupidez!

- O.o* , lo siento

- ufff, a veces eres insoportable

- lo siento, ¿me explicas?

- bien- dice ya más calmada- creo que mejor parto diciéndote de que se trata este asunto- la miro expectante y ella lo entiende y continua- te explicaré la razón por la que me comprometieron en matrimonio

-hmp! - volteo a mirar a otro lado molesto, realmente no quiero saber nada relacionado con su compromiso

- mírame

-hmp!- entonces siento sus fría pero suave mano en mi mentón y me voltea con delicadeza para que la mire y mi corazón se parte al ver su mirada de angustia, como si estuviera llevando un peso horrible en sus hombros - no me gusta recordar tu matrimonio, pero menos me gusta verte así de angustiada y triste, por eso te escucharé si así el peso que llevas se alivia

- O.O gracias- dice ¿sonrojada? Y también impresionada por mis palabras- nunca pensé que me dirías eso y en cierto modo tus palabras me alegran y reconfortan n.n - siento mis mejillas arder, de seguro y enrojecí, miro al suelo, ella no tiene problemas al expresar sus sentimientos, debería aprender de ella, entonces se me escapa una pequeña sonrisa.

-COF COF- tose para llamar mi atención y la consigue, la miro y ella prosigue cambiando su expresión a una muy seria-como te decía, la causa de que me haya comprometido en matrimonio radica en la noche de la fiesta.

-O.O

- no pongas esa cara, te cuento esto porque tienes que ver en el tema

-¡¿Qué yo tengo que ver con que te comprometieras en matrimonio? OoO

-si

- pero ¿como?

- ¡no lo recuerdas porque estabas borracho!

- O_o

- esa noche estuve bailando con muchas personas

-hmp!

-yaa! Deja de hacer eso y déjame terminar

- ve mejor al grano, no me quiero enterar de con quien bailaste o no esa noche

- grrr, ¡bien y para tu información no te iba a decir con quien bailé o no pero entérate que contigo no bailé! - hu! Golpe bajo y me duele hasta el alma con recordarlo

- bien me callo, no diré nada más hasta que termines

- eso espero

- no lo esperes, así será, dalo por seguro

-OK

-OK

-sigo

-sigue

- grrr

- me callo U.U*

-jajá jajá

-U.U

- bueno, luego de un tiempo me cansé y fui a la barra a tomar algo, cuando llegué allá te vi a ti y al montón de botellas a tu alrededor, me preocupaste mucho y por eso me acerque y te pregunté que te pasaba y desde cuando bebías…

FLASH BACK

- gracias por bailar conmigo Temari-san

- no hay de que, ahora si me disculpas voy por un trago

- hai

Me acerqué a la barra y al ver a un lado de esta, muy grande mi sorpresa fue al encontrarme al vago con su codo apoyado en la barra y su mano sujetando su cabeza, mientras que la otra sujetaba un vaso con alcohol, no se exactamente cual

- ¿Nara, qué haces?¿desde cuándo bebes de esta forma?¿no te basta con tener esa adicción con los cigarros y ahora le sumas el alcohol? Terminarás muy mal si sigues así

- no me sermonees mujer, mejor ve a divertirte con tus amiguitos o es ¿que te cansaste de ellos?

- ¡nada de eso y no me hables así! - suerte que estoy acostumbrada a tratar con borrachos, cortesía de Kankurö- mejor ven - lo ayudo a pararse- te sacaré de aquí, el aire fresco te hará bien- avanzo con él hacia la salida, nadie nota que nos vamos, que bueno así no pensarán mal n.n , hey esperen ¿Por qué tendrían que pensar mal si con el vago sólo somos amigos?

¿Y por que me siento tan mal al recordar aquello? Sigo mi camino y como me canso nos paramos en un parque, lo ayudo a sentarse en una banca y voy a llenar una botella, que llevo conmigo, con agua

-toma bébela- le digo mientras le ofrezco la botella con agua- es mejor que nada

-gracias

-¿por qué te quisiste emborrachar?

- tu y esos tipos, hmp!

- O_o

- …

- ¿que? ¿Qué tengo que ver yo con que te emborraches?, además lo que yo haga con esos tipos, como le llamas, no es de tu incumbencia- digo después de salir de mi asombro inicial por sus palabras

- por desgracia

- ¿Qué tratas de decirme?- tras oír esto se para y se pone frente a mi, se acerca demasiado pero yo no me muevo, mis pies no responden ¿Qué es lo que pretende?, siento mis mejillas arder ¿Cómo es posible que un niñito borracho como él produzca este efecto en mi?

- te amo

- OoO- esas palabras me dejan perpleja y no advierto su siguiente movimiento, me toma por el cuello y lentamente se acerca aun más a mi, no se que hacer, me congelo y entonces siento sus calidos labios en mi boca, con un sabor suave a alcohol, cosa que también me sorprende ¿Cómo después de beber tanto sólo sabe un poco a alcohol?, pero poco me preocupa eso ahora, sólo me dejo llevar por el momento, no se cuándo fue pero profundizamos el beso que de tierno pasa a pasional y posesivo no sólo por su parte también por parte mía, había estado esperando ese momento desde hace mucho; si, porque este niñito me conquistó y cautivo hace mucho tiempo, después de vencerme en los exámenes Chunnin en donde lo comencé a respetar por su capacidad de análisis y a odiar por haberse dado por vencido, nunca lo había aceptado pues mi orgullo no me lo permitía pero ahora todo parece tan fácil, tan mágico que no me lo creo.

Al terminar ese mágico beso lleno de cariño, ternura, pasión, posesión y amor, que duro mucho y que debo admitir que me encantó y nunca imagine que Shikamaru pudiera besar así, ¡tan exquisito!, nadie me había hecho flotar en una nube con tan sólo un beso, ¡nadie!

Es que exploró toda mi boca y yo la de él, nos pertenecimos y nos hicimos uno en ese beso que comienzo a echar de menos, lo extraño y quiero adueñarme de su boca nuevamente y ser la única que la posea y explore por completo.

Nunca imagine que este cobarde se atreviera a besarme como lo hizo, de seguro es porque esta pasado de copas, pero si eso le ayuda pues espero que siga bebiendo ^^

- Shika… maru …. Yo … ¡también te amo! - le digo mientras me lanzo a sus brazos y los dos terminamos en el suelo

-mendokusai, mujer - lo escucho quejarse- ¡espera, dijiste que me amas!OoO

-hai

- eso es … eso es… ¡maravilloso! - dicho esto me vuelve a besar

FIN FLACH BACK

- OoO - siento mi cara enrojecer a más no poder, de seguro y me parezco a Hinata

- …

- espera, estas diciéndome que aquella noche me declaré a ti y que no conformándome con eso te besé – digo luego de salir de mi asombro

-hai- le omití los detalles de mi declaración hacia él, porque no se que siente ahora por mi, además que estoy comprometida, y no quiero que termine diciéndome que lo que me dijo fue producto de las copas demás que tomó esa noche

- ¿y como es que aun estoy vivo? ¿Cómo es que no me semi mataste por atreverme a hacer eso?

- pues… - me avergüenzo, rehuyo a su mirada y siento mis mejillas arder

- bueno eso me lo contaras luego, pero hay algo que no entiendo

- ¿que?

- ¿cómo es que eso tiene que ver con que te vallas a casar?

- eso no tiene nada que ver, lo que si influyó fue lo que pasó después

- O.O ¿lo que?… ¿lo que pasó después?

-hai- le digo un tanto avergonzada

- espera, espera- me dice moviendo sus manos frente a su cara a la vez que mueve su cabeza

-¿que?

- si pasó algo después, quiere decir que en ese entonces contestaste a mi declaración ¿no?

- …

Tiene bien merecido el título de genio, no se le escapa nada, esperaba no tener que decírselo aun, no mientras no supiera que siente ahora por mi, siento nuevamente mis mejillas calientes, más que antes, por lo que desvío mi mirada para no encontrarme con sus ojos a los que creo no puedo engañar, a veces siento que soy un libro abierto para él, no le puedo ocultar nada.

Las mejillas de Temari tienen un color rojo intenso, además desvía su mirada, creo que la pregunta/afirmación le incomoda, aun me cuesta creer que me le declaré y lo que es peor ¡no lo recuerdo!, pero eso lo puedo arreglar, si no semi morí en aquel entonces puede significar que me correspondió o que me rechazó rotundamente, me dio una cachetada y luego se fue indignada, pero sea cual sea debo arriesgarme, decidí hacerlo anteriormente, incluso se lo dije a ella, le dije que le demostraría que era mejor arriesgarse y eso haré.

- Temari- la llamo con un tono serio en mi voz

- ¿Qué?

- tal vez creíste que en aquella ocasión, mi declaración fue sólo una broma provocada por el alcohol, pero no fue así, y me alegra ahora estar totalmente lucido para volver a decirte que TE AMO, con toda mi alma, con todas mis fuerzas y que fui un estúpido por no habértelo dicho antes, al menos con mis cinco sentidos buenos y con total conciencia de mis actos, pero creo que aun no es tarde y quiero que sepas que esta vez no te perderé, porque el aviso de que te casabas fue eso para mi, fue el saber que te perdía y para siempre y te diré que impediré a toda costa ese matrimonio.

-OoO nunca creí escuchar esas palabras de ti, creo que nunca dejaras de sorprenderme Shika

- n.n

- pero no puedes hacer nada por impedir mi matrimonio

- no digas eso, recuerda que acá me llaman genio, ya verás que se me ocurrirá algo, ha por cierto dime ¿Cuál es tu repuesta?- entonces Temari se para y me tiende la mano para que haga lo mismo, y eso hago, luego sólo escucho

-¡TE AMO SHIKA¡- le digo y me lanzo a sus brazos, esta vez no nos caemos y parece un DEJA VU pero mucho mejor

Se lanza a mis brazos, me sorprende pero me encanta esa forma de ser tan suya, la abrazo con más fuerza y luego le digo

- problemática, aun no me dices que fue lo que hizo que te comprometieras en matrimonio- entonces se separa de mi y me mira seriamente

- pues lo que pasó después fue…

* * *

**jujuju les dejo la intriga xD (que mala! ... me estoy acostumbrando a esto xD) jujuju ... no me maten o sino no sabran que va a pasar **

**la verdad es que quede feliz con este cap creo k va aclarando algunas cosas pero no todas xP, me gustó mucho la verdad como kedó y espero que a uds tambien, tal vez y lo k pasó en este cap. era algo obvio pero yo lo keria asi pues creo k, no se como (sin kerer), he estado haciendo una k otras criticas en el fic ya saben primero lo de que no se consigue nada si no lo intentas o lo de que hay que arriesgarse en algunas cosas y ahora le sumo el alcohol pues piensen ¿como creen k se siente Shika al saber que le dijo a Temari k la ama y k no se acuerda? el alcohol en exceso es un mal consejero, bueno creo k se debe a que estoy reflejando un poko mi forma de ver la vida en este fic xD **

**bueno KARAGABRIELLE has acertado en parte en lo que iba a pasar ^^ xD**

**y kiero saber k creen que pasará ahora ¿cual será la razón por la k Temari se comprometio en matrimonio?  
eso sólo io lo se xD (por ahora) pero kiero saber k es lo k uds se imaginan xD ademas que me den su opinion del fic y k me corrijan si hay errores asi aprendo xP!**

**bueno lo de la cancion sigue en pie y como veo k están perdidos con ese tema les doy una pekeña ayudadita: la cancion la canta un grupo de mi pais, osea, un grupo chileno xD **

**suerte con eso! y ya me voy a arreglar el otro cap xk ya está listo sólo debo revisar la ortografia (como Yusha-san me dijo xD) y ver si en el camino se me ocurre algo mas xD asi k lo subiré pronto (no hoy pero dentro de la semana), y comentar k el cap k viene mé gustó mucho como kedo y me diverti mucho escribiendolo y tenia muchas ideas al escribirlo (mil ideas x minuto en mi mente jajaja xP) ta muy wenu asi k jujuju le aumento las ganas de leerlo k probablemente tienen ahora xD (k mala!- pero esk no me puedo aguantar! lo debia comentar xD)**

**ia mejor me callo o mas bien dejo de escribir pues toy dando la lata **

**asi k cuidense y esperen con ansias el proximo cap k ta wenu!**

**O.O parece testamento todo lo k escribi ( me acabo de dar cuenta!) pero lo dejaré asi y ya, ahora si me voy **

**xau! **


	4. Instintos e Impulsos 1

**Disclaimer: _Ninguno de los personajes usados para este fic me pertenecen, todos son del genio Masashi Kishimoto_**

**_hola! gracias por los reviews, qui les traigo el nuevo cap. que no es el original, al menos no entero porque lo corte pues así quedaba más ordenado, pero ta wenu, espero que les guste y como recompensa mañana subiré el otro_**

**__****trataré de no comentar tanto (perdon si les molesta, pero esk no lo puedo evitar xD, me emociono un poco escribiendo- mucho enrealidad)**

**_buena acá el cap. y ahi ven si le achuntaron con las teorias_**

* * *

**INSTINTOS E IMPULSOS**

FLASH BACK

eso es… eso es… ¡maravilloso! - dicho esto me vuelve a besar y luego de un tiempo indefinido nos separamos, me paro y le tiendo la mano para que haga lo mismo

Temari yo…

Shhh – le digo posando un dedo en sus labios – ven, vayámonos de aquí

Ha.. hai

Le jalo hacia mí y lo guió a la salida del parque, le doy la espalda sin soltar su mano y entonces siento su brazo rodeando mi cintura haciendo que me apegue más a él y siento su calido aliento en mi oído

eres la mujer más hermosa que he conocido ^.^- dicho esto tirito, un leve escalofrío cuya causa no logro identificar bien, no se si es por su cercanía al susurrar aquello en mi oído o por sus palabras en si, o ambas talvez, ¡que importa! Si él está conmigo, nada más importa.

Así anduvimos por las calles hasta que nos vimos en frente del hostal en que estábamos hospedados todos los de Suna ¿Cómo llegamos aquí? No lo se, sólo caminamos inconscientemente, o más bien lo guié inconscientemente hasta aquí, es que no deseo separarme de él y quiero hacer de esta noche una noche inolvidable (NA: xD … quien como tu, PERO QUE APROVECHADA, Shika esta borracho! – que importa xD) jijiji

estas toda roja

¿he?

¿sucede algo?- me dice parándose en seco

no nada, ven, sígueme

hasta el fin del mundo y más allá de este

Abro la puerta de mi habitación, luego me volteo a verlo, ¡está rojo! Y se ve tan adorable.

El verlo así hace que pierda la poca razón que aún me quedaba y lo beso apasionadamente mientras que lo guió hacia el interior de la habitación.

Una vez adentro, apenas y logro cerrar la puerta, ninguno desea separarse del otro, y me dan ganas de explorar todo su cuerpo (NA: ¿Quién no? * baba *¬*), de tocarlo, de sentirlo y entonces me dejo llevar por mis instintos aunque se que no es lo correcto por muchas razones

Primero: él no está con sus cinco sentidos buenos, debido al alcohol, y puede que mañana piense que todo fue un error o que no recuerde nada.

Segundo: acaba de declararme sus sentimientos y estamos yendo muy rápido, y ¿si después piensa que soy fácil?

Y otras muchas razones que son simplemente muy problemáticas, como diría él, de mencionar.

Pero mis instintos pueden más que la razón y comienzo a arrancarle desesperadamente su chaleco mientras avanzamos hacia mi cama, él no se queda atrás y comienza a quitarme el obi mientras seguimos besándonos.

¿Qué más da si vamos muy rápido? Al fin y al cabo no nos veremos en mucho tiempo más y es mejor aprovechar nuestro tiempo juntos ¡si tan sólo no hubiera sido tan lento en confesarme sus sentimientos!

¿estas segura de esto? – su voz me saca de mis pensamientos ¿ya está más lucido?

H.. hai

Bien – es lo ultimo que dice con su embriagante sonrisa de lado, para luego tomarme en brazos y llevarme a la cama

Jajajaja ¡eres impaciente!

Mendokusai mujer, es sólo que no quiero estar lejos de ti esta noche

O.O… - no me esperaba tales palabras ¿de verdad se le habrá quitado la borrachera?, pero nuevamente mis pensamientos son interrumpidos, pero esta vez por sus labios, que me roban un fugaz beso haciendo que me sorprenda

esta noche no te dejaré pensar, así que ni lo intentes

OoO

^^/ - sonríe de lado, me está ganando la partida y eso no lo permitiré y menos sabiendo que está algo ebrio

¡eso crees tu!, pero aún no lo demuestras

¿me estas desafiando?

Jajaja no, por que de seguro y escaparías- digo sonriéndole altivamente, ¡bien! Estoy recuperando terreno, pero…

¡nada de eso!- luego me baja a uno pocos pasos de la cama y entonces sube sus manos contorneando mi cuerpo, apenas rozándome y ese pequeño contacto, casi efímero, con su piel hace que me estremezca como nunca antes lo había hecho ¿pero que tiene este niño que provoca esto en mi? ¿Qué tiene de distinto de los demás que hace que lo desee tanto y lo hace tan único y especial? No lo se, pero feliz me dedico toda la vida a averiguarlo, aunque en algo me equivoco y es en que él no es un niño, es todo un hombre y si aún no lo es por completo pues feliz lo ayudo a convertirse en uno xD, pero de nuevo interrumpe mis pensamientos, ahora con pequeños roces de sus labios en mi cuello, roces tan delicados y efímeros que hacen que muera de deseo por dentro, algo en mi se enciende sólo por esa pequeña caricia y entonces siento mi respiración entrecortada y me roba un suspiro y algo más

kkk yyy aaa ¡maldito vago! ¿Cómo te a … tre…ves ha ha..cer…me esss…to?- ante mis palabras lo veo sonreír arrogantemente

ya ves, te dije que no te dejaría pensar, pero lo que estoy obteniendo como respuesta es mucho mejor de lo que creí, nunca pensé que por sólo tocarte y besarte un poco te estremecieras de esta forma y menos que no pudieras hablar bien xD

OoO

Jajajaja- ríe y luego me sonríe de lado, todo arrogante, no puedo creer que borracho me haga sentir así y me diga esto, me pregunto como seria si estuviera bien, siempre me deja atónita pero esta vez no permitiré que esto quede así, me acerco a su oído y le digo lenta y sensualmente en un susurro

No rías tanto Shika – k.. u…n, que la noche aún no acaba y haré que te arrepientas por haberme provocado ya que no podrás olvidarme y me necesitaras más que al a..i..r..e – termino y siento con se estremece ante mis palabras, entonces sonrió altivamente, satisfecha, he ganado esta ronda, pero no conforme con eso me adueño de sus labios casi ferozmente mientras que meto mis manos por su camiseta e intento arrancársela, termino dejándolo sólo con su camiseta de malla.

Ya no hablamos, sólo nos dejamos llevar por nuestros instintos, él termina por jalar de mi yukata haciendo que caiga al suelo y yo no me quedo atrás y en un impulso lleno de frenesí por lo que me hace sentir, le arrebato el resto de la ropa que tenía sobre su torso dejándolo sólo en pantalones, controlo mi impulso de desnudarlo entero para así gozar más esta cercanía que me quema por dentro, pero no me controlo del todo y comienzo a delinear su cuerpo que posee unos músculos sutilmente marcados, unos músculos tan, tan haaa … ahhhh! ¡Me derrito de deseo! ¿Cómo siendo tan vago puede tener esos músculos que no son grandes, pero tampoco pequeños?, kyaaa! *¬*, lo deseo, lo deseo ¡lo deseo y no aguanto más! (NA: NO SOLO TU xD *¬*)

Él me besa nuevamente y luego baja por mi cuello y sutilmente lo muerde.

Shi…ka – es lo único que logro decir pues las ganas me ciegan y me ponen semi muda, luego de eso lo jalo hacia arriba y lo beso, luego voy bajando por su cuello, llego a la manzana de Adán y lo muerdo ahí, lo siento tiritar, jajaja me encanta cuando provoco eso en él ^^. Entonces me toma por los muslos y me alza para terminar dejándome a su altura, entrecruzo mis brazos en su cuello a la vez que hago lo mismo con mis piernas alrededor de sus caderas, luego me mira y se acerca para susurrarme.

Te amo

Y yo a ti

Luego baja su cara hasta mi cuello y comienza a besarlo, efímeros beso y no logro retener los impulsivos suspiros que me saca en esa pequeña acción, cada vez baja más pero lo hace tan lento que hace de la espera una tortura, una dulce tortura ¡si que sabe jugar bien!, cada vez que me besa siento que me elevo más y más en un cielo infinito, en donde no logro retener los suspiros por él.

Estoy yendo a un cielo que nunca antes había conocido y que aún ahora no conozco del todo, puesto que recién estoy despegando de la tierra para recorrerlo pero quiero alcanzar la cima ya, no pasar de hoy, quiero conocer ese cielo que nunca nadie me ha mostrado, hasta ahora.

Siempre lo supe, sólo él podría guiarme hacia ese cielo, porque lo puedo sentir, siento como floto cada vez más alto y no quiero que acabe y quiero que dure para siempre y deseo conocerlo más a fondo jejeje.

Sus caricias se intensifican, ya estando en mis pechos, intenta quitarme la ropa interior, pero en ese momento escucho un ruido extraño, pero estoy tan bien que mejor lo ignoro, entonces prefiero alzarlo para poder besarlo nuevamente, así lo hago, nos volvemos a besar de una forma muy pasional, le muerdo el labio a lo que él responde abriendo un poco su boca y entonces ingreso desesperadamente mi lengua en ella y me apodero de todos los rincones imaginables e inimaginables de su boca y en eso estamos cuando escucho…

* * *

_**kyaaa! me matan! **_

**_las dejé con ganas eh jejeje - mentes perversas y pervertidas jajaja _**

**_lo se, hoy me pasé de mala pero mañana recompensa jajaja_**

**_la verdad no se me da bien este tipo de escritura pero creo que no quedo tan mal_**

**_bueno me tengo k ir estoy atrasada asi que hasta aqui comento _**

**_xau! cuidense _**


	5. Instintos e Impulsos 2

**Disclaimer:**_**Ninguno de los personajes usados para este fic me pertenecen, todos son del genio Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**lo prometido es deuda y aqui vengo a pagar la mia, espero que les guste y a ver si adivinaron que iba a pasar**_

_**les cuento, ayer llegue atrasada :( pero lo bueno fue k no me dijeron nada pero si mientras iba para mi clase, estaba muy angustiada, pro luego se me kito donde nada pasó xD, bueno este fue un comentario aparte **_

_**aquí el cap.**_

* * *

**INSTINTOS E IMPULSOS 2**

ingreso desesperadamente mi lengua en su boca y me apodero de todos los rincones imaginables e inimaginables de su ella y en eso estamos cuando escucho…

FIN FLASH BACK

-Espera, espera OoO- me dice Shikamaru rojo a más no poder, con la cara de un rojo fluorescente por la vergüenza y con los ojos muy abiertos, interrumpiendo mi relato, creo que lo que le he dicho hoy es más de lo que puede soportar

-¿por qué me interrumpes?- claro que se la respuesta, pero prefiero que lo diga él, así se convence que lo que le he dicho es verdad

-es que

-¿es que? Qué- escapa a mi mirada aun rojo, pero menos que antes

-… - sigue sin hablar, ya me está preocupando un poco

-dime

-¡es que vas muy rápido y me cuesta creer todo lo que me dices!- por fin habla, sólo que demasiado rápido y más rojo que antes, será mejor que lo calme

-¿Qué es tan increíble?

-Etto - elegí mal mis palabras, ahora me arrepiento, lo veo mucho más nervioso que antes, de seguro y se desmaya pronto

-Lo siento, Shika, no debí contestarte así, lo que pasa es que no es algo que pueda explicar mejor, sólo nos dejamos llevar por el momento, no es fácil separarse de quien amas después que te confiesa que él también te ama – siento mis mejillas calientes, no es fácil explicar por qué nos fuimos al hostal, pero creo que mis palabras funcionan, lo veo más aliviado y ya ha recuperado su color natural de piel

-Entiendo, es sólo que, para mi pesar, no recuerdo nada de lo que pasó esa noche y eso me frustra demasiado

-…- no lo puedo culpar, ya sabia que no recordaba nada, por algo se lo estoy contando, pero aun así no puedo impedir que sus palabras me duelan, pues para mi esa noche iba a ser inolvidable

-¡nunca más vuelvo a beber!-

-¿huh?- esa afirmación me saca de mis cavilaciones

-lo que escuchaste, si bebo me pierdo cosas muy importantes en mi vida, como lo que pasó aquella noche

-entiendo, creo que eso me pone algo feliz, aunque debo decir que parecías estar algo lucido aquella noche, pero me equivoqué

-lo siento mucho – ante esas palabras mi corazón se empequeñece, no por las palabras en si, sino por su rostro y el tono de voz que usa, que demuestran dolor, frustración, es como si lo rebanaran por dentro, la forma en que dice aquellas palabras es desgarradora, me angustia y hace que desee aliviar su dolor

-Shika, no te disculpes, yo sabia que podías no recordar nada y aun así decidí arriesgarme

-Yo… Temari… yo

-Shhh no es necesario que digas nada- le digo sonriéndole calidamente

-Pero, aun así…

-Además no fue mucho lo que pasó

-¿a que te refieres?

-Que no pudimos continuar lo que hacíamos- su cara demuestra duda y luego de un tiempo habla

-¿por qué?

-Eso es lo que trataba de contarte antes de que me interrumpieras, vago jajaja- le digo un tanto divertida al recordar el rostro que tenia cuando me interrumpió

-… bien…entonces ¿puedes continuar?

-¿Prometes no interrumpirme más?

-medokusai mujer,...Lo prometo

-Bien ^^, como te decía, en ese momento…

FLASH BACK

Nos volvemos a besar de una forma muy pasional, le muerdo el labio a lo que él responde abriendo un poco su boca y entonces ingreso desesperadamente mi lengua en ella y me apodero de todos los rincones imaginables e inimaginables de su boca y en eso estamos cuando escucho…

-¡Temari-san!, pero ¡¿Qué demonios es lo que está pasando aquí? Y tú, ¡maldito mocoso, como te atreves a deshonrar de esta forma a la embajadora de Suna, hermana del Kazekage, estratega y princesa de la Arena!

-¡consejero déme la orden y lo mato!- escucho decir, entonces me separo raudamente de Shikamaru, tomo mi yukata y me la pongo apresuradamente, luego volteo a ver a Shika, está mejor que yo, al menos sólo le falta su camiseta. Pero luego veo como el ninja que estaba junto al consejero lo ataca y lo mantiene amaniatado, con su cuerpo, contra el piso

-¡¿que hacen aquí?, ¡esta es mi habitación, no tienen derecho a entrar de esta forma en ella! – les grito encolerizada mientras intento desesperadamente sacar al ninja de encima de Shika, que por la sorpresa y el alcohol que aun recorre su cuerpo no logra reaccionar a tiempo ante el ataque, tampoco tiene las fuerzas para mandar a volar a su agresor

-estábamos preocupados por ud. Porque de la nada desapareció de la fiesta, sin avisar a nadie

-¡no soy una niña pequeña para que me controlen!- respondo mientras empujo al sujeto que está sobre Shika, mis impulsos me ganan y lo golpeo bien feo en la cara- ¡no te atrevas a volver a tocarlo, es una orden, si no quieres que te mate por desacato a un superior!

-¡basta! Es exactamente porque no tiene quien la controle que casi termina deshonrada y deshonrando a toda Suna

-Lo miro con odio, apenas y puedo parar mis instintos asesinos, si no fuera porque estoy sujetando a Shika ¿o es al revés? Grrr ¡eso no importa ahora!

-¡nada de eso!, ya soy bastante mayor para cuidarme sola

-menos mal y decidimos entrar o si no, haa! Simplemente no quiero imaginar que hubiera pasado aquí

-grr ¡nada de su incumbencia, ahora váyanse!

-consejero aun así este tipo- dice el otro señalando a Shikamaru, mientras con la otra mano se soba la parte de la cara en donde lo golpee anteriormente- no merece piedad, aunque aquí no pasara nada, él se atrevió a tocar a nuestra princesa y por eso…

-si, lo se, por eso él merece un castigo y no se me ocurre ninguno mejor que la muerte para que nadie más intente seguir su ejemplo, mañana hablaremos con los Kages para que lo condenen a la pena de muerte

-¡¿queee? ¡como se atreven, soy yo la que decido que hacer y que no hacer en mi intimidad y nada de eso les incumbe!, así que dejen de amenazar de muerte a Shikamaru y ¡LARGENSE ANTES QUE YO LOS MATE A UDS!

-calma Temari- me dice Shikamaru en un susurro que sólo yo capto

-Se equivoca Temari-san

-¡¿que?

-Lo que escucha Temari-san, esto no puede acabar así, debemos matar a este tipo para así recobrar el orgullo y el honor no sólo de ud sino también de toda Suna ya que, como consejero no puedo permitir ni aceptar este tipo de actos y menos con alguien anexo a la villa, no es sólo asunto suyo, pasó a ser el asunto de la villa en cuanto la hemos visto en tales fachas con este tipejo- no me lo creo, ya comienzo a desesperarme y sólo atino a llamarlo

-Shika- volteo a verlo, no dice nada, está inmóvil, mirando perplejo la escena que se le presenta y escuchando atónito lo que por la boca del consejero sale

-Bien llévatelo

-¡Nada de eso!- me pongo entre Shika y los demás- ¡no permitiré que lo toquen, además deben considerar que él es mejor estratega de Konoha, la Hokage no permitirá que acaben con él así como así y si insisten sólo provocaran una guerra entre Konoha y Suna!

-... – lo logré

-Temari- lo escucho llamarme, pero no atiendo a su llamado, se que no le parece bien mi argumento y que tiene su orgullo pero haré lo que sea con tal de no verlo muerto

-no dejaré que esto quede así, si una guerra debe armarse por esto, pues que así sea

-el Kazekage no lo permitirá- le digo algo desesperada por su porfía y con lagrimas en mis ojos, amenazando con salir

-él aquí no tiene voz ni voto, el consejo se encargará del tema y como representante de este he decidido matar al tipo este- O_O

-¡maldito!- grito mientras me abalanzo contra él ya sin poder controlar mis impulsos e instintos asesinos, porque, si, quiero matar a ese tipo, despellejarlo vivo, a la vez que lo corto en trocitos tan pequeñitos que ni los perros quedarían satisfecho al comerlo y luego exhibir sus restos frente a todos, dejaría su cabeza intacta a modo de advertencia y luego la machacaría con un mazo, le echaría gasolina y la haría arder en el desierto junto a sus restos para que nadie pueda encontrarlo alguna vez muajajaja, siento como un aura negra se vislumbra por mi cuerpo muajajajaja

Pero no consigo llagar hasta el consejero, un brazo fuerte me sujeta por la cintura, y al voltear me doy cuenta que es Shika quien detiene mi ataque- ¡Shikamaru suéltame!- le ordeno

-no

-¿que?- estoy perpleja, si acabáramos con ellos no tendríamos que preocuparnos más

-se que eres capaz de matarlos, y es eso lo que estoy evitando, no deseo que te manches las manos por mi

-pero…

-confía en mi por favor, no moriré tan fácilmente, ahora menos que antes, pero si debo ser encarcelado hoy para evitar una desgracia mayor, aguantaré eso

-confió en ti pero en ellos no, por eso …

-aún no termino, Temari escúchame, nadie, escúchenme todos y presten bastante atención a mis palabras – dice con la mirada ensombrecida, más serio de lo normal y con un tono de voz lúgubre que da cuenta que lo que va a decir no son sólo palabras sino una advertencia o amenaza- nadie me alejará de Temari, nadie impedirá que la ame y que le demuestre lo que siento aunque estemos en distintas villas, ella seguirá perteneciéndome y yo a ella, nadie la alejará de mis pensamientos y mucho menos de mi ser, nunca lograrán separarnos, ni la muerte misma- trago saliva con dificultad, no se bien por qué, tal vez sus palabras o los rostros deformados de quienes nos quieren separar, aunque debo admitir que me encanta escucharlo así, sus palabras y actitud sólo hacen que mi amor por él crezca ¡si tan sólo no fueran dichas en estas circunstancias!

-muy valiente muchachito, pero de nada te servirán esas palabras y ese espejismo de valor que demuestras, terminaras muerto de todas formas

-No, ya lo dije, solucionaré esto por la vía pacifica pero no dejaré que me impidan estar junto a Temari y si eso pasa, simplemente abandonaré mi serenidad para luchar por quien amo

-…

-ya lo veremos – dice el consejero en tono amargo.

-En estos momentos me pregunto donde quedo el Shikamaru que conozco, aquel chico sereno y cobarde a quien no le gusta luchar porque lo considera muy problemático, ¿Dónde se habrá metido?, en su lugar encuentro a alguien totalmente decidido a llegar al final de las consecuencias con tal de no perder lo que es suyo, sereno aun pero con la calma común que se produce antes de una tormenta, en cierto modo estoy feliz de conocer esta faceta suya, que muy bien escondida se la tenía y que me encanta, ojalá y pudiera gozar más de este momento o más bien haber podido descubrir esta parte de Shika en otras circunstancias, cada vez que descubro algo nuevo en él simplemente hace que lo ame más y más, pero mis cavilaciones son interrumpidas por aquel a quien deseo matar con todas mis fuerzas y quien hace que deba acudir a todo mi autocontrol para no hacerlo, grrrr!

-mientras tanto tomaré tus palabras y te encarcelaré, descuida no te mataremos, no queremos problemas con Konoha- siento mi corazón achicarse y un nudo se forma en mi garganta mientras veo que en el rostro del consejero se forma una sonrisa maquiavélica, que sólo me hace pensar en una cosa y el miedo me recorre el cuerpo, el miedo a perder al hombre que amo, a perder a aquel del cual no me canso de descubrir y que con cada descubrimiento me asombra más y más a la vez que me encanta y hace que el amor que siento por él aumente cada vez más, alcanzando limites inimaginables, me siento tiritar de miedo, cosa que aumenta cuando escucho las siguientes palabras del consejero de Suna

-llévatelo – ordena al ninja junto a él

-bien – se dirige hacia Shika, ¡debo hacer algo! Pues estoy segura, la sonrisa maquiavélica del consejero me lo confirma una y otra vez, Shika no pasará de esta noche, piensan asesinarlo hoy, y hacerlo pasar por un accidente, estoy segura ya que el consejo de Suna no es tan benevolente y menos a sabiendas que Shika no se rendirá, debo hacer algo para evitarlo.

-¡noo!, esperen – se detiene en seco y recibo la atención de todos, entonces me decido, Shika es más importante para mi y no permitiré que lo asesinen, se que él confía en que no pasará nada pero yo se que no será así y si no hago algo rápido, lo perderé y para siempre - haré lo que Uds. Quieran con tal de que él siga vivo y que no lo encarcelen esta noche, haré lo que quieran con tal de que dejen este asunto en el olvido – una nueva sonrisa maliciosa se forma en el rostro del consejero y luego dice

-siendo así no me puedo negar, quiero que aceptes comprometerte en matrimonio con mi hijo kukukuku- siento las lagrimas salir de mis ojos, pero no dejaré que me vean débil, las limpio rápidamente con mis manos

-bien, todo porque lo dejen en paz- esto es un pequeño sacrificio que debo hacer con tal de asegurar la vida de Shikamaru, con tal de saberlo vivo

-¡pero Temari! – escucho a Shikamaru rezongar, entonces me volteo y le pongo un dedo en los labios

-shhh, deja hacerme cargo de esto

-pero…

-shhh, por favor- le digo con voz angustiada y creo que esa imagen lo hace ceder

-no lo acepto – no me esperaba esta repuesta, es un balde de agua fría para mi, si sigue así, sólo complicará las cosas y terminaran matándolo y es justo eso lo que trato de evitar y por eso mismo tomo valor y decido que lo haré aunque él no lo acepte y se moleste conmigo

-Shika, perdóname, tu eres muy importante para mi y no puedo permitir que te hieran

-¿huh?

-PAFT! – escucho cuando lo golpeo fuertemente en el estómago, se desmaya de inmediato, puesto que aumenté el daño del golpe con mi chakra, no me agrada hacer esto, pero es necesario si es que quiero salvarlo de una muerte segura

-bien, entonces es un trato – escucho decir al consejero detrás de mi, me volteo sosteniendo aún a Shika y respondo

-si – entonces sonríe ampliamente de una forma aterradora, aquella sonrisa me confirma que me tiene en su poder

-pero antes de irnos, déjenos un momento al muchacho

-¡no!- se acercan peligrosamente a Shika y sólo atino a aferrarlo más a mi cuerpo- ¡aléjense, tenemos un trato!

-Y lo cumpliremos

-Entonces aléjense de m…- pero no logro terminar la frase porque siento mi cuerpo desfallecer, ese tipo se atrevió a golpearme, mis fuerzas me están abandonando pero no me desmayaré, no antes de proteger a Shika...

* * *

_**waaa! ¿que pasará ahora?¿Temari tendrá razón o sus ideas de que iban a matar a Shika serán erradas? ¿el sacrificio de Temari habrá valido la pena o fue un sacrificio vano ? ¿como se tomará esto Shika? ¿que habrá pasado despues de que golpearon a Temari?**_

**_jujuju solo io conozco las respuestas a esas preguntas jujujuju x ahora al menos xD _**

**_Yusha-san se acercó bastante a lo que de verdad pasó, ¡muy bien!xD_**

**_cruzó mi mente poner a Gaara y Kankurö en la parte en que eran descubiertos pero no hubiera podido hacer lo del compromiso, al fin y al cabo, son los hermanos de Temari y no le harian eso ¿o si?jijiji mejor me voy _**

_**xau! cuidense y espero que les gustara este cap. **_


	6. Actitud

Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al genio Masashi Kishimoto

_**Hola! Volvi por aquí, lamento no haber subido antes el cap. U.U*, es que desde el domingo que he ido a mi casa solo para dormir ni siquiera para comer, he tenido unos dias muy agitados, espero que comprendan.**_

_**Agradecer los reviews y me alegra tanto saber que les gusta el fic^^ wiii! Soy feliz al saberlo. **_

_**Bueno después de ese paréntesis, les dejo el cap. **_

_**Espero que les guste :)**_

* * *

**ACTITUD**

-…- trago saliva con dificultad, mientras miro a Temari, su rostro muestra angustia y de seguro el mío no está mejor, además debo sumarle el desconcierto que todo esto me causa, hay muchas cosas que aun no entiendo, como ¿por qué estoy bien si según Temari el consejero de Suna quería asesinarme?, se que ella me protegió, lo que no es muy grato, un hombre no debe ser protegido por una mujer, esto debe ser al contrario… pero si tanto querían matarme ¿Por qué no lo intentaron cuando Temari no estuviera cerca o en alguna de las tantas misiones que he hecho junto a la gente de Suna?, hacerlo pasar como un ataque enemigo no seria tan complicado

- Shikamaru- Temari me llama con la voz más compuesta, mientras terminaba su relato, su voz se iba extinguiendo a modo de desesperación

- ¿Qué sucede Temari?

- yo…

- debo admitir que hay varias cosas que aun me cuesta entender y muchas otras, asumir- la interrumpo

- Shika…

- me hubiera gustado estar bien sobrio para haber pensado en alguna forma de librarnos de aquel problema sin tener que llegar a las circunstancias en que ahora te encuentras- le digo con mi voz muy seria y fría, no es mi intención que suene así pero así me sale, también se que quiere decirme algo, pero si no digo esto ahora, nunca lo haré

- no digas eso, lo que hice fue para salvarte

- no es algo que te pidiera Temari- le digo en un tono duro y frio, me duele decirle esto pero más me duele que no confiara en que podría solucionar el problema del consejero, tal vez no recuerde lo ocurrido pero ella dijo que me había ofrecido a ser encarcelado por mi osadía con tal de evitar un problema mayor… al verla me siento morir, sus ojos se cristalizan, ahora me arrepiento de mis palabras, verla así solo hace que me sienta más miserable, pero ahora no puedo volver atrás

-lo se, y créeme que lo volvería a hacer con tal de salvarte- su voz me parece un puñal en mi estómago, pero ya no puedo dar pie atrás, debo hacerle entender mi punto

- no puedes asegurar que me fueran a matar – sigo hablando con un tono cortante en mi voz, ella debe entender que no es seguro que me fueran a matar y que puede que su sacrificio sea en vano

- llámalo intuición o como quieras, esa fue la impresión que me dio la actitud del consejero y no, no me iba a arriesgar, no les iba a dar una oportunidad para matarte

- pero ya vez que estoy aquí sano y salvo- digo volviendo con esfuerzo a mi tono normal, no me agrada ser frío y cortante

- ¡sólo por el trato que hice!- grita roja de ira y con la respiración entre cortada

-…- es una mujer testaruda, en parte se que tiene razón pero admitirlo no me agrada, menos cuando pienso que por mis confesiones de borracho ella tuvo que comprometerse con otro, ¡yo mismo la alejé de mi!, pero no dejaré que me la quiten otra vez, no ahora que se la verdad y que le volví a confesar mis sentimientos

-Shikamaru, sólo te dije esto porque

- Temari

-¡no interrumpas!

-escúchame, por favor- me dice, más a modo de orden que de permiso, además Shikamaru menciona estas palabras de forma tan sombría y con una seriedad extrema que nunca antes le había visto, ni siquiera momentos atrás cuando me hablaba cortantemente, ni siquiera cuando se enfrentó al consejero dejándole en claro que no me dejaría, en su rostro no veo huella alguna de su pereza y cobardía habitual, eso me calma un poco y es por eso que lo dejo proseguir

-te escucharé

-Temari, no tienes nada que decir, no importa la razón por la que me cuentas esto, me basta con saber lo que pasó aquella noche, en ese entonces nada de lo que intenté hacer para sacarnos de aquel lío sirvió, pero ahora estoy totalmente lucido y mi mente se encuentra ya trabajando en una forma de solucionar el problema en que te metí

- Shikamaru, ya te lo dije, nada de lo que intentes servirá, mi destino es casarme, di mi palabra

-…

-la razón por la que te conté lo que pasó fue para poner fin a mi breve historia contigo porque sentía que si no te lo contaba no iba a poder seguir adelante con mi decisión, porque este es el adiós para mi Shikamaru, después de hoy sólo te veré por causas laborales y nada más

-…

-contándote lo sucedido es mi forma de dejar atrás el pasado para proseguir con mi futuro, y en ese futuro yo estoy casada con mi actual prometido, por eso, Shika, no te hagas más ilusiones, pues vine aquí para terminar todo contacto contigo.

Me siento morir, ni yo me creo mis palabras pero es la única forma que tengo para hacerle ver que debe olvidarme y debe seguir adelante, ¡que irónico! Fui yo la que le dijo que haría que no me pudiera olvidar y aquí me encuentro diciéndole lo contrario, que debe olvidarme porque no tenemos un futuro junto, tal vez fue un error decirle lo de aquella noche, hubiera sido mejor nunca haberle contado, pero no puedo retroceder el tiempo, si pudiera, evitaría los problemas de aquella noche agridulce en que obtuve por unos momentos a Shika para luego perderlo para siempre.

Me duele haberle dicho lo que le dije por lo que al terminar de decírselo rehuí a su mirada, pero después de unos minutos, siento la mano de Shika en mi mentón, me gira levemente para que lo mire y al hacerlo veo en su mirada algo que antes nunca observé en él, veo decisión, de aquellas sólidas que te llevan hasta el final sin vuelta atrás, ante esto me estremezco ¿en qué estará pensando?, según yo, debería estar abatido o al menos resignado, pero su rostro me demuestra todo lo contrario, nada en él denota duda, nada indica indecisión, su reacción no hace más que sorprenderme y dejarme petrificada, ufff ¡esto ya se está volviendo costumbre!

- Temari – me llama y me saca de mis pensamientos

- ¿Qué sucede?, ¿aun no te convences de que nada puedes hacer? Shikamaru, abandona toda esperanza y olvídame- le digo manteniendo su mirada, aunque con miedo por no poder adivinar sus pensamientos, cosa que antes me era fácil intuir

- calla de una buena vez mujer- no me esperaba esa reacción, lo miro desconcertada, su tono demuestra fastidio y eso me asusta un poco más.

- Ya has pagado mucho por mí, mucho más de lo que pedí, y no permitiré que esto continúe así, Temari… te mientes a ti misma cuando me dices que viniste a contarme todo esto sólo para cortar tus lazos conmigo, ¡a que fueras Sasuke, mujer!

- ...

- ufff! ¿Cómo te explico?

- …- volteo mi mirada, tiene razón y eso me molesta y atemoriza

- mírame – dicho esto le tomo el rostro y lo levanto levemente para encontrarme con sus hermosos ojos verdes, entonces se me escapa una sonrisa tierna y sincera- puedes engañarte a ti misma pero no a mi, recuerda que aquí me llaman genio, Temari te conozco bastante bien y se cuando me mientes así que no lo vuelvas a hacer

- Shika… maru- sus palabras me desconciertan a cada minuto, además que las dijo de forma tan dulce que me deja en jaque a la vez que hace que me irrite conmigo misma por ser tan débil ante su forma de ser

- No dejaré que te sacrifiques más por mi – como lo odio en estos momentos ¡ve mi interior como si fuera transparente, soy un libro abierto para él! Y aunque ya lo sabia, me molesta confirmarlo y no sólo le basta con dejarme sin argumento, nooo, el señorito tiene que regalarme esa sonrisa, esa sonrisa de lado que me mata, que me deja en jaque, que me deja sin los sentidos buenos, que me deja definitivamente indefensa ante él ¡lo odio por hacer eso! Y a la vez amo la imagen que se me presenta, lo que hace que me enfurezca aun más conmigo misma por sentir todo esto ¿es que no podía dejar todo esto así? Nooo, tenia que complicarlo todo, al final suspiro resignada, nunca le he podido vencer y menos ahora, es verdad, sólo me queda resignarme ante la realidad, lo quiero y me fastidia no poder olvidarlo, lo amo y odio no poder estar junto a él, lo deseo tanto como deseaba momentos atrás que no fuera un genio para que así no me descubriera y no me tuviera indefensa y a su mercer, pero es imposible, desde que luchamos en los exámenes Chunnin que me tiene bajo su encanto y siempre será así

- Temari

- ¡¿qué?- su llamado me saca de mis divagaciones respecto a su persona por lo que me asusta y termino gritando y sonando de una forma que me muestra más enojada de lo que de verdad estoy

- No te enojes conmigo por decir la verdad

- No me enojo por eso, me enojo porque no me quieres dejar en paz- _y porque me tomaste por sorpresa_ _con tus palabras_

- deja de engañarte, mendokusai mujer, piénsalo bien, si hubieras querido que esto fuera un adiós, en primer lugar, no hubieras correspondido a mis palabras… no tendrías que haberme dicho que me amas princesa- me dice divertido, con una sonrisa burlona y un tono ligero pero serio

- O_o

- Jajaja, vez que tengo razón, tu cara de "me descubriste" y de "¿Cómo lo supiste?"me lo confirma jajaja, ahora mejor admítelo, no te queda otra, porque no te dejaré en paz Temari, hasta el fin del mundo y mucho más allá iré por ti para logra que seas sólo mía- me dice con un destello de picardía y seguridad en su rostro y voz - ¿Qué pasó con el Shikamaru de siempre? ¿Dónde lo dejó? (NA: se enamoró ps xD ¿Qué esperabas?)

- ...

- sin no contestas, tomaré tu silencio como un si, pero seria mejor que me lo dijeras

- ¡bien, tu ganas!, traté, de veras que intenté alejarte y alejarme de ti pero ¡no puedo!, no vine buscando un adiós, traté de convencerme de aquello pero tu no me dejas y mi corazón tampoco, porque si, te amo- le digo finalmente, fastidiada y roja de ira y vergüenza por ser tan ilusa para creer que lo engañaría y por haberle dicho antes que también lo seguía amando, es que me pilló en un momento de debilidad pues él seguía amándome y esa confesión hizo que se me alteraran las hormonas, uff ya me resigné, no puedo olvidarlo y estoy feliz por descubrirlo

- jajaja ^^. Me alegro que lo admitas, así todo es más fácil- Temari tiene un brillo especial en sus ojos, no de lagrimas, realmente no se bien por qué pero estoy feliz que se muestre así, luego sonríe altiva, definitivamente volvió a ser la misma, y definitivamente ya no me va a mentir más

- sii, claaarooo, eso no me lo creo hasta que me lo demuestres- me dice Temari en forma irónica y desafiante, pero no me importa, que diga lo que quiera a mi me basta con saber que me ama y que le gané la partida, ja creía que me engañaría ¡que ilusa! Pero que tierna por intentarlo, entonces una tierna sonrisa se me escapa

- bien

- ¿Cómo que bien? ¿Acaso ya sabes que hacer? ¿Qué vas a hacer?

- Pues…

* * *

_**Waaaa! Les dejo la duda, como ya es costumbre aunque no tardaré tanto como esta vez, además este cap. Contiene pistas acerca de la cancion :B, más bien son frases… lalala … lalala… mejor me voy… lalala… le di varias pista a ver si ahora se acercan a la cancion**_

**_creo que Shika esta un poco bipolar en este cap. pero me gusta así, no es facil al fin y al cabo lo que está viviendo _**

_**Wenu mejor dejo de dar jugo (de molestar, dar la lata,ect)**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado y por ultimo comentenme que les parecio el cap. Y el fic en general para saber que mejorar (aparte de dejarlas intrigadas ^^)**_

_**Eso xau!cuidense! **_


	7. Lo que pasó después

_**Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al genio Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Hola!**_

_**No se por qué tengo la impresión que podria desaparecer de aquí por un mes o más y no les importaria **_

_**Como sea aquí el cap.**_

* * *

**LO QUE PASÓ DESPUÉS**

Mientras Temari le contaba lo sucedido a Shikamaru, en Suna una sombra misteriosa aparecía en la terraza de la torre Kazekage ¿a quién pertenecerá esa silueta? Pero más importante aún ¿en que estará pensando?, puesto que su imagen denota que no se encuentra en este tiempo, sus ojos divagan por sus recuerdos y una sonrisa cómplice de aquellos que recuerdan una travesura surca su rostro…

FLASH BACK

-Y lo cumpliremos

-Entonces aléjense de m…- pero no logro terminar la frase porque siento mi cuerpo desfallecer, ese tipo se atrevió a golpearme, mis fuerzas me están abandonando pero no me desmayaré, no antes de proteger a Shika

- ¡¿Qué ha hecho ella? Consejero

Miles de luces azules rodean el cuerpo de Shikamaru y Temari

- no te sorprendas tanto y que no te engañe su rostro, recuerda que es la mejor kunoichi de Suna y la verdad es que le hace honor a ese título

- ¿a que se refiere?

- Advirtió nuestras intenciones y antes de desmayarse ha puesto un jutsu trampa que no podremos deshacer, primero despertaría ella antes que destruyamos el jutsu

- ¿que?

- Lo que oyes muchacho, si nos acercamos y tratamos de matar a alguno de los dos, pues los que terminaran muertos seremos nosotros

- … o_o- traga saliva con dificultad mientras mira las luces destellantes

- conozco el funcionamiento de este jutsu y si intentamos atacarlos, todo el chakra que ellos posean nos atacará de forma explosiva, moriremos calcinados si lo intentamos, ¡valla mujer!, es digna de admiración, sabe que sólo nosotros seremos atacados por el jutsu mientras ellos serán protegidos por una barrera

- entonces ¿Qué haremos?

- Nada, ya conseguí lo que quería, tengo a Temari-san en mis manos, lo que más quería se cumplirá

- ¿Qué es eso?

- Unir mi familia con la del Kazekage para aumentar mi poder kukukuku- dice sombriamente

- …

- no lo había podido hacer pues Temari-san se había negado rotundamente a comprometerse con mi hijo y sus hermanos la apoyaban, por eso no había podido insistir en el tema, pero esto me ha dado la excusa perfecta para comprometerla con Sho, mi hijo, y lo que me sorprende más es que saliera la idea de su propia boca

- entiendo, pero ¿Qué haremos con él? Ya escuchó lo que dijo, él no se rendirá fácilmente e incluso podríamos meternos en un lío muy grande con Konoha y no resistiríamos una guerra contra ésta

- lo se, se todo lo que me haz dicho y es por eso que ya pensé en algo

- ¿en qué?

- Yo también fui ninja y mis técnicas son perfectas para esta ocasión

- ¿Qué hará?

- Muajajajaja

- Si intenta matarlo, será ud el que morirá

- No lo mataré muajajaja, es verdad que esa era mi intención cuando lo escuché hablar, iba a apresarlo y en el camino lo mataría haciéndolo parecer un accidente o desapareciendo su cuerpo para que no sospecharan de mi y que creyeran que borracho como estaba salió de la villa y lo asaltaron en el camino, robándole la vida en el transcurso, pero al parecer ella adivinó mis pensamientos y decidió hacer algo por evitarlo aunque eso significara sacrificarse a si misma, debo reconocer su coraje, es digna de admiración y eso hace que su compromiso con mi hijo sea más valioso aún, ella es un trofeo, uno que fue muy difícil de obtener pero que al final lo obtuve kukukuku

- Entonces ¿qué hará para evitar que este tipo no se interponga en sus planes?, pues si lo mata, Temari-san nos matará a nosotros y romperá el compromiso, además que no nos podemos acercar a él por ese jutsu

- lo tengo claro, matarlo ya no es de mi interés, tengo planes más sutiles para impedir que haga algo que no me sea beneficioso

- y ¿Cuáles son?

- le borraré su memoria, al menos la de esta noche, por lo que pude observar estaba pasado de copas y no seria raro que después de una borrachera no recordara nada, además que ya obtuve lo que quería, si le borro la memoria a Temari-san no tendré ninguna forma de atarla al compromiso, pero si lo ve vivo no podrá negarse, además cuando él se entere del compromiso de Temari-san con mi hijo pensará que ella se comprometió por voluntad propia

- Ya veo, y ¿Qué hará con ella?

- Nada, cuando despierte y pregunte por él le diré que lo dejamos en su casa y luego nos fuimos, cuando lo vea mañana con una actitud de como si nada hubiera pasado, creerá que lo de hoy fue sólo un error para él producto del alcohol, se sentirá defraudada y no le quedará más que resignarse a cumplir con su palabra muajajaja

- Ya veo, es un gran plan, consejero

- Lo se, soy todo un genio xD (NA: MENTIRA, SHIKA ES UN GENIO TU SÓLO UN NARCISISTA DE MIERDA!) muajajaja

- …

- cof, cof, ahora aléjate que le borraré la memoria

- hai

FIN FLASH BACK

consejero Manjun- sama – lo llama una voz conocida para él, haciéndolo volver a la realidad, dejando de recordar esa noche tan maravillosa para él, aquella cuando obtuvo su preciado premio, su seguro y su vía para una vida cómoda llena de gloria y honor

¿Qué sucede muchacho?- le dice al único que conoce la verdad tras el compromiso de Temari con su hijo

ya es hora de que él se marche

ho, ¿tan rápido se pasó el tiempo?

Manjun-sama acompáñeme por favor

Bien, vamos

Hai

* * *

_**Bien fue corto… pero es lo que hay**_

_**Me disculpo por haberme demorado y no ponerlo rapido como habia dicho pero fue arrastrada por mi familia al norte del pais para celebrar el bicentenario de Chile… no tenia internet**_

_**Agradecimientos especiales a **__**Nonahere que siempre se toma la molestia de dejar review :) gracias! Y recuerda que todo puede pasar … considera tambien el titulo del fic… lalala **_

_**Xau! Cuidense! **_


	8. Sho

_**Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al genio Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Hola! Me dieron ganas de subir rapido el capitulo como recompensa por no haber actualizado antes :)**_

_**El fic en general va dedicado con mucho cariño a Yusha-san … pero este capitulo en especial se lo quiero dedicar a **__**KARAGABRIELLE**__** que se que le encanta el fic y eso me emociona mucho ^^ y creo que este cap en especial le va a gustar y si no … mmm… sinceramente espero que le guste a ella y a todos los que lo van a leer y si no me dicen que deberia mejorar como sugerencia para el futuro **_

* * *

**SHO**

-¿Cómo que bien? ¿Acaso ya sabes que hacer? ¿Qué vas a hacer?

- Pues…

-¿y?

- pues – lo miro expectante y con los ojos algo más abiertos de lo habitual, estoy muy ansiosa por saber que tiene planeado hacer por lo que me acerco de a poco a él para no perderme ningún detalle de su plan, trago saliva lentamente, estoy demasiado ansiosa– pues…no se me ocurre nada ^^

*caída estilo anime por parte de Temari y por todos los que están leyendo xD*

-¡tuuu!- dice Temari parándose y apuntando a Shikamaru- ¡TUUU!¡vago de mierda,¿Cómo puedes decirme de forma tan campante que no tienes idea que hacer? ¿Cómo me ilusionas de esa forma para luego decir que nada se te ocurrió?- mendokusai, Temari me está reventando los tímpano

*Shikamaru escucha a Temari con su habitual cara de aburrimiento y fastidio mientras se cubre uno de sus oídos con su mano*

-¡tuuu pedazo de mierda! ¡Estúpido vago de mieerrdaa!- mendokusai, Temari está muy roja, creo que de verdad la hice enojar esta vez, en cualquier momento me golpea estoy seguro, *suspiro*, mendokusai

*respiración agitada por parte de Temari, se sienta con los brazos cruzados frente a su pecho*

-¿ya estas calmada?

-Hmp!- dice mientras se voltea, mostrándome su fastidio, mendokusai, tendré que explicarle para que ya no esté enojada, ¡que problemático es eso!

-Temari… no es que no tenga alguna idea de qué hacer, es solo que no se cuál sería mejor, a eso me refería cuando te dije que no se me ocurría nada, ¡no se me ocurría cual idea usar!- bien,… resultó…, al menos se gira a verme y deja sus brazos caer a sus costados

-Tonto, debiste decírmelo así y no como lo dijiste- dice suavemente pero con una pizca de hastío en su voz

-Es que era muy problemático explicarlo- digo mientras me encojo de hombros

-Ya vez, salio peor por no explicarte bien- me dice ya más compuesta y con su tono de voz habitual

-Mendokusai, si que eres la mujer más problemática que conozco, más que mi madre y más que Ino… y eso es mucho decir- añado con una sonrisa semi sarcástica… mira que ir a enamorarme de la más grande problemática del mundo ¡y yo que quería una vida tranquila!… pero creo que eso es lo ultimo que obtendré... no queda más que resignarme a admitir que sólo junto a ella seré feliz ufff

-Si, si , lo se, mejor continua con tu explicación- me dice mientras mueve su mano fastidiada

-*suspiro* U^U, lo que intento decir es que seria más fácil idear un plan si se a quien me enfrento ¿entiendes?

-Te refieres a saber más de tu oponente- me dice con una sonrisa burlona, creo que ya recuperó su humor

-U.U* … si

-Jajaja… debiste decirme eso antes – ¡que bipolar es esta mujer! ¿Quién la entiende?, por eso dice que a las mujeres no hay que entenderlas, hay que quererlas y pucha que quiero a esta problemática mujer

-Bueno… entonces… vas a contarme o no como es él- le digo con fastidio en mi voz y con mi siempre cara de aburrimiento

-Ya, ya, ¿Qué quieres saber de él?

-todo lo que sabes tú de él, así me es más fácil elegir una forma de acabar con tu matrimonio, tal vez encuentre un punto de su personalidad que usar a nuestro favor

-Entiendo, te lo describiré

-Si, hazlo

-Se llama Sho, es hijo del consejero Manjun quien fue el que nos descubrió la noche de la fiesta

-¿Qué más?

-Al igual que los dos, es un ninja, específicamente un AMBU- trago saliva con dificultad, debe ser muy poderoso para ser un AMBU, eso no nos favorece…o más bien no me favorece- calma Shika, tu también podrías se uno, solo que no quieres intentarlo- odio que sepa lo que pienso

-Como sea, continua- le digo muy fastidiado

-Hai, como te decía, es un AMBU, ascendió a este grado con solo 18 años, pudo haberlo hecho antes pero en una misión de rango S terminó casi muerto y su recuperación tardó algunos años – siento mi ceño cada vez mas fruncido, nada de eso es de mi interés y me molesta escuchar la "gloriosa carrera ninja" que ha llevado hasta ahora ese sujeto, ¡rayos, estoy celoso! Mmm* aprieto mis labios*¡mendokusai!

-Ya entendí que es un gran ninja, algo más importante que quieras decirme

-¿Cómo que?

-No se, como sus aficiones o como se tomó él lo del compromiso

-Respecto a sus aficiones, pues es alguien muy activo, le gustan los niños, así que cuando no está en misión va a la academia y enseña a los pequeños, le gustan los deportes extremos, es muy aventurero y valiente, es una persona confiable y amable, siempre está tratando de ayudar a los habitantes de Suna, es muy respetuoso con todos los demás, sean sus superiores o inferiores, no es egocéntrico, siempre considera a los demás, puede llegar a ser muy frió y calculador, pero es así en las misiones, el resto del tiempo es alguien bastante calido- mientras escucho todas esas cualidades de "mi rival" no puedo evitar fruncir cada vez más el entrecejo, él es todo lo contrario a mi, es alguien casi perfecto- ha se me olvidaba- ¿hay más? ¡genial!, mi orgullo no podría estar más por los suelos- él es muy inteligente, no un genio, pero casi es uno, le puedes confiar la vida y sabes que no te defraudaría

-Ya, ya entendí, es alguien casi perfecto- le digo con los ojos cerrados

-¡el hombre que cualquier chica querría como esposo!

-O.o- esa afirmación hace que abras mis ojos rápidamente por la sorpresa

-Jajaja, deberías ver tu cara

-…

-jajaja, Sho es el chico que cualquiera querría, lastima que mi corazón le pertenezca a otro, aunque ese otro es todo lo contrario a Sho, es alguien que simplemente no conviene como pareja pues no es nada atento, ni amable, además es muy conformista, vago y machista

-…

-pero es MI conformista, MI vago y MI machista, aunque no me gusta que sea machista y conformista, pero lo quiero así y yo misma haré que cambie al menos estas cosas, pues lo vago dudo que pueda quitárselo- me dice con la misma sonrisa que me dio cuando acabó con Tayuya

*suspiro* no me queda más que resignarme, esta mujer sigue sorprendiéndome

-bueno, él no será como ese tal Sho, pero creo que ya no es tan vago como antes, está trabajando duramente para recuperar a quien ama, lo de machista se ha ido de a poco y lo de conformista pues… mmm -*se pone la mano en el mentón mientras cierra los ojos, a forma de pensar*- puede que le estén dando ganas de superarse, solo para que la chica que le gusta se sienta orgulloso de él – dice abriendo los ojos y sonriendo de lado

- jajaja ¿él te contó eso?

- hai- dice moviendo su cabeza afirmativamente a la vez que habla, luego sonríe como un niño pequeño que está orgulloso de alguna hazaña hecha

- jajaja, pues le debe gustar mucho esa chica para querer cambiar así

- hai, hai- repite el movimiento anterior junto a la sonrisa

-jajajaja, Shikamaru no te sientas celoso, yo solo tengo ojos para ti, mi corazón, mi alma, toda yo, te pertenece- sonrío de lado, satisfecho, sus palabras me reconfortan muchísimo más de lo que ella cree

- me alegra saberlo, aun así no es algo que logre evitar, ya que Sho parece el hombre que toda mujer quisiera

- todas menos yo, porque yo te quiero a ti

-... y yo a ti- unimos nuestras manos, en un gesto de cariño mutuo, algo tierno pero que no se puede evitar y tampoco se puede forzar, y así seguimos el resto de la conversación

-pero, regresando al tema original, ya me dijiste como es él y no creo que eso me ayude mucho a saber que opción elegir

-entiendo, déjame terminar, por ultimo lo que él mas odia es la traición, no la perdona y es capaz de matar a quien lo traicione, nunca lo ha hecho pero esa es la impresión que me da

-ya veo, puede llegar a ser un tipo bastante peligroso

-si, aunque es muy pacifico

-si queremos evitar el matrimonio, tendremos que jugar con fuego, Temari, ¿estas dispuesta a ello?

-hai

-¿segura?

-mi vida sin ti, no tiene sentido, eso es lo que he descubierto hoy, por eso arriesgaré todo por estar a tu lado

- yo pienso igual, aunque sea problemático, es mejor que no hacer nada

- entonces ¿Qué haremos?

- aun no lo se, por ahora cuéntame como fue que se tomo lo del compromiso, así podré hacerme una idea de si él está de acuerdo o lo hace por obligación

- ya veo a que quieres llegar

- ¿y bien?

- cuando me lo presentaron, actuó como todo un caballero

FLASH BACK

-Temari, es hora ya, no podemos retrasar más esto- dice Gaara desde el marco de la puerta, del cuarto de Temari, en donde se apoya

- lo se, Gaara, ya voy

- aun no entiendo por qué te comprometes en matrimonio con alguien a quien ni siquiera conoces

- es mi deber hacerlo

- no lo es, habíamos hablado este tema antes y dijiste que no te comprometerías con alguien a quien no quisieras

- se lo que dije, pero esto no lo puedo evitar

-¿por qué?

- cosas mías… mejor dejemos esto hasta acá y llévame a conocer al susodicho

-… - Gaara me mira con su habitual cara, pero noto en su semblante mayor seriedad de la normal, además de un deje de preocupación, se que seria mejor explicarle pero si lo hago solo armaría un escándalo mayor y eso no es lo que quiero, es capaz de matar a ese consejero por tratar de extorsionarme y aunque es algo que deseo que ocurra no puede ser ya que eso solo traería problemas a Gaara con el resto del consejo de Suna, esos malditos ancianos que solo lo quieren ver muerto pero le tienen tanto miedo que no se atreven a intentar nada contra él, lo molestan a través de sus más cercanos ¡grrr, esos malditos!

-Temari deja de moverte por todo el cuarto y escúchame

-¿he?- me detengo y volteo a ver a mi hermano- ¿que sucede?

-…

- si no tienes nada que decir, entonces, mejor nos vamos a conocer al tipo ese- le digo mientras paso por su lado para salir de la habitación, pero su brazo me detiene, me volteo y lo miro con curiosidad, esto no es normal en él

-Temari, ¿Qué sucedió la noche de la fiesta de finalización de los exámenes Chunnin?

-¿a…a que te refieres?- sus palabras me sorprenden mucho ¿acaso Gaara sospecha?... por supuesto, es Gaara y él no tiene ni un pelo de tonto, espero que no sospeche que fue lo que casi pasa entre Shika y yo *hu!* me duele tanto recordarlo, siento un enorme nudo en mi garganta… Shika… ¿Por qué no puedo estar a tu lado? Snif snif, ¡te extraño tanto!

-Temari, responde

-ha?

- lo siento – fuerzo una sonrisa- ¿Qué me decías?

-¿Qué pasó la noche de la fiesta?

- ha!, eso

-si ¬¬… hoy estas muy distraída…

- pues, nada ¿Qué iba a pasar?, además ¿por qué crees que pasó algo?

- ¬¬, Temari yo no soy tonto

- lo se

- entonces no me trates como uno

-pe…

- es obvio que pasó algo, no por nada llegaste a la mañana siguiente junto al consejero Manjun a decirme que habías decidido comprometerte en matrimonio para así dar estabilidad a Suna, por favor Temari, ¿no pensaras que me creí eso?, mmm, es muy molesta esta situación es por eso que decidí hablar contigo a solas, no se cómo pero creo que te están obligando a casarte y solo estoy buscando que me lo confirmes

-…- lo sabia, sospecha y lo peor es que no se como evitar que me descubra – esto es decisión mía, pero dime ¿Qué harías si me estuvieran obligando?

-acabaría con el sujeto que se atrevió a obligarte a algo que no deseas ni tú, ni Kankurô, ni yo- cuando terminó de hablar, no pude hacer más que abrazarlo, él me lo devolvió, me alegraba tanto saber que mis hermanos se preocupaban por mi, pero aun así no puedo dejar que sepan la verdad, el consejero me lo dijo claramente, que mientras no formalizara mi compromiso, él podría hacerle daño a Shika para hacerme recapacitar

-no te preocupes Gaara, nadie me está obligando, yo se que esto es lo mejor para todos así que déjame hacerlo

-¿mejor para quien Temari?

- para las personas que quiero, para mi, para mi pueblo

- no me agrada esto

-Gaara por favor- le dije suplicante, a lo que él contestó separándose un poco de mi para mirarme a los ojos y decirme

-confiaré en ti por ahora, pero haré hasta lo imposible para evitar tu matrimonio

-Gaara- dije en un hilo de voz-… gracias

*Temari agacha la cabeza cubriendo sus ojos con su flequillo*

- te dejaré a solas para que termines de arreglarte, luego iremos a conocer a tu prometido, el hijo del consejero Manjun, Temari dime ¿por qué él?

-no sabia con quien más comprometerme y me acordé de Manjun-san y la propuesta de matrimonio que había hecho anteriormente

- aquella que rechazaste rotundamente

- lo se, lo se, uff, a veces te pones insoportable- me alegro poder decirle esto sin el miedo a que me mate, si que ha cambiado aunque lo inexpresivo no se le va con nada

-…

- recordé que en aquella ocasión nos había sugerido a su hijo como candidato y por eso lo consideré la mejor opción, Sho-san, el hijo del consejero ya había aceptado anteriormente ser mi prometido sólo que yo lo rechacé, es solo eso

-…. Ya veo… te esperaré abajo

- hai

ya en la torre del Kasekage, me dirijo junto a Gaara a su despacho para conocer finalmente a Sho, he oído tanto de él pero aún no lo conozco, me siento algo nerviosa, no todos los días conoces a tu prometido, como quisiera que Kankurô también estuviera aquí, apoyándome, pero está de misión y nada puedo hacer, al menos no estaré sola, Gaara en un buen apoyo, tal vez no verbal pero a su lado me siento segura, años atrás esto no hubiera sido así, ¡como me alegro del cambio de Gaara!

-ya llegamos- la voz de mi hermano me devuelve a la realidad

-ha...hai

-¿estas segura de esto?

-Si, vamos- me mira un tiempo más, creo que algo desconcertado cosa que obviamente no logro ver bien, pero luego se da media vuelta y abre la puerta, cruza al interior de su despacho y le sigo por inercia

Después de cerrar la puerta, me fijo en los presentes, sólo son dos, el consejero y un joven un poco más alto que yo, que debe tener casi mi misma edad, aunque creo que es un poco mayor, su pelo es castaño claro casi rubio, lo lleva largo y desordenado, le tapa un poco sus ojos almendrados pero de todas formas logro verlos bien, son como pardos, ni cafés ni miel, un tono entre medio de esos dos, algo indefinido; sus facciones son finas, su nariz es recta, no es grande ni chica, es de justa medida, sus labios son finos y noto que me está sonriendo, dejando ver sus blancos dientes, es una sonrisa calida y en cierta forma me reconforta y calma, sigo bajando la mirada y la poso en su cuello, me llama la atención el largo de su pelo, llega hasta su cuello, definitivamente se ve muy bien con ese corte de cabello (NA: onda Ichigo en la actualidad del manga de Bleach *¬*, no me pude resistir a no poner su cabello largo, es que se ve tan rico y esa actitud que tiene … es para comérselo …COF U.U* COF… bueno mejor sigan leyendo y disculpen el spoiler xD), es un hombre muy guapo, cualquiera caería rendida a sus pies, cualquiera menos yo, es lindo pero no me interesa… creo que solo me gustaría ser su amiga y nada más, debo decir que me gusta su cabello largo pero es porque me recuerda a él, nunca lo he visto con el pelo suelto, me pregunto ¿Cómo se verá? ¿se verá tan bien como Sho o aún mejor?, uff de repente siento que hace mucho calor en esta habitación, ufff, como quisiera descubrir a Shika con su cabello suelto ufff como lo deseo ufff como deseo poder soltar su pelo y despeinarlo con mis dedos uffff quiero darle pequeños tirones ufff Shiii…kaa…maa…ruu uffffffff

-Temari-san, ¿se encuentra bien?... está muy roja

-¿he?- lastima, debo volver a la realidad- si, estoy bien, es sólo que aquí hace mucho calor, más de lo normal- digo agitando mi mano para echarme aire

-…

-…

-este es mi hijo y su prometido, Sho- dice mientras con su mano me muestra a Sho-san

-es un gusto conocerla a fin, Temari-san, he escuchado mucho de ud, de la buena kunoichi que es y también lo bella que es, pero debo decirle que se quedaron cortos, no hay palabras para describir su belleza Temari-san- siento mis mejillas calientes… waa quien diría que seria tan gentil, nada comparado al vago de Shikamaru *cachetada mental* ¡Temari, basta, deja de pensar en él!... pero es que amaba tanto jugar con Shika y su invisible amabilidad y su cero consideración, como me divertía con ese tira y afloja que hacíamos respecto a todo, lo de hombres y mujeres, su vagancia, su cobardía, su sensibilidad ufff otra vez hace calor aquí

-gra.. *se aclara la garganta* gracias Sho-san, es bueno al fin conocerlo, yo también he escuchado de sus proezas como shinobi pero a diferencia suya yo no confío en lo rumores, así que en verdad no se que tan buen ninja es ud- le digo petulantemente y luego sonrío con mayor petulancia, no pienso mostrarme débil ante él y no soy débil pero ahora cubriré hasta mi más pequeña debilidad

-jajajaja, me siento algo ingenuo por haber confiado en rumores- me dice con una mano en la nuca

- ja!, no se como has sobrevivido hasta ahora con esa ingenuidad- digo con falso fastidio, que ellos no notan, a la vez que me cruzo de brazos

-¿quiere descubrirlo?

-No es de mi interés lo que le suceda en las misiones con tal que las cumpla- digo esas palabras como si escupiera veneno

-Jajaja, ya veo, tiene razón, lamento haberla molestado con esta tontería, yo solo debo asegurarme de cumplir correctamente las misiones con el menor margen de error posible

-Exacto- digo fría y cortantemente, su amabilidad me exaspera

-Ya veo por qué la consideran la mejor kunoichi de Suna y creo que tiene bien merecido ese titulo, ud se hace respetar desde el principio

-Oh, lo notaste, increíble, te felicito *aplausos* – digo irónica y amargamente, me cuesta creer que este tipo será mi marido

-Dejen ya de jugar y acabemos con esto rápido, no tengo todo el día- dice Gaara con su voz fría y con su cara inexpresiva, tanto que cuesta reconocer si está enfadado o simplemente lo hace para terminar con la tensión que se estaba formando

-Hai kasekage-sama, luego podremos hablar Temari-san- me dice Sho tan amable como cuando me habló la primera vez

-Bien- dicho esto, seguimos con los pasos normales para comprometerse en Suna

FIN FLASH BACK

-…¬¬… pero que le pasa a ese tipo

- lo mismo me pregunté yo en aquel momento,… pensé que era una actuación pero la realidad es que él es así con todos, es muy amable pero no llega a ser empalagoso

-mendokusai, no encuentro nada en su forma de ser que me sirva, incluso creo que me agrada un poco

- *suspiro* te das cuenta que no podemos hacer nada para terminar mi compromiso, a Sho lo he tratado de la peor forma posible, lo he hasta humillado públicamente, sin embargo, no deja de ser amable conmigo por más fastidiosa que sea yo con él, ni siquiera como juego es la relación que llevamos, así como la que tú y yo tenemos en que podemos tratarnos muy mal pero sabemos que el otro siempre estará para apoyarnos, el parece masoquista, tanto lo intenté que terminé por resignarme pues de nada servia, así que comencé a tratarlo con indiferencia y frialdad pero ¡nada resulta con ese tipo!, así que terminé por tratarlo como un amigo, pues nada más que eso es él para mi, un muy buen amigo y quisiera que así siguiera, pero verlo como algo más que amigo, aunque lo intenté, no pude lograrlo

- ¿Cómo que lo intentaste?- Shika suena molesto

- ¿Qué esperabas?, trataba de asumir mi futura vida y creí que seria más fácil si sentía algo por Sho pero no pude sentir nada más que mucho cariño, ese que se tiene por un amigo

-… entiendo- su voz suena apagada

- además *Temari se pone roja* cada vez que trataba de verlo como algo más que amigo, terminaba pensando en ti – miro atónito a Temari, luego pestañeo rápidamente un tanto asombrado un tanto más recuperado de la primera impresión, ella se pone mucho más roja que antes y desvía su mirada… me pregunto ¿Qué cosas pensaba de mi o que se imaginaba?(NA: lo dejo a la imaginación de cada uno)

- cof ¿Qué haremos?- dice volviendo a su estado normal, lo que me devuelve a la tierra- además ¿por qué insistes tanto en detener el matrimonio?

-otra vez con eso

- no entiendes, se que es porque me quieres pero aun así ¿no crees que es muy problemático?, es eso lo que no entiendo, a todo lo tratas como problemático y es por eso que no haces nada, pero por qué siendo mi compromiso, en estos momentos, lo más problemático de tu vida , así lo veo yo al menos, por qué te empeñas tanto en pararlo, ¿tanto me quieres que debes dar todo tu esfuerzo para evitarlo?... sabes que no es necesario parar el matrimonio para que estemos juntos

- lo se y esa es la última opción que tengo vista, espero no llegar a ella, ya que no es de mi agrado… y tienes razón… no es solo porque te quiero que deseo evitar el matrimonio

-lo sabia… ¿por qué más?

-… *suspiro* no te puedo ocultar nada, me conoces como la palma de tu mano

-jajaja… cuéntame entonces

- es sólo que – Shikamaru adquiere un semblante de total seriedad, que va impregnado también en su voz

- es sólo que ¿qué?

-dejar que pasen las cosas estando cruzado de brazos, vivir sin ser fiel a mis convicciones… la verdad, vivir así no es mi estilo porque es un asco- me dice más serio que antes, con voz serena pero segura, confianza eso es lo que me transmite… (NA: lo dicho por Shika es una cita de él mismo en el cap. 331 del manga)

- eres muy maduro para tu edad, además no sabia que evitar una boda estuviera entre tus convicciones

- no lo está, lo que si está dentro de mis convicciones es no dejar ir a quien amo si lo puedo evitar- sus palabras me reconfortan un montón, en verdad es más maduro de lo que pensaba, no puedo hacer mas que sonreír

- te amo, ¿lo sabias?

- si- me dice sonriendo sinceramente

- puedes convencer hasta al más incrédulo, sabes

- lo que digo es porque lo creo y lo siento de verdad- sonríe de lado y me mata al instante

- me alegra saber que eres así- entonces también sonrío tiernamente

-volviendo al tema original… Temari, aun no me queda algo claro

-¿el que?

- ¿él siente amor por ti o solo hizo lo del compromiso por cumplir?

- lo siento Shika, pero eso ni yo lo se

- ya veo, me gustaría averiguarlo para mejorar nuestras probabilidades de terminar el compromiso

-¿Cómo lo averiguaras?

-se me ocurre…

-¡Shikamaru-san!

- ¿Qué sucede?- desvío mi mirada de la de Temari para ver a mensajero de la godaime que me llama

- Tsunade-sama desea verlo ahora mismo

-tsk!, mendokusai- digo con una mano en mi rostro

- jajaja, ya…será mejor que vallas vago, después seguiremos con esto

- tsk!, está bien, luego nos vemos Temari- me dice mientras se pone lentamente en pie

- etto.. Temari-san a ud también la mandó a llamar la hokage

- ¿he?

- ¿estas sorda mujer? La hokage nos quiere ver a los dos y si no quieres que nos muela a golpes debes levantar tu lindo trasero de la cómoda banca en que lo depositaste e ir hacia la torre… ahora

-¡OYE!*se levanta rápidamente*¡como te atreves a referirte así de mi…!

-jijiji- genial… Shikamaru se está aguantando la risa… se tapa su boca con una mano para no explotar a carcajadas, ¿Cómo puedo golpearlo si se ve tan inocente así? Parece un niño divertido por una pequeña travesura

-*suspiro de resignación*… ya, ya vago es mejor que sigas tu consejo y vallamos a ver a la hokage

- hai, hai jijiji

- pffff- dice hai pero sigue tratando de no soltar la risa, así que lo agarro del brazo y me lo llevo casi a rastras en dirección a la torre de la hokage que es el único lugar de Konoha al cual se llegar sin problemas, además de mi hostal- gracias por avisarnos

- hai- nos dice el mensajero de la godaime antes de irse con cara divertida por nuestra actitud

* * *

_**wiii! Este si ta largooo … no como el anterior … creo que es el mas largo que he escrito hasta ahora (9 paginas de word)… espero que les haya gustado**_

_**Agradecimientos especiales a **__**Nonahere **__**y **__**KARAGABRIELLE**_ _**(se me olvidó mencionarte en el cap anterior …perdon )que siempre se toman la molestia de dejar review :) gracias! **_

_**Y otros comentarios que se me habia olvidado hacer **_

_**kyo nakamura**__**: creo que Shika está dejando de lado la cobardia que tenia al principio del fic :) ademas queria agradecerte que te ofrecieras a ayudarme … al final logré descubrir la pagina sin ayuda (lo logré siendo intrusa xD)de todas formas muchas gracias (lamento la tardanza de las gracias)y espero que sigas leyendo el fic y que sea de tu agrado**_

_**Cole: me alegro que te gustara como empezó el fic y me gustaria saber que es lo que piensas ahora que está un poco más avanzado, y si no te gusta alguna cosa espero que me la digas para tenerlas presentes **_

_**Yusha-san: he tratado de seguir tus consejos, la ortografia aun se me pasa un poco pero trato de evitarlo =D al igual que lo de las caritas, aun las uso pero en menor medida xD **_

_**Tienes razon, es mejor escribir yo misma las caras que ponen xD y espero que me des tu opinión del fic pues va dedicado principalmente para ti**_

_**TemariGothic**__**: mas adelante revelaré el nombre de la cancion … paciencia … sobre las notas de autora creo que las he ido dejando de a poco (salvo este cap)te agradezco que me lo dijeras xk me emociono y al final termino escribiendo mis pensamientos mas de la cuenta xD … espero que te siga gustando el fic y que sigas el tuyo xk me gusta mucho **_

_**kamiry hatake**__**:me alegra que no te descepcionaras de entrar a leer el fic :)y tambien me ha pasado de que no quiero leer algunos fic y al final los leo y termino muy feliz de haberlos leido **_

_**Nonahere **__**y **__**KARAGABRIELLE**_ : _**son mis mas fieles lectoras (o al menos las que siempre comentan) y me hacen muy feliz cuando me comentan y me alegro muchisimo que les guste el fic xD **_

_**Ya sabe el fic es dedicado a Yusha-san y este cap va dedicado a **__**KARAGABRIELLE**_

_**Espero que te haya gustado **_

_**Comenten el cap y las posibles cosas que puedan pasar que asi me dan ideas porque me estoy estancando un poco … tengo claro las cosas importantes que van a suceder pero aun no se como llegar hasta ellas :/ **_

_**Bueno me voy **_

_**Xau! Cuidense! **_


	9. Apuesta

_**Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al genio Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Hola! Lamento la demor, ese es un cap. Un poco diferente a los demas esk necesitaba que pasara algo de tiempo en el fic y como no me convencia avanzar en ese tiempo xk se preguntarian ¿Qué hicieron en esos dias?... bueno espero que les guste ^_^**_

* * *

**APUESTA**

*toc toc*

-adelante- al escuchar esto, nos adentramos a la oficina de la godaime

- Tsunade-sama, ¿para qué quería verme?- pregunto con mi habitual tono aburrido

- Shikamaru, Temari se que los vi hace poco pero esto es urgente, creí que no los necesitaría pero me equivoqué- dice mientras apoya sus codos en la mesa y pone su mentón sobre sus manos entrelazadas

-¿Qué sucede?

- en resumen, la misión encomendada al equipo de Gai falló, debían proteger a un campesino que poseía información importante sobre los rebeldes del norte, debían llevarlo hacia villa de la cascada pero los interceptaron y dieron muerte al campesino, pero antes de esto, él dejó un mensaje en código con la información que nos daría luego de asegurar su vida en la villa de la cascada, el problema es que llevamos algunas horas y no tenemos pistas respecto de cómo descifrar el código

- entiendo, quiere que me haga cargo

-exacto, ve de inmediato al departamento de inteligencia, allá te mostraran el código

-hai, pero Temari- digo calmadamente con los ojos cerrados y con un poco de fastidio en mi voz, no me agrada la misión

- el campesino vivió un tiempo en Suna, creemos que tal vez aprendió algún código usado en la villa de la arena, es por eso que quiero solicitar tu ayuda Temari-san

- entiendo, veré lo que puedo hacer

- bien

-nos retiramos entonces Tsunade-sama

-vallan- me giro y me dirijo a la salida, Temari me sigue

- ha Temari-san hay algo que quisiera hablar contigo antes

-¿he?... si claro

- Shikamaru ve al departamento de inteligencia, Shizune guiará a Temari-san hasta allá cuando termine de hablar con ella

-hai- dicho esto salgo del despacho, después de cerrar la puerta me dirijo a paso lento al departamento de inteligencia

0o0o0o0

-¿Qué sucede Tsunade-sama?

-He escuchado un interesante rumor sobre ti y quería saber de primera fuente si era verdad

-…

-¿estas comprometida en matrimonio?

-… hai- respondo amargamente y tras hacerlo escucho un bufido proveniente de la hokage ¿por qué le fastidia mi compromiso?... la escucho mascullar algo como "¡_maldición_! _Shizune ganó_"- sucede algo Tsunade-sama

-nada de importancia, te felicito por tu compromiso, aunque no me agrada la idea- me dice con cara de pocos amigos, más por obligación que por placer

-me gustaría saber por qué no le agrada mi compromiso

-acabo de perder una pequeña fortuna en una apuesta que hice con Shizune

-O.O ¿ap..apues…apuesta?

-Si

-¡pero, cómo!, o sea, digo, haaa … ¡¿qué apostaron? – digo con exagerados movimientos de manos, pero es que no es común que la Hokage apueste sobre ti

-calma Temari, te explicaré con la condición que después contestes mis preguntas con total sinceridad

-bien- digo más calmada y sin pensarlo dos veces

-trataré de decir esto sin rodeos, así que prepárate que será como un balde de agua fria

-…hu!..*sonrisa forzada* soy una kunoichi de Suna, hay pocas cosas que me sorprenden Tsunade-sama… así que sea lo sea que me tenga que decir, dígalo con todas sus letras, que yo estaré bien…- ¿Qué querrá decirme esta vieja loca? … ya me asustó un poco, pero no lo suficiente para no escucharla… ¡incluso, creo que aumentó mi curiosidad!

-Siendo así, te lo diré claramente

-Por favor

-…siempre creí que entre Shikamaru y tu había algo y que al final terminarían juntos, pero Shizune lo dudaba, decía que él no tenía interés en las mujeres problemáticas, en realidad en ninguna mujer y que menos lo tendría en ti ya que te considera una mujer muy problemática, al menos eso decía él cada vez que le asignaba para ser tu guía, Shizune también decía que tu nunca te fijarías en alguien como Shikamaru pues es un vago machista que no llama la atención de ninguna mujer y menos la llamaría de alguien tan importante y poderosa como tu, no es nada codiciado entre las chicas de la villa, eso hasta yo lo he visto, nadie se fija en él, pero volviendo al tema... Shizune exponía que además eran totalmente opuestos, pero yo nunca lo creí así, siempre pensé que uds eran una buena combinación, no solo en batalla en donde se complementaban mutuamente y de una forma que pocas veces he visto, de una forma poco común, prácticamente quieren acabar rápido la lucha para alejarse del otro como si tuvieran peste, tratándose a ojos de otros de muy mala manera, pero para mi era muestra de la confianza que se tienen ya que no le hablas así a cualquiera, solo a quien crees que no se lo tomará a mal, aunque pareciera que se llevan pésimo, para mi no es tan así, tal vez sea mi edad, dile intuición de vieja o como quieras pero esa impresión tenia, además pensaba que Shikamaru poseía un pequeño interés en ti ya que siempre que era tu guía lo veía esforzarse más de lo normal para, por así decirlo, impresionarte… ¿Cómo se eso?... fácil, soy la Hokage y no por nada tengo ese título, y él es un de mis mejores ninjas así que lo conozco muy bien para notar hasta el más mínimo cambio en su actitud, también te veía a ti, tal vez no te conozca tan bien como a Shikamaru pero si lo suficiente para notar que a él no lo tratabas igual que a los demás, podría decirse que vislumbraba la complicidad que entre los dos había y que aún hoy en día hay, por eso aposté una pequeña fortuna con Shizune a que uds terminarían juntos, pero tu compromiso me fastidia mi apuesta…¡bien, lo dije…eso es todo!

-…- tragué saliva con dificultad, mirando atónita a la Hokage, realmente me costaba creer que era verdad lo que me decía, no imaginaba que ella pensara así y que se diera cuenta de la verdad de mis sentimientos y de los de Shikamaru antes que nosotros dos lo asumiéramos

-ahora que te expliqué esto … espero que contestes a mis preguntas

-ss… si- digo al fin, pestañeando rápidamente, volviendo así de mi asombro- pregunte lo que desee Hokage-sama

-bien… Temari-san… dime ¿yo tenia razón?

-¿A que se refiere?

*tic nervioso en el ojo de Tsunade… se inclina un poco, hacia delante, en la silla*

- ¡a que si te gustaba Shikamaru! Ufff, que lenta estás hoy *se recuesta nuevamente en la silla*

-…- mi cara arde en respuesta, ni siquiera el "insulto"de la Hokage me importa

*parpadeo rápido de asombro por parte de Tsunade*

-jajaja entonces es verdad

- si

- entonces ¿por qué te vas a casar con otro?-dice mientras recarga sus codos en la mesa, a la vez que pone su cara entre sus dedos entretejidos

-hice un trato y debo cumplirlo

-explícate

-lo siento Tsunade-sama, no puedo ser más clara, son asuntos privados de Suna

-… entiendo, no insistiré en ese tema, así que dime ¿el vago de Nara Shikamaru siente algo por ti o yo me equivoqué respecto a él? Mira que pocas veces se lo que piensa ese genio- dice volviendo a recostarse en la silla

- no se equivoca, Godaime,… él siente lo mismo que yo por él

- jajajaja, ya veo, esto me pone muy contenta,- dice removiéndose de dicha en la silla- ¿puedo no dar por perdida mi apuesta?

- eso no es seguro

- ¿a que te refieres?*cara de total seriedad*

- …- siento mi cara caliente- … Shika…maru no piensa permitir que mi compromiso se cumpla, pero no es seguro que lo logre

- ya veo, jajaja, *vuelve a removerse inquietamente en la silla* pero conociéndolo de seguro y lo impide, ese niñito cuando quiere puede ser muy testarudo ¿Quién lo diría he?, tan vago que es, pero cuando algo se me mete en esa cabeza suya nadie se lo quita hasta que lo logra, lastima que sean pocas las veces que eso pasa, pero creo que ésta es una de esas veces, así que creo que no perderé mi apuesta jajaja, pero aun no se lo diré a Shizune jajaja así será más dulce mi victoria muajajaja

-… está muy segura de que él lo conseguirá

- obvio, es mi mejor estratega, además de ser muy obstinado cuando quiere y si no fuera así no podría confiar en él, aunque tuviera su cerebro como garantía

- … de verdad que le tiene una fe ciega, por así decirlo

- es normal, me ha dado muestra de su capacidad muchas veces, la que más me ha sorprendido fue cuando murió su sensei y él venció al asesino de éste, incluso iba a desobedecerme con tal de cumplir lo que se proponía, ha heredado la voluntad de fuego de los habitantes de la Hoja- dice con orgullo en sus ojos y voz

-… ya veo, es una lastima que Asuma- san no siga entre nosotros

-lo se, pero él debe estar muy orgulloso de sus alumnos, especialmente del chico Nara

-si

- bueno, es mejor que vallas a ayudarlo a descifrar el código y espero por el bien de los dos y el de mi cuenta de ahorro que logren acabar con tu matrimonio… ha, se me olvidaba… cuenten conmigo para lo que quieran, haré lo que sea con tal de ganar mi apuesta y para eso primero debemos terminar con tu casorio- al terminar de hablar me guiña el ojo en signo de complicidad

- hai Tsunade-sama- ^^* … esta mujer está loca y da miedo… creo que ahora entiendo a Shika cuando me decía que la hokage era un demonio… bien no me lo dijo así pero eso me dio a entender

- kukukuku, Shizune tendrá que trabajar el doble de horas para pagar la apuesta kukuku- dice mientras se masajea las manos

- ha… Tsunade-sama

-¿que?

- hay algo de lo que me dijo que me llamó la atención

- ¿Qué cosa?

-como es eso de que no creían que Shikamaru pudiera conquistar a una chica porque simplemente no llamaba la atención de ninguna… se que no me lo dijo así, pero esto es lo que dio a entender- sonríe maternalmente y luego me dice

-pues eso, nunca he observado a alguna chica con algún interés en particular por Shikamaru, todas pasan de él, hasta su propia compañera de equipo y no entiendo mucho por qué, es un gran ninja, tal vez no sobresalga en taijutsu pero es un genio, aun así no llama la atención de las chicas y eso que no está feo, mas bien diría que tiene cierto atractivo el cual no puedo comentar abiertamente ya que lo veo como a un hijo, pero como te dije no veo que tenga alguna fans por así decirlo como otros ninjas como Neji, Kiba y hasta Naruto, entre otros… es por eso que nos costaba creer que una mujer tan codiciada y con mucha más experiencia que él, como lo eres tú, se pudiera interesar por él

-… entiendo, de todas formas creo que no soy tan mayor

- es evidente que en estas cosas la edad no importa, aun así pienso que tienes más experiencia que él

-tal vez sea cierto pero el suple esa falencia con su genialidad

- qu..- vi a Tsunade-sama parpadear repetidas veces, con los ojos muy abiertos por el asombro que le causan mis palabras, a la vez que su boca se abría hasta el punto de casi desencajar su mandíbula… luego de salir de su asombro logra articular palabras y me dice- ¿a que te refieres exactamente?

- ud dijo que el es un genio, creí que eso podría hacerlo más maduro que cualquier otro chico de su edad, aunque le aseguro que ya lo es y no precisamente es a causa de ser un genio, por eso pienso que podría suplir su falta de experiencia con su habilidad como estratega- digo con mi mayor cara y voz de inocente niña pequeña… jejeje

- haaa, era eso

- si ¬¬- ¿Qué se habrá imaginado esta vieja mal pensada?... si, se lo que se imaginó y ojalá estuviera refiriéndome a ese aspecto también pero simplemente no hemos llegado tan lejos como para asegurar que su genialidad suple su falta de experiencia en ese ámbito aunque espero descubrirlo pronto

- tienes razón, pero eso no quita que él no sea alguien atrayente para las chicas

- mejor para mi, me evita estar alejando a molestas mocosas del lado de Shikamaru, además eso sólo indica que las féminas de Konoha no saben valorar a los hombres que tienen, y que no conocen a Shikamaru como yo, ya que si fuera así… andarían tras él como abejas tras la miel

- jajajaja tienes razón, tal vez sea eso, tal vez están cegadas por ver a otros ninjas más sobresalientes que Shikamaru pero no por eso más importantes que él y no logran observar lo buena persona que es él

- exacto- le digo con una gran sonrisa de orgullo- ahora es mejor que me valla a ayudarlo

- nuevamente tienes razón, llamaré a Shizune para que te guíe

-gracias hokage-sama

0o0o0o0o0o0o

-toc, toc

-adelante- al escuchar esto, abro la puerta y me introduzco en la habitación en donde me esperan para ayudar a descifrar el código del campesino de Suna

-hola- sumo a mis palabras un ademán a modo de saludo que realizo con mis manos

-ho…Shikamaru-san, buenas tardes- dice Shino a la vez que inclina su cabeza a modo de respeto

-¿estas sola Shiho?

-Hai, el resto del escuadrón de cristología están en su descanso pero como nos han avisado que vendría a ayudarnos a descifrar el código del campesino de Suna, decidí quedarme a esperarlo

-… ¿estas segura?... ¿no preferirías estar descansando?- _porque yo si y estando tu aquí no tengo excusas para no trabajar… ¡mendokusai!... aun así me sorprendes _

-ho no se preocupe Shikamaru-san, me encuentro bien, además no siempre tenemos mucho trabajo por aquí y es más interesante tratar de descifrar el código que descansar… digo… es un gran desafío- _además que puedo pasar mi tiempo contigo Shikamaru-san… ¡waaa creo que enrojecí!_

Mmm *frunce el ceño y analiza su actitud sin llegar a concluir nada claro*…

*Shiho rehuye a su mirada, más roja que antes*

¿Pero que le pasa a esta chica? Y yo que pensaba que no era problemática pero al parecer me equivoqué, no solo es problemática sino que también es rara… como sea, no me desagrada así que será mejor que la ayude a no distraerse

-¿me podrías mostrar el código? Por favor Shiho

-he *se voltea rápidamente hacia Shikamaru*… claro *rebusca entre un montón de papeles y le extiende uno al moreno*- aquí está

-bien… gracias… podrías explicarme rápidamente de que se trata… así me ahorrarías tiempo

-claro… el código fue escrito en el hostal en que se hospedaban camino a la aldea de la cascada… al parecer el campesino sospechaba que no le quedaba mucho tiempo… a simple vista parece una carta para su esposa, pero es solo una fachada para evitar que sus asesinos sospecharan del contenido original del mensaje

-¿Cómo están seguros de eso?

-Él no tenia esposa, ella había muerto hace muchos años atrás y en la carta está organizando una cita con ella para el siguiente mes, si se fija aquí *apunta con el dedo una parte del mensaje* se dará cuenta que habla de eventos que pasarán el mes siguiente que a nadie le llamarían la atención puesto que es el tiempo que había fijado konoha para darle protección, terminado ese tiempo seria libre para hacer lo que quisiera es eso lo que cuenta en la carta… aun así es extraño lo que sigue a estas palabras… cuando habla de lo que quiere hacer con su esposa… describe eventos muy raro como ver a los colibrí juguetear en torno a los árboles entre otras cosas que se encuentran estratégicamente puestas más al final de la carta

-Entiendo… está encubriendo un posible mensaje, es verdad, al comienzo de la carta habla normalmente como alguien que extraña a su esposa, cualquiera que leyera estas primeras líneas no sospecharía que podría ser algo más ya que son muy triviales… y más adelante da las pistas necesarias para pensar que es un mensaje en clave… claro que sus asesinos no se iban y no se tomaron la molesta de leer la carta completamente… fue un hombre muy inteligente

-Hai

-Bueno entiendo todo lo que me has dicho, pero ¿han podido averiguar algo del mensaje en si?...¿algún patrón de inicio como alguna palabra que se repita varias veces o por el contrario que solo se repita una?

-Lo siento, no hemos tenido éxito con ello, a pesar de ser un mensaje extenso, ninguna palabra se repite más ni menos de tres veces

-Mendokusai- ¿Cómo pasé de estar al lado de Temari tratando de solucionar nuestro futuro a esta mucho más problemática situación?... ha si, Tsunade-sama, ese es el nombre de mi desgracia … mendokusai- o sea que debemos empezar de cero

-Si, tratamos de descifrarlo con algún patrón usado en Konoha pero ninguno resultó, incluso usamos patrones universales pero sin éxito

-Esto se parece mucho a aquella vez con el código de Jiraya-sama… mendokusai, al menos esa vez teníamos más pistas… bien deja pensar en algo *se sienta*

-Hai

0o0o0o0o0o

-nos vemos Tsunade-sama

-si y suerte con el código y con lo que hablamos

-gracias

*Shizune cierra la puerta tras de si*

-Temari-san tenga la amabilidad de seguirme por favor

-hai *se pone al lado de Shizune*… Shizune-san

-¿si?

-no quisiera ser una entrometida, pero Tsunade me habló acerca de la apuesta que tenían las dos sobre Shikamaru y yo

- ¡¿quee?... ¡o por favor Temari-san no se lo tome a mal!

- no se preocupe *sonrisa fingida*, yo solo sentía curiosidad por saber su opinión, al fin y al cabo Tsunade-sama ya me explicó todo además de darme su opinión pero falta ud

- ho… está bien *dice un poco desconfiada *… exactamente ¿que quiere saber?

- verá yo me voy a casar, cosa que a Tsunade-sama no le hizo gracia por lo de la apuesta, por lo que me tuvo que explicar sus razones y al mismo tiempo me habló de las cláusulas de la apuesta, por así decirlo, y me dijo por qué pensaba que entre el vago de Shikamaru y yo podría haber algo, así que tengo curiosidad de saber cual era su opinión respecto al tema para asegurar que nada podría pasar entre él y yo… ¿me explico?

- claramente… siendo así creo que es justo que conozca también mis razones para no creer que pueda existir algo más entre los dos…-¡caiste! Jajaja fue más fácil de lo que pensé que sería *sonrisa de satisfacción por parte de Temari*

- la escucho

- en primer lugar *dice alzando su dedo índice* ya está comprobado mediante la observación de la conducta de las chicas de la aldea que Shikamaru no es alguien atrayente para las mujeres, así que siguiendo este patrón pude decir casi con completa certeza que él tampoco lo sería para ud que es mucho más importante que las demás chicas y por ende alguien rodeada de hombres tratando de conquistarla, por lo que es improbable que se fijara en Shikamaru ya que como ud misma lo dice es un vago, machista, un quejita de primera a quien hay que andar persiguiendo poco menos que con un látigo para que realice sus deberes, es por eso que no llamaría su atención

-jijiji*Temari se cubre la boca con sus manos para aguantarse la risa*… si que lo conocen bien- ¡_aun así sólo yo tengo el derecho de llamarlo de todas esas formas y de burlarme de él por eso!… agradece que estoy actuando por petición de la hokage para que no te des cuenta de que podrías perder la apuesta, o sino¡ ya abrías recibido un abanicazo de mi parte por referirte de esa forma de mi genio!… además que él si es muy guapo y si las tontas de konoha no se dan cuenta de eso no es mi problema porque yo si me doy cuenta… ¡no vuelvas a compararme con ellas!*_en la mente de Temari aparece Shizune volando por los cielos muajajaja_*- _como sea … prosigue *le dice con una venita parpadeante en la frente, cosa que pasa inadvertida para Shizune*

-hai… por otro lado está lo que el mismo Shikamaru piensa sobre las mujeres… él las considera unas problemáticas y no las soporta y nos ha dicho muchas veces que ud es la peor de todas… de ahí que descartara la posibilidad de que él se fijara en ud como algo más que una amiga, incluso que sean amigo ya se me hace algo inimaginable, son tan distintos que no creo que pueda surgir amistad entre los dos, ni confianza, cariño, ni nada más que una forma esquiva de tratarse, así que disculpe que dijera que eran amigos ya que creo que la relación de ambos es sólo laboral ¿o no?- _si supieras Shizune-san … jajaja… de seguro y te da un infarto_

-por supuesto *sonrisa misteriosa*- _¡amigos …ja… en la noche de la fiesta de finalización de exámenes Chunnin no éramos nada amigos!... pero eso es algo que nadie más que él, yo y esos estúpidos de Suna que nos descubrieron, sabrán_

- bueno … básicamente estos dos puntos son los que me convencieron de que entre los dos ni siquiera una amistad podría haber- _te equivocas… Shikamaru es la persona más confiable que conocido junto con Naruto… a ambos les daría a confiar mi vida y se que no moriría… ¡como valora en esta villa a su gente! uff esto es muy molesto… sólo la Hokage ha demostrado conocer bien a Shikamaru pero nadie más ha visto su verdadero yo… incluso para mi aun hay facetas desconocidas de su personalidad y algunas de ellas me las presentó hoy pero deben quedarle muchas otras más ocultas… yo feliz de descubrirlas, no importa que me tarde una vida si eso significa que puedo permanecer toda ella a su lado_

- ya veo

- Tsunade-sama no estaba de acuerdo, pero sus argumentos solo se basaban en la intuición y por eso no me convencieron, pero creo que gané la apuesta puesto que ud se va a casar con otro

- es verdad que me voy a casar con otro… aun así va a tener que esperar unos seis meses como mínimo para cobrar la apuesta, ya que por esa fecha estaré casada

- si… ho hemos llegado ya… bueno hasta aquí la acompaño… espero que tengan éxito (*) descifrando el código y espero también que en ese tiempo ud y Shikamaru no se saquen los ojos

- he… si… tranquila- ¿pero que impresión tiene la gente de konoha de nosotros?

-entonces me retiro

-hai

* * *

_**les dije que me estaba estancando T.T pero espero que les haya gustado el cap.**_

_**(*)una amiga siempre me dice "la suerte no existe ...en vez de eso deseame exito"**_

_**me gusta su frase :P **_

_**bueno … review? Sugerencias, criticas, etc son bienvenidos**_

_**xau! Cuidense!**_


	10. Shiho

_**Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al genio Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Hola! **_

_**Les agradezco los review aunque sean pocos me suben el autoestima junto a mi ego y me dan ganas de escribir para uds … muchas gracias **_

_**Aquí el cap. Y espero que les guste muchito ^-^ y no se decepcionen **_

* * *

**SHIHO**

*toc toc*

-adelante- ¿hu? ¿La voz de una chica?, no me imaginaba que Shikamaru tuviera que trabajar con una mujer… ¿he pero que estoy pensado?... no, no puede ser ¿estoy celosa? *cachetada mental* ¡claro que no!... yo confío en Shika, pero no en las posibles zorras que le asechan *cachetada mental*…¡basta Temari!, la hokage dijo que las mujeres no se interesaban en él, pero se equivocó conmigo ¿por qué no lo haría con las demás?, ¡ahhh si estoy celosa!

Así se encontraba Temari… divagando en su mente… cuando la puerta se abre y…

-he ¿pero que haces ahí parada? ¿acaso estas sorda?¿no escuchaste que Shiho dijo que pasaras?... ¡hey Temari! *pasa su mano enfrente de la mirada de Temari*

-he… si, si escuché *se pone roja de vergüenza*

-¿pero que pasa contigo mujer? ¿acaso esta enferma? *pone una mano en la frente de Temari y la otra la lleva a su frente*… pues no tienes fiebre

-heee! Claro que no, uff ¿Qué no me puedo distraer un momento?- dice muy molesta, alejando la mano de Shikamaru de su frente

-eso no es normal en ti, ya se que no estas enferma, pero es la única forma que se me ocurrió para hacerte reaccionar

-hmp!- dice cruzándose de brazo y volteando su rostro, entonces Shikamaru se acerca a su oído y le susurra

-la verdad es que se me ocurrían otras muchas formas de hacerte reaccionar pero no eran algo que pudiera hacer en frente de alguien… sabes, no estamos solos- luego de decir esto, retoma su posición inicial… Temari se voltea abruptamente, roja y lo mira con los ojos muy abiertos al igual que su boca, tratando de articular palabra alguna para contestar la insinuación que el pelinegro le había echo, sin encontrarlas

-vamos, no pongas esa cara, mejor entra ya, para que nos ayudes con el código así nos desocupamos rápido

-hai, hai- dice recuperando la compostura robada segundos atrás por aquel atractivo hombre que le miraba divertido,_ "ya me pagaras el haberme dejado así de pasmada"-_ déjame pasar

Le dice con tono fastidiado a lo que Shikamaru responde con una sonrisa de lado de falsa resignación porque la verdad es que ya se imaginaba la forma en que ella reaccionaría. Desde dentro de la habitación Shiho observaba la escena a la vez que un nudo oprimía su pecho, no sabia bien el por qué de esa opresión pero algo en la forma de tratarse de esos dos la descolocaba y la hacia sentir fuera de lugar "como que no debería estar aquí" pensaba y al apreciar a la kunoichi que estaba ya dentro de la habitación esa opresión no hacia más que aumentar "es muy bella" se decía "_el sueño de cualquier hombre_"

-Temari ella es Shiho y es quien nos va a ayudar a descifra el código una vez que podamos obtener la clave para decodificarlo… Shiho ella es Temari, es una kunoichi de Suna y es quien Tsunade-sama mandó para ayudarnos a descubrir la llave del código

-buenas tardes Shiho-san- dice Temari con una amable sonrisa, la cual hace que Shiho se relaje, después analiza minuciosamente y sin ser descubierta, a la chica que tenia en frente, una chica de laboratorio, nada que impactara realmente pero no era fea, recordó el proyecto de vida que alguna vez Shikamaru le había contado y se preocupó: "quiero una esposa que no sea ni muy bonita ni muy fea"algo así le había dicho y al ver a la muchacha que trabajaría con ellos se sintió intranquila, ella entraba en esa clasificación

-bu…buenas tardes Temari-san- las palabras de la joven la sacaron de su ensimismamiento y luego se relajó al recordar la tarde que había pasado con su vago en donde le había declarado nuevamente su amor y así sus dudas se esfumaron, definitivamente el estratega de Konoha la amaba sólo a ella y ella sólo a él

-ahora que se conocen… pongámonos a trabajar para poder irme rápido – nuevamente volvió a la realidad más feliz que antes gracias a sus cavilaciones anteriores, dispuesta a disfrutar de todos los momentos con su chico lagrimas y por eso se atrevió a provocarle

-hey! Vago de mierda ¿Qué formas son esas de tratarnos? No somos tu esclavas, sabes- le dice Temari en tono de fastidio pero con una sonrisa burlona en los labios

-mendokusai mujer, deja de hacer escándalo y trabajemos de una vez- le dice con su tono aburrido pero con una sonrisa de superioridad al terminar la frase

-¿seguro que eres el Shikamaru que conozco? Valla que estas trabajador hoy

-será porque tengo asuntos más importantes que resolver- le dice sonriendo cómplice por lo que Temari se sonroja levemente y dice

-bien, entonces resúmeme lo que has averiguado

-no tienes que pedirlo, es lo que iba a hacer a penas dejaras de hablar *mirada fría y asesina por parte de Temari* vale, vale, cálmate, te lo explicaré *pone sus manos frente a él a modo de protección y las mueve indicándole que se calme*

-hazlo

-hai, hai- dice mientras ambos se sientan alrededor de la mesa de trabajo frente a Shiho

quien se siente totalmente ajena a la situación, por lo que está muy incomoda y desea irse pero sus piernas no le responden, definitivamente la relación de las personas frente a ella no era sólo laboral, la chica de Suna tenia un trato muy cercano al hombre que admira y ama, una relación que ella nunca podría tener con él, haciendo que se sintiera miserable a la vez que envidiaba a Temari,_ "¡como deseo estar en su lugar!, ¿por qué ella y no yo?"_ pensaba la rubia desaliñada

CINCO MINUTOS DESPUES

-ya veo, dime ¿Qué opciones has descartado ya?

- pues llevo al menos media hora aquí y he logrado descartar 400 posibles llaves para decodificar el cifrado, además de las que ya habían descartado los del escuadrón de criptología antes que llegara aquí

- guauu … si que has trabajado duro… ¿seguro que no eres tú el que tiene fiebre?- y tras esto le pone su mano en la frente al igual que él había hecho momentos atrás con ella

-mmm *pone los labios en una línea a la vez que arruga el entrecejo*

- vale, vale… entiendo… mejor me callo y escucho- dijo aguantando las ganas de reír a carcajadas al mismo tiempo que retiraba su mano de la frente del shinobi

- gracias

-que sensible andas… ¿no vas a terminar llorando o si?- le dice en tono ligero y juguetón

- mmm *arruga más el entrecejo*

- bien, no haré ninguna broma más… ¡no tienes sentido del humor!- alza sus hombros y antebrazos mientras suspira resignada para luego mirarlo con una sonrisa en sus labios y ojos, tras el gesto infantil el domador de sombras estalla en carcajadas

- jajaja… ya déjame continuar ¿quieres?, problemática- le dice una vez más calmado, amaba ver el lado tierno de aquella mujer, ese lado que pensaba no existía hasta que ella se lo había mostrado años atrás, la primera vez fue cuando lo salvó de una muerte segura en el rescate fallido de Sasuke

- ¿yoo problematica?*dice con voz inocente y apuntándose a si misma*

*mirada inexpresiva por parte de Shikamaru*

- bien, continua *se encoge de hombros y susurra* no tienes sentido del humor

-gracias- al fin dejó de hacer el loco, menos mal porque me es muy difícil poder concentrarme cuando se pone así de juguetona, solo quisiera seguirle el juego que hace que me sienta en las nubes, pero no es el momento, debo acabar para idear como recuperar a Temari en su totalidad- las que descartamos son estas *le entrega una lista*

Shiho sigue más incomoda que nunca, no deja de observar la escena y se encubre tras un libro en donde se supone debe buscar otras formas de descifrar el código. Pero Temari descubre, sin que ella se percate, las miradas furtivas que le lanza a ella y a Shikamaru pero se da cuenta que mayoritariamente lo observa a él por lo que una idea surca su mente, idea ante la cual sonríe para sus adentros, sólo por el hecho de que su amorcito sea apetecible para otras pero sólo sea de ella, su ego le gana a la vez que la posibilidad de burlarse de sus superiores… "_valla, parece que la Hokage y Shizune son muy despistadas y no se han dado cuenta… así que a esta chica le gusta Shikamaru…mmm… ¿debería sentirme amenazada?... no, confío en él y ella creo que me agrada… incluso me da un poco de lastima, este genio insensible en asuntos de mujeres no se ha percatado que le gusta a Shiho-san… si a mi no me gustara demás y la ayudaba a conquistarlo ¡lastima, Shika es mio! _", pensaba regodeándose de su suerte de tener el amor del Shinobi

-¿y… Temari?

-¿he?- su voz me devuelve a la realidad

-mendokusai mujer, ¿es que no puedes estar concentrada por más de diez minutos? *mirada asesina de Temari*

- no molestes, vago

- tsk!

- como sea, si ya has descartado esto, no sirve de nada que yo lo vuelva a ver… es mejor que intente usar algún código de Suna como sugirió la hokage

- mm

-así que déjame ver el mensaje *Shikamaru le tiende la carta que contiene el código sin perder de vista los movimientos de la kunoichi*

- ¿y?... se te ocurre que código pudo usar

- deja de molestar, me desconcentras

- mmm *frunce el ceño y en eso recibe un libro en la cara proveniente de Temari*

-¡ya deja de hacer eso!¡es molesto!... si tan impaciente estas… ve mejor a ver las nubes, a ver si así se te pasa lo impaciente

- creo que es lo mejor, no puedo ayudar en nada pues no conozco los códigos de Suna, así que iré a tomar aire fresco, tal vez así me distraiga un poco y pueda ser de mayor ayuda

- si, si, lo que tu digas

-problemática- digo en un susurro mientras me levanto y camino hacia la salida- vuelvo en diez minutos

-ya

*se escucha la puerta siendo cerrada*

-guuu *estira sus brazos*, al fin se fue, así se está más a gusto, a veces puede llegar a ser un verdadero fastidio no crees Shiho-san

-¿he?

-Así nos deja un poco de tiempo de chicas ¿no crees?

-Pero… ¿no deberíamos estar tratando de descifrar el código?

-Si, pero no se me ocurre nada así que dejémoslo por ahora

-Pero…

-Dime Shiho-san… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Ss…si

-Bien… se sincera al contestar por favor...

-Hai

-¿te gusta el vago de Shikamaru cierto?

-Haaa! – Shiho abre a más no poder sus ojos y boca, a la vez que sus mejillas se tornan escarlatas

-Ya veo… así que tengo razón

-Etto- dice tímidamente- si – su cara se enciende más que antes

-¡Lo sabia!

-Pero ¿Cómo te diste cuenta Temari-san?

-No es como si lo disimularas muy bien

-Etto

-Te descubrí observándolo insistentemente

-Kyaaa! ¡que vergüenza!

-No te preocupes, no le diré si no quieres

-¡No le digas por favor!

-Vale, pero cuéntame ¿Cómo es que ese quejita te llegó a gustar?

-Pues… Shikamaru-san nos ha ayudado muchas veces a descifrar códigos, así fue que lo conocí y me dejó muy impresionada con su capacidad de análisis, después me enteré que era un genio y que además es el mejor estratega de konoha, además de que fue el primero de su generación en graduarse como Chunnin

-Hmp!

-Etto… lamento haberla molestado con mis comentarios

-Hoo noo, tus comentarios no me molestan, es sólo que recordar los exámenes Chunnin en que el vago ascendió a ese rango no es muy grato para mi… ya sabes, el asunto de la alianza rota entre Konoha y Suna- _eso y que Shikamaru me venció rotundamente en esos exámenes, sin contar que se rindió al final, humillándome aún más ¡como lo odié en ese entonces!_

-Si, lo recuerdo

-Pero sigue por favor, decir lo que sientes te hará bien

-…todo surgió como admiración, pero luego ese sentimiento se fue transformando a algo más profundo, digo, Shikamaru-san siempre me ha tratado tan bien, creo que nadie me había tratado así y eso sólo hizo que lo quisiera mucho más

-ya veo… pero ¿por qué aún no le has dicho de tus sentimientos hacia él?

-Porque se que yo no soy mujer para él… él es tan maravilloso que se merece a alguien mejor que yo, además que no creo que yo pueda llegar a gustarle

-Mmm… no te eches a morir antes de tiempo, él no es tan inalcanzable como crees

-Pero yo no le gusto

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Pues… no lo se…

-Ves, te estas ahogando en un vaso de agua- _¿Qué rayos estas haciendo Temari?¿por qué la alientas a confesarse si sabes de sobra que Shikamaru no la quiere?_- además es mejor que se lo digas, ya que así podrás seguir adelante con tu vida ya sea te rechace o acepte… así cerraras un capitulo de tu vida que puede seguir junto a él o lejos de él… si es junto a él ¡bien por ti! Y si es lejos de él … podrás buscar a alguien que sepa amarte y verte como realmente eres tú, y te considerará la mejor chica del mundo con tus defectos y cualidades… pero para eso debes cerrar las etapas anteriores de tu vida, debes cerrar esta etapa porque te estas estancando – _uff lo estoy arreglando, prefiero tener a esta chica como amiga que rival, simplemente porque no quiero hacerle daño, parece alguien muy dulce y de baja autoestima, lo que me insta a querer protegerla y aconsejarla, como si fuera la hermana menor que nunca tuve _

-Entiendo y te agradezco de corazón Temari-san, aun así no se si tenga el valor de decírselo

-¡parece que lo cobarde de Shikamaru se pega! *bufido*

-jijiji, si que lo conoce bien

-¿he?- siento el rubor en mis mejillas- sólo un poco – digo tímidamente

-¿un poco? Yo diría que ambos se conocen bastante bien

-tal vez… hemos tenido varias misiones juntos… al fin y al cabo yo soy la embajadora de Suna aquí en Konoha y él siempre es mi guía… hemos tenido algo de tiempo para conocernos… tal vez no conversemos mucho pero ambos somos muy observadores, lo que es normal ya que los dos somos estrategas-_ por favor no sigas indagando que no quiero hacerte daño, si sigues no podré ocultar que nos amamos y eso aún no deben saberlo los demás_

-¿ud también es estratega al igual que Shikamaru-san?

-Hai, aunque soy muy buena no me puedo comparar con ese genio

-Ya veo, aun así es muy impresionante, ud realiza las mismas funciones de Shikamaru-san y eso que ud es Jounin y él aún es un Chunnin- _valla hasta esta chica que lo ama lo subestima, hmp! Aquí no valoran lo que tienen, no permitiré que esto quede así_

-Es normal, si él aún es Chunnin es porque no ha querido ascender de rango… es muy problemático para él, pero tiene capacidades de AMBU, supongo que la Hokage se dio cuenta de eso y lo usa en misiones de rango más alto que las que realizaría un Chunnin común y corriente- digo con voz calmada para no asustar a Shiho con la efusividad que siento al vanagloriar a Shikamaru, es que me hace sentir muy orgullosa lo que es y mucho más ser una de las pocas personas que conozca su real capacidad- … por cierto ¿Cómo supiste que era Jounin?

-Shikamaru-san me contó que la persona que nos ayudaría era un Jounin de la Arena

-…

-Temari-san… ¿puedo preguntarle algo?

-No

-… *cara angustiada de parte de Shiho*

-jajaja… broma, broma… pregunta no más

-a ud ¿le gusta Shikamaru-san?

- Qu…- abro los ojos exageradamente al igual que mi boca, después parpadeo un poco para salir de mi asombro… no me esperaba que me preguntara eso… ¡precisamente eso!... ¿ahora que hago?- digo,… ¿por qué me preguntas eso?- le respondo luego que salgo de mi aturdimiento

-Es que he notado que se tienen mucha confianza y que a pesar de actuar como si no se soportaran, se llevan bastante bien y hay mucha complicidad entre los dos, lo noté cuando sin siquiera hablarse se entendían perfectamente aunque lo trataban de disimular al discutir con el otro

-Eres muy observadora pero ¿por qué crees que estas en lo correcto?

-Es la impresión que me dio cuando ud llegó y Shikamaru-san salio a ver por qué no entraba… él se acercó a ud y le susurró algo, a lo que ud contestó sonrojándose y molestándose… esa actitud nunca se la había visto a Shikamaru-san, ni siquiera con sus más cercanos, ni siquiera con su compañera de equipo que es la mujer más cercana a él, aparte de su madre, además creo que confirma mi sospecha el hecho que se encuentre, en estos momentos, totalmente roja

-… *suspiro de resignación* yo debería estar dándote ánimos en estos momentos para que te le declarara, deberíamos estar hablando de los sentimientos que le tienes al vago ese, pero no, tenías que descubrirme… *encogimiento de hombros* ¿Qué quieres que le haga?, me ató a él desde la primera vez que luchamos el uno contra el otro-_literalmente_

-*agacha la cabeza*… entiendo… entonces… Shikamaru-san… siente…lo…mismo…por…ud *la voz se le apaga y sus ojos se cristalizan*

-*opresión en el pecho de Temari* hu… Shiho-san no toqué este tema para hacerte sentir mal o para dejarte algo en claro respecto a Shikamaru y a mi… al contrario… quería ayudarte *agacha la cabeza*… pero creo que sólo te he hecho daño… lo lamento… no fue mi intención

-*tras escuchar estas palabras Shiho alza la cabeza* Temari-san, no se disculpe por favor, agradezco su intención y creo que tiene razón… para seguir adelante debo cerrar esta etapa de mi vida y la única forma de hacerlo es asumiendo frente a Shikamaru-san lo que siento... desde la primera vez que la vi… desde que la vi afuera de esta habitación que me di cuenta que Shikamaru-san nunca iba a pertenecerme porque ya tenia dueña… y esa dueña es ud Temari-san… de esta misma forma es como Shikamaru-san es su dueño… por eso estoy agradecida de que pensara en mi

-Shiho… yo … gracias

-Yo también le agradezco, Temari-san

-¿amigas? *le ofrece su mano*

-¡amigas! *toma su mano*… creo que no hay nadie mejor para Shikamaru-san que ud Temari-san

-jajaja *sonrisa sincera*… me alegra tener tu aprobación –_ y yo que cuando escuché tu voz desde fuera de la habitación pensaba lanzarte por los aires con mi abanico al igual que a Shizune jajaja que bueno que no lo hice _

-jajaja- _aún así no puedo evitar que me duela…pero se que no hay nada que pueda o quiera hacer al respecto… porque se que no hay nadie mejor para Shikamaru-san… así que seguiré su consejo y trataré de seguir adelante… hu! *_llora mentalmente_*- _solo le pido que nunca lo haga sufrir

-eso es lo que menos deseo hacer, tranquila, no lastimaré a Shikamaru

-me alegra escuchar eso

-¿he… que hacen?- pregunta el pelinegro, que acababa de entrar a la habitación, tras ver a las mujeres tomadas de la mano amistosamente

- Ha! Shikamaru… volviste- Temari suelta de forma natural la mano de Shiho para apoyarla sobre la mesa en la que estaba "trabajando"

-No me digas – dice irónicamente, mientras le sonríe con superioridad

-Si te digo – le responde con una sonrisa burlona bailando en sus labios

*ambos se mantienen la mirada, desafiantes, mientras Shiho observa la escena y se pregunta con una gotita en su nuca "¿de verdad esos dos se quiere?... porque no lo parece… lo disimulan bien"*

-etto… Shikamaru-san, Temari-san… se nos está haciendo tarde

-ho!, es verdad…

-bueno… ¿has logrado averiguar algo?- dice mientras camina hasta posicionarse inconscientemente detrás de Temari, se agacha hasta quedar a su altura, después toma el mensaje con su mano a la vez que se apoya en la mesa con la otra, rodeando a Temari

-hee… pues… no mucho… pero de seguro y mañana lo descifro… jajaja *risa nerviosa producto de la cercanía del shinobi y por no haber cumplido su deber de analizar el mensaje*

Shiho los ve y no puede evitar que le duela el pecho pero a la vez cree que nunca había visto una escena tan tierna como la que se le presentaba ahora, por lo que también está feliz por saber que quien ama encontró a alguien que lo ama más que ella y le desea lo mejor del mundo a la vez que pide poder encontrar a alguien que la quiera por ser tal cual es

-esta bien, de todas formas ya está atardeciendo, debemos irnos ya, mira que si tus hermanos se enteran que en Konoha te hacen trabajar hasta tan tarde… sinceramente no quiero saber lo que harían- dice, mirando a Temari, ella le devuelve la mirada y agrega

-jajajaja, ya soy mayor… se cuidarme sola

- hermanos son hermanos y tu eres la única mujer entre ellos… normal que se pongan algo sobre protectores ¿no crees?

- yo nunca los he visto ser sobre protectores conmigo

-nunca es tarde para una primera vez

-vale… tu ganas… ya seguiremos mañana… - dice apoyándose en la mesa para pararse a la vez que Shikamaru se aleja de ella para que se ponga en pie

- bueno Shiho es mejor que tu también te vallas… así descansas porque mañana nos toca un día pesado

-hai

-¿estas lista Temari?

-hai… pero ¿por qué tan apurón?

-debo dejarte en tu hostal pronto, así llego rápido a casa… si no voy pronto no llegaré a cenar y mi madre me dará un problemático sermón

-¿sólo eso?

- además que ya no son horas para que la embajadora de Suna ande en la calle… luego le dicen a la godaime y me meto en más líos… así que vamonos ya problemática

- mmmm *arruga los labios*… *suspiro*…vale… hoy seré buenita contigo y dejaré que hagas las cosas a tu manera… así que vamonos… ha sido un día muy agotador para los dos

- hai *sonrisa de lado*… nos vemos mañana Shiho

-buenas noches Shikamaru-san, Temari-san

-buenas noches Shiho- dice al unísono desde la puerta

* * *

_**espero que les haya gustado, se que no es lo que imaginaron que haria Temari con Shiho pero ella no es alguien que se aproveche de los mas debiles y Shiho no me parece alguien con carácter para desafiar a Temari y declararse su rival en el amor… pero tranquilas que esto no se quedará asi… muajajajajajajaja! … en un futuro no muy lejano me entenderan (sonrisa maquiavelica de mi parte a la vez que me froto las manos- a lo Tsunade )muajajajajajaja ... ya me calmo y dejo de darle spoilers**_

_**bueno espero que les haya gustado el cap. Y tenganme paciencia que creo que no subire el otro sino hasta la proxima semana que esta me toca todos los dias prueba T.T **_

_**ha se me olvidaba… tengo una idea y quisiera preguntarles su opinión… hoy vi la vida es bella y aparte de reir y llorar… tuve una idea, al principio de la peli el prota conkista a su princesa de forma muy peculiar y divertida (veanla y me entendera… aunque sea esa parte) y me imagine a Shika haciendo eso con Temari claro que otras situaciones al estilo de él, y queria saber si alguien quisiera tomar esta idea y pulirla o si prefieren que yo lo haga aunque siendo sincera no se si sea capaz de hacerlo bien pero como tengo ganas de leer algo como esto es que sugiero la idea, denme su opinion sobre esto y si alguien quiere esribirlo me avisa para estar atenta al fic **_

_**sin mas que agregar (ya me sobrepasé en mis comentarios otra vez – perdon U.U) me despido con mucho cariño de uds **_

_**review ? los agradeceria mucho, me instan a escribir con mas entrega y ganas para uds **_

_**se acepta de todo especialmente los consejos ^^**_

_**bueno ahora si me voy **_

_**xau! Cuidense! Y review? Plisss *o* (me hacen ilusion no puedo evitarlo xD)**_


	11. Cena

**_Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al genio Masashi Kishimoto_**

**_el fic está dedicado a : Yusha-san xD_**

_**Hola! Volvi antes de tiempo xD, hoy terminaron mis pruebas, buena mañana tengo la ultima pero esa no cuenta, volviendo al tema aquí el cap, espero que les guste muchito aunque creo que no quedó tan bien como el anterior, hice mi mejor esfuerzo … **_

_**aqui el cap.**_

* * *

**CENA**

Ya más alejados de la puerta…

-hey Shika ven… vamos …rápido- le dice Temari girándose para verlo a la vez que agarra su mano y lo jala con suavidad para que se apure… luego comienza a trotar llevándose consigo a Shikamaru

-ya, ya, calma… mujer, me vas a arrancar el brazo

-¿no eras tu el que tenia prisa? *detención abrupta*

-auch! *choca con Temari*… avisa cuando te vas a detener … quieres

-nnmm *le saca la lengua y cierra los ojos*

-mendokusai… sólo quería salir rápido de ahí… no es para desaprovechar este tiempo juntos corriendo

-lo siento *sonrojo*

-que va *sonrisa de lado*… vamos *la jala dulcemente de la mano*

-si *sonrisa sincera*… eres muy tierno cuando quieres

*se detiene y se pone todo rojo*

-jajajaja … caíste *lo palmetea en el hombro*… ¡a que no me alcanzas! *sale corriendo por el pasillo*

-¿he? *vuelve a la realidad* … Temari eso es jugar sucio… ¡ven aquí… ahora mismo! *corre tras ella*

-nnmm * gira su cabeza para verlo, le saca la lengua a la vez que le guiña el ojo*… ¡tu no me das ordenes genio!... tendrás que ser más rápido que eso para detenerme

*bufido*

- jajaja en vez de quejarte tanto deberías entrenarte… mira que no poder alcanzarme… jajaja- veo a Temari doblar por el pasillo y segundos después escucho

-PAFT

-PAFT- veo como Temari termina tirada en el suelo, me preocupo y corro más rápido hacia ella

-¡Temari!

- auch *dice con los ojos cerrados mientras se soba su trasero*

-… ¿se encuentra bien señorita?- al escuchar estas palabras me detengo abruptamente…_ no, no puede ser él … ¡que mala suerte! Por qué de todas las personas con las que podía chocar Temari tenia que ser justo él *_comienza a sudar frío y se va acercando lentamente hacia Temari, guarda sus manos en los bolsillos_*_

-s..si…*abre los ojos*… ¿pero que?... *se gira a mirar asombrada a Shikamaru*

-he ¿Qué sucede señorita?- el hombre con el que chocó asoma la mitad de su cuerpo para ver a quien observaba Temari- ha!... eres tú… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Hola *Shikamaru alza una mano a modo de saludo*

-Hola

Shikamaru llega hasta donde está Temari, aun en el suelo, y le tiende la mano para ayudarla a pararse

-ves lo que te pasa por salir corriendo de esa forma por los pasillos

-*bufido*… no tienes que decírmelo ya me di cuenta *cierra los ojos con fuerza*…*toma la mano que le tiende Shikamaru*…gracias *dice bajito y abre los ojos lentamente*

-*sonrisa de lado*

El hombre sólo los observa en silencio, extrañado gratamente por la actitud de Shikamaru, nunca lo había visto ser tan amable con alguna chica y una sonrisa se le escapa al reconocer a la chica que lo acompaña. Cuando Temari se para se quedan mirando embobadamente el uno al otro olvidándose de la presencia del hombre, aún tomados de la mano

-cof cof… y… ¿Qué hacer aquí?- al advertir la presencia de su acompañante ambos se sueltan las manos abruptamente y sus mejillas se tiñen levemente de color carmín

-e..tto.. pues… la Hokage… me mandó …a ayudar… a descifrar un …código- digo con dificultad, ¡que problemática es esta situación!

-Ya *mirada de suspicacia*… -¿_y tu crees que soy tonto o que?... esa excusa barata no te la tragas ni tu mismo_

-Y tu…¿Qué hace aquí?

-Vine a ver a Inoichi… pero no lo he encontrado… lo estaba buscando cuando de repente la señorita se cruzó en mi camino

-Haaa… yooo… lo siento… iba un poco distraída- _jajaja de seguro eso si es verdad jajaja ¿Quién lo diría?... Shikamaru y esta chica… jajaja…no tal vez estoy mal interpretando las cosas_

-No te preocupes … pero aún no nos presentas Shikamaru …¿Qué formas son esas?

-Vale, lo siento... padre ella es la embajadora de Suna … Temari… Temari, él es mi padre… su nombre es Shikaku… listo ¿satisfecho?- dice con su tono de voz aburrido, al igual que su expresión

-Hmm, ¡que desabrido eres!... así que eres la embajadora de Suna

-Hai… creo que ya nos habíamos visto antes… pero no lo recuerdo muy bien-_claro que me acuerdo, fue cuando Shikamaru se puso a llorar por sus amigos, pero creo que es mejor no mencionar eso en estos momentos-_…además me ha sorprendido mucho cuando lo vi ahora… el parecido que tiene con su hijo es impresionante

-Jajaja, eres una chica muy agradable *sonrojo por parte de Temari… sonrisa de lado por parte de Shikamaru… aunque la trata de esconder*

-Gra..gracias

-Pero ¿por qué ibas con tanta prisa?

-Ha… es que… *mira a Shikamaru*… hemos terminado nuestros deberes aquí… al menos por hoy… y nos dirigíamos a mi hostal… digo, Shikamaru iba a dejarme hasta allí

-Ya veo- dice restándole importancia a las palabras y al nerviosismo de Temari- pero ¿Qué hace la embajadora de Suna por esto lados?

-La hokage me pidió que prestara mis conocimientos sobre los códigos de Suna para ayudar a descifrar un código escrito por un campesino que vivió en mi aldea

-Ha… y dime … ¿Cómo hiciste para que el vago de mi hijo te quisiera llevar hasta tu hostal?

-¡papá!

-Vamos… no me negaras que no es raro … no es normal que tu hagas algo por tu cuenta

-Jajajajaja…. Estoy de acuerdo con ud Shikaku-san jajaja *sonrojo de enojo por parte de Shikamaru*… pero yo no hice nada

-¿he?

-Lo que sucede es que su hijo es mi guía aquí en Konoha

-Ha

-Además íbamos con un poco de prisa porque Shikamaru me dijo que si no llegaba a la hora de la cena a su casa… su madre lo iba a regañar bien feo… y ya debe saber que eso es muy problemático para él

-Jajajaja tienes toda la razón

-¿es que les pagan por molestarme o que?... mendokusai mujer no sueltes así como así las cosas que te cuento

-jajaja ya, ya no te ofusques tanto que es tu padre

-mendokusai

-jajaja, ya hijo tranquilo… como sea *se pone serio*… pensabas llevar a Temari-san a su hostal y luego ir a cenar a casa

-hai- dice en tono aburrido

-y no pensaste que es mejor que la lleves a cenar a casa

-no- dice desviando la mirada de la de su padre…_claro que lo pensé pero iba a ser muy problemático tener que explicarles la situación y de seguro no me hubieran creído, y hubieran pensado que ella me importa sólo por llevarla a cenar a casa, lo que no es mentira pero no deseo que lo sepan mis padres, aún, al menos mientras ella esté comprometida con otro, _la voz de su padre lo sacó de sus pensamientos

- mira Shikamaru, no es fácil para ella estar aquí sola la mayor parte del tiempo y en especial al cenar que es algo que se hace habitualmente en familia… ¡si que eres un desconsiderado!... pero que bueno que nos topamos en el camino así yo invito a Temari-san a cenar a nuestra casa para que no se sienta tan sola- ante estas palabras, los dos se encienden como el sol y se quedan petrificados, luego de unos segundo Temari reacciona y sale de su estupor

-no… no es necesario Shikaku-san, ya estoy acostumbrada a cenar sola cada vez que vengo a konoha, además no es como si mis hermanos tuvieran mucho tiempo para compartir así que pocas veces cenamos juntos

-es triste escuchar eso, aun así, aunque estés acostumbrada insisto en que esta noche cenes con nosotros, y no aceptaré un no por respuesta

-pero

-huh? … si no hay objeciones vamonos ya *comienza a andar camino a la salida del recinto*

-pero es que si hay objeciones- dicen los dos en un susurro, para luego mirarse mutuamente y suspirar resignados, no podían ganarle a Shikaku

0o0o

-ya llegue- la voz de Shikaku resuena por toda la estancia

-bienvenido a casa- Yoshino sale a recibir a su marido, pero su mirada se centra en las personas detrás de él… ahí estaban su hijo, más serio e inquieto de lo normal y detrás de él estaba un linda rubia que usaba a su hijo como una barrera entre ella y la mujer… era una escena nada común en la residencia Nara ¿Qué habrá pasado?¿quien es aquella extraña? ¿es que su hijo habrá obrado mal junto con ella y ahora venían a contarle algún problema en que se había metido? ¿es que la harían abuela a tan temprana edad?.. todas estas preguntas surcaban la mente de Yoshino y al no encontrar respuesta en las miradas de los tres frente a ella, decidió aventurarse a hablar- Shikaku, Shikamaru… y ¿Quien es ella?- dijo en el tono más amable que sus pensamientos la dejaban articular…¿será ella alguien digna, alguien con carácter para su hijo, para criar a sus nietos?. Como si Shikamaru pudiera leer su mente, le dijo

-no es lo que imaginas, ella es la embajadora de Suna en Konoha y yo soy su guía, nos encontramos a papá cuando nos dirigíamos al hostal donde se hospeda y él decidió invitarla a cenar- le explicó calmadamente, restándole importancia al hecho y a la cara de asombro mezclada con suspicacia que su madre trataba de disimular con su tono amable. Por su parte la embajadora de Suna sólo quería salir corriendo de ese lugar, se sentía muy nerviosa al conocer a la familia de su amado Shikamaru y como si no fuera ella, sólo atinó a usar a éste de escudo, sentía la mirada de la mujer que la investigaba, haciendo que su nerviosismo aumentara a grados que nunca pensó sentir, la voz de la madre de Shikamaru retumbó entonces en su cabeza…

-¿que?- la mirada inquisidora de Yoshino se dirige hacia su marido

-¿Qué querías que hiciera?, no podía dejar que alguien tan importante se fuera a un hostal para cenar junto a su sombra

-hoo- y como si su mente se hubiera iluminado, borrando las anteriores preguntas, Yoshino cambió su expresión por una muy amable y sonriendo les dijo- entonces ¿Qué esperan?, háganla pasar que ya está enfriando y no queremos que una invitada se resfríe, ven, ven – Shikamaru ve como su madre pasa por su lado y toma a Temari para guiarla hasta el interior de la residencia

-mendokusai, pobre Temari, tener que soportar esta inquisición antes de cenar no debe ser grato

-jajaja, ya, ya… entra mejor… ya conoces a tu madre

-hai,hai

0o0o0o

-querida ponte cómoda mientras yo termino de preparar la cena

-he… gracias

-ha… por cierto… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Soy Temari

-Encantada de conocerte Temari, yo soy la madre de Shikamaru, llámame Yoshino… espero que el vago de mi hijo no te haya causado problemas

-Ho no, Yoshino-san, no se preocupe, aunque no lo crea nos entendemos muy bien… digo, no es la primera vez que nos tocan misiones juntos…

-Ha… - Yoshino mira inquisitoriamente a Temari ante lo que ella se pone más nerviosa que antes, la mujer frente a ella le parecía peor que cualquier shinobi con el que se haya enfrentado, y eso sólo aumentaba su nerviosismo pero como un ángel caído del cielo, escuchó a Shikamaru decir detrás de ella

-Madre no interrogues a Temari

-¡Shikamaru, no me hables así!

-Ya, ya calma… los chicos no han tenido un día fácil, creo que Temari-san acaba de llegar hoy a Konoha y la Hokage ya les encargó una misión nada fácil

-Hoo, entonces debe estar muy cansada… tranquila querida, después que pruebes mi comida quedaras con energías renovadas

-*sonrisa amable* gracias por preocuparse por mi, Yoshino-san- al igual que temible, esa mujer era muy calida y amable, lo que hizo surgir en Temari un fuerte sentimiento de respeto y cariño por ella, a la vez que su nerviosismo se iba, para recuperar a la verdadera Temari que se había esfumado por éste.

-ya, pero no habrá nada que ofrecer a Temari si no vas ahora a ver la cena… mira que hay olor a quemado

-¡Shikamaru!

-Solo digo la verdad *se encoge de hombros*

-Más respeto con tu madre *se dirige hacia la cocina*

-Ho Yoshino-san permítame ayudarla por favor *Temari se dirige raudamente a la cocina*

-Gracias querida… eres muy considerada… no como los hombres de esta casa

-Hmp!- dicen los dos al unísono

-¡Shikamaru coloca las cosas de la mesa… ahora!

-Hai,hai… ya voy- dice mientras camina con pereza hacia la cocina

Al llegar al cuarto de cocina, Shikamaru se queda embobado al ver a Temari con un delantal puesto, saboreando un poco de sopa

-¡delicioso Yoshino-san!- a Shikamaru se le escapa una sonrisa de felicidad ¡realmente ama a esa mujer!

- jajaja te dije que mi comida es la mejor… encárgate de todo mientras voy a cortar un poco de romero al patio- Yoshino sale de la cocina por una puerta que da hacia el patio, ninguna de las dos se había percatado de la presencia de Shikamaru, que al ver a su madre salir, se acerca a Temari y la abraza por la espalda y le susurra

- nunca pensé que vería a la fiera Temari como una ama de casa, realmente es adorable verte así, princesa- al terminar la frase le da un fugaz beso en su mejilla, luego la besa en su boca para alejarse de ella relamiéndose los labios- ¡ha, tienes razón está delicioso! – al terminar la frase le guiña el ojo y se retira en búsqueda de las cosas que debe instalar en la mesa, Temari que al sentir los brazos de Shikamaru en su cintura se había asustado de la impresión y no pudo replicar nada ya que las palabras del genio de Konoha la había dejado desprotegida, bloqueando sus movimientos, sólo sentía como el rubor se apoderaba de sus mejillas, ya más despierta se lleva su mano al sitio donde él depositó un beso, luego la dirige a su boca, que acababa de ser probada por él, es más se había regocijado probando el sabor de la sopa desde sus labios "pero que descarado" pensó la kunoichi, luego se gira para verlo pero él ya se había ido

- aquí está el romero, ¿he? Temari-san ¿estas bien?- Yoshino se asusta un poco al no recibir contestación y al verla así, parada mirando al vacío y con una mano en su boca y con las mejillas muy rojas-¿acaso el calor de la cocina te ha hecho mal?

-¿he?... no…*mueve la cabeza para despejarse*… estoy bien, lamento haberla preocupado Yoshino-san- dice volteándose para darle una sonrisa tímida

-no hagas eso niña… parecías como si hubieras visto un fantasma

-yo no le llamaría fantasma… parecía más una sombra…- dice en un susurro casi inaudible

-¿dijiste algo?

-Nada- Yoshino le da una última mirada a la rubia para luego seguir con su labor

-¿me ayudas?

-Hai

-Podrías picar estas especias por mí

-Hai

-Gracias…Mmm *mira a la rubia de pies a cabeza*…

Temari siente la mirada inquisidora de Yoshino y se pone muy nerviosa, tanto que casi se corta el dedo

-sabes… tengo la impresión de haberte visto antes pero no me logro acordar

-¿he?... yo la verdad nunca la había visto Yoshino-san

-jajaja… dime ¿hace cuanto que tú y mi hijo se conocen?...veras, él es muy reservado con sus cosas…

-hoo… pues mmm *pone un dedo en su mentón*… nos conocimos en los exámenes Chunnin en donde él fue ascendido a ese grado

-ho… ya van cerca de cuatro años… y ¿Cómo fue que se conocieron exactamente?

-… nos tocó luchar el uno contra el otro

-rivales

-si… en esa pelea él se rindió… pero para todos él fue el verdadero vencedor

-ajá! *golpea su mano con su puño* ¡tu eras la chica con la que luchó mi hijo… aquella que usaba un abanico!... de ahí te conozco… ya me parecía que te había visto antes

-*Temari se sonroja levemente*… si, soy ella… y la verdad es que odié profundamente a Shikamaru por haberse rendido…. *con llamas en sus ojos y con un puño levantado* … ¡nadie me había humillado tanto como él!... ¡no solo me atrapó… sino que se dio por vencido y por haber echo eso fue promovido a Chunnin! …¡fue un insolente!

-Jajajaja … siento reírme pero es gracioso saber que aun te duele eso

-¡Claro!.. por darse por vencido lo promovieron además de haberme humillado públicamente… él ha sido uno de los pocos que ha logrado vencerme… y por eso mismo se ganó mi respeto, ya no lo odio por haberse rendido pero recordar eso aun me ofusca un poco *dice apenada*

-ya veo, es comprensible… y dime ¿Cómo fue que se hicieron tan amigos?

-… cuando Sasuke se fue… a Shikamaru le dieron la misión de traerlo de vuelta, la Hokage pidió ayuda a Suna para esa misión… mis hermanos y yo fuimos los refuerzos de los ninjas de Konoha … yo salve a su hijo *sonrisa tímida* y luego lo acompañé en el hospital mientras sus amigos estaban siendo salvados por los médicos de Konoha… de ahí que nos llevamos un poco mejor, luego nos devolvieron el favor y más tarde ambos éramos examinadores en los exámenes Chunnin, además de que él es mi guía aquí en Konoha… supongo que todo eso nos hizo más unidos

-hoo *ojos brillantes*, veo que eres una mujer de carácter- _justo lo que necesita mi hijo jijijiji_

-si *sonrisa orgullosa*

-bien, esto ya está listo *saborea la sopa y pasa su lengua por sus labios*- ante el gesto, Temari se enciende de pies a cabeza, recordando lo que su vago había hecho momentos atrás después de besarla- … vamos a servir

-hai- dice más compuesta y disimulando su sonrojo

La cena trascurrió en total calma, hasta que Yoshino comenzó diciendo unas declaraciones un tanto incomodas

-sabes Temari-san, eres la primera muchacha que mi hijo trae a cenar a esta casa… debes ser muy especial para él *sonrisa picara*

-brrrrrrrrrrr *Shikamaru escupe su sopa que va a parar a la cara de Shikaku *

-hijo no escupas sobre mi – dice Shikaku con tono calmado pero con una venita palpitante en la frente, mantenía sus ojos semi cerrados, su esposa trataba de limpiarle la cara a la vez que intentaba no explotar de risa… Shikamaru y Temari se encontraban tiesos, con los ojos muy abiertos y la cabeza gacha para disimular el sonrojo, hasta que el pelinegro decidió romper su silencio

-lo siento, pero es que mamá dice cosas erróneas, yo no fui quien invitó a Temari a cenar, ese fue papá, así que no insinúes nada extraño mamá

-ya, ya ¿y tu crees que soy tonta?... te conozco desde antes que nacieras y se cuando alguien llama tu atención y Temari-san llama tu atención… no lo niegues u ofenderás a Temari-san

-primero deberías considerar lo que piensa Temari antes de hablar mamá- dice disimulando su sonrojo tras una taza de té que momentos antes su madre y Temari habían traído- por mi parte… si, Temari me llama la atención, es alguien muy inteligente, una excelente kunoichi y gran estratega- _eso y que su belleza no tiene comparación, que cuando quiere puede ser muy dulce, muy tierna y frágil, eso y que la amo toda … pero eso no quiero que lo sepan … *_mira a Temari, tratando de trasmitirle sus sentimientos sin que los demás lo noten… cosa que logra fácilmente ya que ambos sabían comunicarse sólo con miradas_*_

-ya, ¿sólo eso?

-Si *sonríe cansadamente*

-Valla y a mi que me pareció que te agradaba más que eso

-Es mi amiga *se encoge de hombros*

-Yoshino-san, Shikamaru tiene razón… por favor no vea más cosas de las que hay

-Uff, vale *se encoge de hombros, a la vez que alza sus manos* debía intentarlo… pues creo que eres la mujer que Shikamaru necesita a su lado, la mujer adecuada para él

Ante aquel comentario, los chicos no pudieron evitar esbozar una sonrisa de satisfacción, que fue ocultada por las tazas de té que ambos estaban bebiendo, estaban felices de saber que Temari había sido "aceptada" por la matriarca del clan Nara, aun así no podían dejar que los demás supieran de su "relación" puesto que podrían poner en riesgo el plan para acabar con el matrimonio de Temari, plan que aun no elaboraban pero que sin duda se les ocurriría pronto. Por eso se vieron obligados a dejar en claro que "una relación entre los dos era imposible… por ahora"

-ya, mamá … siento decirte que eso-_por ahora_- no podrá ser …

-¿a que te refieres?

-Temari está comprometida en matrimonio-_no por mucho tiempo, claro… pero eso no te lo puedo decir …_

-Qu…- Yoshino abrió, estupefacta, los ojos, no podía creer lo que su hijo le anunciaba, ¡la mujer ideal para él se iba a casar con otro!

-Hoo… Temari-san- interrumpió Shikaku- felicitaciones, nunca me hubiera imaginado que siendo una joven y poderosa kunoichi se fuera a casar tan pronto

-Lo hago por el bien de Suna, así mi pueblo obtendrá estabilidad –_sii, claaaroooo… esa excusa no te la crees ni tu… ¿estabilidad de que?... por favor! … aunque traté de convencerme de eso nunca le encontré sentido… ¿Qué estabilidad le da a Suna que yo me case?... ninguna… si fuera con algún hijo de un señor feudal o algún ninja de otra nación tal vez… pero de nada sirve que sea con alguien de la misma Arena … ja! … ¡estúpida excusa!_

-Debes querer mucho a tu pueblo para hacer eso

-Si – dijo amargamente

-Bueno, bueno… basta de interrogatorios… voy a llevar a Temari de vuelta a su hotel o sino se va a hacer más tarde aun

-Hai *temari se levanta de su asiento*… muchas gracias por su hospitalidad _*_hace una reverencia_*… _Yoshino-san, Shikaku-san

*ambos salen de la casa*

-es una lastima, estoy segura que es la mujer indicada para nuestro hijo

-tal vez, pero no puedes forzar las cosas… si de verdad son tal para cual, lucharán por eso … pero ellos negaron toda relación que no fuera de amistad… me pregunto si sentirán algo más que amistad o si son sólo nuestras suposiciones de viejos… supongo que el tiempo nos dirá ¿no crees?

-Mmm… *mano apoyada en su mentón a modo de pesar*… espero que tengas razón y que sientan algo más que amistad el uno por el otro… aun queda la posibilidad de que lo negaran por respeto al compromiso e integridad de Temari-san… no hubiera sido bonito que nos dijeran que se quieren pero que ella se va a casar con otro… *suspiro* espero que sea eso, de verdad ella me agrada mucho y veo que Shikamaru tiene un interés particular en ella… espero que todo acabe bien para los dos y ojalá sea juntos

-*sonrisa tierna*… vamos que aun no empiezan una historia juntos y ya estas pensando en el final… dejemos que ellos arreglen su situación y que sea lo Kami-sama quiera que sea … ya veremos si teníamos razón o sólo eran suposiciones nuestras, tal vez sólo sean amigos y sólo se vean de esa forma, por lo que es mejor no meternos, ambos son inteligentes y sabrán que hacer, no por nada son los estrategas de sus aldeas

-*suspiro de resignación* nuevamente tienes razón es mejor dejar todo en sus manos, espero que no sean sólo amigos, esa chica es la indicada para Shikamaru lo se y no aceptaré a nadie más … pero eso depende de él *suspiro*… Kami-sama concédenos el hecho de que nuestro hijo y esa chica se casen

-jajaja… no apures las cosas

-*suspiro*… si, será mejor no pensar en eso hasta que llegue el momento

-¿Cuál momento?

-La boda, ahí sabremos la verdad… o algo al menos … ya me voy a lavar la loza

-Te ayudo

-Gracias – dice y deposita un beso en la mejilla de su marido y éste sonríe de lado, ¡como adoraba esos momentos con su mujer!

0o0o0o

-lo lamento… a veces mi madre habla de más

-no te preocupes, me alegra saber que ella me acepta y me quiere como su nuera *sonrisa* ahora debemos hacer todo lo posible para complacerla, tu madre es muy buena persona y se merece una felicidad así, al igual que nosotros *le guiña el ojo*

-*suspiro*… supongo que tienes razón

-siempre

-sii claaaro-dice en un susurro

-¿dijiste algo? *mirada asesina*

-naadaaa – _que miedo da esta mujer cuando quiere… mendokusai ¿Por qué tuve que fijarme en esta problemática?... que va, sin ella mi vida sería peor_

-Shika..

-Hmm?

-¿haz pensado en algún plan?

-Ajá- dice mientras asiente con la cabeza

-¿cual?

-Lo primero es saber que siente Sho por ti, eso nos facilitará las cosas

-¿Cómo lo averiguarás?

-Dime ¿siempre es amable… hasta en las peores circunstancias?

-Pues… *posa su dedo índice en su mentón mientras mira la noche estrellada* no amable, más bien calmado, nunca lo he visto alterado, ni en las peores circunstancias mira que he hecho algunas misiones peligrosas a su lado y siempre está impasible, además que lo he humillado en reiteradas ocasiones y en todas esas veces nunca perdió su serenidad, a él no le entran balas, ¿eso te ayuda?

-Si, y creo que ya se que hacer

-¿que? *ojos emocionados*

-paciencia Temari-chan *ríe a carcajadas* un mago no revela sus trucos y yo no contaré mi plan aun, tu sorpresa nos ayudará en aquel momento

-*roja de ira*… maldito genio- masculló- *suave golpe en la nuca de Shikamaru*… no me vuelvas a decir Temari-chan… escuchaste

-jajaja sii sii *sobándose el lugar donde fue levemente golpeado*.. Temi-chan

-¡no me llames así! ¡NO SOY UNA NIÑA!

-Para mi eres mi niña hermosa y gruñona *sonrisa de lado al tiempo que se encoge de hombros*

- *rubor en las mejillas de la rubia de Suna*… tonto- le dice dulcemente _¿Cómo puedo golpearlo cuando es tan tierno conmigo?, no puedo, me gana su dulzura, esa que sólo me muestra a mi *_sonrisa de niña pequeña_*_

Entonces Shikamaru la abraza por la cintura atrayéndola hasta él, ella se deja hacer y posa sus manos en la espalda del pelinegro, abrazándolo, continúan así su camino, en silencio, disfrutando de la cercanía del otro, cercanía que sólo en la oscuridad de la noche podían obtener pues de día debían disimular para que nadie descubriera los sentimientos que se tenían, ya que cualquier sospecha podría hacer peligrar sus planes para acabar con la indeseada unión entre Sho y Temari. Antes de llegar al hostal, Temari desvió su camino para introducirlos a un oscuro callejón en donde se apoderó de los labios de su vago favorito, quien no mostraba aquella pereza característica en esos momentos, al contrario… bien activo que se hallaba, un beso leve al comienzo, puesto que llevaban seis meses sin probar la boca del otro… eso y que el estratega no se acordaba de aquella primera vez que se besaron, desconociendo también el verdadero motivo por el cual no tenia memoria de aquella noche, pero nada de eso importaba ahora que se volvían a reconocer el uno al otro como si fuera la primera vez, como no habían podido hacer en la cocina de la casa de él y también como si no hubiera un mañana, sobre todo esto último, aquel beso suave y tierno comenzó a intensificarse con el tiempo, pasional y posesivo, para luego sólo ser pasional ya que no necesitaban actuar posesivamente con el otro puesto que sabían que se pertenecían y nadie cambiaria eso, no necesitaban ser posesivos, porque el uno sólo tenia ojos para el otro y eso nadie lo cambiaría, estaban pasando por su peor momento, no poder estar juntos abiertamente, peligrando y sufriendo a sabiendas que su tiempo era limitado y que si no lograban su objetivo serían separados para siempre, al menos eso pensaban, creían que no podría pasarles nada peor pero ¿Qué tan equivocados estaban?... algo peor siempre es posible y en su caso no seria la excepción, un cruel próximo futuro les esperaba, insospechado, guiado por sus propias decisiones, silencioso como la noche que los refugiaba hoy en su manto, sufrimiento eso era lo que pasarían antes de sucumbir al lejano futuro que construirían en sus vidas separados o juntos… sólo sus decisiones, sólo su resistencia en ese futuro próximo les guiará al futuro aun no escrito que vivirán, si sobreviven a los malos tiempos encontraran recompensa pero sino… lejanía… eso encontrarían… claro que nada de eso pasaba aun ni siquiera por sus mentes…¿Qué harían si supieran su destino?... nunca lo sabrán porque nadie conoce su destino, sólo nos queda vivir intentando hacer lo mejor que se pueda por lograr la felicidad y en eso pensaban estos amantes… en ser felices y con ese beso se transmitieron esos sentimientos y deseos que tienen.

-Shika…maru- lo llamo separándome un poco de él sólo para ver su silueta- yo… no quiero separarme nunca de ti *hunde su rostro en el torso de él*

-Yo tampoco quiero que nos separemos *acaricia suavemente su cabeza*… es por eso que haré todo para que estemos juntos

-Lo se y yo haré lo mismo, pero ¿y si tu plan no resulta?

-Te secuestro

-…

-jajaja, ya vamos problemática que si no llego pronto a mi casa van a sospechar, aunque desearía quedarme toda la noche a tu lado, pero no puedo, pero tranquila ya tendremos tiempo para eso, confía en mi

-si, confío en ti, ademas … tenemos ayuda extra- en la oscuridad, Shikamaru frunció su entrecejo por no entender aquella frase de su rubia problemática, y ella como si le leyera la mente y le viera el rostro en la oscuridad, lo sacó de dudas- lo que Tsunade-sama quería hablar conmigo era que si me iba a casar, luego me contó que había apostado a que nosotros terminaríamos juntos y como no quiere perder la apuesta, nos ofreció su ayuda para terminar mi compromiso

-era eso, me sorprende un poco lo de Tsunade-sama debes contarme todo lo que hablaron

-en otro momento ahora debes irte a tu casa

-*bufido*, bien, me voy- dijo y tras ello se apoderó nuevamente de los labios de su problemática, a lo que ella contestó feliz, intensificando el beso, momentos después toda su inseguridad se había ido y ya llegaban al hostal donde se alojaba la rubia para lo que se despidieron de palabra y cada uno siguió su camino, pensando en su futuro juntos.

* * *

_**Jojojojo… me he spoileado a mi misma jujuju… intriga! **_

_**COF COF U.U*…**_

_**Les queria agradecer los review, me alegra que les gustara tanto el cap y mas que les agradara como se presentó Shiho en el fic xD espero que este tambien les haya gustado aunque creo que pudo quedar mejor :S**_

_**Sobre lo de mi idea Nonahere me ha preguntado que si me gustaria escribir esa idea junto con ella, y mi respuesta es que sí… nonahere te envie un mp como me pediste pero no se si te llegó :S por eso confirmo lo que me preguntaste aquí … bueno tu me dices como lo hacemos xD**_

_**Yusha-san me alegra que te gustara el cap. xD y agradezco el ofrecimiento de tomar la idea que di y escribirla, si nonahere y yo no la hacemos me gustaria mucho que fueras tu quien la escribiera, pero creo que daré prioridad al pedido de nonahere… cualquier cosa les aviso**_

_**TemariGothic**__** ESPERO CON ANSIAS LOCAS EL NUEVO CAP. DE TU FIC xD, ya subelo! Siii? xD… na tu veras cuando lo subes solo espero que pronto xD**_

_**Respecto a la cancion jejejeje se que te mueres por saber cual es jejeje pero aun no lo rebelaré eso si te dejo una pista xD… una pequeña descripción del grupo al que le pertenece la cancion **_

"_**banda de **__**rock**__**chilena**__**, considerada como una de las más influyentes de la década de los 2000. Se les conoce por su estilo de rock contemporáneo, basado en sonidos de los **__**años 1960**__** en adelante y de grupos desde **__**Los Beatles**__** hasta **__**Los Tres**__** incorporando, adicionalmente, sonidos provenientes de la raíz **__**folclórica**__**, fuertemente inspirados en la **__**Nueva Canción Chilena**__**"**__**[]**_

_**creo que quedarás igual pero me niego a decir mas (por ahora)**_

_**KARAGABRIELLE**__** me alegran mucho tus palabras y que te gustara el cap. … lamento no haber subido antes el cap pero espero que te haya gustado y que la espera valiera la pena xD**_

_**Ia me voy el otro cap si que me demoraré un poco mas en subirlo … razones:**_

_**-no está escrito**_

_**- tengo pruebas más que brijidas la proxima semana T.T **_

_**de todas formas haré mi mejor esfuerzo para que quede bien escrito y para publicarlo pronto **_

_**perdon OTRA VEZ me excedí con mis notas de autora T.T (algun dia espero superar esto )**_

_**xau! Cuidense!**_

_**Review? xP **_


	12. Código y Claro

**_Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al genio Masashi Kishimoto_**

**_hola! lamento la demora una semana muuuy dificil llena de examenes horribles T.T pero sobreviví y aki toy jejeje ... beuno aqui el cap que no se como pero me salio bastante largo 16 pag del word jejeje, espero que les guste mucho _**

**_aqui el cap_**

* * *

.. CÓDIGO Y CLARO

Temari entró en su habitación y se fue directo a la cama, las emociones vividas en este día eran demasiadas para que alguien las soportara todas juntas, no sólo le había contado lo de la noche de la fiesta a Shikamaru sino que también había recibido una nueva confesión de su parte y esta vez estaba ¡totalmente lúcido!, además ya imaginaba una vida al lado de su vago, también meditaba sobre como es que él siendo tan cobarde como sabe que es se había armado de valor para luchar por ella_**, **_una sonrisa de total orgullo surcó su rostro ante su último pensamiento, ¡él si que la ama, y hará todo por tenerla a su lado!, reía y siguió riendo al recordar la cena junto a los Nara y el comentario de Yoshino, definitivamente ese día había sido el más increíblemente maravilloso de su vida, por lo mismo era que estaba agotada de tantas emociones y al recordar a la Hokage y su apuesta no pudo hacer más que sonreír como boba, todo se estaba dando demasiado bien, tanto que tuvo miedo pero al recordar las palabras de Shikamaru (Yo tampoco quiero que nos separemos, es por eso que haré todo para que estemos juntos) se calmó y se durmió pensando "_mañana será un día difícil, debemos descifrar el código_"

Los suaves pero molestos rayos del sol se colaban entre las cortinas de la habitación de la rubia de Suna y daban directo a su rostro, ella, al sentirlos se cubrió la vista con su mano mientras abría lentamente sus ojos, una vez acostumbrada a la luz del día se levantó con energías renovadas "_debo trabajar duramente para terminar temprano y poder estar el resto de la tarde con Shika_" pensaba mientras daba el agua de la ducha.

Después de 15 minutos salió del hostal, con una vitalidad que no poseía desde que se había marchado por última vez de Konoha, y al voltear en una esquina se encontró con el dueño de sus sueños

-hola vago, ¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano?- le dijo como si nada, aunque conocía la respuesta

- tsk! Mendokusai mujer, ¿Qué no puedo venir a encontrarte?

-jajaja si, sólo que es raro verte a esta hora en pie

-tsk! Como sea, mejor nos vamos al departamento de inteligencia así resolvemos ese maldito código, informamos a la Hokage y tenemos el resto de la tarde libre

- como ud diga mi capital- dijo mientras se cuadraba como alguien del ejército

-ja, ja, ja… veo que has amanecido de muy buen humor lo que es malo para mi, me he vuelto el motivo de tu burla – y al finalizar de decir esto suspiró largamente

-jajaja, vamos no te pongas así y mejor ya vámonos- le dijo la rubia de coletas, tomándolo del brazo y jalándolo suavemente en dirección al departamento de inteligencia de Konoha.

Permanecieron sumergidos en un agradable silencio hasta llegar a las instalaciones de criptología, no tenían nada que decirse, sus ojos hablaban por ellos y sabían también que debían disimular todo rastro de cariño frente a los demás, pero tampoco era como si ambos fueran del tipo de personas que se desviven dando muestras de afectos, no necesitaban eso pues sabían que ningún gesto por más romántico que fuera describiría en totalidad lo que sentían por el otro así es que preferían guardárselos, al menos por ahora.

Al entrar a la oficina de descodificación se encontraron con Shiho a quien saludaron cortésmente para luego preguntar por el código

-buenos días, Shikamaru-san, Temari-san, no hemos podido descifrar nada del código, lo lamento- dijo esto último, agachando su cabeza

- tranquila, Shiho-san, para eso estamos aquí nosotros, para ayudarlos- dijo Temari con una dulce sonrisa en los labios, para luego agregar- déjame ver nuevamente el supuesto código, intentaré aplicar algunos patrones de descifrado de Suna

-he, ho, hai… aquí tiene

-gracias

-¿necesitas ayuda?- preguntó en su habitual tono de voz Shikamaru

- no, uds y sus patrones de descrifrajes no pudieron hacer nada y como no conoces los códigos de Suna pues no me sirve que me ayudes

-hmp, que lío- dijo con una mano en su nuca- y ¿Qué quieres que hagamos mientras tu tratas de resolver eso?, acaso quieres que nos crucemos de brazos y nos sentemos a ver como trabajas

-esa es una buena opción, vago, aunque creo que preferirías estar viendo tus amadas nubes ¿he?

-pues si- dijo encogiendo de hombros

- jajaja, ya ve a verlas cuando descubra algo podrás ayudarme

-pero

-de nada me sirves acá, ve, te estoy dando permiso para que alientes a tu pereza – le dijo acercándose a él y empujándolo levemente de los hombros en dirección a la puerta

-hey, pero, Temari, espérate mujer

-ya vete – le dijo cerrándole la puerta casi en las narices y luego escuchó un "_mendokusai_" proveniente desde el otro lado de la puerta

- etto, Temari-san ¿está bien que Shikamaru-san se valla?

-pues si, no nos puede ayudar, la verdad es que ni tú me puedes ayudar Shiho-san pero me agradaría tú compañía en estos momentos

- pero ¿no prefiere la compañía de Shikamaru-san?- preguntó inocentemente la desaliñada mujer

-no, sólo me distraería e impediría descifrar este código

-hmm

-ya deja leerlo

-está bien

20 MINUTOS DESPUÉS

-hmm- decía la de coletas, frunciendo el entrecejo y apretando sus labios- no se me ocurre como resolverlo, es un patrón poco común, incluso parece como si fuera un poema pero no lo es hmm, mendokusai

-jijiji- la risita divertida de su acompañante la distrajo del código para centrar su atención en ella

- ¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó muy confundida, sin poder entender que era lo que divertía tanto a la del laboratorio

- Temari-san, se te han pegado las costumbres de Shikamaru-san y no te has dado cuenta

-¿a que te refieres?- ahora si que estaba confundida

- acabas de decirle mendokusai al código

- que…- y alzando una ceja por la sorpresa fue que entendió a lo que se refería su compañera- ¡rayos!

Dijo toda roja de vergüenza, nunca pensó que estar cerca de él la afectara tanto que se le terminaran pegando sus costumbres

- hmm, es increíble lo que hace conocer a una persona desde hace tiempo – dijo sin percatarse de la tristeza que inundaba a la científica que aún luchaba por seguir adelante, pero le costaba un mundo hacerse a la idea que su querido Shikamaru ya amara a otra y que fuera correspondido, sabía que debía dar vuelta la página pero no era algo que pudiera hacer de la noche a la mañana y el hecho que la de coletas le dijera que conoce desde antes que ella al pelinegro no hacía más que entristecerla por saber que ellos tenían una historia de años, los que ella nunca podría igualar, divagaba en su miseria cuando la voz de su compañera la sacó de ella

-jajajaja, es un juego de niños- decía alegremente la rubia de Suna mientras Shiho la miraba extrañamente "_ya enloqueció, el no poder resolver el código la hace desvariar, pobre_" pensaba hasta que la ojiverde se explicó

- mira Shiho, este código es un simple juego de niños, todos en Suna lo conocen, hasta los extranjeros que viven algún tiempo en mi villa terminan por aprenderlo, como te dije es un juego

- no entiendo ¿a que se refiere?

- te lo explicaré pero antes iré a buscar a Shikamaru, no quiero repetir la explicación dos veces- dijo saliendo rápidamente por la puerta de la habitación, dejando a una confundida Shiho dentro de ésta

0o0o0o

-he vago, levanta tu perezoso trasero de ese asiento y acompáñame- semi-gritaba Temari, el pelinegro al escuchar a una animada Temari supuso que había descubierto algo sobre el código por lo que se levantó lentamente de su asiento y caminó en dirección a su rubia

-más vale que hayas descubierto algo bueno, sino no le veo el caso a venir a gritar de esa forma en este lugar tan tranquilo

-ja, ja que chistoso, ho pero que digo debemos volver rápido- le dijo tomándolo del brazo y llevándoselo a rastras hasta el cuarto de descifrado

- oe, oe, calma Temari- le decía un muy confundido Shikamaru que estaba siendo llevado como a un niño pequeño por la rubia que sólo se detuvo cuando se encontró frente a la habitación que momentos atrás había abandonado

-bien, vamos- dijo soltando a Shikamaru y entrando con total calma a la habitación en donde los esperaba una menos confundida Shiho

"_que problemática es esta mujer, mira que traerme a rastras y luego entrar a la habitación como si nada hubiera pasado, je_" pensaba en ojiazabache mientras entraba detrás de Temari

- y bien ¿Qué es eso tan importante que averiguaste?

-jejeje pues jejeje- se reía la rubia de Suna como una niña chiquita a quien se le confiere un secreto y se vanagloria de ser la única en conocerlo

-vamos habla- dijo el pelinegro ya fastidiado "_justo cuando mi mente estaba distrayéndose, logrando apreciar las nubes viene Temari y me aparta de ellas_" pensaba

- mejor te lo muestro

-bueno, pero hazlo ya

-hai, hai… te leeré la carta-código

"_**Mi querida y amada Atsuka, No he podido olvidarte, siempre estas presente en mi mente y es por eso que me he decidido a escribir mis Tentados intentos de poesía hacia ti, Ojalá y pudiera verte pronto y decirte lo que siento en persona, pero No podrá ser como deseo, Intento estar tranquilo sin pensar en ti pero Me es imposible, Olvidarte es algo que nunca podré hacer, y es por eso que me animo a escribirte lo que Siento, espero con ansias el día en que pueda decir estas palabras frente a frente con mi propia voz, viendo tus hermosos ojos, ho esos ojos que me hacía volar hasta el infinito, mi amor aquí te escribo los delirios que causas en mi: **_

_**Insitas a mi sangre y a su mente enemiga desde la luz de tus recuerdos**_

_**Impones la intranquilidad en mí, me dejas desvalido matriarca mía**_

_**La vida es un camino peligroso e incierto para los amantes, para ambos**_

_**En mis sueños veo tu espalda y me alejo, huir es mi opción para no enloquecer **_

_**Lejos de mi tierra y de ti, deseo volver pero la barrera de la responsabilidad no me lo permite**_

_**Mi sangre es protegida, es auxiliada por los ninjas de Konoha**_

_**Tranquila mi amor, no me abandonaran, deben proteger mi mente y detener la sangre que fluye libre **_

_**Muchos recuerdos confirman mi amor y fidelidad a ti mi matriarca**_

_**Protege a los grandes amores de mi vida, protege a mi clan**_

_**No pierdas tu serenidad y no olvides nuestro compromiso**_

_**La casualidad de conocerte me llevó a coronarte como mi reina**_

_**Pero mi clan no lo aceptaba, pero fui más astuto que ellos y sus manos vengativas dejaron atrás**_

_**La matriarca de mi clan, la que me mantiene en guerra entre la razón y el corazón, mi condena es estar lejos de ti, lejos de mi guerra interna, cada vez que no me retenga tu cielo, obtengo ganancias del tercer orden ninja, es decir, te alejaras de las mujeres, de la tentación de la carne**_

_**Espero con ansias el próximo mes en que nos encontraremos **_

_**El día 14, nuestro aniversario, mi amada reina poseedora de mi corazón**_

_**El lobo aúlla 19 veces antes del amanecer**_

_**El sonido de las cataratas me recuerda a tu voz**_

_**No olvides traer la paz contigo**_

_**Es la última oportunidad para apaciguar la guerra que se avecina en mi interior**_

_**No te equivoques lider shinobi**_"

- si, si conozco todo ese cuento

-amargado

-mejor dime lo que averiguaste

- pensé que conocías todo este cuento, aun así no haz podido descifrar el código

-hai, hai lo que digas sólo dime su significado- decía con sorna un fastidiado Shikamaru que cerraba sus ojos con pereza "_como deseo ver las nubes_" pensaba

-bueno, la llave para descifrar el código se encuentra en el primer párrafo de la carta- y al escuchar esto, el genio de Konoha abrió los ojos rápidamente, señal de que estaba completamente sorprendido y confundido "_como es que en tan poco tiempo ha dado con la llave del código si nosotros hemos estado una tarde completa sin obtener resultado alguno_" pensaba

- veo que ya tengo tu atención, genio

- ya, ya habla rápido

- pensé que nunca te impacientabas

-Temari por favor, dime la llave

-si lo pides así

-mendokusai mujer ya dilo

-hai, hai, por atención al primer párrafo… ¿hay algo que llame tu atención?

"_**Mi querida y amada Atsuka, No he podido olvidarte, siempre estas presente en mi mente y es por eso que me he decidido a escribir mis Tentados intentos de poesía hacia ti, Ojalá y pudiera verte pronto y decirte lo que siento en persona, pero No podrá ser como deseo, Intento estar tranquilo sin pensar en ti pero Me es imposible, Olvidarte es algo que nunca podré hacer, y es por eso que me animo a escribirte lo que Siento, espero con ansias el día en que pueda decir estas palabras frente a frente con mi propia voz, viendo tus hermosos ojos, ho esos ojos que me hacía volar hasta el infinito, mi amor aquí te escribo los delirios que causas en mi"**_

-no realmente- contestó el shinobi de las sombras al tiempo en que fruncía el ceño

- no estas viendo bien

-hmmm

-… y bien

- las mayúsculas, generalmente se usan en el inicio de algún párrafo, después de algún punto o en los sustantivos propios, pero él las ha usado indiscriminadamente en cualquier parte de mensaje sin motivo aparente

-bingo, salvo que si tienen su significado

-¿cual?- dijo alzando su vista del papel para ver a Temari que lo miraba divertida como diciéndole "yo tengo información que tu no guajaguaja"- vamos habla

-jajaja, tus ojos brillan por la intriga

-tsk!

-ya te lo digo… toma todas las mayúsculas exceptuando la primera y dime que palabra forman- Shikamaru como un niño obediente tomó un lápiz y un papel y comenzó a escribir lo que Temari le ordenó, lo hizo rápido y frente a la atenta mirada de la de coletas y de la curiosa Shiho

"ANTONIMOS"

- forman la palabra antónimos, ¿pero que rayos significa aquello?

-es la pista de un antiguo juego de código de Suna

-explícate

-eso iba a hacer- suspiro-si que estas ansioso

-...

-como te decía, es la pista para descifra el resto del código y lo que te está indicando es que cuando leas debes pensar en lo contrario, pero esa es la versión simple del juego, este tipo de código se mezcla con sinónimos y lo difícil está en descubrir cuando usar antónimos y cuando los sinónimos y no sólo eso, también se combina con figuras retóricas como la metáfora

-hmm

-pero debemos intentarlo así es que mejor comencemos

-bien- dijo un entusiasmado Shikamaru, claro que lo disimuló bastante bien, pero ese juego del que hablaba Temari era de intelecto, un desafío similar a pensar estrategias

-tomemos el primer verso

"_**Insitas a mi sangre y a su mente enemiga desde la luz de tus recuerdos"**_

-sangre y mente tienen en común que pertenecen a un mismo cuerpo- dijo Shikamaru- pero no logro ver algo opuesto a ellos

-debe ser porque no los usa- expresó Temari tratando de pensar en algo más que relacionara a ambas cosas

-tal vez se refiere a alguna metáfora- intervino Shiho, adquiriendo la atención de ambos shinobis que la miraban expectantes

- ¿por qué piensas eso?- la cuestionó Shikamaru

- pues habla de sangre y mente que son comunes a un mismo individuo pero a la vez nombra a la mente como el enemigo, también al decir sangre recuerdo una frase de mi padre, él cuando se refería a mi tío hablaba de sangre de su sangre

- eso es algo común, es para referirse a los parientes- acotó Temari

-hmm, pero auque tuvieras razón aun así no tendría sentido, mmm- dijo el ojinegro cerrando sus ojos, para meditar unos momentos y luego volver a abrirlos mientras decía- oe, este código no se entiende si seguimos así, nos lleva a pensar extrañas cosas

-es como si estuviera mal ordenado- dijo Shiho, palabras que hicieron recordar a Temari

- ¡rayos!- musitó la de coletas al tiempo que se llevaba su mano a la frente

- ¿Qué sucede Temari?

-soy una tonta olvidadiza, eso es lo que sucede- y tras ver la cara de confusión de sus compañeros se apresuró en agregar- este es un doble código

-¿a que te refieres?- dijo el pelinegro al no comprender a su rubia

- es fácil adivinar el patrón para resolver el código, es por eso que el mensaje es protegido con un segundo cifrado

-¿Cuál es ese?

-es el orden de las palabras o más bien frases, es cambiado para desorientar a quienes intentan resolver el código y han logrado descubrir la clave, sólo unos pocos shinobis de Suna conocen la naturaleza doble de este tipo de códigos, me pregunto como es que ese campesino logró conocerla, supongo que eso por ahora no importa

- si, debemos centrarnos en descifrarlo, pero dime ¿Cuál es el orden correcto?

-hmm, el más común es de abajo para arriba, pero hay una frase que no calza dentro de este orden

-¿Cómo es eso?

-la ultima frase me impide hacer ese ordenamiento pero si la sacamos lo podremos hacer

-haz eso y veamos como queda

-bien, entonces el orden correcto del mensaje sería- toma un lápiz y se pone a escribir en el papel

"_**La matriarca de mi clan, la que me mantiene en guerra entre la razón y el corazón, mi condena es estar lejos de ti, lejos de mi guerra interna, cada vez que no me retenga tu cielo, obtengo ganancias del tercer orden ninja, es decir, te alejaras de las mujeres, de la tentación de la carne**_

_**Pero mi clan no lo aceptaba, pero fui más astuto que ellos y sus manos vengativas dejaron atrás**_

_**La casualidad de conocerte me llevó a coronarte como mi reina**_

_**No pierdas tu serenidad y no olvides nuestro compromiso**_

_**Protege a los grandes amores de mi vida, protege a mi clan**_

_**Muchos recuerdos confirman mi amor y fidelidad a ti mi matriarca**_

_**Tranquila mi amor, no me abandonaran, deben proteger mi mente y detener la sangre que fluye libre **_

_**Mi sangre es protegida, es auxiliada por los ninjas de Konoha**_

_**Lejos de mi tierra y de ti, deseo volver pero la barrera de la responsabilidad no me lo permite**_

_**En mis sueños veo tu espalda y me alejo, huir es mi opción para no enloquecer **_

_**La vida es un camino peligroso e incierto para los amantes, para ambos**_

_**Impones la intranquilidad en mí, me dejas desvalido matriarca mía**_

_**Insitas a mi sangre y a su mente enemiga desde la luz de tus recuerdos"**_

_**-**_así quedaría y las últimas frases se las podemos agregar al final

-no será necesario

-¿a que te refieres Shika?

- si las lees bien, parecen una cita, de seguro y esas frases son el lugar, el día y la hora para reunirnos con alguien, ya luego las descifraremos, mejor centrémonos en el mensaje principal

-está bien, si seguimos el principio de antónimos con la primera parte de la frase la podemos cambiar a…

"_**La matriarca de mi clan….**_ _**El líder"**_

_**-**_tienes razón, entonces siguiendo este principio podemos inferir que la segunda parte habla de lo contrario a la guerra

-la paz- dijo Shiho- no sólo eso, debemos quitar las palabras que le siguen a esta afirmación que sólo están puestas ahí para dar coherencia a lo que decía de la guerra

-entonces tachamos lo de "entre la razón y el corazón"

"_**La que me mantiene en guerra **__**entre la razon y el corazon **__**… paz" **_

-lo siguiente habla es lo de la condena, hmmm, una condena es algo que se debe cumplir si o si

-es más que eso, es una condición para recobrar tu libertad- dijo Temari a Shikamaru

-Temari-san tiene razón

_**-**_si asumimos eso, el mensaje tendría lógica, una condición para la paz- dijo cerrando sus ojos para luego abrirlos y escribir

"_**Mi condena es estar lejos de ti… su condición para esta es"**_

-lo siguiente es lo problemático, no logro ver claramente a lo que se refiere

-si ya no se puede resolver como las anteriores quiere decir que no es una metáfora y que ha cambiado el modo de ocultar el código

-mendokusai, esto es muy rebuscado, los códigos de Suna no me agradan

-ya mejor ponte a trabajar

-hmm- leyó una ultima vez el párrafo y luego cerró sus ojos y juntó sus manos en forma de plato hondo, Temari ante el gesto sonrió, sabia que eso significaba que pronto el estratega sabría a lo que se refería la extraña frase, y no se equivocó, un minuto después el estratega de Konoha abrió sus ojos y esbozó una sonrisa triunfal

-¿qué descubriste?- le dijo la rubia de coletas emocionada por saber lo que el estratega haya pensado

-debes pensar en lo contrario- Temari lo miró confundida, sabía que eso se podía hacer pero no se le ocurría nada, luego de ver la duda en Temari, Shikamaru explicó- cuando habla de lejos de una guerra se refiere al motivo para evitar esto, luego nos explica la forma de hacerlo, la palabra clave es retener, si piensas en lo contrario descubrirás el mensaje

-devolver o dejar ir

-exacto, al decir cielo también habla de lo contrario

-tierra-interrumpió Shiho

-correcto, después nos habla de cuales son las tierras que debemos devolver, las ganancias del tercer orden ninja son sólo una fachada para encubrir que se refiere a la tercera guerra ninja

-entonces quedaría

"_**Lejos de mi guerra interna…para evitar la guerra, recobrar la paz deben **_

_**Cada vez que no me retenga tu cielo… devolver las tierras**_

_**Obtengo ganancias del tercer orden ninja, es decir, te alejaras de las mujeres, de la tentación de la carne… perdidas en la tercera guerra ninja" **_

-si, sigamos con lo siguiente debemos terminar hoy mismo

-hai- contestaron las mujeres al unísono y comenzaron a analizar el resto de los versos de la misma forma en que habían hecho con el primero de ellos

Luego de un par de horas ya tenían el mensaje descifrado

-hemos terminado – anunciaba una agotada Temari

-si, ahora unamos las frases –ordenaba un fastidiado Shikamaru que sólo deseaba acabar pronto la problemática misión que se le había encomendado

-hai

-yo iré primero-dijo Temari colocando un papel sobre la mesa, dispuesta a explicar el significado de lo que había descifrado

"_**Pero mi clan no lo aceptaba, pero fui más astuto que ellos y sus manos vengativas"**_

_**-**_El clan se refiere a sus familiares, escuché decir a Neji-kun que el campesino le comentó que el líder de los rebeldes tenía un hermano, la frase se refiere a que este no acepta la paz y busca venganza

"_**La casualidad de conocerte me llevó a coronarte como mi reina"**_

-se refiere a lo contrario-anunció Shiho- quieren derrocarlo

"_**No pierdas tu serenidad y no olvides nuestro compromiso"**_

-la única forma de no perder la serenidad es teniendo autocontrol, es al control de algo a lo que se refiere, es una metáfora- dijo Shikamaru- el compromiso es algo que debe hacer o hará, se refiere a que planea tomar el control

"_**Protege a los grandes amores de mi vida, protege a mi clan"**_

-aquí se usan los antónimos, atacar y lastimar por proteger, lo más grande que un clan es un poblado-anunciaba la rubia de Suna

"_**Muchos recuerdos confirman mi amor y fidelidad a ti mi matriarca"**_

_**-**_aquí sólo está encubriendo con palabras de amor lo que quiere decir, esto sería que aún hay quienes son fieles al líder

"_**Tranquila mi amor, no me abandonaran, deben proteger mi mente y detener la sangre que fluye libre" **_

-es problemático, pero nuevamente usa metáforas, se refiere simplemente a que debemos proteger al líder y detener a su hermano, el líder sería la mente y la sangre que fluye libre es su hermano

-se refiere a algo que ha perdido su rumbo he

-así es Temari

"_**Mi sangre es protegida, es auxiliada por los ninjas de Konoha"**_

-esta es la siguiente frase y no la había entendido pero siguiendo el patrón que has marcado Shikamaru, se puede descifrar fácilmente- Temari hace una pausa y prosigue con la explicación- nos indica que el hermano está siendo ayudado por shinobis

"_**Lejos de mi tierra y de ti, deseo volver pero la barrera de la responsabilidad no me lo permite"**_

-lo siguiente es una metáfora, con lo de la barrera se refiere a las barreras de línea sucesoria y el hecho que hable de estar lejos de la tierra se refiere a que los ninjas son desertores o exiliados con kekkei genkai- aseguró Shiho

"_**En mis sueños veo tu espalda y me alejo, huir es mi opción para no enloquecer" **_

- es simple, nos dice debemos huir, luchar frente a frente no es opción- explicó el pelinegro

-y tu si que sabes de eso ¿eh?- le dijo Temari-cobarde N° 1 de Konoha

-ja, ja ,ja , no molestes mujer que debemos terminar rápido

-bueeno- contestó la rubia, decepcionada de haber recibido una contestación tan cortante de parte de su vago

"_**La vida es un camino peligroso e incierto para los amantes, para ambos"**_

- no es más que decir sólo encontraran muerte, ambos-dijo cortante la kunoichi de Suna

"_**Impones la intranquilidad en mí, me dejas desvalido matriarca mía"**_

-la siguiente se refiere a antónimos también-se apresuró a decir Shiho para aliviar la tensión que crecía entre los dos ninjas – la intranquilidad es la paz, el imponerla se refiere a negociarla y con lo de desvalido se refiera a que debemos proteger a la matriarca que es el líder

Las palabras de Shiho hicieron que ambos se relajaran ya les faltaba poco para acabar con el código ese y así podrían dedicarse a los problemas que de verdad les interesaban ya que tenían que ver directamente con ellos

"_**Incitas a mi sangre y a su mente enemiga desde la luz de tus recuerdos"**_

_**-**_nuevamente la sangre es el hermano, y las mentes enemigas son sus aliados, la luz es la oscuridad o las sombras, lo contrario a incitar es detener… entonces sería detener al hermano y sus aliados desde las sombras – dijo calmadamente el shinobi de las sombras

- lo que nos queda es descifrar las líneas finales que apuntan a la fecha de la reunión con el líder para fijar la paz – dijo Temari

_**Espero con ansias el próximo mes en que nos encontraremos **_

_**El día 14, nuestro aniversario, mi amada reina poseedora de mi corazón**_

_**El lobo aúlla 19 veces antes del amanecer**_

_**El sonido de las cataratas me recuerda a tu voz**_

_**No olvides traer la paz contigo**_

_**Es la última oportunidad para apaciguar la guerra que se avecina en mi interior**_

_**No te equivoques líder shinobi**_"

-eso sería- anunciaba Shiho- el día 14 del próximo mes a las 19 horas en la villa de la cascada

-exacto, además hace una ultima advertencia dirigida claramente a la hokage … eso de líder shinobi lo confirma… la advertencia está explicita no hay que descifrarla, no puedo creer que no nos diéramos cuenta

-nuestra mente fue engañada por el resto del mensaje que era supuestamente una carta de amor, tan convencido de eso estábamos que no notamos cuando cambió su forma de referirse a los hechos

-es mejor no pensar en eso Temari, mejor vamos a informar de esto a la hokage así terminamos oficialmente la misión y tendremos la tarde libre, nos vemos Shiho

-hai, nos vemos Shiho-san- decía Temari desde la puerta, siguiendo a Shikamaru

-nos vemos, Shikamaru-san, Temari-san, gracias por su ayuda

Diez minutos después estaban frente a la hokage quien leía el informe de la misión con el mensaje en él

"_**El líder quiere paz, su condición para ella es que le devuelvan las tierras perdidas en la tercera guerra ninja, pero su hermano quiere venganza, planea derrocar al líder, tomar el control y atacar los pequeños poblados, hay muchos fieles al líder, deben protegerlo y deben detener a su hermano, el hermano cuenta con la ayuda de ninjas desertores con kekkei genkai, luchar frente a frente no es una opción, muerte segura para ambos bandos, negocien la paz, protejan al líder, detengan al hermano y sus aliados desde las sombras.**_

_**Reúnanse con el líder el día 14 del próximo mes a las 19 horas en la villa de la cascada, **_

_**Es la última oportunidad para apaciguar la guerra que se avecina **_

_**No te equivoques líder shinobi" **_

-bien, pueden tomarse la tarde libre, han hecho un gran trabajo, yo me encargaré de esto

-hai, Tsunade-sama

-por cierto, resuelvan el lío que tienen con ese compromiso de Temari para que yo gane mi apuesta, y esto es una orden, Shikamaru, si no la cumples te patearé y golpearé hasta que tu voz no salga por tu garganta, y me tendrás que devolver el dinero perdido en la apuesta con intereses… ¿entendido?- dijo la líder de Konoha con una sonrisa maléfica en sus labios

-ha,… hai Tsunade-sama- contestó Shikamaru sudando frío y una vez más calmado agregó- no era necesario la amenaza, lo pensaba hacer aunque se me fuera la vida en ello, claro que no moriré, lo que más deseo es estar junto a Temari para siempre- dijo con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios, cosa que dejó gratamente sorprendida a ambas mujeres que no pudieron hacer más que sonreír ante tal gesto más tierno y lleno de amor del estratega de Konoha.

-ya, ya sólo háganme ganar la apuesta-dijo Tsunade muy emocionada, luego pensó " _agh! maldita vejez, me he puesto más sensible con los años_" a punto de las lagrimas gritó -¡ya váyanse que tengo trabajo que hacer!

-hai-contestaron ambos, rápidamente para luego desaparecer, a la velocidad del sonido, por la puerta del despacho de la Hokage

0o0o0o0o

Ya en la calle, ambos Shinobis caminaban en un mutismo absoluto, cruzando sus miradas de vez en cuando en un gesto cómplice sólo perceptible para ellos dos, así estaban hasta que Shikamaru se detuvo en seco, su acompañante confundida por el repentino detenimiento del pelinegro, detuvo sus pasos un poco después que él

-¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó mientras trataba de adivinar que era lo que cruzaba por la mente del shinobi, pero al no recibir respuesta alguna ni de Shikamaru ni de su análisis a él, se fue frustrando, arrugando cada vez más su entrecejo, ya aburrida de verlo detenido y con la cabeza gacha frente a ella, decidió a sacarlo de su ensimismamiento con un golpe en su hombro, por lo que se acercó sigilosamente a él, pero al momento de lanzar su puño al hombro de Shikamaru, éste lo detuvo en el aire y alzó su vista para mostrarle a una muy sorprendida Temari el brillo de sus ojos y su encantadora sonrisa de lado, lo que aturdió aún más a la kunoichi de Suna que no entendió el cambio de actitud del estratega y mucho menos entendió sus siguientes acciones.

Con total facilidad, Shikamaru, acercó a Temari a él, la alzó en sus brazos y se la llevó como una novia en su noche de bodas por la ciudad, saltó de techo en techo con Temari en brazos, quien no entendía nada de lo que pasaba y quien se dejaba hacer, ella nunca había visto al estratega andar tan deprisa como ahora, y no lograba pensar claramente lo que él hacía pues el olor a hierba buena de su vago la embargaba y confundía sus sentidos, media adormilada y muy feliz por estar en los protectores brazos de Shikamaru se encontraba por lo que no se cuestionó nada más y se dejó llevar por lo gratificante del momento, por lo cual no se dio cuenta cuando el pelinegro se detuvo.

-Temari- la llamó en un susurro pues temía que el simple hecho de hablar alto la fuera a lastimar, ante sus ojos la siempre fuerte kunoichi de Suna se veía frágil tanto que pareciera que se fuera a quebrar con el roce de un pétalo, lo que ocasionó que el ninja de las sombras sintiera una enorme calidez por la multifacética mujer que tenia en sus brazos a la vez que ansiaba protegerla de todo y todos, lo que menos deseaba era que ella sufriera, pero unas frías manos en su rostro lo sacaron de sus pensamientos

- el sonido de tu corazón es tan tranquilizante que me he quedado dormida, jejeje- decía una muy ruborizada Temari, haciendo que el pelinegro también se sonrojara

-Temari, quiero mostrarte algo- dijo al momento de volver de su sonrojo, y luego bajó con delicadeza a su rubia problemática para depositarla con total suavidad sus pies en la tierra, se quedaron unos eternos segundos abrazados y mirándose con la mayor ternura de la que eran capaces, la cual no era poca- sígueme

-siempre- le contestó la kunoichi con una sonrisa, el pelinegro se la devolvió y la tomó delicadamente de su mano para hacer que la siguiera.

Fue recién ahí cuando la de coletas se dio cuenta que, aparentemente, ya no estaban en Konoha, dirigió su mirada por todos lados apreciando con total asombro el lugar al que había sido llevada, "_¿Cómo es que hemos llegado hasta aquí y no me he dando cuenta?¿tal capacidad tiene Shikamaru de sumergirme en una burbuja donde nada más que los dos existimos que no me he percatado de lo que me rodeaba?_" se cuestionaba, Shikamaru al descubrir el asombro de la muchacha no pudo hacer más que sonreír feliz por haberla sorprendido de ese modo con algo tan simple e improvisado como lo era llevarla al bosque de su clan.

Temari observaba ensimismada los árboles que los rodeaban por lo que no se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, era guiada hábilmente por Shikamaru, en su trayecto se mantuvieron en silencio, contemplando la increíble e imponente naturaleza que los rodeaba, tanto así, que no se dieron cuenta que estaban cerca de un claro, Shikamaru fue el primero en percatarse de esto por lo que se detuvo en donde el bosque terminaba y el claro comenzaba, Temari al sentir que el estratega se detenía lo imitó y quedó aun más maravillada que antes al contemplar que no sólo había un claro sino que también en medio de éste había una laguna.

-¡hermoso!- exclamó, para luego voltearse a ver a Shikamaru- este lugar es hermoso ¿Cómo es que nadie viene por acá?- preguntó al notar lo solitario que se encontraba ese paraíso terrenal

-este bosque es custodiado por mi clan, sólo los miembros del clan Nara pueden entrar a este lugar- le explicó el estratega con una sonrisa misteriosa dibujada en sus bellos labios

-ho- dijo Temari, pero al analizar mejor la información dada por el pelinegro cambió su expresión a una confundida por lo que le preguntó- pero entonces ¿por qué me trajiste aquí? Sólo los de tu clan pueden entrar a este bosque

Ante el comentario acertado de la kunoichi, Shikamaru esbozó una gran sonrisa de felicidad, luego comenzó a caminar, guiando a Temari en el acto, se detuvo junto a un tronco que servia de asiento en el claro, cerca de la lagunilla, le indicó a Temari que se sentara ahí, cuando la vio obedecer, se separó de sus manos y le dijo

-espérame aquí- segundo después desapareció en una nube de humo, dejando a una muy extrañada Temari que no entendía la actitud de su vago el cual no sólo no le había contestado su pregunta, sino que también la había dejado completamente sola en medio del claro, si hubiera sido cualquier otro no hubiera dudado en irse en el mismísimo momento en que se quedó sola pero se trataba de Shikamaru por lo que decidió esperarlo pacientemente "_se trata de Shikamaru, él no hace las cosas por que si no más, debe estar planeando algo pero ¿Qué?_" se cuestionaba mientras miraba al cielo, a las adoradas nubes de su vago, encontrado una paz que sólo él le brindaba, entendiendo en ese instante el por qué a él le encantaba tanto mirarlas, esa paz no se conseguía fácilmente.

Ensimismada como estaba, no notó la presencia del estratega que se acercaba a ella sigilosamente por la espalda, al estar a su lado, tapó los ojos de la kunoichi con una de sus manos, lo que hizo que ella diera un respingo, pero luego se tranquilizó ya que era más que obvio que se trataba de Shikamaru.

-¿vas a explicarme lo que te traes?- le preguntó dulcemente

-mejor te lo muestro- le dijo, para luego destapar lentamente sus ojos, cuando ya nada cubría sus ojos, Temari, vio frente a ella un hermoso ramillete de flores silvestres, las más bellas que nunca había visto, hasta ese momento, no pudo contener ni su asombro ni su felicidad ante ese gesto tan dulce de un chico al que no se le daba bien ese tipo de cosas, al menos eso le había demostrado antes, pero gratamente se ha dado cuenta que eso no era verdad, Shikamaru podía ser muy tierno cuando se lo proponía y le alegraba de sobremanera el saber que con ella se esforzaba tanto por serlo, con simples gesto se lo demostraba, gestos como el que acababa de hacer, ante el cual Temari le mostró aquella sonrisa que lo volvía loco.

Ella tomó la mano que sujetaba el ramo entre sus propias manos, luego alzó su vista hacia arriba en donde estaba el moreno de pie atrás de ella, lo miró a los ojos y le dijo sonriendo aun

-te amo, Shika-kun- luego guió la mano del él hasta la altura de su boca y depositó un efímero beso en ella, el shinobi, se ruborizó levemente para luego mostrar su típica sonrisa de lado, satisfecho por ver a la mujer que ama ser así de dulce, y lo que más amaba era que sólo con él fuera así, puesto que aquellos gestos de "debilidad", como lo catalogarían otros, de la fuerte e imponente kunoichi de Suna sólo se los mostraba a él, acercándolos cada vez más, cuando estaban juntos mostraban parte de sus personalidad que nadie más conocía, partes que nunca pensaron que mostrarían, incluso que pensaban no tenían.

Shikamaru se obligó a dejar de pensar en todos aquellos gestos que Temari sólo le regalaba a él, para seguir con su improvisado plan, el cual había formulado en su recorrido por las calles de Konoha junto a su problemática rubia, plan que al surgir en su mente hizo que detuviera abruptamente su caminar para pensar en como llevarlo acabo y cuando se le ocurrió, se encontró con que Temari lo iba a golpear en su hombro, deteniendo el golpe y gracias a la proximidad de la chica con él, se le dio la oportunidad perfecta de llevar acabo aquella idea que le rondaba la mente, por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó a la kunoichi en brazos y la condujo al bosque de su clan, entrando por un lugar poco visitado del bosque, y ahora que estaba en ese lugar no podía acobardarse, debía proseguir con su cometido, y dándose ánimos se colocó frente a la kunoichi, le pasó con suavidad el ramillete que había recolectado con total rapidez en el bosque pero no por eso sin amor, y se agachó hasta apoyar una de sus rodillas en el suelo del claro, miró totalmente decidido a Temari que lo interrogaba con la mirada, alzó su vista al cielo apreciando a sus amadas nubes para serenar su inquieto corazón que en aquel momento amenazaba con salirse de su pecho.

Una vez más calmado, respiró hondo y miró a los ojos a su problemática, los cerró con fuerza ante la mirada de "no entiendo lo que te pasa" de Temari, dándose más ánimos los abrió y se encontró con que Temari lo miraba aun interrogándolo en aquel acto pero con su mirada llena de dulzura y amor, lo que lo hizo calmarse y decidirse a hablar

-momentos atrás me preguntaste por qué te había traído aquí si sólo los de mi clan pueden entrar a este bosque- comenzó diciendo un ya muy tranquilo Shikamaru, quien hizo una breve pausa para ver la reacción de la kunoichi quien alzó sus cejas sorprendida ante las palabras del pelinegro, pero a los segundos después asintió con su cabeza, para que el moreno prosiguiera, lo cual fue lo que hizo

-Temari- suspiró sonoramente y recobrando las fuerzas que amenazaron con irse, prosiguió- en este lugar, ante esta laguna, este claro, este bosque, ante este cielo y mis adoradas nubes, quienes me servirán de mudos testigos de lo que te tengo que pedir, yo… yo… yo quiero preguntarte si tu quieres ser… si tu quieres ser mi… si quieres ser mi novia para futuramente ser mi esposa y la madre de mis hijos, si quieres compartir tu vida conmigo, quiero saber si podrás ser paciente frente a los tiempos difíciles que se nos avecinan pero que cuando terminen podremos estar abiertamente juntos para nunca en la vida separarnos, quiero saber si podrás esperar hasta que derribe las barreras que nos separan y que si confiaras en mi y en cada decisión que tome pensando siempre en que te amo más que a mi vida y que lucharé por ti, dime Temari ¿deseas compartir tu vida conmigo, ser mi novia, por ahora, y ser desde hoy una Nara más?

Silencio, eso es lo que obtuvo por respuesta Shikamaru, un cruel silencio que mientras se alargaba cada vez más, amenazaba con derrumbarlo haciéndolo caer en un abismos de incertidumbre, de dudas "_¿por qué no me responde?¿es que no siente lo mismo que yo?¿ es que no quiere lo mismo que yo ?¿es que estos días sólo he estado alucinando y nada fue verdad?¿acaso sólo estaba jugando con mis sentimientos?_" y así peores preguntas sin respuesta, llenas de duda y de pesadumbre se formulaba el pelinegro quien ya sentía que los ojos le picaban, iba a llorar y nada se lo podría impedir, había soñado con una vida junto a Temari pero ella al parecer no tenia tantos planes para su relación "_un juego, eso es lo que soy para ella, ¡que inocente he sido, deseando una vida a su lado sin cuestionarme que era lo que ella quería! No me he percatado que ella no espera nada de nuestra relación que para ella no es nada importante, ¡sólo soy un hombre más en su vida!, nada importante _", con aquellos pensamientos en mente, fue que se decidió por tomar el camino fácil: huir, que más daba todo lo demás, no pensaba quedarse a escuchar las palabras que ella le diera para informarle que lo amaba pero su relación no podía ir más allá que un juego prohibido, interesante por el simple hecho de la adrenalina que causaba el poder ser descubiertos y separados, un vil juego el cual él no había logrado vislumbrar, hasta ahora, decidido a irse se comenzó a parar ante una aun ausente Temari que observaba sus acciones por inercia, abstraída del mundo real, metida en el mundo de su interior.

Al sentir que él soltaba su mano, reaccionó, preguntándose por qué él se levantaba con los ojos vidriosos y a los segundos entendió "_él me ha confesado más que su amor, me ha pedido que sea su novia, que en un futuro sea su esposa y la madre de sus hijos, que compartamos una vida juntos y yo, yo no he hecho más que quedarme callada, maravillada por sus palabras, imaginando cada una de ellas, me he quedado viviendo en ese mundo de grata fantasía y no me he percatado que él esperaba una respuesta de mi parte, respuesta que al no llegar lo ha hecho dudar de lo que siento por él, ¡que tonta he sido! Pero no dejaré que esto se queda así_"

Rápidamente Temari se paró, dejó las flores en el tronco y corrió hacia un Shikamaru que se alejaba con paso calmo pero veloz de ahí, al sentir que lo perdía con cada paso que él daba se apresuró aun más y se lanzó a su espalda, haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo.

-auch!- musitó Shikamaru al estrellarse contra el piso, iba a reclamarle "_pero ¿Qué le pasa?¿que no le vasta con haber jugado con mis sentimientos que ahora también quiere herirme físicamente?_", al sentir que el peso en su espalda desaparecía se volteó para encarar a la kunoichi y decirle todo lo que pensaba de ella y de el haber sido engañado y usado por ella, pero la mujer fue más rápida que sus palabras y cuando él se volteó se le lanzó a sus brazos, abrazándolo posesivamente y sollozando en su oído, lo que dejó perplejo al estratega que ya no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, primero jugaba con él, luego le abrazaba de esa forma que denotaba su miedo a perderlo, estaba muy confundido pero las siguientes palabras de Temari lo sacaron de su confusión

- si- le dijo ella

- ¿que?- contestó aun más confundido Shikamaru que no entendía la respuesta de la rubia

-si quiero- le dijo ella separándose de su cuello para verlo a los ojos, le mostró una sonrisa sincera, dejando más atontado al genio de Konoha quien aun no conectaba la respuesta de la kunoichi con lo que le había propuesto

-Temari no te entiendo- le dijo frunciendo el ceño a lo que ella contestó con una risita divertida para luego agregar

- que si quiero se tu novia, si deseo ser tu futura esposa, si amaría ser la madre de tus hijos, si me encanta la idea de ser una Nara, que si te amo con todo mi corazón, tanto así que cuando me preguntaste si deseaba ser todo aquello, comencé a imaginarme una vida entera a tu lado, y tanto la amé que me quedé en ella, en mi mente, con mi imaginación de aquella vida y tanto lo disfruté que fui una tonta por no percatarme que hacías silencio esperando una respuesta mía, la cual no llegó inmediatamente por el simple hecho que me encontraba flotando junto a la propuesta que me hacías, la cual gustosa acepto, porque lo que más amo en este mundo es a ti y amo el poder tener una vida a tu lado, ¡te amo Shika! Por lo que seré paciente y fuerte para afrontar los duros problemas que se avecinan y estaré a tu lado para que los superemos juntos porque, te lo repito, ¡te amo shika y quiero una y mil vidas a tu lado, más que eso, deseo estar toda la eternidad junto a ti!- terminó por decir, al momento que lo volvía a abrazar fuertemente, con la diferencia que ahora él también la abrazaba lo que la llenó de gozo e hizo que se relajara, dejándose llevar a otra dimensión por el sonido tranquilo del corazón de el ahora SU hombre, junto con el embriagante olor a hierba buena del mismo.

Shikamaru al comprender, al fin, lo que Temari trataba de decirle, sintió que un peso enorme abandonaba sus hombros para dar paso al alivio de saberse amado, que todo lo que había imaginado no eran más que malas jugadas de su mente y se sintió tremendamente estúpido por haber dudado del amor de aquella mujer y se sintió tremendamente afortunado al saberse amado por ella, por lo que esbozando una enorme y radiante sonrisa llena de felicidad y amor, le dijo

-problemática mujer, ¿es que no podías haberme dado una respuesta primero y después pensar en como sería nuestra vida juntos?¿es que tenias que hacerme sufrir haciéndome creer que no querías lo mismo que yo y haciéndome creer que todo era un juego?- le preguntó con tono alegre, ya más relajado, su respuesta fue una breve risita proveniente de Temari, quien luego alzó su vista separándose un poco de él, mirándolo con reproche, tras ver aquella mirada de Temari, Shikamaru sintió un golpe en su pecho y luego en su hombro

-auch!- le dijo sonriendo y sobándose el ultimo lugar en que lo había golpeado Temari, no sintiendo dolor en verdad

- te lo mereces, por haber desconfiado de mis sentimientos hacia ti- le dijo la kunoichi, impenetrable en su decisión de retarlo por su error

-lo siento, el miedo a que todo fuera mentira me embargó, es que aun no me creo todo lo que me ha pasado estos últimos dos días- le dijo sinceramente el estratega encogiéndose de hombros, lo que hizo que Temari se enterneciera hasta el alma misma "_¿Cómo puedo retarlo si se me muestra tan puro y sincero?¿como puedo alejar esos miedos de él?¿como puedo protegerlo, darle seguridad y mostrarle lo que siento por él?_"Pensaba, y luego una sonrisa surcó su rostro, había encontrado el modo perfecto de convencerlo.

La kunoichi de Suna cruzó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Shikamaru, acercó su rostro al del pelinegro y rozando con sus labios la mejilla de él, llegó hasta su oído y le susurró

-nunca más dudes de lo que siento por ti, yo sólo soy tuya y te amo más que a nada en este mundo y en el otro, te lo demostraré- la calidez del aliento de Temari en su oído, las palabras que ella le había susurrado y su cercanía hicieron que un gran escalofrío surcara su espalda, sintió un enorme cosquilleo en su estómago y se embriagó con la melodiosa voz de la rubia, sus sentidos se intensificaron, su corazón cabalgó ferozmente en su pecho y su mente dejó todas las dudas de lado al sentir los dulces y suaves labios de su problemática mujer en su boca.

Sentados en el suelo, con el atardecer de fondo siendo reflejado en el agua de la laguna, se fusionaron en un nuevo beso totalmente distinto a todos los que se habían dado anteriormente, pues en este beso sólo había amor, nada de pasión, nada de dulzura, nada de posesión y ni rastro de cualquier otro problemático sentimiento, pues todos se había fusionado para crear ese deleitoso roce que transmitía la calma que obtenía el otro al estar al lado de la persona que ama, amor, todo se fusionaba para crearlo, nunca se habían besado con amor y al conocer físicamente ese sentimiento con ese pequeño contacto supieron que no podrían vivir sin el otro y que hasta ahora no había sido ellos completamente, su ser estaba fragmentado hasta que se completaron en ese pequeño acto de entrega, eran dos en uno, dos cuerpos con una alma, ya que su alma había estado partida por la mitad y recién ahora encontraban el pedazo faltante de ella, así lo sintieron y así se lo transmitieron al otro en aquel delicado acto.

* * *

**_un cap que combina varias cosas jejeje ^^U ... _**

**_el codigo se me ocurrió el Domingo y vino tan derepente a mi mente k lo tuve que escribir en una libreta xD espero que les haya gustado aunk creo que = es algo rebuscado xP _**

**_lo que pasó en el claro lo escribi a peticion de KARAGABRIELLE quien queria ver algo más romantico y he cumplido sus espectativas =D wiii!_**

**_kiero dar un saludo especial junto a las felicitaciones a __KARAGABRIELLE__ y TemariGothic quienes descubrieron la cancion en la cual está inspirado el fic y como les prometí les mandé el cap antes jejeje ... TemariGothic tantas ansias tenias de saber cual era la cancion hasta que al final terminaste descubriendo tu misma cual era jejeje..._**

**_más adelante publicaré cual era la cancion si tienen alguna idea de cual es mi oferta sigue en pie x lo menos x 5 cap más _**

**_sobre el cap: se estan acabando los "rellenos" x asi decirlo jejeje el ultimo sera el proximo cap y de ahi empiezan los problemas lalalala_**

**_ia me voy toy dando jugo ... espero que esten bien _**

**_xau! cuidense! _**

**_review? criticas sugerencias de todo xD _**


	13. Academia Problemática

_**Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al genio Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Hola! **_

_**Les agradezco los reviews, respecto al codigo pues si será mi excusa para varias cosas xD ya las descubriran y la verdad es k me costó mas escribir la parte del claro ¿raro no? Supongo que fue xk lo del codigo fue un momento de iluminación artistica que tuve xD **_

_**Ia no las aburro más aquí el cap y me disculpo por la tardanza y definitivamente este cap es relleno debo admitirlo pero espero que de todas formas les guste xD**_

* * *

**ACADEMIA PROBLEMÁTICA**

Llegada la noche se separaron, después de haber pasado una maravillosa tarde juntos, no querían separarse pero debían para así guardar las apariencias.

-mendokusai, ¡como quisiera poder estar siempre a tu lado sin tener que ocultarnos!

-tranquilo Shika, pronto podremos hacerlo pero por ahora debemos ser precavidos, piensa que cuando aquel momento llegue lo valoraremos más, por todos los obstáculos que habremos superado para lograr estar juntos

-lo se, aun así no puedo evitar molestarme- le dijo a Temari con aflicción en su rostro

-no pienses más en eso-le dijo la rubia, posando una mano en el rostro del moreno- es mejor que te vallas a descansar, mañana tienes que trabajar

-mendokusai- musitó, llevando su mano a su frente- tienes razón, tengo que dar clases en la academia

-ves, es mejor que descanses, los niños suelen tener mucha energía- le dijo la rubia acariciando con delicadeza la mejilla del muchacho

-si, lo se, y lo peor es que debo darles una demostración de taijutsu y soy pésimo en eso

-jajaja, es verdad- se burlaba Temari

-ja, ja, ja, no le veo el chiste- dijo Shikamaru con fastidio en su voz "_suficiente con tener que dar clases de taijutsu, aguantar las burlas de Temari hacia mi debilidad no es de mi interés, ¡como si ella fuera mejor que yo en taijutsu!.. Un momento, eso puede ser la solución_" y tras su ultimo pensamiento esbozó una sonrisa de lado

- ¿por qué sonríes?

-Temari- la llamó el pelinegro, ignorando su pregunta- ¿tienes algo que hacer mañana?

-no ¿por?

-¡perfecto!- exclamó, ignorando nuevamente a Temari - mañana pasaré a buscarte para que me acompañes a la academia

-¿que?

-les mostraras a mis alumnos el taijutsu de Suna- le anunció mientras se alejaba del hostal- nos vemos

Dijo, dejando a Temari aun sin comprender del todo lo que había pasado

0o0o0o0o

A la mañana siguiente, Temari despertó por un leve roce que sintió en su mejilla, y luego de abrir lentamente sus adormilados ojos se encontró con Shikamaru sentado a su lado, acariciándole el rostro mientras le sonreía con ternura, se sobresaltó por lo inesperado del encuentro, pero ya más calmada le habló

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo sentándose en la cama, mientras él retiraba su mano de su rostro

-te vine a despertar, recuerda que debes ayudarme con la clase de taijutsu en la academia- dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, para luego proseguir- pero te veías tan hermosa y tranquila mientras dormías que no me atreví a perturbar tu paz

La rubia aun media adormilada se sonrojó levemente ante el halago, pero ya más despierta le preguntó

-¿Cómo entraste?

-por la ventana- le contestó tranquilamente el pelinegro como si aquello no tuviera importancia alguna, pero la rubia de Suna abrió sus ojos sorprendida por el descaro del ninja, pero luego la duda e intranquilidad asaltó su mente, por lo que volvió a hablarle

-¿alguien te vio?

-no, recuerda que se ocultarme bastante bien

-ja, lo se, es lo único que hacías cuando luchamos en los exámenes Chunnin- rememoró Temari, causando la risa de Shikamaru, quien unos segundos después de calmarse le habló

-te esperaré abajo, arréglate rápido para que demos esa clase pronto y nos podamos ir rápido de la academia

-hai- le contestó, pero el pelinegro ya había desaparecido por la ventana, de forma tan sigilosa como con la que había entrado al lugar, dejando flotar en el aire las palabras de Temari

-si que sabe como sorprenderme- susurró la rubia mientras se levantaba para cambiarse de ropa

Veinte minutos después, Temari aparecía por la puerta del hostal, pero no había rastro alguno de Shikamaru

-de seguro y este vago se ha ido a dormir en las ramas de un árbol o algo así- susurró Temari y luego comenzó a buscar al de coleta, encontrándolo estirado bajo la sombra de un árbol cercano al hostal, ella lo removió bruscamente y Shikamaru se despertó muy desorientado pero el regaño falso de Temari lo hizo volver en si, se paró y comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la academia.

Cinco minutos se demoraron en llegar al recinto, entraron como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo siendo que hacía ya unos diez minutos habían comenzado las clases. Shikamaru se detuvo frente a una de las aulas y le habló a Temari

-espérame aquí, les contaré a los chicos que vas a ayudarnos en la clase y de ahí te presentaré frente a ellos

-bueno- le dijo recargándose en la muralla frente a la puerta de la sala de clases y vio como Shikamaru entraba en ella, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

0o0o0o

Los aspirantes a ninja, es decir, los alumnos de la academia una vez que se enteraron que su sensei ese día iba a ser Shikamaru se relajaron y comenzaron a jugar, hablar y demás desordenes propios de las salas de clase cuando los profesores no están, no era un secreto para ninguno que Shikamaru-sensei, como le llamaban, era bastante flojo por lo que pensaban que esa clase iba a ser bastante fácil y relajada y el hecho que el sensei aun no llegara les concedía la razón.

Estaban tirándose papeles que cruzaban toda el aula, cuando la puerta de ésta se abrió y apareció por ella el sensei de coleta alta, que después de cerrar la puerta y prestar atención al desorden de sus alumnos susurró- mendokusai- pero nada más pudo alegar ya que una bola de papel se dirigía justo hacia el medio de su cara, pero para él no fue un problema y la esquivó con bastante facilidad, sin inmutarse ni un segundo y sin cambiar su expresión de aburrimiento se dirigió a sus problemáticos alumnos quienes al verlo entrar habían poco a poco acallado el bullicio que antes reinaba en el lugar, puesto que aunque el moreno era un sensei bastante relajado y sabían que podían hacer y deshacer sin que él los regañara, le tenían demasiado cariño y respeto por lo que le prestaban atención ya que sabían que él no hablaba porque si y que cuando lo hacía era por algo importante.

-buenos días chicos-saludó con parsimonia Shikamaru, pero al pensar que su problemática rubia no tenia mucha paciencia y que de seguro que si no se apuraba lo iba a golpear, se apresuró a explicar- hoy nos toca clase de taijutsu y he invitado a alguien para que nos de una demostración.

Todos notaron la rapidez poco usual al explicar la actividad, que tuvo su sensei por lo que la curiosidad se apoderó de ellos y los cuchicheos no se hicieron esperar.

-¿por qué sensei estará tan apurado en terminar de explicarse si siempre se toma todo el tiempo del mundo?

-¿Quién será el invitado de Shikamaru-sensei?

-¿le habrá pasado algo? Luce distinto a otros días

Eran alguno de los comentarios de los alumnos, comentarios que rápidamente fueron acallados por la explicación de Shikamaru quien había escuchado los cuchicheos de sus alumnos

-para los curiosos, primero: no me pasa nada, segundo: quiero explicar rápido la actividad de hoy porque quien nos va a acompañar en ella no posee mucha paciencia por lo que no le quiero hacer esperar y tercero: quien nos acompañará es una kunoichi de Suna, embajadora de su villa aquí en Konoha, es una Jounin y espero que se comporten bien frente a ella.

Tanta información hizo que los chicos callaran unos segundos para procesarla

- ¿una mujer nos enseñará taijutsu?- preguntó un niño de pelo rubio y de rostro altanero una vez entendida la información

-si, más bien les demostrará el taijutsu de Suna

-pero es una mujer- volvió a decir, provocando que las niñas presentes le mandaran miradas asesinas

-eso es lo de menos

-pero se supone que los hombres salvan a las mujeres- "_¿Dónde he escuchado eso antes?, ha! si! De mi_" pensaba Shikamaru ya fastidiado

-basta de alegar Kou, no supongas cosas, recuerda que la hokage es una mujer y es una bastante fuerte

-… pues si- concedió el pequeño sudando frío al pensar en Tsunade y su fuerza descomunal

- bien ¿alguna otra pregunta?

-si- alzó la mano una niña castaña- ¿Cómo consiguió que una Jounin de otra villa nos diera clases?

-pues- Shikamaru se puso algo nervioso por la inesperada pregunta de la pequeña, haciendo que comenzara a tamborilear sus dedos en la madera del escritorio, agradeciendo el que no se hubiera sonrojado por la pregunta, pero su nerviosismo no pasó desapercibido por sus alumnos que hablaron en voz baja "¿Qué se traerá el sensei hoy? Mira que ponerse así por una simple pregunta" "de seguro y consiguió que ella viniera de una forma no muy limpia" "¿Cómo cual?" "pues…" pero la voz de Shikamaru volvió a cortar la charla de sus alumnos- ella es embajadora aquí en Konoha y yo estoy haciendo de su guía por la villa, le pregunté si podía hacer una demostración para mis alumnos y aceptó

Dijo ya tranquilo, con su típico tono de voz, haciendo que los niños dejaran de murmurar

-¿algo más?- preguntó Shikamaru

-¿Cuál es el nombre de ella?

-eso mejor se los contesta ella-dijo acercándose a la puerta pero deteniéndose antes de abrirla, girando su cabeza para ver a los muchachos- les insisto, será mejor que se comporten educadamente frente a ella

- y si no lo hacemos ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó un niño rebelde a quien le molestaba que Shikamaru le diera ordenes

-pues los va a mandar a volar y yo no lo evitaré porque sería muy problemático enfrentarse a ella- le contestó el de coleta con una sonrisa de lado antes de girarse y abrir la puerta, dejando a todos sus alumnos petrificados de miedo.

0o0o0o

Temari ya se estaba cansando de esperar cuando vio que la puerta se habría y por ella se asomaba Shikamaru

-entra- fue lo único que le dijo y así lo hizo

0o0o0o

Los niños ya mas recuperados de la impresión fijaron su atención a la puerta, esperando ver a la kunoichi de Suna, imaginándose a una mujer súper robusta con los músculos marcados en todo su cuerpo, con facciones mas parecidas a la de un hombre que el de una mujer, a alguien aterrador, por lo que se sorprendieron a más no poder al ver entrar por la puerta a una hermosa mujer rubia de ojos verdes con curvas por todo su cuerpo en vez de músculos, de tez morena, más baja que su sensei y delgada también.

-hermosa- dijeron en un susurro tanto las niñas como los niños, boquiabiertos por la belleza de mujer que se les presentaba "_¿Cómo ella nos va a mandar a volar?_" pensaban sin creerse las palabras de Shikamaru pues pensaban que ella era una flor delicada a quien había que proteger.

Shikamaru al notar la impresión que había causado su problemática en sus alumnos se sintió feliz y una sonrisa de lado surcó su rostro. Temari ni se enteró del efecto que causó en los niños por lo que se limitó a situarse al lado de Shikamaru y mirar con una sonrisa orgullosa a los pequeños.

-ella les dará una demostración de taijutsu- dijo Shikamaru y después miró a Temari quien al percatarse de ese detalle comprendió lo que el pelinegro quería

-buenos días chicos, yo soy Sabaku no Temari, Jounin de Suna y les mostraré el taijutsu de mi villa- fue la simple presentación de la rubia

- buenos días- contestaron todos aun preguntándose como era posible que esa delicada mujer fuera Jounin

- ¿alguna pregunta antes de comenzar?- dijo Shikamaru mirando a sus alumnos

- Temari-san ¿ud es más fuerte que Shikamaru-sensei?- preguntó una niña haciendo que los aludidos se miraran con el ceño fruncido sin saber que contestar, pero Temari tratando de evadir la incomoda pregunta dijo

- ¿por qué crees eso?

- es que ud es un Jounin y Shikamaru-sensei es Chunnin- se explicó la niña haciendo que Temari se riera por lo bajo, tapándose la boca con su mano, ya sabia como contestar aquella pregunta sin decir nada problemático

-ya veo- dijo para luego agregar- pues no se quien será más fuerte- dijo encogiéndose de hombros

- pero…-trató de decir algo la niña pero fue interrumpida por Temari

-si te preguntas que como no lo sé y que yo debería ser más fuerte que su sensei por el hecho de ser de rango superior pues, les digo que es verdad que no lo sé

-¿como?- preguntó otro niño muy confundido

- es simple, si su sensei aun es Chunnin no es porque no tenga la capacidad para ser un Jounin- explicó Temari bajo la atenta mirada de los niños y las fugaces miradas que le daba Shikamaru quien aun tenía su expresión de aburrimiento en su rostro- es porque a él no le ha dado la gana el rendir el examen para subir de rango

-hoo- dijeron todos ante tal revelación – ósea que Shikamaru- sensei podría ser Jounin

-si, incluso AMBU, pero él no quiere, ya deben saber que eso sería muy problemático para él

Y ante el comentario todos lo niños se carcajearon

-ya, ya basta de esas preguntas y vamos al campo de entrenamiento- cortó Shikamaru, haciendo que los niños asintieran

0o0o0o

Camino al campo de entrenamiento los niños estaban siendo guiados por Temari y Shikamaru quienes hablaban susurrando

-¿Cómo vamos a hacer la demostración?- le preguntó Temari

- muéstrale algunos movimientos y ya

-sería más fácil si tuviera con quien demostrarlos- le dijo haciendo un puchero que sólo él pudo ver

- mendokusai mujer, no puedes hacer la demostración con los chicos o sino los mandaras al hospital

-no pensaba en ellos, genio, pensaba en ti-le dijo en tono burlón

-peor, me mandaras al hospital a mí

-que no, vamos anímate así les sacamos de dudas de quien es más fuerte

-sabes que no golpearía nunca a una mujer

-entonces sólo esquívalos o detenlos e igual los vamos a dejar contentos,¿siii?- le dijo la rubia poniendo ojitos de gato con botas (NA: el de sherk xD) haciendo que una gotita apareciera en la nuca del moreno

-mendokusai… está bien- terminó por rendirse Shikamaru, dando un suspiro tras hacerlo "_¿Qué nunca podré negarle nada a esta mujer? No, definitivamente no_" pensaba el pelinegro mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa.

0o0o0o0o

Ya en el campo de entrenamiento, Shikamaru le indicó a sus alumnos que se ubicaran en una esquina del campo para que no salieran lastimados

-les haremos una breve demostración de taijutsu mostrando las diferencias de estilos entre Suna y Konoha, estén atentos que luego tendrán que decírmelas- Shikamaru hizo una pausa para esperar que sus alumnos asintieran y luego agregó- no esperen un gran espectáculo porque ninguno de los dos nos especializamos en peleas de corta distancia.

Sus alumnos asintieron algo sorprendidos, pensaban que sólo la kunoichi de Suna iba a dar la demostración y ahora resulta que su sensei también.

-oe, nunca hemos visto a Shikamaru-sensei luchar ¿será fuerte?

-no se, hay que ver

Susurraban entre otras cosas, el pelinegro se acercó a Temari y le habló

- sólo taijutsu, nada de armas de ningún tipo- le aclaró

-bien- dijo sacándose el abanico de su espalda- al parecer le temes a mi viento-le dijo con una sonrisa juguetona en los labios, ni el comentario ni la sonrisa pasaron inadvertidas para los niños quienes sentían que esos dos eran más que simple conocidos

-que va, es sólo que no quiero que arruines la geografía del lugar- le dijo Shikamaru encogiéndose de hombros y con una sonrisa de lado, refiriéndose a los árboles alrededor del campo

-ja, ja, ja, ya mejor vamos a comenzar mira que no siempre tengo la posibilidad de darte una paliza

-jez, ya quisieras – le dijo mientras la seguía al centro del campo de entrenamiento, los chicos no entendían la actitud de ambos

0o0o0o0o

Ya en el centro del campo, los hinobis se ubicaron a una distancia de 3 metros del otro y fue Temari quien rompió el silencio que se había formado en el lugar

-no tendré compasión, vago

-nunca pensé que la ibas a tener, problemática

-jajaja, mejor-dijo sonriendo pero después se puso seria y corrió hacia el moreno -¡empecemos!

Shikamaru sólo vio como la rubia corrió velozmente hacia él para luego saltar y lanzarle una patada lateralmente hacia su rostro, sin embargo la patada nunca concluyó su objetivo pues el moreno la esquivó justo a tiempo, pero Temari no le dio tiempo de recuperarse y después de girar en el aire y llegar al suelo se impulsó para arremeter contra el moreno quien al ver el puño derecho de la rubia cerca de si, lo detuvo con una mano pero fue atacado por su costado izquierdo por una rápida patada de la kunoichi, la cual no pudo esquivar ni parar por la que la recibió en su costado, soltando al instante a la rubia para saltar lejos de ella.

-¿ya estas de cobarde?- le dijo en tono burlón Temari a Shikamaru- vamos que si no atacas no es divertido

-jez! Mendokusai-fue la simple respuesta de él

Los niños observaban atentamente cada movimiento de sus senseis y de inmediato admiraron a Temari ya que había demostrado por qué era Jounin, pero aun no entendían del todo la actitud de Shikamaru quien no atacaba.

Temari volvió a la carga y corrió hacia el moreno y a pocos pasos de él, se agachó y le hizo una zancada con su pie pero él ya había advertido el movimiento de la rubia por lo que saltando lo esquivó. Ella apoyó sus manos en el suelo y le lanzó una patada a la quijada, Shikamaru a duras penas la esquivó echándose un poco hacia atras y ya cansado de no terminar rápido con eso, decidió inmovilizar a Temari.

Cuando ella se levantó, él la tomó por la mano y rápidamente se ubicó detrás de ella y sostuvo la mano de la rubia tras la espalda de ésta, pasó su brazo libre por el cuello de Temari, inmovilizándola, pero sin causarle daño.

-¡suéltame ahora!-vociferó la rubia al verse atrapada inesperadamente por los brazos del shinobi

-no, es una batalla- le dijo en tono burlón él, provocando que un escalofrío recorriera el cuerpo de Temari ya que el pelinegro se encontraba detrás de ella muy cerca de su cuerpo, bastante cerca.

-tsk!, esto no se quedará así- anunció ya mas camada la kunoichi para luego cruzar su pie por el de Shikamaru sin que él lo notara y luego le hizo perder el equilibrio pero ella no se percató que el moreno en todo momento había estado sonriendo

-me subestimas por el hecho que no quiero herirte- le comentó divertido el pelinegro, ella no entendió por qué él aun no estaba en el suelo y el por qué de su actitud desafiante- sabes que puedo predecir tus movimientos

Fue lo ultimo que le comentó antes de soltarla un poco para que girara su rostro, ella dirigió su vista a los pies del moreno y advirtió la gran cantidad de chakra que él estaba usando en esa zona "_con que así evitó caerse_" pensó

-maldito cobarde lucha de frente

-no hay motivo para ello, me pediste ayudarte en la demostración pero admitiste que sólo parara tus golpes o los esquivaras, nada más- le dijo mientras miraba el cielo "_que bellas están hoy las nubes_" pensó lamentándose por tener que luchar contra Temari en vez de estar acostado en el césped junto a ella apreciando el cielo de Konoha

- si ese es el caso, haré que te den ganas de pelear- le dijo y notando la distracción del moreno, impulsó con fuerza su cabeza hacia atrás para golpearlo, lo que dio resultado y él aflojó el agarre, momento que la rubia usó para girar sobre sus talones y golpearlo en el estomago, él se echó hacia atrás tomándose el estomago pero no tuvo tiempo para recuperar el aliento, la fierecilla de Temari le había lanzado una patada voladora lateral.

Como no podía esquivarla, la bloqueó interponiendo su brazo entre su cuello y la patada de Temari, ya realmente fastidiado pensó que la mejor solución era dejarla inmóvil por completo por lo que con su otro brazo la jaló del cuello de la yukata y la mandó a volar para alejarla de él, para ganar tiempo y pensar una estrategia que no dañara a su rubia problemática, sabía que ella no se lastimaría por esa acción y así fue, Temari giró en el aire y cayó al suelo como un gato, luego se puso de pie y esbozó una sonrisa triunfal

-hasta que te decides a pelear

-no te confundas mujer, sabía que eso no te dañaría por eso lo hice- le dijo con cara de aburrimiento

-apostemos- le dijo de la nada la rubia, captando la atención de él y de los niños quienes habían visto todo y estaban muy curioso por saber como terminaría la batalla y por averiguar la razón de la extraña relación que los dos mayores tenían pues aquella confianza que percibían no era común entre simples compañeros casi desconocidos

-¿de que hablas?- le dijo Shikamaru arrugando el entrecejo, pero no obtuvo respuesta, la rubia había desaparecido y aparecido como un rayo a su lado, lo golpeo en la mandíbula y luego se agachó girando su pie y haciéndolo caer, ella se había levantado tan rápido como se agachó y miró al moreno desde la altura

-veo que te interesa lo que tengo que decir- dijo con un brillo juguetón en sus ojos pero no pudo continuar porque el muchacho se había enojado y la había botado desequilibrado sus pies.

Lo segundo que supo Temari era que él la miraba desde las alturas sonriendo altaneramente, enfurecida se paró de un salto quedando con su rostro a centímetros del de Shikamaru, una escena que en otro momento pudo haber terminado con un apasionado beso pero ella le pegó una patada a sus costados pero él la detuvo antes que alcanzara su objetivo, Temari aprovechando el soporte que le daba la mano del moreno, saltó impulsándose con su otro pie, se apoyó bien en la mano de Shikamaru, posó su otra rodilla en el otro costado del pelinegro, posó sus manos en los hombros de él y echó su peso hacia adelante, haciendo que ambos cayeran, quedando en una posición muy incomoda con las atentas y sorprendidas miradas de sus alumnos, quienes abrieron sus ojos a más no poder y enrojecieron como tomates al ver que ella quedaba sobre él.

Temari para evitar que él moviera sus brazos los había tomado y dejado a los costados de la cabeza del shinobi, luego se acercó a su oído, dándole mayor material a sus alumnos para que fantasearan con la escena, por su parte Shikamaru había cerrado sus ojos para no ver a Temari sobre él pues eso lo hubiera "intranquilizado", perdiendo control de sus actos, dejando de pensar que eran observados.

La rubia se acercó al oído del moreno y le susurró

-apostemos, quien gane podrá darle algún castigo al otro- el efecto de la voz de la rubia en su oído era que su cuerpo se tensara y que su mente bloqueara todo lo que les rodeaba y sólo las siguientes palabras de su problemática hicieron que no se perdiera con la melodiosa voz- y mi habitación del hostal está hecha un desastre y no me da la gana ordenarla, sería genial que tu lo hicieras por mí y ten por seguro que la limpiarás hasta que pueda ver mi reflejo en el piso

El desagrado que le causó la idea de tener que hacer limpieza en una habitación que no fuera la de él lo devolvió a la realidad y le dio las fuerzas para girarse y ser él quien ahora mantuviera a la rubia abajo de él con las manos de la kunoichi inmovilizadas sobre su cabeza.

Ella se sorprendió por la reacción del moreno pero entendió que esa era la respuesta de él, quien al escuchar los murmullos pervertidos que entre sus alumnos se formaban se percató de su situación y se levantó velozmente de encima de su problemática mujer quien lo siguió en el acto y ambos se alejaron del otro un par de metros.

-hagamos esto más interesante- ahora era él quien hablaba- dejemos la restricción de las armas y usemos shurikens y kunais

-perfecto- contestó ella y al segundo ambos lanzaron un kunai los cuales chocaron y se anularon, corrieron al encuentro del otro en medio de una lluvia de shurikens provenientes de ambos, algunos se anulaban otros los lograron esquivar pero algunos lograban su objetivo y les herían piernas, rostro, brazos, cuerpo.

Los chicos ya no recordaban la escena anterior, la cual había hecho sangrar a más de alguno, ahora sólo veían entusiasmados la lucha que ambos shinobis tenían, en medio de una lluvia de armas ninjas vieron como se lanzaban una similar lluvia de puñetazos y patadas las cuales eran detenidas con igual rapidez

Una patada de Temari fue parada por la mano de Shikamaru quien le lanzaba un puñetazo con su otra mano, ella lo detuvo, giró, se impulsó hacia arriba y le lanzó otra patada que iba directo al su cuello pero él se agachó, impulsó su cadera y le lanzó una patada a la rubia la cual ella detuvo con ambas manos, así siguieron un tiempo más, en una especie de capoeira bastante agresiva.

Ya con bastantes rasguños en su ropa y cuerpo y sin haber logrado hacer caer al otro, se detuvieron con la respiración bastante agitada, había sonado el timbre que anunciaba el fin de la clase y recién ahí recordaron la razón por la que estaban enfrentándose pues sólo recordaban la apuesta que Temari propusiera en mitad de la batalla.

Cuando los pequeños vieron finalizar la pelea, se pararon y aplaudieron, había sido una gran demostración de taijutsu, un espectáculo digno de ver, en donde habían comprobado la razón de que la rubia fuera Jounin y entendieron la razón por la que ellos no sabían quien era el más fuerte de los dos, ambos estaban muy parejos tanto así que nadie había ganado la batalla, se despidieron de sus senseis admirando aun más al pelinegro e idolatrando a la fuerte kunoichi de Suna, ya en otra ocasión le darían las diferencias de estilos a su sensei y ya en otra ocasión descubrirían que había entre los dos mayores, los niños eran muy perceptivos y captaban la complicidad que ambos tenían, aun así no lograban vislumbrar del todo si eran simplemente muy buenos amigos o algo más. Por ahora se conformaban con ir al recreo para luego seguir con sus clases.

0o0o0o

-me iré a duchar luego hablamos-le dijo Shikamaru a Temari ya lejos de sus alumnos quienes jugaban en el patio

-¿no deberías ir a la enfermería primero?- le preguntó la rubia algo preocupada al recordar las feas heridas que atravesaban lateralmente el pecho y espalda del moreno

-que va-fue la contestación de él y luego lo vio desaparecer hacia los vestuarios de hombres, decidió hacer lo mismo e ir a ducharse al vestuario de damas

Diez minutos después Temari salía de los vestuarios, buscando con la mirada a Shikamaru y al no encontrarlo se preocupó y decidió averiguar si aun estaba en los vestuarios, en donde entró sin pensarlo dos veces.

Unos alumnos del moreno vieron a la kunoichi entrar al vestuario de hombres y decidieron investigar, uno de ellos había ido a avisar al resto de sus compañeros ya que tenían mucha curiosidad por saber que había entre los dos mayores, el prodigio de la clase preparaba su jutsu espía el cual le permitía ver lo que sucedía en el lugar tirando una pequeña bolita al interior del vestuario, la imagen la proyectaba donde él quisiera y no encontró mejor lugar que proyectarla en la sala de clases en donde ya se encontraban todos los alumnos de la clase y de inmediato comenzaron a espiar a los dos ninjas.

0o0o0o

Temari entró al vestuario y se encontró con Shikamaru de pie, dándole la espalda y sólo con los pantalones puestos, de inmediato, la rubia se sonrojó pero este se desvaneció al ver la gran herida que el moreno tenía en su espalda. Ninguno de los dos se percataba aun que eran observados.

-Shikamaru- le llamó la kunoichi haciendo que el aludido volteara su rostro

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó un tanto sorprendido

-me preocupé al no encontrarte

-estoy bien, mujer problemática- le dijo con una media sonrisa en el rostro

Aquella sonrisa no sólo la había visto Temari quien sólo deseaba ir a besarlo, también la habían visto sus alumnos y entre ellos, la niñas estaban bastante rojas ya que nunca habían visto a su sensei semi-desnudo, en realidad a ningún hombre y eso las había dejado bastante colgadas del moreno ya que estaba como quería, "_que guapo está Shikamaru-sensei y que suerte tiene Temari-san por verlo así en vivo y en directo_" pensaban las pre-púber

-déjame curar esas heridas, te deben doler bastante-le dijo la rubia caminando hacia la chaqueta verde del moreno en donde sabía que encontraría una pomada curativa

-no es necesario

-no contraríes- le habló bruscamente Temari para que no se negara

-mendokusai mujer

-jajaja, vamos deja aplicarte la pomada- dijo mientras suavemente lo obligaba a sentarse en la banca que en medio del lugar había, comenzó por la espalda del shinobi, él mantenía sus ojos cerrados y su ceño fruncido, hacía algunos segundos que se había percatado de una anomalía en el lugar y trataba de descubrir que era.

Los pre-adolescentes veían todo ya bastante ansiosos por ver más, las niñas sentían una envidia enorme por Temari y deseaban poder estar en su lugar y lo chicos sentían lo mismo pero por Shikamaru

Temari terminó con la espalda del moreno y se movió para quedar frente a frente con Shikamaru, quien abrió sus ojos al sentir en su pecho el tacto de la rubia, pero hacia poco había descubierto la razón de la perturbación del ambiente y no se sentía cómodo sabiéndose observado

-Temari- la llamó el pelinegro para tratar de decirle lo que había descubierto

-lo sé- se adelantó ella quien también sabía de aquella anomalía en el lugar, luego le susurró con un brillo travieso en sus ojos- ¿te gustaría jugar un rato?

-nos meteremos en problemas-susurró Shikamaru sabiendo a lo que se refería la rubia

-vamos, no podemos dejar las cosas así- insistió la kunoichi

-mendokusai mujer, sabes que no te puedo negar nada- fue la respuesta de él quien se levantaba para vestirse ya que Temari había terminado de vendarlo.

El que el moreno se vistiera no fue del agrado de las alumnas que lo observaban pues estaban felices con verlo semi desnudo pero más felices y rojas se pusieron al seguir los movimientos lentos del shinobi al colocarse la camiseta de red, vieron como lentamente ésta caía por su torso desnudo para cubrirlo, se detuvieron a observar los marcados huesos de la cadera del moreno, y se sintieron desfallecer al descubrir que su sensei era verdaderamente muy pero muy sexy. Los chicos sólo observaban a una divertida Temari quien a su vez observaba la manera lenta en que el pelinegro terminaba de vestirse.

-eres vago hasta para vestirte, sabes- le dijo reteniendo las ganas que tenía de comérselo a besos en ese mismo instante, el que hiciera todo tan lento sólo la excitaba cada vez más.

-pero no para todo soy vago- le dijo él mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

El comentario y la acción del shinobi hicieron que algunas de las pre-adolescentes que lo observaban imaginaran cosas pervertidas que la hicieron sangrar, Temari adivinó hacia donde iba el comentario y se carcajeó pero no pudo evitar decirle.

-eso aun no lo sé- le comentó con una sonrisa burlona a la vez que se acercaba a él

-jajajaja ¿y vas a descubrirlo?- le dijo el moreno con voz juguetona

-quien sabe- le dijo Temari rodeándolo con sus brazos por la cintura-¿Qué te parece si terminamos el juego?, tenemos cosas que hacer

-me parece bien, no es un juego cómodo- le susurró el pelinegro y luego sintió como la kunoichi metía sus frías manos por debajo de sus camisetas, él la tomó por la cintura y la apegó más a su cuerpo, Temari se acercó a su rostro y en su oído le susurró

-asustémoslos

-bien- contestó Shikamaru al momento en que ambos acercaban sus labios al cuello del otro

En la sala de clases no volaba ni una mosca, todos estaban atentos a las acciones de los mayores y tan sólo podían tragar saliva con dificultad y cuando los vieron besar el cuello del otro, sus músculos se tensaron al máximo pero justo en ese instante una nube de humo tapó a los ninjas y los pre-adolescentes se sorprendieron al punto de que casi les da un paro cardiaco al ver a los dos mayores en frente de ellos.

Shikamaru tenía su típica cara de aburrimiento y sus manos guardadas en los bolsillos del pantalón, Temari tenía su ceño fruncido y sus manos en su cadera.

- veo que los chicos de Konoha no saben lo que es la privacidad, ¿Qué creían que hacían al espiarnos?

Los niños estaban temblando de pies a cabeza al igual que sudaban como si hubieran pasado cinco días en un desierto, la mujer que tenían en frente si que daba miedo.

-etto… pues-trataba de excusarse uno de los chicos pero Shikamaru tomó la palabra

-si vas a espiar lo mínimo que necesitas es que no te descubran, pero fue demasiado fácil percatarse de que éramos observado, Kou, tu técnica es buena pero que pongas tanto chakra innecesariamente en ella te delata, aun no son ninjas y ni siquiera están al nivel de un gennin, deberían avergonzarse por tratar de hacer algo tan desagradable como espiar a la gente y además mal, si Tsunade-sama se enterara de seguro y les daría una buena paliza, ella odia a los mirones- los reprendió con su voz serena pero firme, regalándole a sus alumnos su típica sonrisa de lado altanera, que hizo que más de alguna niña se sonrojara ya que no lo podían ver con los antiguos ojos con los que antes miraban al shinobi.

-Shikamaru-sensei perdónenos es sólo que vimos a Temari-san entrar al vestuario de hombres y nos dio curiosidad su actitud

-mujer problemática, ves lo que causas

-cállate vago, no hubiera entrado si tu no hubieras tardado tanto- trató de excusarse la rubia pero enseguida se dio cuenta de su error- e..tto.. quiero decir, que fui impulsiva porque me sentía algo culpable por causarte esas heridas

"_sii, como noo, Temari sabes que no me puedes mentir y aun así lo haces, bueno al menos veo que los chicos se lo creyeron, con eso me doy por satisfecho_" pensaba el moreno

-entonces,¿Qué fue esa cercanía que ambos tenían?, digo, se abrazaron y se veían bastante cómodos juntos- preguntó un niño bastante desubicado según la opinión de Temari y Shikamaru, pero este ultimo no se inmutó, al menos a los ojos de sus alumnos pues por dentro estaba que moría de la vergüenza "_maldita Temari y maldito juego que propusiste y maldito yo por aceptar_" pero se obligó a contestarle a sus alumnos

- simplemente decidimos darles una lección, al espiar pueden encontrarse con distinto tipo de situaciones y no pueden sorprenderse o distraerse fácilmente por ellas, ustedes se distrajeron, bajando su guardia y por eso fueron tomados por sorpresa por nosotros, aun les falta mucho para se buenos shinobis- dijo calmadamente el moreno, haciendo que sus alumnos se sintieran avergonzados por ser tan débiles

- lo sentimos Shikamaru-sensei, no lo volveremos hacer

-bien, ahora vayanse a lo que resta del recreo

-hai- asintieron todos y se retiraron rápidamente del lugar, pero antes que se fueran uno de ellos se volteo y preguntó- ¿son novios?

-¿eh?- contestaron ambos shinobis y luego Temari tomó la palabra- somos amigos de ahí que tengamos tanta confianza el uno con el otro

-ya veo- contestó satisfecho por la respuesta el niño, creyéndose las palabras de la kunoichi y yendo al patio junto al resto de sus amigos

0o0o0o

-ha sido un día bastante problemático- comentó la rubia estirándose

-si

-no me agrada mentirle a los niños

-lo que dijiste no fue una mentira, tan sólo evitaste la pregunta contando parte de la verdad

-jajajaja, claro, mejor vámonos

-lo siento pero debo quedarme a revisar algunos exámenes

-te ayudo así terminas más rápido

-bueno

Estuvieron revisando exámenes el resto de las horas de clases y antes que terminaran esta, llegó a la sala de profesores una Chunnin de pelo largo castaño y ojos azules quien se dirigió con su rostro angustiado a Shikamaru

-Shikamaru-kun que bueno que lo encuentro, me podría hacer un gran favor

-¿Qué sucede Miwako?

-necesito retirarme urgentemente y le quería pedir que cuidara a un grupo de niños, por favor

-mendokusai-susurró el pelinegro y luego miró a Temari quien le sonrió, luego le habló a la castaña mientras se paraba- está bien

-gracias-gritó ésta y se colgó del cuello del shinobi apegándose bastante a él lo que incomodó a Temari pero Shikamaru seguía con su cara de aburrimiento así es que lo dejó pasar –nos vemos

Les gritó la Chunnin, desde la puerta, quien después pensó "_Shikamaru-kun está como quiere y gracias a esta excusa lo pude abrazar jijiji_" y una sonrisa tonta se le formó en la cara.

0o0o

Temari lo ayudó y al terminar esa clase, el moreno fue a despedir a los alumnos a la puerta de la academia puesto que también se dirigía en aquella dirección.

Ahí se encontró con las hermanas mayores de sus alumnos quienes tendrían cerca de su misma edad algunas más grandes y otras más jóvenes que él. Temari se sorprendió bastante al descubrir que muchas de esas chicas se acercaban al moreno y lo abrazaban dándole las gracias por "cuidar a su hermanito", pero lo disimuló bastante bien a pesar de que por dentro sólo quería asesinar a las sueltas esas por aventarse a su vago de esa forma, sin embargo, el hecho que el moreno no se inmutara y que permaneciera tranquilo y con su misma cara de aburrimiento sumado al fastidio que le provocaba el ser abrazado por cada una de esas mujeres problemáticas, la tranquilizó e hizo que una sonrisa de superioridad a la vez que burlona surcara su rostro al saber que él sólo la prefería a ella.

Después de unos minutos de interminables abrazos y de toqueteadas al pobre de Shikamaru, lograron irse de ahí para ir a comer algo.

-esas mujeres son una problemáticas- comentaba fastidiado el moreno

-¿y por qué no las detuviste?

-que más hubiera querido yo, pero les estaría ofendiendo el orgullo de mujer al rechazarlas y una mujer despechada da miedo, así que por mi seguridad preferí aguantar

-ja, eso o que en verdad te gustaba la atención de ellas

-bah!, ¿para que necesito la atención de ellas si te tengo a ti?- le dijo el moreno guiñándole el ojo, haciendo que Temari enrojeciera y se quedara sin palabras- jajajaja, mejor vamos a comer y olvidémoslos de esas problemáticas

Comentó Shikamaru para evitar que la rubia se incomodara más, ella asintió con la cabeza y con una pequeña sonrisa le agradeció el gesto de terminar ya ese tema que se volvía un tanto incomodo a ratos, no dudaba de Shikamaru pues sabía que él era sincero al decirle esas palabras o sino no tendría caso que se fuera a meter en tantos problemas por ella.

El resto de la tarde siguió en paz, pero cuando ya atardecía Shikamaru se tuvo que retirar pues le habían avisado que la hokage necesitaba que le llevara unas medicinas exclusivas de su clan al hospital, por lo que Temari se tuvo que conformar con despedirse de él de palabra y retirarse sola a su hostal.

Al llegar a su habitación, Temari se dejó caer en la cama

-la hokage y Shizune están ciegas, esas chiquillas se comían a Shikamaru con la vista- susurró pensando en las mujeres que abrazaban a Shikamaru para "agradecerle", pero luego se carcajeo al saber que su hombre es bastante cotizado pero que sólo ella tiene la fortuna de estar junto a él y así se quedó dormida, sonriendo por su suerte.

* * *

_**Jejeje creo que me pasé con eso de los alumnos pervertidos ^^U, pero fue para darle una gota de humor (excusas y mas excusas) ademas ¿a quien no le ha gustado algun profe? y más se es cmo Shika xD... esta es la calma antes de la tormenta que inicia el proximo cap. Muajajajaja **_

_**ANUNCIOS: con Nonahere comenzamos a publicar el fic con la idea de la vida es bella que les comenté cap atrás, aquí se los presento **_

_**TITULO:**_

**¿ENCUENTROS CASUALES?, ¡LAS RUBIAS ME TRAEN PROBLEMAS!**

_**SUMMARI:**_

_**¿Que tanto puede cambiar la vida por un viaje en avión? Casuales encuentro iniciados por miradas, Shikamaru y Temari viajan a New York tratando de olvidar su pasado, por casualidad se conocen, se enamoran, pero ¿Qué juego cruel les puede traer el destino?, son separados, aun así por casualidad vuelven a encontrarse, pero ellos no lo saben. ¿Casualidad o destino? ¿Sobrevivirá el amor o la separación y desconocimiento serán más fuertes?**_

… _**el rated es M para que se fijen en cambiar este detalle en la búsqueda xD o sino no lo encuentran … espero que les interese xD **_

_**SORPRESAS: Aquí un adelanto del proximo cap, es mi forma de disculparme por la demora (y de paso les dejo la intriga y la ansiedad muajajaja ) jejeje ^^U, mi lado malvado que a veces sale… me disculpo **_

Temari ¿confías en mí?

- si, siempre

-bien, entonces no dudes de lo que hago

- me asustas Shika, hablas como si estuvieras a punto de hacer algo malo o alguna locura que no tiene una lógica visible

- es que es justamente eso lo que voy a hacer

0o0o0o0o

Furia eso reflejaba el rostro del hombre que siempre estaba apacible ante la más extrema situación, aquel hombre se volteó al shinobi de konoha y lo increpó…

… aquella total falta de respeto y buen juicio, aquella calma excesiva que fácilmente se fundía con la ciniquez no hizo más que enojarlo a tal extremo que abandonó toda pasividad, todo control para alzar al tipo frente a él por sus ropas, dejándolo en el aire, a lo que el agredido no hizo nada, seguía con su cara de total calma, serenidad que le hacia hervir la sangre a su atacante.

…"_pero ¿Qué cree que está haciendo?, ¿Qué no ve que lo va a matar?... "_

_**jejeje hasta aquí adelanto … ¿se imaginan que pasó?¿que locura piensa hacer Shikamaru?¿quien alza a quien y por qué?¿como terminará todo?**_

_**Jojojo les dejo las dudas que no se resolveran hasta el proximo cap… ya les dije esta fue la calma antes de la tormenta xD ...**_

_**Mejor me voy a escribir =D **_

_**Xau! Cuidense! Y visiten el otro fic que tengo junto a Nonahere xD **_

_**xauuu!**_


	14. Cara a Cara  ¿Locura?

_**Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no nos pertenecen, le pertenecen al genio Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Hola! He vuelto con este fic ^^ la verdad me costó bastante terminar este capitulo y al final pude lograr algo mejor de lo que tenia al comienzo aun asi creo k pudo kedar mejor pero creo que esta bien y me gustó = esta mejor k antes xD, espero que les guste y que me den su opinión respecto a él, tambien me quiero disculpar por este gran retraso que tuve con este fic que tal vez y no fue mucho pero no es lo que acostumbraba y disculparme de antemano porque no se cuando pueda subir el otro cap, estoy sufriendo un super bloqueo con este fic por lo que ayudenme un poquito plis (: y diganme que imaginan k pasará tal ves asi y me desbloquee **_

_**bueno aqui el cap:**_

_**

* * *

**_**CARA A CARA… ¿LOCURA?**

_**Porque a veces el amor nos ciega al punto de hacernos cometer errores ¿irreparables? Y al punto de dañar a nuestros semejantes.**_

Shikamaru llevó las medicinas al hospital en donde se encontró con la mismísima Tsunade, quien luego de recibir su encargo le dijo que necesitaban hablar con él, por lo que se fueron a la oficina de la Godaime en el hospital.

-Shikamaru, mañana llega un ninja desde Suna, desconozco el significado de su visita, tan sólo tengo el nombre y la foto de él

-¿quiere que sea su guía?- preguntó imaginándose la razón por la que la Hokage le contaba todo eso

-tan perspicaz como siempre, así me ahorras explicaciones-contestó ella recargándose en su asiento

-¿a que hora llegará?

-dentro del mediodía

-bien, entonces si no tiene más que informarme me retiro

-calma Shikamaru que aun no termino- ante el comentario de la Hokage, el moreno frunció el ceño, no entendía que otra cosa podría tener que decirle la Godaime- este "invitado" no es un cualquiera

-¿Qué quiere decir?- preguntó algo curioso

-léelo por ti mismo- le dijo mientras le pasaba un informe

El pelinegro leyó los datos del visitante de Suna y su sorpresa no se hizo esperar

**Nombre: Akisaku Sho**

**Rango: AMBU**

**Edad: 20 años**

Era lo primero que leyó y lo único pues el resto de información hablaba de las misiones que Sho había tenido como ninja, junto a la información había una foto de "su rival" y se quedó pensando en que en verdad parecía alguien pacifico e interesante para las mujeres. Tsunade vio como el pelinegro arrugaba más y más su entrecejo al analizar la información que le había proporcionado por lo que decidió quitarle el informe de las manos para sacarlo de su ensimismamiento.

-entiendes ahora

-…- al no recibir respuesta alguna del pelinegro, Tsunade se paró de su asiento y se acercó a él, le tocó el hombro y al verlo dirigir su mirada hacia la de ella prosiguió

-él es el prometido de Temari, no se la razón de que venga a Konoha y es un riesgo que seas tú su guía por los sentimientos que le tienes a su prometida, pero aun así he decidido encargarte esta misión porque es una valiosa oportunidad que tienes de analizar al muchacho este para pensar en una forma de acabar con el compromiso de Temari y él sin dañar la alianza entre Suna y Konoha a la vez que me haces ganar mi apuesta.

-… no da puntada sin hilo, Tsunade-sama, todo es por su beneficio- le dijo mirándola suspicazmente

-vamos no me mires así que también te beneficia a ti, deberías agradecerme por la oportunidad que te doy- le dijo volviendo a su asiento

-mendokusai, supongo que tiene razón

-claro que la tengo, ahora vete que mañana no será un día fácil

-hai, hai- le dijo desde la puerta el pelinegro pero antes de que se retirara por completo, la Hokage volvió a hablar

-lleva a Temari contigo, es una orden- Shikamaru se extrañó un poco por la orden de la Godaime pero prefirió no contrariarla ya que valoraba más su vida que saciar su curiosidad, de seguro y esa problemática mujer tenía algo planeado y él aun no se había percatado.

-hai- repitió y se fue del lugar.

Llegó a su casa y después de una tranquila cena con sus padres se fue a dormir, pensando en qué haría mañana para averiguar lo que quería de Sho.

Los rayos del sol irrumpieron en la habitación de la kunoichi de Suna que de inmediato se desperezó y al abrir sus ojos se encontró con que nuevamente Shikamaru estaba a su lado sentado en la cama, pero esta vez él miraba totalmente concentrado un punto en el espacio.

-buenos días, Shika, ¿algo interesante en la pared?- le habló sarcásticamente, pero él permaneció en silencio absorto en sus pensamientos, ya aburrida de la actitud del Shinobi, Temari se sentó y le jaló la mejilla provocando que él se girara para verla, pero ella al verlo de frente con su mejilla aun siendo jalada y con esa cara de aburrimiento, se la soltó de golpe y se echó en la cama a reír a carcajada limpia lo que hizo que el moreno frunciera aun más el entrecejo por ser la diversión de la rubia de Suna.

-no me jales las mejillas y luego te rías de eso, que para mi no tiene gracia- le dijo con cara de aburrimiento total

-vamos, no te enojes que ha sido tu culpa por no contestar a mi saludo, quería llamar tu atención y lo he conseguido.

-mujer problemática- fue lo único que le dijo y luego le acarició el rostro- levántate que debemos irnos ya

-¿a donde?- le preguntó inocentemente, incorporándose en la cama

-tenemos una misión, bueno yo, pero Tsunade-sama quiere que me acompañes

-¿Qué misión?- le preguntó algo menos entusiasmada que antes, no le apetecía hacer nada ese día

-debemos ir a buscar a un ninja de Suna a la entrada de Konoha y guiarlo hasta donde la Hokage

-¿un ninja de Suna?- preguntó curiosa por la identidad de aquel shinobi

-si, eso dije- contestó él sabiendo perfectamente a lo que ella se refería, lo cual no quería contestar

-vamos, no me refería a eso- dijo pero el moreno la interrumpió

-se a lo que te referías y eso es lo que no quiero contestar- dijo perdiéndose nuevamente en sus pensamientos, un golpe de ella en su cabeza lo hizo reaccionar- auch!

-responde, ya me ha asustado tu comportamiento, déjame compartir tus preocupaciones por favor- ante aquellas palabras, Shikamaru se sintió mal por dudar en hablarle y sacando valor de donde no lo había, suspiró y habló

-es Sho- dijo simplemente y notó como el rostro de Temari se desfiguraba levemente- ves por qué no te lo quería decir

-es mejor así, igual me iba a enterar y prefiero que sea de tu boca- le contestó ella una vez salida de su estupor.

Lo siguiente que supo Shikamaru fue que Temari había tomado su rostro y le había dado un tierno beso en los labios antes de levantarse camino al baño y desde éste le dijo

-te quiero Shika, no, te amo.

Shikamaru quedó sorprendido por unos momentos pero luego esbozó una pequeña sonrisa tímida, ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer y eso no le agradaba nada, pero estaba decidido a aprovechar al máximo la oportunidad que le había brindado Tsunade-sama.

Temari salió del baño y no se encontró a su vago en la habitación, en su lugar había una nota diciendo que la esperaba afuera, rápidamente se vistió y salió al encuentro con Shikamaru, él se encontraba apoyado en un árbol, mirando sin ver el cielo, su mente estaba llena de estrategias que lo guiaban al mismo sendero peligroso del cual no lograba salir victorioso sin algún sacrificio, eso le preocupaba tanto que ni cuenta se dio cuando la rubia se acercó a él y lo llamó.

-¡Shikamaru!- le gritó ya harta de la actitud del moreno, él la miró y enseguida comenzó a caminar en dirección al enorme portón de Konoha, sin decir palabra alguna, ella lo siguió por instinto pero sin poder calmarse del todo, ese silencio la mataba y más la mataba el no poder adivinar los pensamientos de Shikamaru.

Llegaron al portón y Shikamaru fue a informar de su misión a los guardias de turno, luego se acercó a Temari, siendo observados atentamente por aquellos con quien él acababa de hablar, el moreno seguía angustiado por la problemática situación a la que se enfrentaría, pero al sentir la mano amable, cálida y suave de Temari en su hombro, la miró y no pudo resistirse a sonreír, haciéndola sonreír a ella también ya que al fin él volvía poco a poco a ser el mismo, con un movimiento de cabeza le indicó a la rubia que lo siguiera a las afueras de la aldea, ahora estaba completamente seguro de lo que iba a hacer, no dudaba y estaba dispuesto a todo, quizás y no todo fuera malo, tal vez y se encontrara con una buena noticia.

Un poco más retirados de la puerta de la aldea, lo suficiente para que los guardias no los vieran pero en medio del camino que llevaba al bosque, se voltearon un cuarto de circulo para quedar viéndose frente a frente, dándole el lado de su cuerpo al camino y así rompieron el silencio que los rodeó esa mañana y el que aun los rodeaba.

-Temari ¿confías en mí?- dijo de la nada el pelinegro con un brillo indefinido en sus ojos, dependiendo de la respuesta de ella sería la decisión que tomaría

- sí, siempre- contestó la rubia sin dudar, recordando inevitablemente la primera vez que el pelinegro le había dicho aquellas palabras "_tal vez si hubiera confiado más en él en aquella ocasión cuando el consejero lo amenazó de muerte, podríamos estar juntos libremente ahora_" pensó, pero en seguida se corrigió "_no es verdad, aquella vez hice lo correcto, ellos lo hubieran matado sin darle oportunidad de defenderse y es por eso que es mejor estar en esta situación, escondiendo nuestros sentimientos de los demás que estar llorando por la muerte de él_", entonces la voz del pelinegro la devolvió a la realidad, dejando atrás los recuerdos de la noche de la fiesta en donde había perdido su libertad por amor, un sacrificio pequeño comparado con el placer de saber que Shikamaru está vivo.

-bien, entonces no dudes de lo que hago- le dijo totalmente serio, más de lo normal.

- me asustas Shika, hablas como si estuvieras a punto de hacer algo malo o alguna locura que no tiene una lógica visible

- es que es justamente eso lo que voy a hacer

-¿de que hablas?- le dijo con el ceño fruncido tratando de adivinar los pensamiento del hombre frente a ella, sin lograr vislumbrarlos, el semblante de él era mucho más sereno de lo normal y no había pereza en éste, lo que la inquietó debido a que no había notado cuando cambió de actitud, pero la voz de su estratega la hizo volver a la realidad.

- confía en mí- volvió a decirle y Temari recordó la segunda vez que él se lo pidiera, aquella vez en el callejón cercano a su hostal, pero a diferencia de esa ocasión, esta vez podía percibir tensión en sus palabras, como si su respuesta fuera una confirmación para dar paso a su acción, la rubia tuvo miedo de lo que el shinobi fuera a hacer, presentía que nada bueno pasaría y se encontraba insegura, confiaba en él, pero su sexto sentido le indicaba que algo malo pasaría y eso la llevaba a ser precavida en todos sus actos y sobretodo en lo respectivo al pelinegro, dudaba de todo, pero entonces lo miró otra vez, a los ojos, esos ojos negros sin fondo conocido, una noche sin fin, un mar sin color y en ellos encontró la paz que necesitaba, aumentando su seguridad, sí, el ver sus apacibles ojos llenos de decisión la hacían sentir protegida y decidida también, provocando que dejara de lado sus temores para dejarse guiar por Shikamaru, para entregarle toda su fe, toda su confianza a pesar de que aun tenía esa sensación de que algo malo sucedería, recordó entonces la vez en que Shikamaru le había pedido ser su novia en el claro, lugar en donde también le había pedido nuevamente que confiara en él, recordó como se había confundido todo porque ella había demorado en contestarle a él y decidida a no volver a repetir un error como ese fue que mostró una gran sonrisa al pelinegro.

- confío en ti– dijo finalmente, su anterior sensación de inseguridad y miedo la abandonó y sintió que hacía lo correcto al decirle aquellas palabras al moreno, pues eran lo que ella sentía- "quiero saber si podrás esperar hasta que derribe las barreras que nos separan y que si confiaras en mi y en cada decisión que tome pensando siempre en que te amo más que a mi vida y que lucharé por ti" eso fue lo que me dijiste en el claro ante tus preciadas nubes, Shikamaru yo confío mi vida a ti y quiero que sepas que también lucharé por ti, por los dos, no estas solo en esta batalla, y como siempre te salvaré el trasero, bebé llorón.

Terminó diciéndole mientras le regalaba su sonrisa más preciada, aquella que sólo Shikamaru conocía.

Una sonrisa se esbozó en el rostro del pelinegro, la confirmación de ella, no hacía más que darle seguridad y le devolvía la confianza que se estaba esfumando por la momentánea indecisión de ella hace unos momentos, sus palabras le revitalizaban y le daban fuerza para seguir adelante con el peligroso plan que había formulado, sí, peligroso pues jugar con fuego siempre lo era y eso es justamente lo que él estaba por hacer, la volvió a mirar y ver sus ojos azul-verdosos no hizo más que reconfortarlo y calmar sus pensamientos a la vez que alejaba sus instintos de sobrevivencia, ¡no podía echarse para atrás ahora y no lo haría!, su vida no valía nada si ella no estaba junto a él, por lo que se decidió al fin y ahuyentó sus miedos cubriéndolos con una imperceptible capa de frialdad, máscara que sólo él conocía, ni su rubia acompañante se había dado cuenta del cambio de semblante de su amado, tal vez si lo hubiera notado se habría dado cuenta que estaban a punto de realizar una locura, una muy mala locura, pero no fue así y él sólo atinó a decirle:

- gracias, tu confianza es lo que necesitaba ahora, me he decidido y para mi desde hoy no hay marcha atrás, haré todo por recuperar tu libertad para que podamos estar juntos y no permitiré que esta vez me salves, esta vez será al revés

-Shika, yo te amo y si tú decides seguir adelante yo te acompañaré en ese trayecto, siempre junto a ti y de seguro y si termino salvándote- le dijo guiñándole el ojo

- gracias Temari- sonrió él, no le importaba que ella le salvara con tal de saberla a su lado y confiando en él y así al fin pudo sonreír sinceramente, con una paz que no sentía desde la reunión con la hokage desde la noche anterior en que se enteró de la visita que tendría konoha y de la cual él se encargaría de guiar por la villa, toda esa aflicción la había alejado, la había olvidado sólo por las palabras de ella, su amada princesa de la arena a quien recuperaría a toda costa.

Así estaba, vagando en el mar de sus pensamientos cuando sus instintos de shinobi lo alertaron de la proximidad no tan cercana pero si visible del visitante de konoha, lo vio por el rabillo del ojo y al reconocerlo, como el hombre que Tsunade-sama le había mostrado en fotos, abandonó sus pensamientos para centrar su concentración y atención en lo que haría pronto y que lo llevaría a la hoguera.

Se acercó al oído de su compañera y le dijo

-sígueme el juego

-¿he?- lo miró más que extrañada, la repentina cercanía del domador de sombras a su persona y a plena luz del día no hizo más que inquietarla por lo que lo miró interrogándolo en ese gesto, buscando una respuesta a sus palabras y a su cercanía, pero no logró comprender, es más, quedó estupefacta cuando sintió que él se acercaba a ella, la tomaba por la cintura y la besaba dulce y cálidamente en sus labios, en un beso lleno de seguridad y dulzura extrema y ella no hizo más que dejarse llevar por el prohibido roce con su amante, olvidando por completo que estaban a la entrada de la aldea esperando a una ilustre visita desde Suna y no cualquier visita sino que a él, precisamente a él, olvidó también que la luz del sol hacía que su beso fuera visible para todo los que pasaran por el lugar, no muchos pero si estaban los guardias y esa sombra que se movía con rapidez hacia ellos, olvidó todo y se dejó llevar por el momento, por el roce de esos dulces labios, por el aroma a hierbabuena que emanaba su hombre y que la rodeaba atontando sus sentidos, llenándola y haciéndola desear más y más, pero todo eso no duró más, lentamente el shinobi que antes se apoderaba delicadamente de sus labios, se alejaba de ella y la miraba con cariño y suplica, una suplica de la cual no logró encontrar su origen y verdadero significado, iba a hablarle pero el cambio de los ojos de él a unos de total alerta y frialdad la asustaron y dejaron inmóvil, más estática se quedó al sentir una ráfaga de viento cruzar el espacio entre ella y el shinobi de las sombras, abrió los ojos sorprendida, esa ráfaga había sido provocada por un puño que tenía como blanco la cara de su amado, pero él más rápido y astuto logró adivinar el golpe y lo había esquivado dando un paso hacia atrás.

Ella miró al atacante y se sorprendió al ver quien era, furia eso reflejaba el rostro del hombre que siempre estaba apacible ante la más extrema situación, Shikamaru al ver la actitud de él supo en seguida que la pequeña luz de esperanza que había tenido antes simplemente no existía y que muy por el contrario él se quemaría, había jugado y no había resultado como él esperaba, aun así aun le quedaba una carta bajo la manga, sólo esperaba que Temari comprendiera de que se trataba ésta y que lo ayudara, era algo arriesgado y posiblemente poco efectivo con mucho margen de error pero era su única solución, por su parte el hombre de Suna se volteó hacia el shinobi de konoha y lo increpó

-¡tú maldito como te atreves a besar a mi prometida!- le dijo apuntándolo con el dedo, con furia mal contenida, el pelinegro confirmó sus suposiciones y sabiendo que el siguiente paso de su plan era bastante arriesgado, estúpido y probablemente poco creíble, y encomendándose a Kami-sama para que resultara bien, lo ejecutó con su habitual serenidad.

- ho, ¡su prometida!, ud debe ser Sho-san entonces- dijo como si nada hubiera pasado y aquella total falta de respeto y buen juicio, aquella calma excesiva que fácilmente se fundía con la ciniquez no hizo más que enojar a Sho a tal extremo que abandonó toda pasividad, todo control para alzar al tipo frente a él por sus ropas, dejándolo en el aire, a lo que el agredido no hizo nada, seguía con su cara de total calma, serenidad que le hacía hervir la sangre al prometido de Temari, que sólo atinó a apretar más el agarre obstruyéndole a Shikamaru el paso de aire a sus pulmones.

Temari intentó detenerlo, iba a moverse a hacerlo cuando vio la mano de su vago que le hacía un gesto para que se detuviera _"pero ¿Qué cree que está haciendo?, ¿Qué no ve que lo va a matar?... "_Pensaba hasta que su mente recordó las palabras pronunciadas por su genio… "_¿confías en mi?- si_", entonces respiró profundo para calmarse y retuvo los instintos de sobreprotección para con el shinobi de las sombras, el cual sin dejar de mirar a Sho a los ojos le habló calmadamente

- Sho-san no malinterprete lo que ha visto

- ¿Qué no lo malinterprete? ¡Que tonterías dices si todo está muy claro! …¡ has besado a mi prometida!, maldito- antes estas palabras Shikamaru esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción, pequeña al comienzo pero que se agrandó hasta ser totalmente obvia tanto para Temari como para Sho sin ninguno comprender lo que lo hacía sonreír en tan incomoda situación, la primera se sintió confundida, nunca era capaz de comprender los planes del muchacho en su totalidad sino hasta cuando este mismo se los contaba, el segundo sentía que aquel impertinente hombre no hacía más que burlarse de él y por esa razón le iba a estampar un golpe en la cara, más bien se lo estampó, Sho golpeó a Shikamaru con tal fuerza que el rostro de éste giró en un ángulo de casi noventa grados, cuando el castaño pensaba que ahora aquel tipo se pondría a suplicar mientras pedía perdón por su impertinencia el moreno se giró con un hilo de sangre fluyendo desde su labio inferior aun esbozando una pequeña sonrisa que sorprendió a ambos de Suna, para Sho aquel sujeto definitivamente había perdido la razón pero aun así le seguiría haciendo pagar por su irrespetuosidad, lo volvió a golpear con mayor brutalidad que antes frente a los iracundos ojos de Temari quien estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por no mandar a volar al castaño por lastimar a su Shikamaru quien al recibir el golpe agachó su cabeza, lo que fue tomado por Sho como señal de sumisión cuando en verdad el pelinegro lo hacía para tratar de calmar sus instintos para no responderle a su agresor, sus puños los mantenía cerrados y apretados hasta el punto de lastimarse con las uñas en un intento desesperado por tranquilizarse nuevamente, le estaba resultando difícil mantener su mente fría pero el dolor lo retenía, su calma sólo la estaba logrando al repetirse que si respondía perdería a Temari para siempre y aquello era más importante que devolverle unos merecidos golpes al de Suna, quien le robó a Temari, quien ahora era el prometido de ella en su lugar, los pensamientos de que la perdería si contestaba y de que todo era su culpa, por su cobardía, lo mantenían a flote en aquella situación, estaba dispuesto a manipular como nunca lo hiciera por dar mayores probabilidades de éxito a su plan sin reparo alguno.

Por su parte, Sho no esperó más y lo volvió a golpear pero ahora en el estómago, el shinobi de Konoha escupió sangre, tosió y se quejó quedamente tratando de llevar aire a sus pulmones puesto que los golpes del de Suna y el agarre que el mismo mantenía sobre él no se lo permitían, aun así se encontraba sin perder la paciencia, ya se había vuelto a calmar y debía aprovechar aquello, un nuevo golpe del castaño en su mandíbula hizo que su visión se nublara, causándole un gran mareo que por pura fuerza de voluntad de él no hizo que quedara inconsciente, estaba aguantando cada golpe pensando en Temari y le estaba resultando, aun así debía parar esta situación pronto si no quería perder el conocimiento antes de continuar con una de las peores estrategias que había armado en su vida, pero que ahora era su única posible solución a la situación en la que se encontraba.

Temari no soportaba más, debía detener a toda costa a Sho aunque eso significara aceptar su relación con Shikamaru lo que los llevaría a mayores problemas que Sho golpeando al moreno, aun así estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de no ver la tortura a la que estaba siendo sometido Shikamaru ante sus ojos, iba a detenerlo mientras que el castaño pensaba volver a arremeter contra el moreno cuando la voz del tipo aquel que había besado a su prometida lo retuvo y retuvo también a la misma, más por sorpresa que por otra cosa a ambos, le costaba creer que en esas condicione aquel sujeto siguiera impasible y a Temari le costaba creer que el moreno estuviera actuando tan valientemente, soportando aquella paliza por ella, por lo que decidió no intervenir ya que aquello significaría echar por la borda el esfuerzo de su amado quien le estaba hablando con dificultad:

- Temari-san y tu que te preocupabas por pensar que él no sentía nada por ti, jejeje- dijo el moreno cerrando los ojos, sonriendo a ojos de los presentes de forma "sincera" sin imaginar que todo desde que abriera la boca por primera vez frente a Sho había sido una gran actuación de su parte, ninguno de los de Suna entendía las palabras del joven de konoha, tanto así que por la mente de Sho pasó la idea de que el tipo estaba ya sin duda alguna totalmente loco y fuera de si, pero el contenido de las palabras que pronunciara aquel sujeto momentos atrás hizo que aflojara el agarre para que respirara mejor y pudiera hablar

- ¡¿a que te refieres?- preguntó, más bien exigió saber el ANBU de Suna en una especie de rugido

- Temari-san- dijo mirando a la chica quien le puso total atención, tal vez y así lograra entender lo que él se traía entre manos- pensé que su prometido era alguien que en toda situación estaba en calma- dijo en tono sereno pero firme- este arrebato sólo nos confirma que ud le importa mucho y espero que haya podido aclarar sus dudas respecto a los sentimientos de su _futuro marido_ con mi ayuda- continuó diciendo, con una expresión de cariño fraternal en su rostro, aunque por dentro estaba muy nervioso, esperaba y deseaba que la rubia entendiera su plan y que hiciera su parte en éste, el hecho que no se lo explicara bien se debía a que si Temari lo sabía no podría hacerlo a la perfección, tan sólo le había dado algún indicio de éste y le había pedido que siguiera su mentira pero no estaba seguro si ella lo recordaba o si lo hubiera entendido, tan sólo esperaba que la sorpresa y el estar sometida a una situación extrema la ayudaran a realizar con éxito el plan que él tenía por ahora.

Mientras tanto la de coletas intentaba entender toda la sarta de tonterías que por la boca de su genio salían, pero rápidamente llegaron a su mente las palabras que su estratega le había dicho momentos antes _"__sígueme__ el juego"_ eso es lo que él le había pedido y eso es lo que haría, tomado una bocanada imperceptible de aire, suspiró profundamente, decidida y calmadamente contestó

-si, Shikamaru-san, me ha sido de gran ayuda, ahora podrías soltarlo Sho-san por favor- le dijo firmemente Temari a su prometido mientras tomaba entre sus manos la de él, haciendo que aflojara su agarre por completo, soltando a Shikamaru quien cayó de bruces al suelo y comenzó a toser ahí mismo.

-quiero que me expliquen esta situación- exigió de nuevo el castaño mirando desde lo alto aun con rabia a Shikamaru quien lenta y dificultosamente comenzaba a levantarse del suelo

-Temari-san es mejor que sea ud. Misma quien le explique todo a Sho-san- le dijo Shikamaru ya en pie, más recuperado, mirándola a los ojos, aun sereno a ojos de los demás pero con sangre en su rostro a causa de los golpes recibidos

-si, te agradezco todo Shikamaru-san- le contestó ella reteniendose para no ir a abrazar al moreno y curar las heridas de éste-ahora me haré cargo yo

-bien, entonces me retiro, volveré en unos diez minutos para guiarlos hasta donde la Hokage, ¿está bien?

-si- contestaron ambos shinobis de Suna, aun algo confundidos, sobretodo Sho puesto que Temari ya se imaginaba el plan del moreno y no le agradaba nada, "_ya me las pagarás Shikamaru, sabes que me cuesta mentir y aun así me pides en silencio que lo haga, y yo, incapaz de negarme a ti, te hago caso, pero no te saldrá gratis esto shinobi, aun así es lo mínimo que puedo intentar hacer después de que recibieras esta paliza por mi y por eso haré todo para que no me descubra Sho_" pensaba la rubia en el momento en que escuchaba a Shikamaru decir que los dejaría solos

-entonces me retiro- fue lo ultimo que dijo el pelinegro antes de saltar habilidosamente hacia las ramas de los árboles que rodeaban el camino.

Los de Suna lo vieron desaparecer y luego permanecieron un tiempo en silencio.

Shikamaru, parado en una gruesa rama de un árbol apoyó su brazo en el tronco de éste, limpió con el otro la sangre de su rostro y volteó éste para mirar a la pareja que acababa de dejar a solas, su mirada fue fría como un gran témpano de hielo, fría, pétrea al igual que su impasible máscara y llena de odio el cual surgió en él por saber que aquel tipo se casaría con Temari si él no lograba evitarlo, odio surgido del gran amor que tiene por la rubia y por su miedo a perderla, su mirada era como cuchillas, frías cuchillas asesinas, una mirada mucho peor que la del mismísimo Uchiha Sasuke en sus años más oscuros, aun así se obligó a calmarse y cerrando sus ojos para no verlos juntos, se giró y se fue de ahí, necesitaba encontrar nuevamente paz por lo que se dirigió a ver las nubes, él no estaba acostumbrado a sentir odio por alguien y aquel sentimiento lo abatía, no deseaba poseerlo y quería deshacerse de él a toda costa pues aquel sujeto no le había hecho nada tan malo para sentir aquello por él, aun así lo que había logrado averiguar no le agradaba, aquel hombre estaba interesado en Temari más de lo que Shikamaru se había imaginado, definitivamente el romper el compromiso sería algo difícil y arriesgado y más ahora que había besado a Temari en frente de Sho sólo para averiguar los sentimientos de él hacia la rubia, lo cual lo había sumergido en la oscuridad de saber que nada podría lograr hablando con Sho para anular el compromiso, que él se sintiera atraído por Temari era su peor opción y ésta se acababa de hacer realidad, ahora debía pensar en alguna solución y en un nuevo plan, para lo cual necesitaba tranquilizarse, lo que sólo lo lograría viendo las nubes, aun así sus probabilidades de éxito habían bajado mucho debido a que el castaño ahora lo veía como a su enemigo, lo que en parte no era mentira pero no le convenía aquello, debía pensar en como engañarlo para acercarse a él y buscar sus debilidades, tal vez y Temari lograra inventar algo creíble para lo que acababa de suceder, algo que lo impugnara de los hechos recientes, aquello era casi imposible pero debía confiar en que Temari lo lograría o al menos que haga que Sho no lo quiera matar aun, tan sólo le quedaba esperar pero en esta espera no desaprovecharía su tiempo, compondría una estrategia para no quemarse en la hoguera, ahora esa era su prioridad.

Sho, ya arto de esperar, rompió el incomodo silencio en que los había dejado el shinobi de Konoha

-¿a que se refirió él?- le preguntó a Temari, más en tono de orden que de pregunta, ella se tensó al no saber bien que contestar pero de la nada la respuesta llegó a ella.

-Shikamaru-san es mi guía acá en Konoha, lo conocí años atrás y se podría decir que somos amigos, le conté de mi compromiso contigo Sho-san y le confesé que me sentía dudosa respecto a las razones por las que tu te habías comprometido conmigo y que yo, a pesar de aceptar el compromiso no deseaba casarme con alguien quien no me quería, él me dijo que tal vez y tu sí sentías algo por mi, yo lo negué y él me dijo que lo averiguara, entonces planeó esto, dijo que la mejor forma de saber si un hombre estaba interesado en una mujer era a través de los celos y que si tu eras tan pacifico como yo le conté que eres, no deberías reaccionar de ninguna forma ante aquel beso, me dijo que si tu reaccionabas o era porque yo te importaba y me querías o porque tu ego se hirió demasiado, cosa que él descartó ya que tu eres alguien calmo en todo momento para dejarte llevar por tu orgullo herido.

Temari no supo como ni de donde había sacado aquellas cosas que le dijo a Sho, tampoco sabía que tan creíble había sido, puesto que Shikamaru siempre le decía que era una mala mentirosa, sin contar que él siempre la descubría en sus mentiras. Pero al ver la cara de asombro de Sho se tranquilizó algo, al parecer el AMBU si le había creído su mentira, al parecer si podía mentir bien o tal vez, simplemente, Sho no la conocía tan bien como Shikamaru para descubrir su mentira, "_Así que él no sabe cuando miento, que interesante_" pensó y en su mente se dibujó una gran sonrisa puesto que no podía sonreír frente a Sho o si no él la podría descubrir, pero luego vislumbró la posibilidad que el AMBU la estuviera engañando y que en verdad no le creyera nada y que tan sólo le estaba haciendo creer que si para que se confiara y descuidara y así él los lastimara de alguna forma u otra, estaba asustada por aquella posibilidad y entonces la voz del castaño la hizo reaccionar.

-Temari-chan ¿por qué dudas de mis sentimientos hacia ti?- le preguntó ya tranquilo pero algo molesto al ver sus sentimientos cuestionados, ella odiaba que él la llamara "chan" pero nada le dijo, al parecer él no la estaba engañando y eso la tranquilizó algo, aun así decidió seguir actuando más precavidamente que antes y entonces le contestó a él.

-porque yo no se tus verdaderas intenciones, siempre has sido amable conmigo pero nunca me has dicho lo que de verdad sientes por mi- le dijo ella ya acostumbrándose a mentirle al castaño y la verdad era que eso no era una mentira, pero a ella nunca le habían interesado los sentimientos que el AMBU tuviera por ella

- creo que tienes razón, supongo que si hubiera sido sincero contigo nada de esto hubiera pasado, lamento que dudaras así de mi, pero algo de culpa tengo yo también en eso, aun así no me gustó la forma en que me lo hiciste ver y en como tu te diste cuenta de que me importas demasiado, Temari-chan, pude haber matado a aquel sujeto sin razón alguna y haber provocado conflictos entre Konoha y Suna, sabes que no me gusta que me traicionen y cuando vi que te besaba me sentí traicionado y defraudado por ti

- pero nada de eso ha pasado así que mejor olvídalo, Shikamaru tan sólo me estaba ayudando y la verdad es que él no quería, decía que era demasiado problemático para él y tuvo razón, aun así como es un buen amigo, me ayudó, él es alguien leal con sus amigos por favor no lo juzgues mal por esto- "_Sho tiene razón, fue arriesgado lo que hizo Shika, Sho pudo matarlo sin que él pudiera defenderse, Shikamaru fuiste muy descuidado y precipitado con este plan_"

-ya,… no me interesa mucho él, que aun no olvido la imagen de él besándote y de sólo recordar eso me vuelvo a enojar- dijo apretando sus puños por la ira que sentía

-calma, no debes preocuparte, él es un niño aun, tan sólo tiene 17 años- le dijo Temari tratando de restarle importancia de esa forma al beso que el pelinegro le diera, siendo que en el fondo el niño ese era todo un adulto y era casi todo un hombre, pero aquello Sho no lo debía saber.

-aun así- trató de alegar el castaño

-nada, ya déjalo que él es un buen chico y no quiero meterlo en problemas

-bien, pero Temari-chan, no vuelvas a dudar de mi, que yo no sólo te quiero, también te amo- aquellas palabras fueron un golpe bajo para Temari quien no pudo evitar sentirse mal y culpable al escuchar la confesión de Sho, ella no era un monstruo y no le gustaba jugar con los sentimientos de los demás pero sabía que no había otra forma pues ya había tratado que Sho desistiera del compromiso sin obtener éxito, le dolía tener que lastimarlo pero no podía evitarlo, al menos trataría de no dañarlo mucho a pesar de estar segura que aquello era imposible

-Sho-san, es pronto para decir eso, me basta saber con que no te soy indiferente pero por favor hablar de amor son palabras mayores, puede que lo estés confundiendo con un gran cariño- trató de hacerlo reflexionar

-Temari-chan, yo conozco mejor que nadie mis propios sentimientos, por favor no dudes de ellos- Sho comprendía la aprensividad de ella al escuchar que le decía que la ama pero no podía ocultarlo más, antes no se lo había dicho porque notaba que ella le rehuía a cada instante y que no le era grata la idea de casarse con él, pero ahora se atrevió a decírselo al saber que ella deseaba conocer sus sentimientos, razón por la que había recurrido al tal Shikamaru para que la ayudara a averiguar lo que él sentía por ella y ahora él no lo ocultaría más, tal vez Temari lo había comenzado a aceptar y eso lo alegraba mucho.

Tal vez eran esas ansias de querer que la rubia lo aceptara las que no lo dejaban ver bien su situación, tal vez si hubiera visto aquella situación con más sangre fría hubiera notado que era extraña y hubiera dudado y posiblemente descubierto cada una de las mentiras que Temari le había dicho, pero estaba cegado por una ilusión, aquella de saber que la rubia "estaba interesada en él", por lo que de nada se había dado cuenta y ahora estaba envuelto en el comienzo de las ilusiones que causan las mentiras en uno, ilusiones buenas, malas, extrañas, en este caso, Temari y Shikamaru se encargarían de crear en torno a él una ilusión de felicidad que lo confundiría a tal grado que no podría ver la realidad tal cual es, y no es que ellos fueran malos, simplemente estaban envueltos en sus propios deseos e ilusiones, aquellos que añoraban estar justos a toda costa sin fijarse a quien dañaban, porque el amor a veces no nos deja ver la realidad, porque a veces no hace realizar locuras no tan buenas, porque a veces nos ciega a tal grado que no escuchamos la voz de la razón, aquella que en algunos casos sería bastante útil para advertirnos del daño y de los errores que cometemos "por amor", definitivamente ellos tres ya no escuchaban la voz de la razón, sólo a su corazón, a sus instintos y a sus deseos, haciéndolos cometer grandes errores que después los llevarán a la desgracia, al dolor, al sufrimiento de saber que si tan sólo no se hubieran cegado de aquella forma hubieran podido evitar todo, sin tan sólo no hubieran elegido este camino, todo podría haber sido distinto, sin embargo, acababan de elegir esta senda por lo que sólo les tocaba espera lo que el futuro les traería.

* * *

_**Shikamaru enloquecio OoO! pero que mal plan se le ha ocurrido (bien se me ha ocurrido un muy mal plan pero espero que al menos sea creible) y Sho super inocente por creer todas las tonterias k temari le dijo ¿o no fue asi? ¿Y si Sho sólo esta actuando? ¿y si solo kiere ganar tiempo para averiguar k se traen esos dos o shikamaru para luego enfrentarlos y salir victorioso?**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado muchito xD **_

_**Hace poco lei este fic completo para obtener inspiración y me di cuenta de todos mis errores e inconsistencias :/ , lamento que hayan tenido que leer todo eso miren que bastante bipolar que esta mi forma de escritura, supongo que es porque este es mi primer fic y estaba experimentando con él, buscando mi forma de escribir propia y creo que la he ido encontrando aunque aun me falta mucho por aprender y darles las gracias por seguir mi fic y mi progreso como escritora en él.**_

_**Aunque tiene varios errores este fic, sobretodo de ortografia, lo dejaré tal cual está pues le tengo mucho cariño ^w^, pues refleja mi progreso como escritora y porque me recuerda mis comienzos como una (a que tuviera muchos años de trayectoria jajajaja, pues no pero aun asi este fic marca el comienzo de una etapa de mi vida que no quiero dejar en muuucho tiempo ^^ y tambien me recuerda a quien me inspiró para atreverme a escribir (= y es a quien va dedicado este fic …Yusha-san)**_

_**Bueno me voy y espero que me puedan ayudar dandome algunas ideas para el fic, asi y aprovechan de decirme que les gustaria que pasara xD **_

_**Xau! Y como siempre cuidense muuuchooo! **_

_**Review? ^w^**_


	15. Tregua por Interés

_**Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no nos pertenecen, le pertenecen al genio Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Hola! Me he demorado menos esta vez wiii! Aun asi seguiré sin poder actualizar periódicamente, no se cuando vuelva a actualizar claro que será este año xD e intentaré de hacerlo a más tardar en un lapso de dos semanas como maximo … asi k si no actualizo para ese entonces preocupense xD naa este fic lo terminaré cueste lo k cueste y sin TANTA demora**_

_**Bueno aquí el cap, espero k les guste, al menos io creo k ta aceptable … creo :S **_

_**Tb espero k no me maten ^^U**_

_**

* * *

**_

**TREGUA POR INTERES**

Ya había pasado quince minutos desde que dejara solos a los de Suna, sabía que debía volver pero no era capaz de dejar de ver sus nubes, ellas le habían acogido como a un pequeño niño, haciendo que su odio se difuminara poco a poco, haciendo que volviera la paz a él, ahora que se encontraba calmado se preguntaba que debía hacer, no podía tratar de llegar a algún acuerdo con Sho, pero tal ves podría llegar a ganarse su confianza para acercarse a él y persuadirlo poco a poco o mejor aun, lograr descubrir todo sobre él, su forma de ser, sus pensamientos, lo que desea y sobretodo asegurarse si su interés por Temari era real o encubría algo más, tal ves y Sho si quería a la rubia pero también la estaba usando para llegar a estar más cerca de Gaara que es el kasekage, tal ves su objetivo era obtener a Temari y obtener poder al ser su esposo, el esposo de la princesa de Suna.

Aquel pensamiento hizo que Shikamaru se escalofriara, si eso era cierto entonces los sentimientos del castaño hacia la rubia no eran tan sinceros y eso le hacía querer patear al AMBU que tan sólo se quería aprovechar de su problemática para obtener estatus y poder o peor aun tal vez cuando él obtuviera lo que quisiera se desharía de Temari como quien cambia de zapatos; su mente estaba calibrando muchas cosas horribles respecto a Sho y todas no hacían más que angustiarlo al sentir que su querida Temari podría estar en peligro, debía hacer algo y rápido, no podía permitir que ellos se casaran así tuviera que dañar a todos y cada uno de los que se interpusieran en su camino, pero para lograr su objetivo primero debía ser capaz de poder ver a través de Sho, debía ser capaz de predecir sus acciones, pensamientos, cada comportamiento de él posee un significado y él debía saber cuales eran estos, definitivamente debía convertirse en el fiel compañero de Sho, sería desde hoy su fiel sombra, ahora no habría diferencia entre él y el castaño, todo para aumentar sus posibilidades de destruir el compromiso de los de Suna, para cumplir con su objetivo, pero antes debía ser capaz de acercarse a él sin que el AMBU lo fuera a asesinar, lo que le sería difícil después de su súper actuación de antes y prueba de ello eran los múltiples hematomas que su cuerpo y rostro presentaban producto de la paliza que el castaño le diera, recién ahora era consciente del dolor de aquellos golpes y se arrepentía por no haber terminado antes con eso, pero ya nada podía hacer al respecto, sacó de su chaleco una pomada curativa y comenzó a esparcirla por sus heridas, al menos eso mitigaba algo el dolor.

Pero aquel dolor era ahora lo que menos le preocupaba, al igual que la apariencia de su magullado rostro, a pesar de no importarle eso sabía que debía ocultar los golpes de alguna forma si no quería tener problemas o con sus padres o con la hokage, pero de eso se encargaría luego ahora su prioridad era lograr acercarse a Sho para ganarse su confianza y así vigilarlo desde las sombras, pero eso no lo podría hacer solo, él se había quemado en la hoguera, sin embargo, aun tenía una esperanza que dependía exclusivamente de Temari y su capacidad de mentir, le era difícil estar calmado al saber lo mal mentirosa que era la rubia pero no le quedaba otra, tan sólo le quedaba confiar en que Temari le hubiera "aclarado todo", justificándolo en su actuar, apaciguando la ira del castaño en su contra para que así él pudiera tratar de acercársele sin que Sho lo machacara en el intento.

Decidió entonces que era mejor volver para así averiguar como había quedado todo a riesgo de ser nuevamente golpeado por el AMBU.

Temari y Sho habían arreglado ya el malentendido en el que estaban, a él ya no le importaba tan sólo se encontraba feliz y satisfecho al pensar que la rubia se estaba interesando en él al punto de querer comprobar que tanto la quería, aun así presentía que las razones del tal Shikamaru para haber ayudado a la ojiverde no eran tan nobles como una simple amistad como se lo había pintado Temari

-hey, Temari-chan- la llamó el castaño

-¿Qué sucede Sho-san?- le preguntó ella aun algo nerviosa por haberle mentido de forma tan magistral al AMBU, pero su nerviosismo lo logró disimular bastante bien con su simpatía por lo que el de Suna ni cuenta se dio

-dime ¿Cómo es tu amigo, ese tal Shikamaru?- preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa pero en verdad estaba muy curioso por saber más sobre aquel tipo y más curioso estaba por conocer la forma en que ella le hablaría de él

-¿Por qué preguntas?- le contestó ella mirándolo suspicazmente, claro que como Sho no la estaba mirando no se dio cuenta, evitaba verla para que ella no notara que aun estaba enojado con el pelinegro por haberla besado

-simple curiosidad- dijo él y ella dudó un momento, no quería decirle nada de Shikamaru pero no tuvo opción ya que si no contestaba él podría sospechar de ellos

-pues es bastante vago- fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente a ella y también lo primero que le dijo a Sho quien extrañado por la respuesta de ella, la miró

-¿vago?- preguntó incrédulo, aquel hombre le había parecido cualquier cosa menos vago

-si, siempre se queja que todo es problemático y prefiere ver las nubes a trabajar- dijo con sus ojos cerrados y levantando un dedo a modo de explicación, cada vez le era más fácil hablar de Shikamaru y para su suerte no lo hacia de forma cariñosa sino molesta y burlona como solía actuar con él, algo normal tomando en cuenta la forma de tratarse de ellos dos, tan irónica y tan poco cariñosa a ojos de los demás como se lo había dicho Tsunade-sama y la misma Shizune días atrás, pero tan especial y única para ambos, definitivamente nunca tendrían ese tipo de relación con nadie más y aquello era prueba de la confianza que ambos se tienen.

-ho, ¿entonces como es que aun es shinobi? Si fuera él hubiera renunciado a una vida así, además ¿Cómo es que la hokage lo soporta?- preguntó algo confundido, sin logran entender las motivaciones del ninja de Konoha

-estuvo a punto de dejarlo- fue la contestación de ella, quien recordó la vez en que lo vio llorar por sus amigos en el hospital

-¿por qué no lo dejó?- preguntó bastante curioso Sho debido a que al parecer Temari conocía bastante bien al shinobi de la hoja y eso le molestaba mucho más de lo que imaginó que le molestaría y también debido a que Shikamaru no era alguien común y corriente, no lograba encontrarle alguna motivación para ser shinobi y eso le molestaba, al parecer obtener información de las motivaciones, pensamientos y sentimientos de él iba a ser más difícil que matar a un akatsuki y esa idea le desagradaba por completo, lo que más deseaba en estos momentos era poder ver a través del pelinegro para así lograr tenerlo controlado en un futuro, quería averiguar si era de fiar o si tramaba algo contra él, quería saber las razones por las que había ayudado a Temari ya que no se tragaba ese cuento de "buen amigo" que le había dicho ella, sus razones para desconfiar estaban en el hecho de que cuando lo enfrentó al punto de machacarlo a golpes no vio en él duda alguna o miedo, lo que inquietaba al castaño, eso le demostraba que era más que "un favor para una amiga" las razones por las que soportó los golpes que él le dio, era algo más grande lo que motivaba al shinobi de Konoha, algo que no había logrado vislumbrar y que lo inquietaba de sobremanera, no soportaba el hecho de saber que no había podido ver a través de su "enemigo", era la primera vez que le pasaba y eso lo atormentaba y molestaba, aquel tipo era más peligroso de lo que podía imaginar y de cierto modo se sentía indefenso ante él y era por eso por lo que estaba tratando de recabar la mayor información posible de aquel chico que aunque era menor que él tenía un gran potencial oculto del que se había dado cuenta, lo que también lo inquietaba.

Por su parte Temari no quería hablar de Shikamaru con Sho, no confiaba en él para hablar del pelinegro, todo podía ser para lastimarlo y eso no lo iba a permitir y sin saberlo con certeza había dado en el clavo, Sho quería obtener información de Shikamaru para usarla en contra de él si era necesario.

Se iba a ver obligada a volver a hablar cuando llegó al lado de ambos el pelinegro al cual su rostro se le había inflamado levemente por los golpes antes recibido.

-etto- dijo Shikamaru con su mano izquierda en su nuca, evitando ver a ambos ninjas que lo miraban entre expectantes y curiosos- Sho-san espero que Temari-san haya podido aclararle la situación-dijo al fin mirando al castaño a los ojos con tranquilidad y algo de nerviosismo, el aludido sólo asintió, le desconcertaba demasiado la actitud sumisa con la que ahora se le presentaba el shinobi de Konoha para lograr articular palabra alguna. Temari al ver que ninguno iba a decir nada más, tomó la palabra.

-Shikamaru-kun ya le he explicado todo a Sho-san, él sabe que hizo todo eso sólo para ayudarme a descubrir si él sentía algo por mi, lo cual ha quedado claro después de que se enojara con ud por besarme, agradezco el que me ayudaras y lamento que salieras tan lastimado- aclaró Temari, explicándole en el proceso su mentira al moreno quien sólo asintió "_con que eso le dijo, bien pensado Temari, ahora tengo una oportunidad de ganarme su confianza_" pensaba mientras la escuchaba

-entiendo, lamento que se llevara una mala impresión de mi Sho-san, pero tengo en alta estima a Temari-san y si la puedo ayudar en algo lo haré, no por nada le debo la vida- dijo tratando de dejar en claro que todo lo que había echo era por gratitud hacia la rubia

-te dejaré las cosas claras muchacho, Temari es mi prometida y no te quiero cerca de ella porque simplemente no confío en ti y me entenderías si tuvieras novia y vieras a un tipo besándola- habló el castaño ignorando a Shikamaru y sin lograr contener sus palabras a pesar de que había decidido observar la situación desde lejos, el ver al pelinegro tan como si nada le molestaba profundamente y el creer que él tenía una razón mayor para haber echo lo que hizo no hacía más que aumentar su molestia al punto de tener que marcar su territorio y dejar en claro que la rubia era parte de él.

Temari al ver que su plan se desmoronaba se puso nerviosa, haciendo que se precipitara a hablar

-Sho-san, ya te expliqué lo sucedido no pienses mal de Shikamaru-kun- dijo para ver si así mitigaba el rencor de él

-Temari no te metas en esto, él no me parece de fiar y creo que tiene segundas intenciones para haber echo lo que hizo- decía el castaño bastante molesto y dispuesto a volver a golpear al moreno quien nuevamente se le mostraba tranquilo ante su afirmación, aunque Shikamaru estaba muy nervioso por dentro, viendo desmoronarse su ultima esperanza de acercarse al castaño para ganarse su confianza.

-Sho, ¡ya basta!- le habló autoritariamente la kunoichi ya harta de aquella situación y molesta al ver como su prometido la hacía a un lado sin tomar en cuenta su opinión, ella no era una sometida era la orgullosa y poderosa ninja Sabaku no Temari, hermana del Kasekage, princesa de Suna y su opinión sí valía.

Sho se sorprendió más al escuchar que ella lo llamaba directamente por su nombre sin usar sufijos que por la autoridad con que lo había hecho, en verdad el hacerse escuchar era algo propio de Temari por lo que no le llamó la atención pero lo otro si lo había dejado algo estupefacto.

-Temari, insisto ¡no te metas en esto!- dijo ya ardiendo de ira, pensando que ella así le iba a hacer caso y quedarse callada, pero había cometido el error de desafiar a Sabaku no Temari y eso no se iba a quedar así, si él creía que iba a aceptar su orden así como así era un ingenuo que no la conocía y que definitivamente nunca podría ser un buen esposo para ella ya que no era una mujer que se dejara mandar por un hombre a menos que fuera su superior y ni eso era el castaño para ella, Shikamaru observaba todo bastante nervioso más por lo que pudiera hacer la testaruda y temperamental de Temari que por Sho "_preferiría aguantar todos los golpes que tuviera que darme Sho con tal de no ver la furia de Temari en estos momentos, mendokusai, demasiado tarde lo veo en sus ojos, lo quiere matar por haberla desafiado y tratado así_" pensaba el pelinegro mientras se encomendaba a Kami-sama para que Temari no explotara ni abriera la boca de más, lamentablemente sus ruegos no fueron escuchados.

-¡cállate de una buena vez y escucha!- "_demasiado tarde, por favor tan sólo apiádate de mi Kami-sama, no permitas que abra de más su boca_" seguía rogando el moreno cuando la voz de la rubia volvió a escucharse tan autoritaria y fastidiada como segundos atrás lo hiciera y con su dedo índice apuntando hacia Sho habló- Shikamaru-kun sólo lo hizo por ayudarme y fue casi obligado por mi ya que no confiaba en nadie más para hacer algo así, ya que sabía perfectamente que él no se aprovecharía de la situación y mucho menos de mi y así fue, por lo que no tienes motivos para dudar de él, si Shikamaru-kun ha permanecido calmo en todo momento es porque su personalidad es así ¡ahora deja de comportarte como un niño reconroso y ver peligro donde no lo hay!, él sólo es un buen amigo y un buen shinobi, ¡deja de armar una tormenta en un vaso de agua!

Terminó diciendo la rubia, ganándose las miradas incrédulas de ambos shinobis, el castaño por haber sido callado nuevamente de forma tan autoritaria y magistral por parte de la rubia y el pelinegro al comprobar que ella le había mentido a Sho de forma simplemente tan creíble que hasta a él mismo le costaba darse cuenta que sólo era una mentira "_mujer orgullosa, calculadora, temperamental y autoritaria, todo eso te ayuda en tu mentira, realmente eres peligrosa_" pensaba el moreno al darse cuenta que había liberado al monstruo de la mentira en Temari y que éste estaba haciendo un trabajo prácticamente de joyería lo que en parte le atemorizaba un poco "_demasiado peligrosa y problemática para ser real_" pensó pero la voz del castaño interrumpió sus cavilaciones

-Temari-chan discúlpame por dudar así pero es normal que lo haga, él te besó frente a mis ojos y no puedo evitar pensar que lo hizo por beneficio propio- se defendió el castaño una vez salido de su estupor

-y valla que fue por beneficio propio- dijo Temari, ganándose la mirada de confusión de Sho y de miedo de Shikamaru- si no lo hacia lo iba a golpear y lastimar hasta que me aburriera

-mendokusai, de todas formas he salido lastimado Temari-san- acotó el pelinegro llevándose su mano a su rostro

-pero te salvaste de ser lastimado por mi viento- dijo ella sacándole la lengua

-tks! Mendokusai- se limitó a decir algo molesto, Sho vio el gesto y no le agradó

-aun así nada de esto me agrada Temari- expresó su desacuerdo el castaño dudando aun de Shikamaru, la kunoichi al ver que sus palabras no surtían el efecto deseado se desesperó y en esa desesperación fue que una idea surcó su mente y sin detenerse a pensarlo mejor dijo

-¡basta!, si te hace sentir mejor te lo diré, pero no viene al caso- hizo una pausa para encontrar las mejores palabras para la bomba que iba a lanzar mientras que el Ambu esperaba curioso lo que iba a decir y a Shikamaru las palabras de ella no le agradaba nada "_mujer problemática ¿en que estas pensando? Vamos no vallas a decir una mentira de proporciones mayores, que no se te ocurra nada más, que será problemático_" suplicaba ya viéndose sobrepasado por toda aquella situación y mucho más al sentirse culpable por haber incitado a Temari a mentir de la forma en que lo había hecho, pero ya no había vuelta atrás y menos ahora que la kunoichi comenzaba a hablar nuevamente- Sho que mis palabras se te graben bien en esa cabezota tuya, Shikamaru-kun no está interesado en mi porque él ya tiene por quien interesarse

Hizo una nueva pausa que mató la poca tranquilidad que en verdad le quedaba a Shikamaru, a él no le gustaba nada hacia donde iba esto "_Temari no, por favor inventa todo lo que quieras pero menos eso, por favor no, es muy problemático además de difícil de cubrir, Temari piénsalo bien_" pero lamentablemente para él, la rubia no sabía leer el pensamiento y mucho menos notaba la preocupación y angustia que los ojos del pelinegro reflejaban para haber detenido sus palabras, todo en Shikamaru estaba que colapsaba pero por fuera nada de eso era evidente, para todos él seguía mostrándose como alguien calmado el cual estaba seguro de que todo estaría bien por el simple hecho de que nada había echo.

Por su parte Sho, no entendía del todo las palabras de la rubia o más bien no quería entenderlas porque aquello significaría que se había equivocado y que debía disculparse con Shikamaru del cual aun dudaba y del cual seguiría dudando hasta el final de sus días.

Y entonces Temari dijo con todas sus letras y sin anestesia lo ultimo que Shikamaru quería escuchar y lo que Sho se negaba a entender

-Sho-san, él está de novio con alguien de Konoha pero también es mi amigo de más confianza acá en Konoha, es por lo mismo que le pedí este favor y él a regañadientes aceptó- dijo al fin la rubia y el mundo se le vino a bajo tanto a Shikamaru como a Sho, claro que por motivos distintos, al primero porque eso era justo lo que no quería que Temari dijera, eso significaba tener que meter a otra persona en este enredo y en este juego peligroso de mentiras y también significaba que si lograban encontrar a alguna chica dispuesta a ayudarlos tendría que fingir ser el novio de ella ante los demás y especialmente ante Sho y eso le desagradaba más que cualquier paliza ya sea del castaño o la Hokage, cualquier trabajo extra o cualquier misión de rango S, eso significaba simplemente estar cerca de una mujer distinta a Temari fingiendo al mundo que estaban juntos y que se amaban, justo lo que no podía y deseaba hacer con Temari y eso le dolía hasta el fondo de su alma; Sho por su parte no quería aceptar su error puesto que no sentía que lo hubiera cometido, sí, él aun después de toda esa confesión dudaba de Shikamaru, díganle experiencia, instinto, presentimiento o sexto sentido, la cosa es que él sentía que algo no andaba bien con el actuar del shinobi de la hoja y eso nadie se lo sacaba de la mente, en batalla había tenido la misma sensación y no se había equivocado por lo que esta vez no debía desconfiar de si mismo sino estaría perdido y eso si lo había aprendido de mala manera en la misión en que había salido lastimado al punto de casi tener que dejar de ser ninja, aun recordaba que se había prometido nunca dudar de él y así lo había hecho hasta ahora y no iba a cambiar en este preciso momento, aunque para comprobar sus sospechas tuviera que fingir que todo estaba bien entre los dos.

Temari al ver que ninguno de los dos reaccionaba decidió volver a hablar sin ser consciente del todo de lo que había dicho y menos de lo que eso les conllevaría.

La voz de la kunoichi sacó a ambos ninjas de su ensimismamiento y miseria personal al cuestionarse todo lo que eran y lo que habían hecho, para escucharla.

-Sho-san él es un buen muchacho y yo sólo le he dado problemas, por favor Sho-san yo se que eres una persona justa por eso no te hagas una mala idea de él que si lo conoces mejor te darás cuenta que es de confianza y una buena persona, por favor discúlpanos por la forma en que hemos hecho las cosas, es mi culpa y no la de él, dale una oportunidad para mostrarse tal cual es y para que tu mismo puedas darte cuenta de su verdadero ser- le pidió ella al castaño quien dudándolo un poco aceptó, claro que por conveniencia propia y no por otra cosa, esta era la perfecta oportunidad para acercarse al pelinegro y averiguar sus verdaderas intenciones con Temari y con él mismo.

Shikamaru al ver a Sho asentir se sintió algo menos nervioso y enseguida pensó lo mismo que él, era la oportunidad perfecta que necesitaba para acercarse a él, ganarse su confianza y volverse su sombra y definitivamente no la desaprovecharía.

Como ambos buscaban el mismo objetivo es obvio que trataran de ser amables con el otro hasta el punto que puedan tolerar convivir con su "enemigo" y que por lo mismo sólo uno de los dos podría salir victorioso de aquella guerra silenciosa que iban a comenzar, sólo vencería aquel que tuviera una mayor capacidad para mentir, engañar y quien posea una mayor capacidad de análisis para descubrir el significado de los gestos más pequeños e insignificante que en el otro surgieran, una capacidad de observación mayor a la de una persona normal y ninguno de los dos era una persona normal por lo que eso también sería difícil ya que ambos cubrirían sus puntos débiles de la mejor forma posible y eso es mucho decir al pensar que ambos son excelentes shinobis.

_**

* * *

**__**se me han fundido las neuronas al escribir esto u.u **_

_**Bien hasta aka el capitulo y es k más seria mucho para un solo capitulo y creo k de a poco tan complicandose las cosas… lento pero seguro y es k no puedo meter todo el drama de una sola vez y en un mismo capitulo xD … no soy capaz ^^U**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado muchito xD … y k no me maten por la locura k voy a hace o mas bien ya hice … pero todo tiene su razon de ser nada es al azar **_

_**Bueno me voy a dormir y espero k me den su opinión y sus hipótesis, teorias o como quieran llamarle sobre lo k va a pasar (de paso me inspira jejeje ^^U … xD)**_

_**Xau! Y como siempre cuidense muuuchooo! **_

_**Review? ^w^**_

_**PD: ¿encuentros casuales? Las rubias me traen problemas… lo subiré dentro de esta semana … resulta k hemos tenido problemas con el foro dz ¬¬ y no hemos podido actualizar ahí y ni modo k nos descontinuemos xD pero tranki k no pasa de esta semana **_

_**Ahora si xau!**_


	16. Miéntele

_**Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no nos pertenecen, le pertenecen al genio Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Hello Moto! **_

_**Les traigo la conti… AL FIN! … lamento la demora u.u… aunk creo k lo traje el dia limite del tiempo k les prometí xD**_

_**Debo decir que me costó bastante escribirlo u.u …saqué inspiración de donde no la habia hasta recurrí a la cancion k me inspiró para tratar de escribir algo decente y me ayudó pero aun asi no kedé del todo satisfecha, aun no logro llegar a donde kiero y creo k demoraré algo en lograrlo u.u**_

_**Quiero dar un especial agradecimiento a Nonahere quien me ayudó a no atorarme en el capitulo dandome una que otra idea muy buena ^^, MUCHAS GRACIAS =D**_

_**Espero k les guste ^^**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**MIÉNTELE**_

Una vez hecha "las paces" entre ambos hombres fue que pudieron pasar a las "cosas importantes", Shikamaru había sugerido de que era hora de ir a ver a la Hokage antes de que explotara por su poca paciencia, sugerencia que los de Suna tomaron sin rechistar, con algo de miedo al imaginarse a la iracunda Tsunade lanzándolos por la ventana de su oficina por haber llegado tarde a ella, la fama de la Godaime la precedía.

Su rumbo se fijó a la torre Hokage y se fueron dejando a los guardias del lugar algo confundidos con todo lo pasado, ellos habían visto a Shikamaru besar a la rubia, lo que los sorprendió pero no pudieron hacer más pues segundos después el castaño estaba agarrando con ira al moreno, no escucharon la platica de ellos tan sólo vieron los golpes que el pelinegro recibió los que pararon mucho rato después, no sabían bien que hacer, si detener la pelea u observar pero todo pasó rápido, Shikamaru se fue y los otros dos charlaron, el moreno volvió y sintieron tensión en la atmósfera y ahora simplemente los veían como si nada yéndose a ver a la Hokage, definitivamente todo aquello era demasiado extraño para entenderlo por lo que lo olvidaron con facilidad, volviendo a sus labores.

El camino hacia la torre fue en silencio, furtivas miradas entre los hombres era lo único que había ahí, ambos tratando de encontrar la menor mueca, gesto u acción que delatara algo del otro, sin éxito alguno, Temari tan sólo iba pensando en como cubrir lo de la novia de Shikamaru, tal vez se lo podría pedir a Shiho quien sentía algo por él "_no, definitivamente no, eso sería jugar con los sentimientos de ella y eso no me agrada_" pensó descartando su idea inicial "_¿Quién, quien puede ser la novia de Shika?, alguien que sea de confianza y que no represente un peligro… tal mujer no existe_" concluyó desanimándose.

Iba cada vez más sumidos en sus propios pensamientos, ellos tratando de encontrar la mejor manera de descifrar al otro y Temari tratando de pensar en las chicas de Konoha que conocía a las que tal vez podría pedirle aquel favor, "_Shiho está descartada, tal vez Hinata… noo ella de seguro y se pone nerviosa, tartamudea, se desmaya y Sho se da cuenta de todo… mmm… ¿entonces quien? Sakura tal vez… noo… tampoco, ella está con Sasuke que regresó hace algunos meses según me contó Gaara… después ese sádico mata a Shika noo, es muy peligroso… ¿Quién, quien? ¿Ten Ten?... noo… ella y Neji están juntos me lo contó en una carta y demás que el cubito de hielo del Hyuuga se derrite, evapora y quema a mi Shika en el proceso… haa esto es muy problemático_"

Así se encontraban cuando escucharon una voz un tanto chillona que se dirigía a ellos, más bien a uno de ellos en particular.

-¡Shiiikaaa-kuun!- escucharon decir y lo segundo que supo el aludido fue que una rubia se colgaba de su cuello en frente de los ojos sorprendidos de los de Suna, Sho simplemente se limitó a mirar y a Temari le surcó el rostro una sonrisa un tanto misteriosa, ya había encontrado la solución a sus problemas, al menos al de la novia de Shika "_¿Cómo no pensé antes en ella? Es la mejor opción de todas y ya ha comenzado a ayudarnos sin darse cuenta_" pensó la ojiverde mientras observaba a la muchacha

-Ino, hola- saludó el pelinegro a su un tanto molesta ex compañera de equipo

-acabo de llegar ayer de misión y no te había visto en mucho tiempo, te extrañé- le dijo ella abrazándose aun más al cuello del moreno, sorprendiendo aun más a Sho quien ya pensaba que ella era la novia de él y que en verdad se había equivocado con el de coleta quien al parecer le había dicho la verdad al referirse a que sólo había ayudado a Temari por su amistad y por agradecimiento a ella.

-es verdad, al parecer fue un éxito- dijo Shikamaru por decir algo

-si- contestó la oji azul separándose de él para mirarlo a la cara y se sorprendió y preocupó al ver que su rostro estaba levemente inflamado- pero ¡¿Qué te pasó en el rostro?

Le preguntó alarmada, separándose completamente de él para analizarlo mejor, notó de inmediato que su inflamación era causa de golpes, no por nada era ninja-medico, se preocupó aun más al pensar que alguien tan pacifico y tranquilo como Shikamaru, a quien todo le parecía problemático, se pudiera agarrar a golpes con alguien y menos entendía quien querría lastimarlo, pero no dijo nada al ver que él se rascaba su nuca nervioso, rehuyendo a su mirada. Por su parte, el castaño de Suna se sintió algo culpable por la inflamación del rostro del moreno y también algo nervioso al no saber que podría ocurrir si él le contaba a la oji azul de la paliza que le había dado, tal vez y la alianza con Konoha se desharía por su culpa y por su mal autocontrol de hace rato atrás, pero la voz de Ino sacó a ambos de su miseria.

-bien, no importa, de seguro y te dormiste en la rama de un árbol y te caíste, ¡ves lo que logras al ser tan vago!- lo regañó para aliviar su tensión, lográndolo, él agradeció que la rubia no preguntara más y que se contestara sola, sabía que ella sospechaba pero ya le explicaría lo sucedido, Sho se sintió aun más culpable al escuchar el comentario de la oji azul referente al rostro del moreno y se sorprendió un poco al ver que ella decía algo tan torpe como que él se había caído de un árbol, aun así prefirió que así fuera, eso significaba que la alianza entre las aldeas no peligraba- deja curarte esos magullones

Concluyó Ino concentrando su chakra en sus manos lista para tratar al pelinegro quien sintió que la inflamación y el dolor de su rostro se iban, el de su estómago aun persistía pero explicarle también a Ino que tenía golpes ahí hubiera sido realmente demasiado problemático por lo que prefirió callar, al menos ahora tenía menos posibilidades de que su madre o la Hokage le dieran una problemática platica-regaño.

Una vez terminó de curarlo sonrió y giró, cayendo recién en la cuenta que el pelinegro venía acompañado, miró a los otros dos y alegremente los saludó- hola Temari-san, hola…

Se detuvo al no conocer al joven castaño que acompañaba a sus dos amigos

-el es Sho-san, ninja de Suna y mi prometido- aclaró rápidamente Temari

-¿tu prometido?- repitió Ino sorprendida por la afirmación de la rubia de Suna, ella siempre había pensado que entre Shikamaru y Temari había más que una relación de amistad por lo que no comprendía que ella se fuera a casar con otro hombre que no fuera su amigo

- sí, es un placer conocerla-dijo Sho acercándose a Ino- supongo que ud es la novia de Shikamaru-san ¿o me equivoco?-Preguntó tratando de aclarar aquello en ese preciso momento sin darle tiempo a los demás a ponerse de acuerdo

-¿he?- la oji azul miró a su amigo extrañada pero la mirada de él, aunque para los demás no poseía nada fuera de lo común, a ella le reflejó angustia, lo conocía hace años para no notar la preocupación y nerviosismo que ocultaban sus oscuros y profundos ojos que le decían que necesitaba de su ayuda urgentemente, más bien se lo imploraban en silencio con su profundidad, en definitiva, lo conocía lo suficiente para saber cuando la necesitaba por lo que sin pensárselo dos veces contestó al shinobi de la arena- sí, soy su novia, no llevamos mucho pero nos conocemos de siempre- sonrió dulcemente y prosiguió- lo siento me tomaste por sorpresa, no te conozco y tu ya sabes de mi vida personal y sentimental

Concluyó para cubrir su anterior dubitación, Shikamaru y Temari se relajaron sin demostrarlo, Ino había actuado rápidamente para haber sido tomada así de desprevenida y se lo agradecían

-siento haberte incomodado, Ino-san- se disculpó Sho quien ya se sentía algo más aliviado al pensar que eso era verdad, tal vez y él se estaba sugestionando sin motivo alguno, vio a Ino abrazar al pelinegro quien le correspondió y pensó al verlos tan "felices"que él era tan sólo un niño y que no representaba ningún peligro para él o su relación con Temari, logró relajarse un poco, pero lo mejor era no bajar la guardia y observar al pelinegro aunque pensaba que ya no era tan necesario, todo había sido un malentendido producido por sus celos y pues… el beso aquel.

-ho, es verdad, debo irme al hospital a petición de la Hokage, lo siento nos vemos luego- dijo Ino para despedirse ya luego le pediría explicaciones a Shikamaru por toda esa mentira que había tenido que inventarse para cubrirlo a él, lo besó en la mejilla y se fue corriendo pero paró su andar y volteó- Shika-kun, Tsunade-sama está hecha una fiera porque perdió en la lotería así es que mejor te apuras a ir a verla antes de que se desquite contigo por llegar tarde

Le dijo la rubia sonriendo divertida y guiñándole el ojo, le hubiese encantado ver el rostro de su amigo cuando viera a la hokage, pero eso no podía ser, aun así se divirtió con la mueca de desagrado de él ante sus palabras, rió y después continuó su andar hacia el hospital, dejando muy asustado y hastiado al pelinegro quien ya se imaginaba todo lo que le haría la problemática de la Hokage cuando lo viera y más aun cuando se enterara de su "magnifico" plan para separar a los de Suna.

Tragó saliva con dificultad y miró a sus acompañantes

-es mejor que nos apuremos- dijo y comenzó su andar al igual que el resto, a pesar de su preocupación porque Tsunade estaba enojada, momentos antes de seguir su camino, había logrado centrar su mirada en el rostro del castaño dándose cuenta que éste había relajado su expresión, aquello le sugería que él estaba bajando la guardia "_¿lo de Ino lo relajó? ¿Tan descuidado es o hay algo más? No creo que sea sólo porque Ino dijera que es mi novia, hay algo más, él piensa algo más ¿pero qué?_" pensaba el moreno tratando de entender el cambio de actitud del de Suna y la respuesta vino de la mano del mismísimo Sho.

-Shikamaru-"kun"- lo llamó el castaño y él se sorprendió por el cambio de sufijo que había hecho el ANBU, al parecer no se había equivocado y en el cambio de actitud de Sho había más que sólo la confirmación de su noviazgo con Ino

-¿Qué sucede Sho-san?- preguntó sin mostrar su asombro

-me quería disculpar por los golpes que te di, si no hubiera perdido mi racionalidad no hubiera ocurrido, pero espero que me comprendas, te vi besando a mi prometida y bueno tan sólo reaccioné como alguien enamorado quien protege lo suyo, tal cual tu predijiste que actuaría- terminó por decir el ANBU a modo de disculpas, a Shikamaru las palabras de él lo sorprendieron en un principio, pero luego no le agradaron, más bien le molestaron bastante, Sho se había referido a Temari como una posesión de él, como un objeto en disputa y eso simplemente lo enojaba, ella era libre y nadie cambiaría eso nunca, él lo sabía y lo apreciaba, definitivamente Sho no podría ser un buen esposo para la rubia y eso no lo decía de forma subjetiva, lo había meditado fríamente y concluyó que simplemente Temari no podría ser feliz al lado de alguien que la trataba como un mueble, ahora encontraba razones de mayor peso para impedir esa unión y lo haría a cualquier costo, aun así agradecía las palabras del castaño puesto que había logrado vislumbrar parte de la personalidad oculta de él "_Sho, tan amable y siempre cálido, jez! En realidad es algo egocéntrico y posesivo, un dato interesante pero desagradable, ahora debo pensar en una forma de ocupar eso a mi favor_" al pensar aquello sonrió de lado, al parecer no le sería tan difícil ver a través del ANBU

-no hay problema Sho-san- concluyó aun sonriendo, al parecer el castaño había bajado la guardia por su corta edad, al menos esa impresión tuvo cuando le dijo "Shikamaru-kun", claro que aun debía confirmarlo, pero como él había bajado algo su guardia no le sería tan difícil. El de Suna le devolvió la sonrisa sin imaginarse el verdadero significado de ese gesto en el pelinegro y menos se imaginaba el riesgo que estaba corriendo al tratarlo como tan sólo un niño y al bajar por esa razón la guardia, si no se daba cuenta de su error simplemente perdería la guerra que habían comenzado.

Por su parte la rubia de Suna tras escuchar la "disculpa" de su prometido se había molestado al ser tratada nuevamente por él sin el debido respeto que se merecía, el ANBU la estaba subestimando y eso no lo permitiría, pero ya luego se lo cobraría, el que Shikamaru aceptara esas disculpas de tan buen modo habían detenido su regaño para con el castaño, estaba segura que el de coleta tenía algo en mente, por lo que prefirió no intervenir.

Llegaron a la oficina de la Godaime y Shizune los hizo pasar, la rubia de ojos color miel los miró con el ceño fruncido mostrando su molestia.

-¡Shikamaru! ¡Llegas tarde!, ¡me has hecho perder tiempo valioso! ¿Qué tienes que decir a tu favor?- lo regañó con furia en su voz la Hokage, el aludido tragó saliva e hizo una reverencia y desde esa posición habló

-lo siento Tsunade-sama, todo es mi culpa- se disculpó el pelinegro orando para que la hokage se apiadara de él y no le diera algún castigo, como trabajo extra, además que quería evitar así que el tema de la paliza que recibió de parte del prometido de Temari por besar a ésta quedara a un lado y no se hiciera presente ahora, porque eso significaría que la hokage tendría que multarlos por aquella pelea a pesar de que ella probablemente entendiera sus motivos, pero Tsunade debía guardar las apariencias por lo que enfrentarla a algo así de publico no era bueno para ninguno de ellos. El bufido molesto de la Godaime lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, haciéndolo erguirse para verla y escucharla con toda su atención.

-ya hablaremos de eso los dos, ahora déjenme sola con Akisaku Sho-ordenó un poco, pero sólo un poco más calmada la Hokage.

Temari y Shikamaru obedecieron al instante y salieron por la puerta lo más rápido que pudieron, Shizune los siguió, dejando solo al castaño con la iracunda mujer, Sho tragó saliva nervioso, no le había agradado el como había pronunciado la hokage su nombre, además el carácter de la Hokage era de temer y realmente hubiera preferido estar en presencia del Kasekage en uno de sus días de furia mal contenida que frente a Tsunade, tendría menos posibilidades de salir lastimado enfrentándose a Gaara que a la iracunda Sannin.

-¿a que has venido?- preguntó sin rodeos y con tono y rostro de pocos amigos, en otra ocasión hubiera sido más diplomática y amable con el joven ANBU, pero hoy se encontraba muy molesta además que el joven frente a ella era el obstáculo entre su triunfo en la apuesta, su dinero de la misma y su burla para con Shizune, así es que menos condescendiente iba a ser con él.

Sho se estremeció al escuchar la pregunta tan directa de la hokage que más bien era una orden y con rapidez contestó antes de que ella descargara su furia en él, pensando aun que era mejor estar en una misión de rango S con un asesino-psicópata-loco- sediento de sangre de compañero que frente a la Godaime de Konoha

-el consejo de Suna me mandó a ayudar a descifrar un código que al parecer fue dejado por un campesino que vivió en mi aldea- contestó casi sin respirar, mientras él hablaba, a Tsunade el rostro se le cambiaba de molesto a uno sorprendido pero cuando él finalizó su explicación ella estaba claramente furiosa y eso no hizo más que incomodar al ANBU, que aunque estaba tranquilo en apariencia, por dentro temblaba de miedo jurando que la Hokage lo golpearía hasta cansarse y el rostro de ella no lo ayudaba a calmarse.

-¡esa información es clasificada en Konoha! ¡¿Cómo el consejo de Suna se enteró?- gritó fuera de si la Hokage al tiempo que se paraba de su asiento amenazadoramente, Sho dudó unos segundos en si debía contestar, pero por su propio bien prefirió hablar al ver que la Godaime hacía ademán de acercarse a él

-el consejo de Konoha pidió ayuda al de Suna, yo solo fui enviado acá por esa petición y nada más- concluyó el castaño al borde de un paro cardiaco, Tsunade se quedó en estado de shock por unos momentos después de que el prometido de Temari hablara, pero al segundo se recuperó, golpeó la mesa con tanta fuerza que logró agrietarla por la mitad, para fortuna la mesa no se quebró

-malditos ancianos- masculló la rubia sentándose frustrada en su silla, desvió unos momentos su mirada de la de Sho quien logró suspirar tranquilo, al parecer aun no moriría y tampoco sería enviado al hospital, pero la voz algo más calmada de Tsunade lo volvió a tensar un poco, ella lo miró directamente y habló con imponencia- tu ayuda no es necesaria, has viajado para nada, el código ya está resuelto

Aclaró la sannin y Sho se sorprendió un poco, según le habían dicho el código había llegado a Konoha como hace cuatro días más o menos, se supone que aun no lo deberían tener resuelto, no del todo al menos.

**0o0o0o0o**

Shizune se excusó con el pelinegro y la rubia y se fue a alguna parte lejos de ahí para descansar antes de que Tsunade la volviera a necesitar, Shikamaru y Temari se quedaron solos en el pasillo y se retiraron un poco de la puerta de la oficina de la Godaime para hablar más en calma. Ella fue la primera en hablar y no lo hizo de forma cariñosa o amable.

-¡mierda Shikamaru!- dijo golpeándolo fuertemente en el brazo, él sólo la miró sin siquiera quejarse- ¿en que estabas pensando cuando se te ocurrió ese plan?- preguntó al fin liberando su enojo por el haber tenido que mentir en circunstancias tan inesperadas y complicadas, el moreno no dijo nada, se limitó a cerrar los ojos provocando que el enojo de la rubia aumentara, ella lo golpeó esta vez en su cabeza para hacerlo reaccionar, haciendo que la cabeza del moreno se fuera hacia adelante por la inercia del golpe

-auch! Mujer eso duele- le reprochó él saliendo de sus pensamientos al tiempo que se sobaba la zona golpeada, ella se limitó a mirarlo de forma desafiante, él sabía que ella se merecía una explicación que él no quería dar, pero simplemente debía hacerlo, suspiró resignado y comenzó a explicarse- quería averiguar si Sho sentía algo por ti o si el compromiso era sólo eso, un simple compromiso

Explicó lo que ya antes le repitiera algunas veces, ella ya había escuchado esa justificación antes, sólo que nunca se imaginó que el plan de él fuera realmente tan malo.

-¡estúpido!, no entiendo como eres un genio para unas cosas y cuando necesitas de tu cerebro simplemente se te funde o te da malas ideas- dijo ella más calmada pero aun algo molesta

-mendokusai, que no era algo fácil Temari, además no ha salido tan mal- contestó el moreno metiendo sus manos a sus bolsillos de forma despreocupada, ella ante esas palabras quedó atónita, luego su enojo inicial volvió, quería nuevamente golpear a Shikamaru por decirle aquello de forma tan indiferente, pero se controló apenas.

-mierda Shikamaru no hables de eso como si hubiera sido tan simple, tú recibiste una paliza de la que ni siquiera podías defenderte y yo tuve que mentir hasta el punto de inventarte una novia y con ello involucramos a otra persona en este lío- le dijo resumiendo las consecuencias de su plan

-sí, lo sé, pero eso de "mi novia" no era necesario, Temari te excediste con las mentiras- le dijo en modo de reproche, ella lo fulminó con la mirada y él suspiró resignado, discutir sobre lo que ya no podían cambiar no solucionaría nada- lo siento

Le dijo él y ella abrió sus ojos sorprendida por la inesperada disculpa, pero no pudo decir nada porque el pelinegro comenzó a hablar

-debí haber pensado un mejor plan, pero creí que tal vez Sho sólo lo hacía por compromiso y nada más, si eso hubiera sido así, pudimos haberlo convencido de anular el matrimonio pero me equivoqué y pasó lo peor que podía pasar, él siente algo por ti y no está dispuesto a no casarse, discúlpame por haberte puesto en tan difícil situación y también por haberte hecho mentir, no te prometo que lo que sigue será más fácil, al contrario, pero pondré a mi cerebro a trabajar para solucionar este tema de la mejor forma posible, sólo espero lograrlo- dijo esto ultimo más para si mismo que para Temari, cuando terminó de hablar, ella sonrió un poco, definitivamente él era alguien demasiado valioso para ella y también maduro, lo abrazó fuerte para demostrarle su apoyo y perdón, rió en su oreja y él se relajó, correspondiendo el abrazo con ternura y así como estaban fue que ella le susurró

-tranquilo llorón, yo te protegeré y estaré para evitar que cometas locuras-rió de buena gana, contagiando al pelinegro- además al parecer no miento tan mal como tu dices- se alejó un poco para verlo y sonrió divertida ante su comentario, mirándolo con altivez, él sonrió de medio lado

-es verdad no mientes tan mal, tanto así que me conseguiste otra novia- dijo divertido al ver el rostro de ella molesto ante el recordatorio ese, a pesar de que era su idea y que confiaba en Ino no le agradaba pensar en que ellos tendrían que fingir ser novios ante los demás, pero la risa de Shikamaru la desconcentró de sus pensamientos haciéndola reír también.

**0o0o0o0o**

-¿podría decirme quien lo resolvió?- preguntó Sho con cautela, la persona que había resuelto aquel código tenía definitivamente su admiración

-jez!, Temari nos ayudó a descifrar la llave del código, de ahí ella, Shikamaru que es tu guía y el de tu prometida junto a alguien del escuadrón de criptología lo lograron descifrar hace dos días atrás- concluyó desinteresada la Godaime quien apoyaba su cabeza en su mano derecha, miraba cualquier cosa menos al ninja en frente de ella.

**0o0o0o0o**

-¿Qué haremos ahora?- preguntó Temari separándose por completo del estratega de Konoha y mirándolo seriamente, él también se puso serio y habló

-al parecer Sho está más tranquilo con eso de que tengo novia, aun así no debemos confiarnos, estoy tratando de analizarlo y encontrar algo de su personalidad que juegue a nuestro favor- explicó

-ya veo, ¿has logrado averiguar algo de interés?- preguntó aun sin comprender del todo lo que él le decía

-sí, al parecer el "señor amabilidad" no es tan amable, es posesivo y algo egocéntrico, es lo único que he logrado saber, pero ahora que está más confiado me será más sencillo descubrir lo que quiero- contestó, ella se sorprendió un poco al saber que él había visto aquello en el castaño a penas lo conociera y pasara con él unos minutos, y ella que lo había tenido que aguantar por más tiempo no se haya dado cuenta, definitivamente Shikamaru era único o ella era muy despistada y desinteresada con el castaño que ni siquiera había logrado ver aquello. Otra duda asaltó su mente y la expresó al moreno

-Shikamaru, ¿Qué va a pasar con Ino?- preguntó algo angustiada por ese tema, él la miró y adivinó sus pensamientos por lo que aclaró ese tema, hablando con decisión

-nada, para Sho seremos novios, para los demás seguiremos igual, ella es cariñosa siempre y eso basta para confundirlo y por tener que besarnos o alguna otra cosa más de novios no te preocupes, no lo haremos, los ninjas no deben mostrar sus sentimientos y eso incluye los de una relación amorosa, al menos en publico- terminó de hablar con una sonrisa de lado y Temari también sonrió satisfecha y aliviada por la aclaración de Shikamaru, pero su sonrisa se borró segundos después ya que otra duda surcó su mente.

-hey genio- llamó la atención del pelinegro quien la miró expectante- ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora?, ya sabes, con eso de que Sho cree que siento algo por él

Shikamaru se quedó en silencio, no había pensado en eso, Temari tendría que ser coherente con sus palabras pero eso era simplemente molesto para él, aun así pensando en que así podría vulnerar aun más la defensa del castaño fue que le contestó a la rubia diciéndole:

-Temari- hizo una pausa para meditar si aquello era lo correcto, no lo sabía, más bien lo dudaba, pero era lo único que podían hacer, o más bien lo que ella podía hacer- miéntele

Ella se sorprendió de que le pidiera aquello ahora en forma tan explicita, realmente pensó que nunca tendría que volver a mentirle al ANBU de Suna pero al parecer no iba a ser así.

-Temari- la llamó el pelinegro para que le pusiera atención, ella lo miró pidiéndole con sus ojos que prosiguiera y así lo hizo- Temari, miéntele, muéstrale que no tiene nada que perder, que puede estar contento para siempre, crea tal ilusión a su alrededor que no lo haga dudar de ti o de mi, miéntele, no le digas lo que haces en Konoha ni menos con quien estas, déjalo ser feliz hasta que encontremos una solución para acabar con el matrimonio

-Shikamaru no me gusta lo que me dices, jugaría con sus sentimientos- replicó ella

-no dije que jugaras con sus sentimientos, sólo que mintieras para que no sospechara de los dos, no me refiero que le des falsas esperanzas, tan sólo que te muestres más amable con él, más receptiva y así lo hagas sentir bien, no confundas amabilidad con cariño y mucho menos con amor- contestó él aun más serio que antes y ella trató de replicar pero él la interrumpió- miéntele, no le digas lo que haces aquí, él sospechará pero nada podrá confirmar, tu sabes como es él, sería capaz de matarte por saber y si se entera no lo dudará, lo hará sin contemplación alguna sólo por sentirse traicionado por ti

Aquello era verdad, si Sho se enteraba de lo que sentía por Shikamaru o lo que planeaban, los mataría sin dudarlo, sin pensar en la alianza de las aldeas, todo por el simple hecho de verse traicionado.

-sin embargo, no lo estas traicionando, para eso primero debes darle tu lealtad y eso de ti él no lo posee, aun así él puede estar contento si no se entera de lo de nosotros- terminó por concluir el pelinegro más para si mismo que para la rubia, él mismo trataba de convencerse que eso era lo único que podían hacer y que no estaba mal, pero no lo lograba, su instinto le decía que estaba cometiendo un grave error, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, ahora le quedaba acabar con el matrimonio sin lastimar tanto a Sho en el proceso pues él tampoco se merecía que lo lastimaran.

**0o0o0o0o**

Sho se sorprendió al escuchar quienes habían sido los que descifraron el código, pero enseguida su rostro y más aun su mirada se ensombrecieron, Shikamaru era uno de los que había logrado averiguar que significaba realmente el código y eso por alguna extraña razón lo molestaba, él había pensado que sólo era un niño pero al parecer el de coleta era más que un chunnin de cuarta, era alguien bastante inteligente y por ende peligroso, su guardia frente al pelinegro definitivamente había vuelto a subir y mucho más impenetrable que antes, se lamentaba y retaba por haberla bajado, pero pensaba compensarlo ahora "_nunca, nunca, debí subestimarlo, él aun es un riesgo para mi compromiso con Temari, tal vez tenga novia pero eso no significa que no quiera proteger a su amiga de algún extraño que la quiera dañar y él debe sospechar que hay algo raro tras mi compromiso con ella, sea esto verdad o no, no puedo descuidarme, ese maldito chiquillo, no debo volver a confiarme, al contrario, debo verlo como una gran amenaza, debo llegar a los extremos y pensar que él quiere lastimarme y a Temari o que la quiere en secreto y no quiere que se case, puede que su noviazgo sólo sea una pantalla, un vil __bluffing _(engaño, farol en el póquer)_ para que me descuide y después atacarme, pero eso ya no va a pasar, yo acabaré antes con él, pero primero debo averiguar si lo que pienso es verdad y si lo es debo saber que planea hacer ese fastidios mocoso_" concluyendo aquello fue que le habló a Tsunade

-Tsunade-sama- la llamó y ella lo miró algo curiosa por lo que le fuera a decir, sobretodo porque el castaño sonaba muy serio y sin nada de pánico en su voz, pues ella si había logrado advertir que él le temía un poco-al parecer he hecho un viaje innecesario, aun así permítame saber que decía el código, como aquel campesino vivió tanto tiempo en Suna, es nuestro deber intervenir en este asunto, piense en esto como un apoyo a Konoha por parte de una nación aliada y no como un entrometimiento a su labor, por favor déme la autorización para participar en esta misión, humildemente me pongo a disposición suya y de Konoha.

**0o0o0o0o**

Temari abrazó al pelinegro tratando de encontrar la seguridad y protección que en ese instante necesitaba, a pesar de ser una mujer fuerte no se sentía capaz de hacer lo que él le estaba pidiendo por el simple hecho de que iba en contra de sus principios, Shikamaru la abrazó buscando así la calma que necesitaba, aquel tema lo estaba volviendo loco, sentía que se equivocaba a cada paso que daba y que todo lo conducía a nada más que al desastre y la desazón, ¿pero que tan asertivo era esto? ¿realmente no había más que oscuridad en este camino? ¿o todo iba a salir bien?, nada sabía, más que debía continuar pensando en que todo saldría bien, no le quedaba más que confiar en él y en Temari, ella se alejó un poco de él y con decisión en su mirar le dijo:

-lo haré, no me agrada, tampoco se como, pero si esto nos ayuda a poder estar juntos lo haré y punto- concluyó alejándose del pelinegro quien la miró con admiración, ella definitivamente era una gran y fuerte mujer, no pudo más que sonreír de lado, él también debía poner de su parte para evitar cometer errores que lamentar.

Ella le sonrió y depositó un casto beso en la comisura de los labios del moreno quien la miró tiernamente, en definitiva ella era la razón de su existir, era por quien luchaba y a quien no dejaría partir, no cuando sabía que ambos sentían lo mismo.

**0o0o0o0o**

**-** …humildemente me pongo a disposición suya y de Konoha.

Terminó de decir con una reverencia hacia la Hokage, quien se sorprendió aun más al verlo hablar tan decidido y a la vez sumiso, sonrió, aquello era un arma de doble filo, por una parte era beneficioso tener más ayuda pero por otra él tendría que trabajar con Shikamaru y Temari, se corría el riesgo de que Sho descubriera a esos dos y que se armara un gran enredo que ponía en peligro a la alianza con Suna, aun así se arriesgaría, ya que si ellos trabajaban juntos tenía más probabilidades de ganar su apuesta, además que Shikamaru no por nada es llamado genio, de seguro y sabría no descubrirse frente al ANBU, Tsunade sonrió más ampliamente y accedió a la petición del castaño quien se alegró por ello, la Hokage le pidió que se retirara, le dijera a Shikamaru que necesitaba hablar con él y que le pidiera a Shizune que lo llevara junto a Temari al departamento de inteligencia de Konoha para que le mostraran el código, el ANBU obedeció al instante, hizo una ultima reverencia a la Hokage y se retiró.

Al salir vio a Temari y Shikamaru sonriéndose dulcemente y eso no hizo más que darle nauseas y enfurecerlo, apretó sus puños con fuerza tratando de controlarse, lo logró a penas, suspiró para aliviar su enojo y con una sonrisa hipócrita se dirigió hacia donde estaban los otros dos, debía guardar las apariencias, no podía mostrarle a Shikamaru que aun dudaba de él y menos que lo hacía más que antes, fingir que bajaba la guardia era su mejor opción para acabar con el molesto chiquillo entrometido que según él era el moreno.

-Shikamaru-kun- lo llamó como si nada, el pelinegro lo miró y le sonrió de igual forma que Sho lo hacía con él, entonces el castaño le habló- Tsunade-sama desea hablar contigo

-ya veo, con su permiso- dijo pasando al lado del ANBU y cuando estuvieron de espalda al otro, borraron su sonrisa y su mirada se ensombreció, odio reflejaba el rostro de ambos por el otro, un odio mutuo del cual tan sólo los dos estaban conscientes, muestra de la guerra silenciosa que estaban llevando a cabo en contra del otro, odio nacido del miedo, el moreno al pensar que podía peder a quien amaba, el castaño al no saber que era lo que el pelinegro se traía entre manos, lo cual lo involucraba a él y a su prometida, ambos se veían amenazados por el otro de distinta forma y a la vez por la misma, los dos luchaban por lo mismo y no estaban dispuesto a perder a quien querían, un solo objetivo tenían en mente, un solo deseo que se traducía en una sola palabra: Temari.

Lucharían por ella, para no perderla así sus vidas se vieran en peligro por aquello, en sus almas ya no habían dudas, tan sólo un camino que seguir, el que habían escogido a penas se habían vuelto a ver, no podían hacer más que luchar, habían comenzado la peor y más dura batalla de sus vidas, la cual ganarían a toda costa, ambos usarían todas sus armas en ella sin siquiera medir las consecuencias que sus actos les traerían, definitivamente esta batalla comenzaba ahora.

* * *

_**Bien iba a poner algo más pero al final decidi que quedaba mejor asi :P**_

_**Ufff creo k lo logré a penas si hasta el titulo anda ahí no mas con el capitulo :/ … espero k de todas formas haya gustado xD ahí me dan su opinión y tb ideas pliss las necesito xD **_

_**El proximo capitulo ni sikiera tengo idea cmo va a empezar u.u… ando muy mal con este fic :S **_

_**T.T … espero inspirarme y desatorarme :)**_

_**Iaaa me voy Xau! Y como siempre cuidense muuuchooo! **_

_**Review? ^w^**_


	17. Situaciones Problemáticas

_**Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no nos pertenecen, le pertenecen al genio Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Hola! Lamento la demora u.u, se me habia apagado el foco u_u...bueno aun no funciona bien, se prende de forma intermitente ^^U, bueno eso y k me obsesioné cn criminal minds jeje, lo lamento y aki el capitulo x el cual me gané un "recuerdame esconder los cuchillos cuando vengas a mi casa :|" x parte de una amiga k leyó parte del capitulo ¬¬, ademas de un "tengo miedo,tengo miedo, tengo mucho miedo" de la misma persona… ustedes juzguen xP…x mi parte no pude evitar reirme de vez en cuando al escribirlo =D**_

_**Les deseo un feliz año nuevo, k se las pasen bien y k el 2011 traiga felicidad y éxito para ustedes :), por ultimo una frase k kiero compartir**_

"_**la imaginación es más importante que el conocimiento, el conocimiento es limitado. La imaginación rodea el mundo" - Albert Einstein**_

_**que nunca se acabe su imaginación y k la compartan en sus fics xD… y para k la mia vuelva jaja iaa me voy k disfruten el capitulo :)**_

_**PREVIOUSLY ON MIÉNTELE…(debo dejar de ver series gringas jeje^^U…naa): **_

_-Shikamaru-kun- lo llamó como si nada, el pelinegro lo miró y le sonrió de igual forma que Sho lo hacía con él, entonces el castaño le habló- Tsunade-sama desea hablar contigo_

_-ya veo, con su permiso- dijo pasando al lado del ANBU y cuando estuvieron de espalda al otro, borraron su sonrisa y su mirada se ensombreció, odio reflejaba el rostro de ambos por el otro, un odio mutuo del cual tan sólo los dos estaban conscientes, muestra de la guerra silenciosa que estaban llevando a cabo en contra del otro, odio nacido del miedo, el moreno al pensar que podía peder a quien amaba, el castaño al no saber que era lo que el pelinegro se traía entre manos, lo cual lo involucraba a él y a su prometida, ambos se veían amenazados por el otro de distinta forma y a la vez por la misma, los dos luchaban por lo mismo y no estaban dispuesto a perder a quien querían, un solo objetivo tenían en mente, un solo deseo que se traducía en una sola palabra: Temari._

_Lucharían por ella, para no perderla así sus vidas se vieran en peligro por aquello, en sus almas ya no habían dudas, tan sólo un camino que seguir, el que habían escogido a penas se habían vuelto a ver, no podían hacer más que luchar, habían comenzado la peor y más dura batalla de sus vidas, la cual ganarían a toda costa, ambos usarían todas sus armas en ella sin siquiera medir las consecuencias que sus actos les traerían, definitivamente esta batalla comenzaba ahora. _

_

* * *

__**SITUACIONES PROBLEMATICAS**_

Shikamaru suspiró y cambió su expresión a la aburrida de siempre antes de entrar a la oficina de la Godaime, Sho volvió a sonreír al ver a Temari mirándolo, ella no había logrado ver el semblante de su prometido cuando Shikamaru se había ido porque estaba mirando el suelo, tratando de disimular que estaba cómoda con el moreno, Sho no mencionó nada al respecto, sólo le anunció que debían ir con Shizune al departamento de inteligencia de Konoha, ella asintió y se fueron a buscar a la asistente de Tsunade.

La Godaime vio entrar a Shikamaru y cuando éste cerró la puerta de la oficina tras de si, le habló con una sonrisa amable en sus labios, tenía sus ojos cerrados y su mentón apoyado en el torso de su mano derecha, cuyo codo apoyaba en la mesa y su cabeza estaba ligeramente inclinada hacia la derecha.

-y bien Shikamaru, ¿Cómo ha sido el encuentro con Sho?- preguntó curiosa y con tono ligero en su voz, segura que el "genio de Konoha" había hecho un gran trabajo con la oportunidad que le había dado de acercarse a su rival y al pensar así se puso feliz al ver que las oportunidades de ganar su apuesta se incrementaban, estaba segura que el pelinegro se había ganado toda la confianza del shinobi de Suna para poder analizarlo con calma y acabarlo desde las sombras sin siquiera poner en peligro la alianza de Konoha y Suna, estaba segura que él le terminaría de alegrar el día con aquella noticia, estaba completamente segura que todo había resultado tan bien que irradiaba felicidad por cada poro de su cuerpo, estaba tan segurísima que el shinobi de las sombras había sido tan discreto en la misión más importante de su vida que su sonrisa se acentuaba cada vez más en su alegre rostro, estaba tan segura…

Pero tan equivocada que estaba.

Shikamaru se olvidó del mundo en el mismísimo instante en que la voluptuosa rubia que tenía por Hokage le preguntara por como había sido su encuentro con el castaño de Suna, no sólo se olvidó del mundo sino que también se bloqueó al punto de petrificarse por completo, con una mueca de miedo en su rostro, definitivamente prefería mil veces más recibir una infinidad de palizas por parte de Sho que estar en frente de la Hokage en ese preciso momento, hubiera dado todo lo que poseía por no tener que contestar aquella pregunta, ¿Cómo decirle a la mujer con más fuerza de todo el mundo shinobi que había cometido la estupidez de descubrirse frente a quien no debía? ¿Cómo decirle aquello sin morir en el intento? Y para colmo esa mujer estaba tan feliz confiando en él, que destruir aquello era más que una muerte segura para él, algo peor que eso recibiría a cambio de responder aquella pregunta, ¿algo peor que la muerte? ¿Acaso una doble muerte? ja, ojalá fuera eso, no sufriría tanto, lo que recibiría a cambio sería no sólo otra paliza, sino también una tortura de días, meses, años por parte de la Hokage, ella se encargaría de hacer tan miserable su vida que estaba considerando seriamente la opción de sacar un kunai de su bolsa ninja y enterrárselo en su estómago, o mejor cortarse la arteria carótida de su cuello y también la vena yugular y por que no la arteria de su brazo y la arteria femoral, así la hokage no tendría oportunidad de salvarlo para torturarlo antes de matarlo ella misma con sus manos desnudas en una lenta, dolorosa y agónica muerte.

Pero como buen cobarde que era, además de lo paralizado que estaba, no fue capaz de aquello aunque lo consideraba una gran alternativa para no sufrir más que unos pocos segundos antes de morir de forma rápida y casi sin dolor.

Entonces la voz de Tsunade lo devolvió a la cruel realidad en la que estaba sumido, ella repitió la pregunta y él prefirió contestar rápido, en voz baja y lo más tranquilo que pudiera, tal vez así la hokage no lo machacara tanto.

-besé a Temari frente a él- contestó rápido y serio, esperando por la reacción de la Godaime, ella sonrió y dijo

-ho, genial, besaste a Te…ma...ri- y mientras hablaba sus ojos se iban abriendo y su sonrisa se iba haciendo más y más pequeña hasta desaparecer por completo al tiempo que pronunciaba:- en…frente…de…Sho

Tsunade, enderezó su rostro y apoyó sus dos manos en el borde de la mesa y miró sorprendida a Shikamaru quien sólo pudo tragar saliva al tiempo que miraba atento y con mucho miedo a la godaime.

Tsunade se paró rápidamente, la silla cayó estruendosamente dada vuelta en el suelo y gritó

-¡¿QUÉ HICISTE QUÉ?- dijo encolerizada con el ceño más que fruncido, golpeando la mesa con sus dos manos, ésta se hundió un poco en el piso de la oficina y Shikamaru tembló de pies a cabeza jurando que sería el fin de su vida.

**0o0o0o0o**

Temari y Sho se encontraban junto a Shizune a la salida de la torre Hokage dispuestos a irse cuando escucharon un: ¡PAFT! que retumbó por toda la torre haciendo a los pájaros, que ahí estaban posados, irse lo más lejos que pudieran de aquel lugar. Observaron hacia arriba, tratando de saber de donde provenía aquel ruido, tal vez y era un ataque enemigo, pero al descubrir que provenía de la oficina de Tsunade, todo su cuerpo se escalofrió y compadecieron al pelinegro que de seguro era quien estaba recibiendo la furia de la Godaime.

"_pobre Shikamaru_, _no se merece tanto sufrimiento_" pensaron al mismo tiempo los tres, Sho a pesar de querer acabar con él no le deseaba un final tan horrible a su rival, enfrentar la furia de la Hokage era lo peor que le podía pasar en la vida a un shinobi, en realidad a cualquier persona y por eso mismo no le deseaba algo así, tras rezar por él cada uno por su cuenta, como si al pobre chunnin nunca más fueran a verlo vivo o al menos sano, fue que se retiraron del lugar retomando su rumbo.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

Shikamaru estaba tiritando como un ratoncito acorralado por un fiero gato, apoyado en el muro contrario a donde estaba Tsunade quien luego de golpear la mesa la había aventado con su mano izquierda a un lado de la habitación, clavándola en la pared, sonido que habían escuchado Sho y los demás, todo eso frente a los aterrados ojos del moreno quien al ver a la hokage acercarse a él con los puños apretados y con aires amenazadores había retrocedido por instinto, intentado escapar de aquel lugar, pero al tratar de abrir la puerta, un kunai había rozado su mejilla haciéndola sangrar y advirtiéndole que no podría escapar de ese lugar, no con vida o al menos no sin recibir unos buenos golpes de parte de la iracunda e irracional Tsunade.

-¡¿QUE HICISTE QUÉ?-volvió a preguntar la rubia quien mantenía sus puños cerrados a sus costados, al mismo tiempo había azotado su pie en el piso de la oficina, el cual se agrietó por la fuerza aplicada sobre él, Shikamaru trago saliva tiritando más que antes y respondió en un susurro

-besé a Temari frente a Sho- y la hokage al comprobar que no había escuchado mal y que aquello no era una pesadilla fue que abrió sus puños, su rostro estaba simplemente pasmado por la incredulidad, Shikamaru logró relajarse un poco al ver que ella se calmaba, pero por precaución no se movió ni un milímetro, la hokage se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas para la sorpresa del pelinegro, quien la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, ella sólo murmuraba desesperada

-¿por qué? Noo, la alianza, mi apuesta- y llevándose su mano a su frente fue que comenzó a lamentarse mucho más por eso- Sho se va a quejar al concejo, querrán la cabeza de Shikamaru y yo no podré hacer nada para impedirlo, perderé a mi mejor estratega y no sólo eso ¡también perderé mi apuesta! ¡Shizune me obligará a trabajar más duro y le tendré que pagar! ¡nooo!- terminó diciendo agarrándose la cabeza con las dos manos, Shikamaru intentaba decirle que no pasaría nada de eso porque había engañado al castaño, pero la hokage simplemente lo ignoraba

-¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?, mi apuesta, mi victoria, mi dinero, ¡mi mejor estratega! ¡¿Qué hago?- gritaba Tsunade totalmente desesperada por todo aquello- ¡ya sé! ¡ya se!-dijo parándose con cara aun descompuesta, buscando unos papeles y un lápiz, luego miró amenazadoramente al pelinegro quien volvió a ponerse nervioso

-ten, escribe toda las estrategias de guerra, defensa y todo lo que se te ocurra hasta para el caso más arriesgado, hasta para el caso más insignificante, si te pierdo al menos tendré en qué sustentarme hasta que encuentre otro estratega- le dijo seria la godaime, Shikamaru juró que ella ya había perdido la razón y aceptando lo que ella le extendía fue que habló al fin obteniendo la atención de la voluptuosa rubia.

-Tsunade-sama, ese tema ya está solucionado, Sho no pedirá mi cabeza y aun tiene posibilidades de ganar su apuesta- le dijo rápido antes que ella volviera a perder la cordura, Tsunade se sorprendió por sus palabras, pero también se calmó y recogió la silla para sentarse en ella y escuchar todo lo sucedido. Shikamaru suspiró aliviado y agradecido que ella no lo golpeara y entonces comenzó a contarle lo ocurrido, sorprendiendo un poco más a la godaime quien lo regañó por haber hecho algo tan estúpido a su parecer, pero luego se relajó y escuchando el plan del moreno fue que le contó que Sho sería su nuevo compañero de misión, recibiendo como respuesta una mueca de desagrado por parte de Shikamaru quien no dijo más al ver la mirada asesina que la hokage le daba, luego ella le explicó lo que harían respecto a ese tema y terminó dándole una ultima regañada al pelinegro por su torpe proceder con Sho.

-Shikamaru, estas jugando con fuego y yo no podré defenderte si te descubren-le advirtió la sannin al pensar que el perder a su mejor estratega por un lío de faldas pudiera cumplirse-quiero ganar mi apuesta, pero más valiosa es tu vida y la alianza con Suna, no hagas más estupideces, si quieres quitar del medio a Sho hazlo con inteligencia, con discreción y sobretodo hazlo sin dañar la alianza, Shikamaru eres un shinobi muy valioso, pero no puedo ayudarte más que esto, todo depende de ti, pero recuerda que no podré protegerte si Suna quiere tu cabeza.

Tras escuchar las advertencias de Tsunade, el pelinegro se escalofrió, lo que quería era algo realmente difícil de conseguir, sin embargo, pelearía por lograrlo, claro que no sería tan estúpido como para dejar que lo maten en el intento, ya no se descubriría y negaría toda relación mayor a la amistad con Temari, al menos hasta que haya pasado un tiempo prudente después de terminar con el compromiso de ella.

-le agradezco sus palabras Tsunade-sama y no se preocupe, no dejaré que Sho descubra algo de mi que ponga en riesgo la alianza con Suna y mucho menos mi vida- contestó totalmente serio el estratega de la hoja, la Hokage sonrió satisfecha al ver sus ojos llenos de decisión.

-aun así, el compromiso es extraño y mucho más lo es el hecho que Sho haya partido desde Suna hacia acá casi al mismo tiempo que el código llegara a Konoha, hay algo más en todo esto y creo que la familia del Kasekage está en peligro, tal vez sean sólo cosas mías, pero lo hablaré con Gaara, Shikamaru si sé algo te lo diré, puede que esto sea más que un simple compromiso, ahora vete al departamento de inteligencia informa mi decisión y mantén vigilado a Sho, yo exigiré explicaciones a los malditos ancianos del consejo por haber pasado por sobre mi autoridad.

-hai, Tsunade-sama- contestó el moreno dispuesto a irse para dejar de perder el tiempo, pero la voz de la godaime lo retuvo

-por cierto Shikamaru-le habló fastidiada y con cara de pocos amigos mientras se levantaba de la silla, el pelinegro supo que no saldría sin daño de esa habitación y tragando saliva, totalmente nervioso, fue que se volteó hacia Tsunade y se preparó para recibir su castigo- me has dado un gran susto y eso ¡no se va a quedar así!

Dijo Tsunade, golpeando al moreno y lanzándolo afuera de su oficina, destruyendo la puerta de ésta en el proceso, Shikamaru quedó incrustado en la pared contraria, apenas y sintiendo su cuerpo

-¡los arreglos de mi oficina se descontarán de tu salario!- y con un PAFT fue que Tsunade cerró la puerta de su destrozada oficina, dejando al pelinegro quejándose del dolor y del abuso de la godaime.

**0o0o0o0o**

Toc Toc

-adelante- dio permiso para pasar y no se sorprendió al ver a su hermano mayor entrar en su oficina, más bien se alegró un poco, aquello significaba que le traía la información que necesitaba-¿Qué has averiguado?- preguntó sin dejar de revisar los miles de documentos que frente a él había, Kankurô suspiró cansado y contestó

-obtener información útil de ese viejo es más difícil que tratar de huir del viento de Temari- le acotó a su hermano quien lo miró desaprobatoriamente, no tenía tiempo para perderlo en las quejas del marionetista, quien al ver la mirada del Kasekage suspiró y le dijo lo que él deseaba saber- el consejero Manjun se especializa en recabar información de sus oponentes

-Kankurô, no te di esta misión para que me dijeras lo que ya se- lo interrumpió Gaara y el del turbante se apresuró a decir

-ya, pero ese sujeto tiene una habilidad especial que es peligrosa, dependiendo de cómo se usa

-¿habilidad especial?- repitió el pelirrojo, curioso por todo aquello

-si, el tipo ese puede borrar la memoria de quien desee, en la tercera guerra ninja fue muy útil su habilidad, después de interrogar a su oponente le borraba la memoria del interrogatorio antes de liberarlos para que los ninjas enemigos no sospecharan de un posible ataque de Suna- contó Kankurô a su hermano menor quien volvió su vista a sus papeles

-no es eso lo que te he pedido que averigües, Kankurô-comentó algo decepcionado el Kasekage

-lo sé, lo sé, pero es un dato interesante, puede hacer lo que quiera sin riesgo a ser descubierto porque puede manipular los recuerdos de las personas, pensé que te interesaría- comentó despreocupado y Gaara se interesó por sus palabras

-¿Qué tanto puede manipular los recuerdos de los demás? ¿Sólo los puede borrar o también puede añadir recuerdos falsos?- las preguntas sorprendieron al marionetista quien reconoció que eso era algo interesante

-hasta donde sé sólo puede borrarlos, ningún registro habla que los pueda manipular a voluntad

-aun así no hay que confiarnos

-¿piensas que así pudo manipular a Temari para que aceptara el compromiso?

-no, si fuera así, lo habría hecho mucho tiempo atrás, cuando se negó la primera vez, algo mayor sucedió para que Temari aceptara aquello, lo que más me preocupa es su insistencia en que ella se case con su hijo en vez de alguien más, algo se trae entre manos y quiero saber que es, Kankurô conviértete en la sombra de ese sujeto, averigua que trama y no te delates

-sería más fácil si tuviera por donde comenzar

-si eso es lo que quieres, comienza revisando los informes de sus batallas y misiones, debe haber algo de interés en esos papeles

-¡que!, ¡pero Gaara!-trató de alegar el castaño sabiendo con total certeza que revisar esos papeles le tomaría días y quizás semanas, pero la voz del pelirrojo lo calló de inmediato

-si tienes tiempo para alegar úsalo para investigar, Kankurô no confío en ese sujeto pero tampoco puedo mantenerlo alejado de Suna, eso sería mucho más peligroso, ya me basta con que su hijo no esté en la aldea, pero estoy seguro que la Hokage sabrá manejarlo y por eso no me preocupa.

**0o0o0o0o**

-bien chicos, los dejo que tengo que volver para ayudar a Tsunade-sama- dijo Shizune en la puerta de la oficina en donde le mostrarían el código a Sho y enseguida se retiró dejando solos a los de Suna quienes se miraron como esperando algo, Temari se sintió incómoda por lo que prefirió tocar la puerta para así acabar pronto con todo aquello, Sho no se molestó, pero hubiera deseado que ella actuara menos formal con él.

**0o0o0o0o**

Shikamaru iba caminando distraídamente por las calles de Konoha, pensando en cómo seguir adelante en el lío en que se había metido, cuando sintió que alguien lo jalaba del brazo hasta un costado de la calle, al ver quien era se sorprendió que aquella persona lo mirara con enojo.

**0o0o0o0o**

Entraron a la oficina y Shiho los recibió con un tímido "hola", Sho se encargó de informarle que la Hokage le había permitido ver el código para ayudar en la misión, la rubia de lentes lo miró algo desconfiada pero de inmediato buscó el código resuelto y se lo entregó al castaño, Temari se mantenía distante pensando en que Shiho sabía lo suyo con el estratega de Konoha y que se metería en un gran problema si a ella se le ocurría mencionar algo de eso.

**0o0o0o0o**

Shikamaru fue arrastrado hasta el parque, en donde no había nadie más que ellos dos, sabía que le debía una explicación pero no deseaba darla, repetir lo mismo tantas veces ya lo había cabreado y sólo quería olvidar el tema por unos segundos, sin embargo, la obstinada muchacha en frente de él no lo dejaría en paz hasta que le explicara todo con lujos de detalles

**0o0o0o0o**

había mandado a llamar a los estúpidos ancianos que habían desafiado su autoridad, recibiendo como contestación que estaban ocupados con cosas más importantes, aquel desaire había terminado con la poca paciencia que aun le quedaba a la voluptuosa rubia ojos color miel, Tsunade caminaba por los pasillos de la torre Hokage con decisión, fastidio y una peligrosa aura asesina rodeándola, nadie se burlaba de su autoridad sin recibir un castigo a cambio y esos viejos cada vez estaban más insoportables y obstinados en querer hacer las cosas como ellos querían, se dirigió a la oficina de los consejeros de Konoha con la clara intención de hacerlos decir el por qué no habían confiado en los ninjas de Konoha y habían pedido ayuda al consejo de Suna, no sólo eso pensaba sonsacarle a esos ancianos molestos, antes había ido a la sala para mandar mensajes y averiguó que los viejos aquellos habían mandado el mensaje pidiendo ayuda a Suna específicamente a Akisaku Manjun, el padre de Sho y ella iba a averiguar por qué pedían ayuda concretamente a él, "_el que pidieran ayuda al consejo de Suna sin avisar a Gaara y precisamente a ese sujeto no es al azar, esos viejos no dan puntada sin hilo, algo se traen entre manos y descubriré que es a como de lugar_" pensó al tiempo que doblaba por un pasillo, algo más allá de un compromiso o un código sin resolver habían ahí y ella lo descubriría, le preocupaba que un complot se armara en frente de sus narices y ella no se diera cuenta, puesto que no era novedad que los viejos esos nunca la habían querido como Hokage y que buscaban cualquier excusa para desautorizarla y más para sacarla de su puesto, claro que no lo han logrado, pero nada le sacaba de la cabeza que algo grande estaba pasando entre los consejos de ambas villas a espaldas de los Kages de las dos.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta que buscaba y sin pedir permiso la abrió por completo, los ancianos consejeros la miraron sorprendidos por su impertinencia, pero se tragaron cualquier cosa que fueran a decir tras ver la mirada amenazadora que les lanzó Tsunade.

**0o0o0o0o**

-así que tu eres quien ayudó a descifrar el código- afirmó Sho a la de lentes quien lo miró algo confundida, pero enseguida respondió

-hai, pero sin la ayuda de Temari-san y Shikamaru-san nunca lo hubiéramos logrado- contestó ganándose la atenta mirada del castaño, Temari se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos por lo que no prestaba atención a la conversación.

-que suerte que Temari-chan estuviera aquí entonces- habló con algo de malicia, a ver si así lograba recabar la información que quería del pelinegro

-he, si, nos ahorró tiempo, pero de todas formas Shikamaru-san estaba aquí para ayudarnos- habló sin pensar, tratando de dejar claro que sin ella también podrían haberlo descifrado pero más lento, Sho sonrió complacido, Shiho había picado el anzuelo

-Shikamaru-kun al parecer es bastante inteligente- dijo a ver si ella corroboraba la información

-no sólo eso-contestó la de lentes, entusiasmada y orgullosa- Shikamaru-san es un genio y el mejor estratega de Konoha

Sho se sorprendió, sabía que él era inteligente, pero que fuera un genio era más de lo que se imaginaba, ahora si que lo consideraba alguien de extremo cuidado.

-y usted Sho-san ¿no sólo ha venido a ver el código? Cierto- preguntó Shiho aun extrañada por la presencia del de Suna ahí

-he- Sho la miró algo confundido al ser sacado de forma tan abrupta de sus cavilaciones-no, la idea era ayudar a descifrarlo, pero me he encontrado con la sorpresa de que ya está resuelto-dijo sonriendo

-entonces ha hecho el viaje para nada- afirmó la rubia de lentes y Sho la miró acentuando su sonrisa

-puede ser, pero al menos podré pasar tiempo con mi prometida Temari- acotó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, entonces Temari reaccionó "_mierda, Shiho no sabe de eso, mierda, mierda, ahora va a pensar lo peor, ¿Cómo se lo aclaro?_" pensaba nerviosa y sin nada claro en su mente más que todo se estaba volviendo en su contra

-¿su prometida? – repitió Shiho y Sho vivió una especie de deja vú, "¿_por qué todos actúan así de incrédulos cuando se enteran que Temari se va a casar conmigo_?" pensó algo molesto por aquella situación, Shiho estaba muy confundida, se supone que Temari estaba de novia con Shikamaru y ahora le venían con ese cuento Chino, no le gustaba para nada lo que estaba pasando ahí, pero prefirió callar y observar lo que pasaba

-sí, Temari-chan y yo nos casaremos dentro de unos meses- afirmó el de Suna y la rubia de lentes frunció el ceño en señal de desacuerdo, "_entonces Temari-san está jugando con Shikamaru-san_" pensó más que molesta Shiho

-sorprendente ¿no?, hasta yo no me creo que me voy a casar, jejeje- acotó nerviosa Temari que se encontraba detrás de Sho, él la miró y le sonrió para luego ver a Shiho, la de lentes miró feo a la rubia de Suna pero se calmó cuando ésta la miró triste y moviendo sus labios le indicó que luego le aclararía todo, Shiho pensó que lo mejor era esperar la explicación de Temari que adelantarse en los hechos, ya luego que hablara con ella juzgaría bien lo que haría, aunque todo aquello no le agradaba ni un poquito.

**0o0o0o0o**

-habla Nara, si quieres que te ayude, primero tendrás que decirme que mierda es lo que pasa aquí- dijo autoritariamente la rubia de coleta

-cálmate Ino, rayos mujer ¿desde cuando me llamas por mi apellido y dices palabrotas?- acotó molesto y un poco sorprendido el pelinegro al escuchar la forma en que su amiga se dirigía a él

-¡desde que me hiciste mentir para cubrirte de no se qué!- le contestó encolerizada la de ojos azules- ¿te parece poco acaso?- dijo cruzándose de brazos

-tsk!, bien te contaré a ver si así te calmas un poco- dijo Shikamaru desviando su mirada al saber que le debía una grande a la rubia y que ella tenía derecho a saber el por qué había tenido que mentir

**0o0o0o0o**

La Hokage entró con paso firme a la habitación en donde estaban los consejeros, se sentó frente a ellos, separada de los ancianos por una mesa de centro, y los miró con enojo, la mujer frente a ella, impaciente, se atrevió a hablar con discreta autoridad

- Tsunade ¿Qué significa esta irrupción?- preguntó la anciana algo molesta, pero con precaución, desafiar a Tsunade no estaba en sus planes

-respóndanme ustedes a mi ¡¿Qué significa eso de andar pasando por sobre mi autoridad?- exigido saber la Godaime con un tono de voz simplemente atronador, los consejeros se miraron angustiados y la rubia se fastidió aun más, la impertinencia de esos viejos era demasiada para dejarla pasar así como así.

-no sabemos a que te refieres- contestó en hombre de forma indiferente, cosa que le hizo hervir la sangre a la nieta del shodaime, quien golpeó la mesa frente a ella con tanta indignación y fuerza que ésta se partió en dos, ya no pedería su tiempo con los jueguitos y engaños tontos de esos viejos, quienes vieron la escena con miedo y sumisión.

-saben perfectamente a que me refiero y más les vale hablar antes que yo se los saque a golpes-habló Tsunade enfurecida, impaciente y autoritaria, los ancianos se miraron resignados y con temor y el hombre tomó la palabra

-no teníamos opción, nunca hubieras descifrado ese código sin ayuda de Sunagakure, lo sabes, nosotros sólo te ahorramos la tarea de pedir ayuda, este era nuestro deber como consejeros, no hicimos nada que no debíamos de hacer, ahora deja de actuar como una niñita ofendida y has tu trabajo como hokage- terminó de hablar el anciano con exagerada voz de mando, lo que molestó aun más a la ya iracunda Tsunade

-¿niñita ofendida?, ¿hacer mi trabajo?- repitió la rubia apretando sus dientes y de una forma que parecía que estuviera escupiendo veneno, el hombre se percató de su mala elección de palabras y tragó saliva con dificultad, había ofendido a la rubia mujer y ella no se quedaría sin reclamar por su atrevimiento y con justa razón Tsunade habló moviendo sus brazos con energía y enojo-¡estúpidos ancianos!, lo único que hacen es entorpecer mi trabajo y molestar al resto de las naciones ninjas, el código fue resuelto hace dos días, ¡dos días!, maldición, el ninja que el consejo de Suna mandó llegó recién hoy, ¡¿Cómo quieren que le explique a ellos ahora que han mandado a su ninja para nada, mientras él pudo haber hecho otras misiones más importantes?, ¡estúpidos e impertinentes!

Terminó hablando con sus puños apretados y los dientes rechinándoles, los consejeros agacharon su cabeza en señal de sumisión, se habían equivocado rotundamente y eran capaces de aceptarlo, pero no de admitirlo, pensaban que ya todo había terminado, sin embargo, Tsunade aun tenía algo que decir

**0o0o0o0o**

Le contó todo a Ino, desde lo de la fiesta de fin de exámenes Chuunin hasta el día de hoy, la rubia ojos azules lo miró sorprendida en un principio pero después de escuchar que su amigo no se acordaba de esa noche y que había sido Temari quien le tuvo que refrescar la memoria sin éxito alguno, se largó a reír causando la vergüenza del pelinegro

-¿Cómo es posible que no te acuerdes de una noche tan importante? ¿Cómo no recuerdas tu declaración a Temari y lo que casi pasa entre los dos?- le preguntó Ino entre risotadas, el moreno se dedicó a desviar su mirada entre enojado y avergonzado por saber que ella tenía algo de razón…bien, mucha razón, pero él nunca lo iba a admitir- definitivamente eres un caso perdido Shika-kun

Concluyó la ojiazul aun entre risas, al rato se calmó y su rostro se volvió serio

-sabes que estas arriesgando demasiado, si no logras detener ese compromiso de forma discreta, puedes provocar una guerra- le medio reprendió la rubia, aun le costaba creer que su amigo hubiera recibido una paliza por una mujer, ¡una mujer!, pero si él era conocido por su discurso de lo problemáticas que eras las mujeres y que ahora arriesgara tanto por una mujer tan problemática como Temari no hacia más que decirle que el muchacho estaba enamorado hasta las patas de la chica y eso también era extraño, sin embargo, la hacia sentir orgullosa y emocionada, nunca pensó ver a su amigo tan entusiasmado con una chica, claro que todo sería mejor si no tuviera que detener un compromiso que ni siquiera era de personas de Konoha.

-lo sé, arriesgo mucho más que una guerra, por eso no quiero cometer más errores- le aseguró angustiado Shikamaru, sus palabras devolvieron a la realidad a Ino quien volvió a centrarse en lo importante y en el hecho que podía perder a su amigo por todo aquello

-no quiero perder a mi amigo por un lío de estos, es un final indigno para ti- le dijo Ino agachando la cabeza, estaba preocupada por su amigo y no sabía exactamente como ayudarlo

-tonta, no moriré- le aseguró el pelinegro con una sonrisa cansada e Ino lo miró aun más preocupada, sin embargo, se resignó al ver los ojos decididos y sin duda de su compañero

-te ayudaré, pero hay algo que quiero que me expliques- condicionó la rubia, Shikamaru la miró expectante y ella continuó segura que nada lo haría cambiar de opinión y que tan sólo podía apoyarlo-dijiste que notabas algo extraño en el compromiso de Temari, quiero saber que es lo extraño que le ves, debes considerar que puede que sean sólo cosas tuyas, ya sabes como que estas celoso por eso

-Ino me conoces y sabes que no soy de ese tipo de personas, no aseguraría algo así a menos que no tuviera una razón de peso- aseguró él ante las palabras de la rubia

-¿la tienes?- preguntó incrédula la de coleta

-no, sólo es una suposición, un presentimiento y nada más, pero por celos no es, eso te lo puedo asegurar- contestó serio el pelinegro

-entonces habla- sugirió la oji azul y Shikamaru suspiró cansado por todo eso

**0o0o0o0o**

-¿por qué pidieron ayuda específicamente a Akisaku Manjun?- habló la godaime con la mayor serenidad que su ira contra esos ancianos le permitía, los ancianos se miraron un tanto desconcertados, ¿Qué importaba a quien habían pedido ayuda?, no podía ser posible que Tsunade sospechara ¿o si?, sus propias dudas respecto a lo que ella sabía los hicieron fallar

-¿es que importa?, es a quien más conocemos de los consejeros de Suna, normal que si pedimos ayuda sea a alguien de confianza-habló con falsa indignación el anciano, Tsunade lo miró fulminándolo en el acto, no era tonta por algo era la Hokage, ¿por quien la tomaban?, por favor, con una simple mirada podía advertir el anormal nerviosismo de los ancianos que se hizo mayor cuando preguntó por el padre de Sho, algo ocultaban, algo estaban tramando, se lo habían confirmado y ella descubriría que se traían entre manos los consejeros de las villas, sin embargo, tenía claro que esos dos viejos nada le dirían, bien, lo tendría que averiguar por su propia cuenta y sin que ellos se percataran de que dudaba de los dos y del consejero de Suna.

Con una última mirada retadora para los ancianos fue que Tsunade se puso de pie dispuesta a irse

-bien, creeré en tu palabra, tengo asuntos más importantes que arreglar- dijo dispuesta a salir de la habitación, pero una vez al lado de la puerta, volteó-sólo una cosa más

Dijo captando la atención de los consejeros

-¿Qué más quieres Tsunade?, es que no te vasta con haber armado todo este escándalo por algo sin sentido- habló la anciana molesta con la godaime, la rubia frunció aun más el ceño y con decisión habló

-¡no vuelvan a pasar por sobre mi autoridad o lo pagaran caro!-terminó la frase golpeando la pared detrás de ella estirando su brazo y chocando su puño con ésta, agrietándola y haciendo temblar a los dos viejos que de seguro lo pensarían dos veces antes de volver a pasar por sobre Tsunade, la rubia salió con total dignidad y calma de la habitación, como si nada hubiera pasado, dejando a los ancianos aun petrificados por la advertencia recibida

**0o0o0o0o**

-ya te dije que Temari se comprometió para evitar que me mataran, cosa que no me agrada nada- habló el moreno bajo la atenta mirada de su rubia compañera quien asentía para que él prosiguiera- he estado pensando en eso

-Shikamaru, ¡ve al grano!- lo paró la rubia ya exasperada por tanta cháchara

-ha, hai- contestó él molesto-no me interrumpas

-bien-cortó la oji azul

-el consejero armó un escándalo por algo que…bueno…no era para mayores-concluyó sonrojado por la vergüenza, Ino no dijo nada y él continuó- también insistió en que Temari debía casarse específicamente con su hijo, eso es raro ¿por qué con su hijo? si podía ser con alguien de mayor prestigio como el hijo de algún señor feudal, alguien que diera mayor estatus a Suna

-¿crees que tiene segundas intenciones?- preguntó con cautela la rubia, el tema se estaba volviendo de cuidado

-no sólo lo creo, estoy casi seguro de eso y no sólo yo lo pienso, la Hokage también nota algo raro en ese compromiso- concluyó Shikamaru haciendo que la de coleta se sobresaltara por la acusación tan grave que él estaba haciendo y más al saber que la misma Tsunade pensaba igual que él

-así que, el compromiso sería para ganar algo, ¿estatus, poder, reconocimiento? O es más que eso ¿crees que le pueden querer hacer daño a Temari y su familia?-dijo, después de un rato, Ino preocupada por todo lo que su amigo le decía

-no sé la razón, pero estoy seguro que es por interés que hacen aquel compromiso y no para devolverle su honra a Temari, que por cierto nunca la perdió, el problema es saber lo que quieren-concluyó Shikamaru mirando al cielo, perdido en sus pensamientos, Ino lo miró triste, si él tenía razón, entonces él también tendría parte de culpa en que Temari haya tenido que aceptar todo ese peligro y de seguro eso era lo que más lo angustiaba, bajó su vista tratando de encontrar alguna solución, algo imposible a sabiendas que ni Shikamaru que era un genio había podido hacerlo, menos ella, pero no se rendiría, iba a ayudarlo como fuera

-oe, Shikamaru- lo llamó al rompiendo el silencio en que se habían sumido durante un largo rato, lo hizo con un tono cómplice en su voz y él la miró distraído- deberás confirmar tus sospechas-dijo sonriendo misteriosa

-eso ya lo sé- contestó él cerrando con fuerza sus ojos molesto por la ingenuidad con la que lo trataba su amiga

-tonto- le dijo ella sin cambiar su tono de voz, él la miró molestó, ella rió y le aclaró sus intenciones-Sho debe estar al tanto de todo, si entro a su mente podré ver sus recuerdos y sabré que planean él y su padre- Ino le guiñó el ojo al finalizar su explicación, él la miró incrédulo, pero una vez salido de su asombro le habló

-no, ¡definitivamente no!- dijo con autoridad ganándose la mirada confundida de Ino-¡ese tipo es peligroso! ¡Un ANBU entrenado para soportar las peores torturas!, ¡te puede hacer cualquier cosa si te descubre! ¡Ino no te lo permitiré! Es más ¡te lo prohíbo!, no quiero que ese sujeto te dañe

-pero Shika, puede que sea nuestra única oportunidad de saber que planean- insistió ella aun consciente de lo que él le decía era cierto

-no y no-dijo cortando el tema con un movimiento de brazos-es muy peligroso, no lo harás y punto, ya me las arreglaré yo, ahora debo irme

Ino refunfuñó y se cruzó de brazos amurrada, el pelinegro se frotó las sienes, cansado de todos los problemas que habían llegado a su vida de la noche a la mañana y sabiendo que ella aun no cedía en su decisión fue que lo volvió a hablar

-prométemelo- dijo serio, ganándose la atención de la terca rubia que tenía por amiga- prométeme que no intentaras entrar a la mente de Sho

Ella bufó molesta, pero ante la mirada suplicante del muchacho cedió

-bien, te lo prometo- dijo relajando sus brazos, él sonrió de lado feliz, se despidió más tranquilo de ella y se fue dejándola sola en el parque, Ino suspuró y habló para si misma-haa, Shika-kun… ¿y así te llaman genio?...tonto, no intentaré entrar a la mente de Sho, lo lograré, tenlo por seguro

Y sacando la lengua burlona en la dirección en que su ingenuo amigo se había ido fue que terminó su monologo y se fue del lugar sonriendo divertida por haber logrado engañar al "genio de Konoha"

-genio y despistado, que tierno-rió de buena gana y se alejó del parque dispuesta a ayudar a su amigo en contra de la propia voluntad de éste

**0o0o0o0o**

Shikamaru llegó al departamento de inteligencia de Konoha y se dirigió a donde deberían estar los de Suna, debía informarles lo que la Hokage haría para llegar a un acuerdo con el líder de los rebeldes de norte, entró sin pedir permiso en la oficina en donde habían descifrado el código y el ambiente le pareció bastante tenso, Shikamaru sólo se limitó a suspirar, toda esta situación ya lo había sobrepasado y no le quedaba más que resignarse a soportarla.

Los presentes miraron al recién llegado con asombro y curiosidad, sobretodo Temari y Sho que se sorprendían más porque él parecía en perfectas condiciones más que porque estuviera ahí.

El verlo sano hizo que una sonrisa se dibujara en el rostro de la rubia de Suna quien pasando a sonreír burlonamente le habló

- con que sigues vivo he, ya pensaba que tendríamos que enterrarte y retrasaría mi viaje a Suna por tu culpa-le dijo con burla, recobrando su buen humor, el comentario incomodó a dos de los presentes y al otro sólo lo hizo sonreír de lado

-ja, ja, ja…muy graciosa, no dirías eso si tu hubieras tenido que aguantar el berrinche de la quinta, realmente las mujeres son unas problemáticas y más cuando tienen súper fuerza- lo ultimo lo dijo con cara de dolor al aun estar su cuerpo resentido por los golpes que había recibido por parte de Tsunade, el gesto les puso los pelos de punta al resto de los presentes, definitivamente Sho se convencía cada vez más que lo peor que a alguien le podría pasar en la vida era enfrentarse a la furia de la Hokage y pasando saliva apenas por su garganta fue que el castaño se tranquilizó un poco, asumiendo que su prometida y su guía se conocían desde hace tiempo para tener cierta confianza y que no debía molestarse por esas cosas o delataría que aun no confiaba en el moreno, aun así lo compadecía por haber tenido que soportar la furia de la Hokage

-Shikamaru-kun- Sho lo llamó con voz amable y con el mismo tono le preguntó-¿nos tienes noticias? O ¿es otra la razón para que vinieras aquí?

-muy asertivo Sho-san- sonrió de lado con suficiencia-vengo a explicarles los pasos a seguir en este asunto, además hay algunos puntos que debemos resolver

-entiendo-se limitó a decir más serio el de Suna, era tiempo de centrarse en su misión y no en lo personal, al menos mientras durara la explicación, además que así también podría analizar a Shikamaru quien comenzaba a explicar lo que la godaime le había encargado

-la Hokage mandó a un ninja a ver al señor feudal para argumentar que las tierras que los rebeldes quieren son tierras que los ninjas usamos para entrenar de vez en cuando, no son de tanta importancia, pero aun así necesitamos la autorización del feudal para poder negociarlas con los rebeldes, una vez él nos de la autorización podremos seguir adelante con este asunto- Shikamaru hizo una pausa para oír la opinión del resto recibiendo sólo la de Sho

-entiendo, si él acepta, nosotros seriamos los intermediarios entre la Hokage y el líder de ellos ¿no?- el de Suna parecía interesando en todo eso y el pelinegro ante aquel acto no tuvo más opción que seguir con su explicación de manera normal

-si, en más o menos un mes nos juntaremos con ellos y el gran problema se nos mostrará- dijo fastidiado callando al instante

-el hermano, él se opondrá, no sólo eso, tratará de matar al líder- acotó esta vez Temari centrada en todo aquello a pesar de que una parte estaba pensando nuevamente en lo que pudiera pensar Shiho, nuevamente el moreno habló, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos

-exacto y eso debemos evitarlo, el problema es como demostrar al líder que su hermano quiere matarlo- nadie habló por un rato, pensando en la forma de solucionar el asunto que ahora se les presentaba

-no nos podemos arriesgar, sin embargo, para que el líder en primer lugar vea nuestra propuesta como seria, debemos mostrarle la documentación adecuada-habló la rubia de Suna aun sin tener claro la forma de hacer todo eso

-y el hermano la verá y querrá impedir que se cumpla el trato- acotó Shikamaru

- y si la documentación desaparece…-siguió Temari sin terminar la frase

-no habrá trato y la lucha se armará, él aprovechará eso para matar al líder-finalizó la frase el estratega, molestando al de Suna por la complicidad que se armaba entre el pelinegro y Temari

-¿Cómo podemos impedirlo?- Shiho habló al fin, había notado cierta tensión que se armaba y trataba de calmarla de alguna forma, a ella tampoco le sabía bien lo unidos que eran ellos al saber que Temari podría estar engañando a su querido Shikamaru, pero más le incomodaba la molestia que comenzaba a mostrar el castaño

-si le demostramos al líder que lo quieren traicionar, tendremos un gran apoyo, aun así el problema es desenmascarar al traidor, evitar que mate al líder y que interfiera con las negociaciones- contestó el estratega de la hoja a Shiho, consciente de que a Sho comenzaba a molestarse

-podríamos tener alguna oportunidad si le tendemos una trampa para que él mismo se revele como traidor-acotó Temari aun hecha un lío al no poder pensar en una forma más clara para realizar aquella misión, ignorando lo que para el resto era obvio respecto a Sho

-¿una emboscada?-preguntó la rubia de lentes curiosa ante la proposición de la otra rubia, sobretodo porque no se imaginaba como podrían llevar eso a cabo, además de aun querer evitar la creciente tensión en el ambiente

-si-contestó algo dubitativa la de Suna

-el problema es que para eso necesitaremos de una carnada, la documentación de las tierras serían una buena, pero arriesgarlas no es algo que podamos hacer- concluyó hastiado Shikamaru al no poder encontrar una mejor solución a todo eso y más al pensar que el no encontrar solución a los problemas se le estaba volviendo una constante

-no del todo-interrumpió Sho, ganándose la mirada confundida del resto de los presentes-él atacará a quien lleve los documentos de las tierras para que el trato no se concrete, pero si ataca a la persona equivocada se descubrirá como el traidor que es- sus palabras sorprendieron gratamente a los demás

-¿Cómo piensas engañarlos para que ataquen a la persona equivocada?- preguntó interesado el pelinegro

-por ejemplo, verán que Shikamaru-kun guarda los documentos en su mochila luego de mostrárselos al líder, pero los reales los tendrá alguno de los dos- dijo señalándose a si mismo y a Temari

-¿quieres tener documentos falso? ¿Y si el líder se da cuenta de que lo son? No tomará en serio a Konoha, es más, iniciará una batalla por las tierras- acotó preocupada Temari

-no pensaba en documentos falsos, tampoco en que se los pases a alguien más luego de hablar con ellos, porque es obvio que nos vigilaran- dijo totalmente relajado Sho, confundiendo aun más a las mujeres y aumentando el fastidio del moreno quien sólo quería acabar aquel tema pronto para poder irse a ver las nubes y así relajarse un poco, olvidando todo, "_sólo quiero un momento de no pensar en nada, de no tener problemas y a este paso no lo voy a lograr_" pensó desanimado el pelinegro al ver que el de Suna quería mantener un muy molesto suspenso respecto a lo que hacer en la misión

-¿Qué propones?- preguntó Shikamaru una vez se calmó un poco, en realidad nadie notaba que él estaba molesto, pero el sólo hecho de notarlo él mismo era suficiente para tratar de controlarse y calmarse internamente, entonces la voz del de Suna lo devolvió a la realidad

-que alertemos al líder de que alguien quiere evitar el trato a través de los documentos-los presentes no dijeron nada y se limitaron a alzar sus cejas sorprendidos

-¿Qué valla escrita la advertencia en los documentos en vez de los de las tierras?, ¿Qué pasa si el hermano los quiere ver? Se alertará de igual forma- dijo Temari más confundida que antes

-a menos que él en verdad vea los documentos de las tierras-dijo Sho con una sonrisa misteriosa

-¿Cómo piensas hacer eso?- preguntó confundido el estratega y el castaño anotó algo en un papel, luego se lo mostró a los demás

"cielo"

Los presentes leyeron confundidos el pedazo de papel y enseguida miraron incrédulos al shinobi de Suna interrogándolo con la mirada, pero éste se limitó a pasarle el papel a Shikamaru, quien al tomarlo y volver a leerlo se sorprendió

"tierra"

-¿como?- fue lo único que atinó a decir el pelinegro y Sho sonrió con autosuficiencia antes de explicarle lo que preguntaba

-la hoja está impregnada con mi chakra, quien lo toque verá algo distinto a lo que de verdad está escrito ahí

-así que así piensas engañarlo- simplificó Shikamaru sonriendo de lado desafiante

-si- se limitó a contestar mientras también sonreía desafiante "_claro que no es todo, es mi mente la que en verdad maneja lo que el otro va a ver, no es algo al azar y no se limita a cambiar lo que está escrito en un papel, dura sólo unos minutos pero me ha permitido cumplir con éxito varias misiones, sólo espera Nara Shikamaru tú también serás victima de mi técnica_" al pensar aquello Sho sonrió aun más

"_maldito mentiroso, no me has dicho del todo como funciona esta técnica, no es sólo tocar algo impregnado con tu chakra, eso sería demasiado simple y no suficiente para engañarlo, hay más, pero no quieres revelarlo, jez! Engañar es fácil para ti, no eres tan noble como pretendes serlo, aun así, me has advertido de esta técnica, debo ser capaz de ver sus limites, defectos y virtudes, debo poder extenderla hasta limites inimaginables, definitivamente no me dejaré atrapar_" pensó Shikamaru y su rostro se volvió serio

-bien, así lo haremos ese día entonces- concluyó el pelinegro

**0o0o0o0o**

-no entiendo que tiene este lugar de especial que siempre se encuentra en él- le habló su subordinado de mayor confianza

-eso es porque no tienes visión, ven acércate y observa mi visión- le ordenó y el joven se acercó a la baranda no entendiendo que tenía de especial la vista de la villa para su superior

-Manjun-sama aun no lo entiendo- le dijo confundido y tras un bufido molesto del consejero de Suna fue que éste comenzó a explicarse

-desde este lugar puedes observar toda la villa de la arena, es un símbolo de poder- dijo el padre de Sho con decisión en su voz a lo que el ninja a su lado lo miró extrañado para luego volver su mirar hacia la aldea

-¿símbolo de poder?- preguntó el ninja al no lograr comprender todo lo que aquel hombre le decía

-así es y ese poder pronto será mío- sonrió de forma misteriosa y maquiavélica al decir estas palabras y a su acompañante le recorrió un escalofrío, el consejero de su villa era un hombre soberbio y obsesionado por el poder, aun así lo admiraba ya que era su mentor y protector, pero su curiosidad pudo más que su miedo a los planes del consejero

-pero el poder sería aun del Kasekage a pesar que su hijo se casara con Temari-san, entonces ¿Cómo piensa obtenerlo?- preguntó inocente el ninja

- realmente no tienes visión Rui, si Sho se casa con Temari entonces seré familia del Kasekage, lo que me facilitará el trabajo de matarlo- al escuchar la declaración de su mentor el ninja de Suna se paralizó "_¡matar al Kasekage! Eso es imposible, no, no lo puedo permitir_" se dijo a si mismo con miedo, su maestro definitivamente ya había perdido la cordura y necesitaba ser detenido, pero su curiosidad aumentó por lo que siguió en silencio escuchando los planes del consejero de Suna, luego le contaría todo a Kankurô para evitar una desgracia mayor

-¿Qué bueno puede traerle eso, Manju-sama?- preguntó como si nada Rui para así sonsacar la verdad que aquel sujeto se guardaba tras los planes del compromiso de la princesa de la arena con su hijo

-¿Qué no es obvio?- le preguntó el hombre mirándolo como diciéndole "estúpido ignorante sin visión ni imaginación" y con hastío fue que le contestó-sin el Kasekage habrá confusión en Suna, los hermanos de Gaara asumirán el poder temporalmente y ahí entrará en acción Sho, con su técnica confundirá la mente de Temari, hará que ella sufra tanto la perdida de su hermano que no podrá hacerse cargo de la villa, entonces Kankurô dirigirá Suna mientras buscamos otro Kasekage

-¿y el consejo?- se atrevió a interrumpir al padre de Sho en su tétrico relato

-yo soy el de mayor influencia en él, diré que es mejor que los hermanos de Gaara sean la cara visible de Suna para así calmar al pueblo, perder a dos Kasekages en tan poco tiempo es un golpe duro en verdad, pero es algo necesario- "_¿necesario? Ja!, para usted lo será, para el resto de Suna no es más que un complot en contra de nuestro líder, pero no se saldrá con la suya, no, de eso me encargaré yo_" pensó el ninja con rencor y con determinación

- el inepto de Kankurô será fácil de sacar del medio y Temari con dos de sus hermanos muertos y bajo la técnica de Sho, no podrá hacer nada por Suna, entonces propondré a mi hijo como la cara visible de la villa, al ser el esposo de la princesa de la arena no habrá objeción alguna en que lo haga y después haré que lo elijan Kasekage- y tras decir esto rió como maniático sin control, Rui se sobresaltó, todo aquello simplemente era espantoso, debía hacer algo rápido para detener al consejero, debía alejarse de él e ir a hablar con Kankurô o el Kasekage mismo para evitar todo aquello que planeaba hacer ese loco de Manjun sin embargo, él volvió a hablar y no pudo alejarse de ahí

-y cuando él sea Kasekage yo tendré el poder de la villa y obtendré honor, gloria, dinero y más-volvió a reír de forma siniestra y el ninja a su lado le preguntó con escepticismo:

-¿Cómo obtendrá esas cosas si será su hijo quien mande?

-seré yo quien dominará todo desde las sombras, mi hijo no es más que la cara visible de todo esto, él se conforma con ser el esposo de Temari, su fascinación por ella simplemente no la logro entender, pero me es útil y con eso me basta, él será la cara visible pero quien en verdad controlará todo seré yo, mi hijo hará todo lo que yo le diga, es más disolveré consejo para tener poder absoluto

-pero, ese objetivo es muy simple y común para alguien como usted- le dijo dándole por su lado, tratando así de hacerlo reflexionar y abandonar esa idea, al fin y al cabo era su mentor y algo de cariño le tenía aun como para permitir que se hundiera sin intentar detenerlo antes

-lo siento muchacho, me gustaría tener un objetivo más elevado que el poder, pero todo es por él, no hay más, todo lo hago por el simple y grandioso poder que obtendré cuando Gaara muera, pero antes necesito que Sho se case con Temari

-ya veo, lo entiendo y es lo mejor, Gaara-sama nunca ha sido de fiar y nadie mejor que usted para dominar Suna- habló nervioso, tratando de salir de ahí lo más pronto posible-además con su hijo de su lado todo saldrá como usted quiere

-exacto, aunque si él se enterara de mis verdaderos planes no lo aprobaría- habló más para si que para el ninja a su lado, el cual se confundió y no pudo evitar preguntar

-¿Sho-kun no sabe nada?

-le basta con saber que se va a casar con Temari y que me tendrá que hacer un favor para pagarme eso-contestó Manjun-es un ingenuo, un muy útil ingenuo

-sí, lo es, veo que todo le saldrá como usted quiere, me alegro Manjun-sama, pero bueno, me tengo que ir a cumplir una misión, nos vemos- dijo tratando de alejarse lo antes posible de ahí

-un momento- lo detuvo el consejero y rápidamente lo sostuvo por el cuello, puso su mano en la cabeza del ninja y éste no pudo hacer nadan más, cayó desmayado dándole una gran satisfacción al padre de Sho

-lo siento muchacho, pero tampoco te puedo dejar yendo por ahí con conocimiento pleno de mis planes, tan sólo te conté mi plan para saber si eras de fiar y descubrí que no lo eres, tu lenguaje corporal y nerviosismo me hablan de alguien que me teme y que piensa traicionarme, es el echo de traicionarme lo que te puso nervioso y jugó en tu contra, no eres un muy buen shinobi después de todo, nunca se te dio bien lo de infiltrarte, además que siempre fuiste más fiel al Kasekage que a mi, muchacho inepto, podrías haber llegado muy lejos junto a mi, pero tenías que elegir el bando equivocado- lo pateó en señal de repudio e ira contra él- tenías que ser fiel a ellos y no a mi- lo volvió a patear, lo miró calmándose un poco, de nada le servía desquitarse con los peones del Kasekage, lo mejor era hacerlo con él mismo, sonrió de forma aterradora, a penas y controlando sus deseos de sangre, sangre de Gaara y con esa sonrisa aun en sus labios volvió a hablar- sin embargo, el poco cariño que te tengo no me deja matarte, eso y que sería muy difícil ocultar o justificar tu muerte, lo mejor es que olvides toda esta charla muchacho, lo mejor para ti y para mi.

* * *

**_muchas gracias por los review y las ideas =D me ayudaron mucho y parte de un comentario me dio una muy buena idea ;)_**

**_pasenla bien xau! ^^ _**


	18. De Soluciones y Errores 1

_**Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no nos pertenecen, le pertenecen al genio Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Hello moto! **_

_**La demora esta vez fue necesaria (al menos para mi) me permitió pensar algunas cosas sobre este fic y resultó! ^^ he visto mas posibilidades para él (y io k en un principio keria k no tuviera mas de 20 capitulos u.u-imposible lograr aquello- ) pro bueno, creo k va a valer la pena y nada es k no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias y quiero precisar lo k mas pueda el fic xD**_

_**Lo hubiera tenido antes pro me sucedió una tragedia (se me pegó el word, se me cerró y no me recuperó lo k habia escrito ) ese dia andaba exa una furia y naa k al final se me cayó el internet y no tuve mas opcion k ir a acostarme terrible amurrada x lo k me pasó (y io k taba terrible embalada escribiendo T.T y al final no kise escribir en varios dias) cmo sea, creo k resultó algo mejor k lo k tenia planeado y x ese lado lo agradezco ^^**_

_**Dejo de darles la lata. Lo ultimo…deben agradecer y io tb (sí xk si no hubiera tardado mas en actualizar ¬¬) a cristal (lamisteriosacristal) quien me "recordó" amablemente (mas de una vez)k debía actualizar y tb a la música de pink floyd (me conseguí la discografía completa wiiii-fui tan feliz x eso n.n-) que me permitió concentrarme para escribir … haaa una maravilla de música -^.^- **_

_**Bueno para fines prácticos (no he escrito mas u.u) y para no aburrir el capitulo está cortado en dos :P **_

_**

* * *

**__**UN PEQUEÑO RESUMEN: **_

_**Tsunade y shika desconfian de los reales motivos detrás del compromiso de los de Suna. Ademas, la godaime piensa k hay un complot de los consejeros de ambas villas. Ino piensa ayudar a shikamaru en contra de la voluntad de él mismo. Shiho descubre k temari está comprometida. Shika y los demas planean como actuaran en la reunion cn los rebeldes. Gaara desconfia del padre de sho y lo manda a investigar. Manjun (no puedo evitar pensar en manjar cuando leo o escribo su nombre :P) cuenta su plan a su subordinado para probar la lealtad de este, descubriendolo un traidor hacia él. La idea es matar a los hermanos de temari y afectar a ésta cn la tecnica de sho para k éste gobierne suna y luego se convierta en kazekage, pro su padre es el k en verdad gobernará suna (k padre el k te gasta muchacho =O )**_

_**HASTA AQUÍ EL RESUMEN…AHORA (X FIN) EL CAPITULO ^^**_

_**

* * *

**_**DE SOLUCIONES Y ERRORES (1)**

Shizune entró en la torre Hokage y se dirigió a la oficina de Tsunade, sorprendiéndose al punto de no poder moverse de la impresión al ver el estado en que se encontraba la oficina de la voluptuosa rubia. ¡Si parecía que hubiera pasado un huracán por el lugar! Luego de salir de su asombro, la pelinegra suspiró resignada, Tsunade necesitaba urgentemente poder controlar su ira. Además Shizune compadecía a Shikamaru por haber tenido que soportar el mal genio de su maestra, quien justo en esos momentos llegaba a su lado.

-Shizune, llama a Ibiki y Kakashi, también has que reparen este lugar y los gastos descuéntalos del salario de Shikamaru, hazlo ya, ¡vamos que no hay tiempo!- habló rápido y con decisión. La pelinegra miró estática como la rubia se iba y compadeció aun más al joven Nara por ser castigado de esa forma por su maestra, quien sabe por qué irracional razón.

-¡Tsunade-sama!- la llamó una vez reaccionó-¿A dónde va Tsunade-sama?- preguntó corriendo tras la rubia, ésta volteó su rostro y habló

-a mandar un mensaje, tú encárgate de hacer lo que te pedí- cortó el tema la Godaime. Shizune paró en seco un poco confundida, pero dispuesta a hacer lo que debía, al parecer la petición de Tsunade era urgente.

La quinta llegó al área de los halcones. Con rapidez apuntó algo en una hoja y lo mandó al Kazekage con su ave más veloz. El tema de sus sospechas para con los consejeros de ambas villas no podía esperar ni podía ser tratado con descuido, por lo mismo su mensaje iba codificado y específicamente enviado a Gaara.

Luego de mandar aquel mensaje, bajó a su oficina esperando encontrarse con que los ninjas que había mandado a llamar ya estuvieran ahí. Sin embargo, ni luces de ellos o de su asistente vio, por lo que decidió aprovechar ese tiempo para releer con más calma y ojo suspicaz el informe del ANBU de Suna.

**0o0o0o0o**

-hay un tema que aun no has tomado en cuenta, genio-dijo la rubia de Suna, reprendiendo al moreno de Konoha, quien la miró entre fastidiado, aburrido y expectante-¿Qué pasa con los ninjas que poseen kekkei genkai?

La pregunta hizo que los presentes alzaran sus cejas sorprendidos por su olvido. Y una vez dejado el asombro atrás, el estratega de la hoja cerró sus ojos pensando en como solucionar aquel pequeño, pero molesto, detalle.

-sería más fácil contrarrestar sus técnicas si supiéramos de que se tratan- dijo a modo de explicar lo que en su mente se armaba

-¿y como piensas hacer eso?- preguntó suspicaz Temari. Haciendo notar lo casi imposible de la sugerencia del moreno y haciendo que éste frunciera el ceño ante la nombrada dificultad que él ya había previsto y la cual intentaba eliminar.

-no puedo armar una estrategia efectiva a base de nada- fue la desoladora respuesta de él, quien después agregó- al menos, un supuesto sería mejor que nada

La extraña e incomprensiva propuesta de Shikamaru descolocó a quienes lo escuchaban y esta vez fue Sho, que impaciente, preguntó lo obvio

-¿a que te refieres?- y el ceño fruncido del prometido de la rubia de Suna le indicó al pelinegro que, o era claro o sus compañeros lo matarían en un arranque de impaciencia y desesperación al no entenderlo. Algo que era muy probable que sucediera al pensar que Temari no poseía mucha paciencia y que el castaño no lo tenía en mucha estima como para tenerle paciencia.

-no queda más que ver todas las alternativas posibles de kekkei genkai que existen. Investigaremos esto y podremos armar una amplia estrategia contra ellos, puede que hasta podamos encontrar un shinobi con habilidades que puedan contrarrestarlos por algunos minutos…al fin y al cabo, tenemos tiempo hasta que llegue el día de la reunión- todos vieron al pelinegro con una mirada de pura incredulidad. Les costaba creer que él les diera una solución tan ambigua para un tema tan importante, aun así a falta de mejores ideas no podían hacer más que ayudarlo a investigar lo que proponía

-sabes que es una locura hacer aquello…y aunque lo lograras, no es seguro que resulte bien…puede que hayan líneas sucesorias no registradas y ahí es cuando estaríamos en peligro-dijo Temari, intentando hacerle notar al de coleta las falencias de su plan

-claro que lo sé, pero más arriesgado es ir a ese lugar sin ninguna idea de lo que podamos encontrar ahí-dijo calmo pero serio-reducir las probabilidades de fracaso es lo que debemos hacer y es muy probable también que más de algún kekkei genkai que hayamos investigado se nos presente en aquel lugar

Y tras oírlo hablar con tanta lógica y serenidad fue que el resto de los presentes se convenció de que hacer aquello era lo mejor que podía hacer para prepararse para la misión. Y no dudando más de la capacidad y las ideas de Shikamaru fue que dieron por terminado el asunto de la reunión con los rebeldes de norte, ahora sólo les quedaba informarle a la Hokage todo aquello y ponerse a trabajar en su plan para ese día.

-bueno, será mejor que informe a Tsunade-sama el cómo llevaremos a cabo aquella reunión-comenzó diciendo el de coleta a modo de despedida, pero antes preguntó a los de Suna- ¿Qué piensan hacer ustedes?

-me quedaré aquí a hablar un rato con Shiho. Nos hemos hecho buenas amigas y no hemos tenido tiempo para hablar nuevamente y quisiera aprovechar el que tenemos ahora- contestó Temari con su mejor sonrisa fingida. Recordando la explicación pendiente que le debía a la de lentes acerca de su compromiso con el castaño.

Ningunos de los hombres sospechó lo que había en verdad detrás de aquella afable sonrisa ni preguntaron más a las rubias mujeres.

-bueno entonces me tocará acompañarte, Shikamaru-kun-dijo un segundo después el ANBU, con amabilidad y cortesía- no quiero importunar a las damas y como no conozco la villa no puedo andar por mi cuenta- se excusó, o más bien, explicó lo evidente.

-además de que soy tu guía-agregó con sarcasmo y sonriendo de igual forma el muchacho de coleta.

-además-concedió en igual tono de voz el de cabello largo

-entonces no vamos- dijo dando por zanjada la conversación-¿luego pasamos por usted, Temari-san?

La forma en que fue hecha la pregunta incomodó a las mujeres, ya que ninguna estaba acostumbrada a que el pelinegro tratara con tanta formalidad a las personas y menos a Temari. Al de Suna también le extrañó un poco la forma de dirigirse a su prometida que tuvo el de Konoha, tan distinta a como la tratara mientras hablaban sobre la misión. Pero no se inmutó por aquello.

-no es necesario, sé el camino al hostal desde aquí, si me necesitan ahí estaré-contestó la rubia de coletas una vez salida de su estupor inicial

-entiendo- dijo Shikamaru dándole la espalda al resto- entonces nos vemos luego-se despidió alzando su mano izquierda- hasta luego, Shiho- y sin darle tiempo a ésta a despedirse, fue que salió de la oficina. Sho lo siguió, despidiéndose de las mujeres con una sonrisa amable y un movimiento de mano. Y una vez afuera le habló al moreno con expresión serena.

-así que la tratas con propiedad cuando no están armando una estrategia- le comentó como si nada a pelinegro, quien lo miró de soslayo, desinteresado-

-fijarse en esos detalles cuando hay cosas más importantes que tratar…-hizo una pausa para elegir con sabiduría sus palabras-…es algo que suelo omitir con facilidad, me disculpo si le incomodó, Sho-san

Shikamaru prefirió tragarse el comentario agrio que pensó en darle en un comienzo al castaño, aquello era demasiado problemático para él y no deseaba armar más conflictos de los que pronto tendría con el castaño. En su lugar prefirió actuar con prudencia e inteligencia al dar una respuesta políticamente correcta. Aunque aquello no le impedía pensar en lo que de verdad le quería decir: "_fijarse en esos detalles cuando hay cosas más importantes que tratar, sería estúpido y una pérdida de tiempo absurda de mi parte. Además que las opiniones de Temari y las mías tienen el mismo peso a la hora de lidiar con la forma de manejar una misión, porque aun no hay un líder en ésta. Aparte que siempre nos hablamos así o peor"_ y Shikamaru sonrió quedamente después de pensar en su forma poco usual de tratarse con la kunoichi de la arena.

-ya veo-contestó escuetamente el ANBU. El moreno había demostrado ser más hermético y prudente de lo que pensaba que sería-no hay problema-terminó diciendo de igual forma él, no era el momento para mostrar las garras y los colmillos al de Konoha si él tampoco lo iba a hacer.

Y aquella fue la última palabra que cruzaron por el resto de su trayecto a la torre Hokage, cada uno abstraído en sus pensamientos y recuerdos. Shikamaru recordaba su "historia" con Temari y Sho pensaba en la mejor forma de descubrir lo que el moreno se traía entre manos. Actuar en aquel momento no era lo adecuado, aparte que ambos estaban algo cansados de todo aquello, una tregua momentánea era lo que tenían. Al menos hasta que hablaran con la Hokage, ya luego vería cada uno como descubrir al otro.

**0o0o0o0o**

-ahora que estamos solas te diré lo que quieras saber- le habló calmadamente la de Suna a la de lentes. Y auque se veía tranquila, la verdad era que estaba muy nerviosa por lo que la otra decidiera hacer luego de que terminaran de hablar.

Por su parte, Shiho miraba con suspicacia a la de coletas mientras pensaba bien lo que quería decir. Pero no aguantando más la angustia que sentía al pensar que su querido Shikamaru estaba siendo engañado por la de Suna, fue que se apresuró a decir:

-¿Cómo puede estar de novia con Shikamaru-san y comprometida con otro a la vez? ¿Por qué está jugando de esa forma con ellos dos?-le preguntó impaciente. Y perdiendo aun más la calma le gritó-¡no tiene decencia! ¡Ellos no se merecen que les haga esto! ¡Y usted no se mereces su cariño!

Shiho terminó hablando con la voz temblorosa, agachando la cabeza y a punto de llorar al verse sobrepasada por toda esa situación y por lo que estaba sintiendo por Temari. Ella comenzaba a aborrecer a la de Suna por hacer todo aquello y más se aborrecía a ella por haber confiado en una mujer así.

Por su parte, Temari observaba en total silencio y resignación a la de lentes. Pudiera ser que no se mereciera tantos insultos, pero aun así una parte de ella le decía que el enojo de la de Konoha era comprensible y que sobretodo era justo por jugar con los sentimientos de Sho. Es por eso que la había escuchado y tan sólo había cerrado sus ojos con pesar al oír las palabras acusadoras de la muchacha.

Quería abrazarla y calmara en el acto, pero era consciente que eso sólo la alteraría más. Aun en esas circunstancias veía a Shiho como su amiga o más bien como a la hermana que debía defender y consolar, razón por la cual le dolía aun más las palabras de ella y especialmente que se encontrara así por su culpa. Necesitaba sacarla de su error, pero ¿es que acaso Shiho estaba equivocada? ¿Acaso no se merecía su desprecio y el de los demás por lo que le estaba haciendo a Sho? ¿Podía pasar a llevar a los demás sólo para alcanzar su felicidad? Y ¿Qué tan mal estaba actuando para que la despreciaran así?¿acaso todo aquello no era más que un error?¿acaso debía aceptar que nunca podría estar con Shikamaru y que lo que hacía era una equivocación? ¿Debía seguir con el compromiso y con su vida lejos de él?

Sus propias dudas sobre su actuar salían a flote con el cuestionamiento de la de lentes, porque ella misma sentía que todo lo que hacia estaba mal, que todas sus mentiras y todo el daño que le haría con ellas a Sho se le devolvería el doble. Es verdad, temía a lo que podría pasar, pero sus ganas de poder estar junto a Shikamaru eran más grandes que todo aquello. Por lo que, contra si misma le habló a Shiho.

-por favor, no me juzgues antes que hablemos- le pidió Temari con un tono serio pero amable en su voz.

-¿Cómo tiene la desfachatez de pedirme eso?... ¿es que no le basta con manipularlos a ellos que quieres hacer lo mismo conmigo?- y aunque sus palabras eran duras, la voz de Shiho se iba desvaneciendo a medida que las pronunciaba. Haber tenido que aguantar la tensión entre sus compañeros de misión y haber tenido que soportar no poder preguntarle a la de Suna en su momento por lo que estaba pasando, todo aquello, la estaba superando. Definitivamente la muchacha estaba muy afectada por todo aquello, haciendo sentir como basura a la de Suna por sus palabras y sobretodo por su sensibilidad. Pero a pesar de todo lo que Temari sentía respecto a esa situación, no volvió atrás, no era momento para retractarse y debía continuar con lo que pensaba decir así hiciera sufrir en el proceso un poco más a Shiho.

-no he hecho tal cosa -"_aun_" pensó con dolor-y no la haré contigo, sólo pido que me escuches, porque…en eso quedamos- la de lentes la miró despectivamente en un comienzo, pero al ver lo implacable que lucía la ojiverde fue que su mirada se suavizó y accedió a la petición de ella.

-está bien- dijo una vez resignada a tener que darle una oportunidad a Temari para explicarle toda esa situación. La de coletas asintió con la cabeza y prosiguió

-a lo contrario de lo que crees…Shikamaru sí sabe que estoy comprometida-hizo una pausa al ver el rostro y mirada de confusión de la rubia de lentes, que parecía querer preguntar como era eso posible. Y la de Suna, sabiendo aquello, le respondió- él se enteró hace seis meses por una carta que le mandé y cuando llegué a Konoha le expliqué los motivos por los que me comprometí

Temari dudó en si debía contarle algo tan personal a Shiho, pero imaginando que ella no estaría conforme con una explicación simple, fue que decidió ahondar en ese tema.

-un consejero de Suna…quería la cabeza de Shikamaru…por cosas que habían pasado- y al escuchar aquello, la de lentes se sobresaltó. Imaginar al moreno siendo asesinado por quien sabe qué cosa, no le agradó. Y la impresión llegó a tal punto que a ella se le apretó el estómago y su cabeza comenzó a zumbar fuertemente. Shiho estuvo a punto de caer al suelo, sin embargo, Temari la había alcanzado a sujetar y la había hecho sentarse para recuperarse del mareo. La de Konoha no rechistó, tan débil se sentía que no tuvo más opción que dejarse ayudar por la rubia de la arena. Quien le ofreció un vaso de agua y luego de verla más recuperada le habló

-es mejor que dejemos esto para después, no quiero verte así de mal por mi culpa- y aquello sonó tan sincero y preocupado que la de lentes no pudo hacer más que mirar el rostro compungido de la ojiverde. Y Shiho no podía creer que hasta sabiendo lo horrible que ella era, se sintiera conmovida y feliz de verla así de preocupada por ella. Al parecer, aunque quisiera no podía desagradarle la de Suna. Tal vez ella estaba equivocada y había una razón de peso para toda aquella situación, por lo que armándose de valor para escuchar lo que tuviera Temari que decirle fue que le habló

-no es necesario, ya estoy mejor y no habrá mejor momento que este para hablar- la voz de la de lentes sonó dulce y cálida como siempre era, razón por la que Temari se sintió más aliviada y hasta comprendida por la otra rubia.

-para evitar que Shikamaru muriera fue que accedí a comprometerme con su hijo…y así lo dejaron en paz…- hizo una pausa en donde cerró sus ojos de tal forma que sólo denotaba dolor y sufrimiento por todo aquello, como si estuviera reviviendo la peor de las torturas. Y esa imagen a Shiho no hizo más que causarle desolación y culpabilidad por sus anteriores palabras para con la de Suna. Al parecer había más que sólo descaro en la historia de Temari, el disimulado sufrimiento en su voz y en su mirar que se lo confirmaban. Entonces la voz de la de coletas la hizo salir de sus divagaciones- traté, te juro que intenté por todos lo medios olvidar a Shikamaru y aceptar a Sho, pero…no fui capaz…- su voz se iba rompiendo a cada nueva palabra como un desgarrador grito queda olvidado en el mortal silencio. Sin embargo, Temari se tragó todo lo que sentía para así terminar de contarle su historia a la de lentes, porque Shiho se merecía su explicación y si ella había querido escuchar su historia a pesar del dolor que le causaba hacerlo, entonces ella se la contaría a pesar del sufrimiento que causaba recordar el hecho de ser correspondida en el amor, pero no poder estar junto al hombre que amaba por terceras personas que se empeñaban en hacer mal a ella y sobretodo a su familia. Porque era claro para ella que desde que su hermano era kazekage, todos los consejeros de Suna se empeñaban en hacerle más difícil su trabajo y se desquitaban con su familia, por la incapacidad que tenían de hacerlo con él mismo. Por miedo, por respeto, porque el pueblo después de terminada la cuarta guerra ninja hace más o menos un año y el gran liderazgo de su hermano en ella, lo había terminado apreciando de tal forma que nadie podía hacerle daño sin que el pueblo se alzara en armas contra esa persona. Y era por eso que el consejo había tenido que buscar otras formas de incomodar al pelirrojo kazekage. Y pensar en eso, le causaba a Temari una frustración enorme al no poder hacer nada por evitarlo y más dolor le causaba el saber que ellos habían conseguido su objetivo al utilizarla a ella, porque se encontraba en las manos del consejo de Suna y nada podía hacer por evitarlo, al menos por ahora. Y esa era otra de las razones que tenía para evitar su compromiso, además de querer estar con el estratega de la Hoja. Lo había pensado bien durante esos días, dándose cuenta de las que creía que eran las reales intenciones detrás del interés del consejero de Suna con que se casara con su hijo: para fastidiar a Gaara. Sin imaginar que aquello era más que sólo una forma de molestarlo, sin imaginar que su compromiso era el primer paso de un complot para hacerse de Suna y para eliminar de una vez por todas a sus hermanos, sin imaginar la desgracia a la que estaba dirigiéndose…

-¿Qué pasó entonces?- se atrevió a preguntar Shiho al notar que la ojiverde no pensaba continuar hablando. Temari reaccionó al escuchar la voz de la rubia de lentes y centrándose en lo que ahora debía hacer fue que prosiguió con su historia

-pensé que si hablaba con Shikamaru para contarle las verdaderas razones de mi compromiso podría cerrar mi corta historia con él y ver a futuro…pero me equivoqué…le dije inconscientemente a él que aun lo amaba y él…me contestó que sentía lo mismo por mi y que no iba a permitir que mi compromiso se hiciera efectivo-un suspiro pesaroso cortó el aire en la pausa que la rubia hizo antes de seguir- y la ilusión de poder estar junto a él me ganó, accedí a intentar terminar mi compromiso al ver la determinación de Shikamaru…pero no sé si es lo correcto…más bien lo dudo…sin embargo, pensar en poder estar junto a él es lo que me mantiene intentándolo…además que pienso que el compromiso tiene un fin oculto que no me agrada…el consejo de Suna quiere dañar a Gaara y temo que me quieran usar para hacerlo…no sé como… sólo que este compromiso no debe realizarse.

La determinación con la que la de Suna había terminado hablando de sus motivos para hacer aquello, la hizo dudar de si eso estaba mal. Shiho sentía que Temari tenía razones de peso para hacer aquello, aun así no lo veía como correcto y se lo hizo saber a ella.

-¡aun así…! ¡Aun así esto esta mal! ¡Jugar con los sentimientos de Sho-san de esta forma no es correcto y que Shikamaru-san se involucre es peor! … si algo malo pasa, entonces él podría morir…-agachó su cabeza en un vano intento por evitar que la rubia de la arena viera en nacimiento de sus lágrimas. Pero a pesar de todo lo que sentía, se armó de valor para terminar de hablar-¡te lo pedí y aceptaste!... ¡me dijiste que nunca dañarías a Shikamaru-san!… y si ellos descubren lo de ustedes, entonces…él definitivamente morirá… ¡eres una mentirosa y egoísta!- con sus puños apretados, temblando incontrolablemente y derramando una gran cantidad de dolorosas lágrimas fue que Shiho terminó de hablarle a la de Suna. Temari sintió que algo dentro de ella se quebraba al ver en ese estado a la que consideraba como su hermana. Le dolía, le dolía mucho dañar de esa forma a las personas que quería y valoraba. Pero aun así, ella era una kunoichi, no podía demostrar sus sentimientos así como así y valiéndose de aquello fue que pudo controlar el propio surgimiento de sus lágrimas.

-puede que seamos egoístas…pero ya es tarde para hacer algo distinto-contestó con la voz grave, fría y calma. Aunque el temblor de su labio inferior delataba su inseguridad y su propio sufrimiento al tener que decir aquello a Shiho, quien no dejaba de llorar, en vez de abrazarla para consolarla y evitarle más dolor. Sin embargo, esas palabras fueron como un remedio para la de Konoha.

-¡te equivocas!- le gritó la rubia de coleta baja a Temari, descolocándola. Las palabras de la de Suna habían aumentado la ira de la de lentes, haciéndola para un poco sus lágrimas para contestarle-nunca es tarde para…

-¡ilusa!-la cortó Temari, recuperando sus fuerzas y voluntad para corregirla. Tratando de, según ella, abrirle los ojos-ya hemos engañado a Sho, ya hemos mentido tanto e involucrado a más personas en esto, que es imposible detenerlo ahora…

-¡mentirosa!¡manipuladora!-estalló Shiho, no pudiendo creer que aquella fuerte mujer a la que había admirado y quien le había ofrecido su amistad ahora actuara de esa forma tan indeseable -todo lo haces por ti, piensa en los demás…piensa en Shikamaru-san y en lo que le puede pasar

-siempre pienso en él…y en los demás…es por eso que investigaremos y si confirmamos que mi compromiso no es más que para lastimar a mi familia…a mi hermano, entonces no me detendré hasta acabar con él y con los que los quieran dañar-Temari olvidó su inseguridad para dar paso a la decisión. Nunca se podría perdonar que su familia fuera lastimada y menos que la utilizaran a ella para hacerlo, es por eso que estaba dispuesta a protegerlos a cualquier precio. Aunque eso significara tener que pasar por sobre Shiho y lastimar a Sho. Es por eso que terminó diciendo: -y entonces ni tus palabras me harán cambiar de opinión… así me queme en el infierno, así me condene por aquello, no me detendré si eso significa proteger a mi familia.

La de Konoha iba a hacer un comentario agrio al respecto, pero se detuvo al notar el casi imperceptible movimiento de los hombros de la de Suna.

Temari se encontraba sollozando silenciosamente por lo doloroso que era todo aquello, "_¿Cuándo terminará todo?¿cuando nos dejaran en paz?¿cuando podremos dejar de preocuparnos de que nuestra propia gente nos valla a hacer daño?¡¿Cuándo podremos ser libres?_" se cuestionaba la rubia de la arena y la furia que la invadía al pensar aquello le provocaba sus ganas de llorar. La frustración por no poder hacer más por sus seres queridos la estaba consumiendo de a poco, ya no sólo se trataba de terminar un compromiso para estar con el hombre que amaba, no, ahora también debía hacerlo para proteger a sus hermanos, para evitar que los dañaran usándola a ella.

Pero a pesar que Shiho estaba ligeramente impactada y conmovida con ella, no pudo evitar preguntar

-¿y Shikamaru-san? ¿También lo condenaras a él?-su voz no era acusadora ni molesta, más bien era apagada y resignada. Ya había comprendido que no podría hacer cambiar de parecer a la de coletas y sinceramente no deseaba hacerlo. Los motivos de Temari eran bastante sólidos para ella y siendo sincera, ella hubiera hecho lo mismo. Porque para la rubia de coleta baja no había nada más importante que su familia y también los trataría de defender a costa de cualquier precio, si se diera el caso.

-¿Shikamaru?- preguntó algo sorprendida la de ojos verdes. Se centró en Shiho y se secó con rapidez las traicioneras lágrimas que había derramado anteriormente, para cuestionarse lo que la de Konoha le había preguntado. Y luego de unos segundos en silencio, le contestó -lo único que puedo asegurarte es que lo amo y lo ultimo que quiero es dañarlo, pero ¿impedirle que haga esto?…intenté persuadirlo, pero él es bastante testarudo cuando se lo propone...no puedo hacer más, pero créeme que no lo he dañado…es lo ultimo que deseo y por eso me duele que me digas que es lo que estoy haciendo

- si en realidad lo quisieras tanto, no dejarías que se arriesgara de esta forma- la enfrentó la rubia de lentes. Convencida de que si Temari quería acabar con su compromiso que lo hiciera, que era su deber si eso suponía proteger a su familia, pero que no involucrara a su querido Shikamaru en ello.

-puede ser que tengas razón- la de coletas guardó silencio y cerró sus ojos, pensando en lo dicho por Shiho. Momentos después, abrió sus orbes color esmeralda y una pequeña sonrisa surcó su ahora iluminado y contento rostro antes de decirle a Shiho- pero pienso que si él está haciendo todo esto es porque también me quiere y es su forma de demostrármelo. Una relación es de dos y si le niego esto es como decirle que no confío en su capacidad para resolver este asunto sin salir dañados ambos en el proceso…si no confío en Shikamaru ¿Cómo podría decir que lo amo? una parte de amar es confiar.

Ante las palabras de la rubia ojos verdes, la de lentes no pudo hacer ni decir nada. Ella tenía razón, las palabras de Temari eran ciertas ¿Cómo poder querer a alguien en quien no se confía? Simplemente no se podía, aun así no le agradaba nada el asunto.

-pero…-intentó decir algo, sin embargo, nada venía a su mente. Las palabras de la de coletas no se podían refutar aunque quisiera

-sé que estas preocupada por él...yo también lo estoy, pero de nada sirve que tan sólo me preocupe, debo ayudarlo en lo que más pueda y estar a su lado para evitar lo que más pueda que se equivoque y él hace lo mismo por mi.- le contestó Temari, quien aun conservaba su sonrisa y su voz sonaba más suave, confiada, amable y alegre. Todo por haber descubierto la real causa por la que no había detenido al pelinegro a sabiendas del peligro que corrían.

-pero…-Shiho lo intentó de nuevo, con el mismo resultado: no saber que decir.

-no te pongas así, tu también lo quieres y deberías tenerle un poquito más de confianza-le dijo la de Suna sonriendo abiertamente y luego su sonrisa se ensanchó aun más al decir- y aunque sea vago es bastante capaz y fuerte, no por nada la Hokage lo tiene en alta estima, además que logró sobrevivir y luchar a un gran nivel en la cuarta guerra ninja…fue un general muy capaz y esto comparado con aquellos días y esas batallas parece un juego de niños.

Bien, debía admitir que la muchacha de coletas tenía un buen punto. Bien, un gran punto, aun así no podía dejar de sentirse angustiada al pensar que él nuevamente estaba arriesgando su vida "_si que la debe querer mucho para exponerse así_" pensó Shiho, resignada ante la situación. Dándose nuevamente cuenta de que su querido Shikamaru amaba demasiado a Temari y que por esa misma razón él no se dejaría descubrir, porque ese sentimiento le daba la fuerza para ser prudente a la vez de capaz de luchar contra todo y todos por obtener lo que se proponía.

Al final, había olvidado que él era un shinobi muy capaz y que no necesitaba de una niñera que lo limitara en su actuar, también había olvidado lo buen estratega que él era y mucho más que era un genio ¿Cómo se le había olvidado ese detalle si hace poco lo había estado presumiendo?, los laberintos de la mente humana no había quien pudiera entenderlos por completo y a ella le habían jugado una muy mala pasada. Definitivamente se había cegado por completo, olvidando lo que más admiraba de él: su inteligencia y prudencia para hacer las cosas.

-entiendo, discúlpeme por favor Temari-san, olvide completamente lo buen shinobi que Shikamaru-san era, definitivamente él no se dejará descubrir, además que la tiene a usted a su lado para ayudarlo- bien, debía admitir que la de Suna no había dañado al pelinegro y había cumplido la petición que le había echo ella.

-por supuesto, siempre que ese vago cobarde esté en peligro yo lo salvaré- y sonriendo ampliamente fue que abrazó a la de bata blanca- eres adorable…preocupándote así por él, me alegra tanto haberte conocido.

Y un pequeño rubor de vergüenza tiñó las mejillas de la de Konoha por la sinceridad con la que la rubia había pronunciado aquellas palabras. Pero al segundo se dejó llevar por el cálido abrazo de su nueva amiga y sonrió feliz de que su querido Shikamaru tuviera a alguien tan maravilloso a su lado, alguien que lo amaba y confiaba por sobre todas las cosas en él.

* * *

_**Sigo pensando k shiho no es capaz de enfrentar x mucho tiempo a temari y k esta no podría enfrentarla tampoco :P y k les parecio? **_

_**Al final decidí centrar la historia despues de la guerra aunk no es muy relevante ¬¬ (para mayor informacion: esperar a los proximos capitulos xD)**_

_**Bueno bueno, despues de pensarmelo bien (y de una amenaza de mi 'querida' amiga 'mozzie') puse a kakashi xD (bn lo tenia pensado usar antes de k me amenazaran ¬¬…pero me ocurrio una pekeña desgracia –no me acordaba k iba a hacer cn él ^^U- y no sabía si usarlo-aun no lo recuerdo - pro ia veré k hago) **_

_**Pro bueno k les pareció el capitulo? El desafio fue la reaccion de shiho (me calentó la cabeza varios dias hasta k se me iluminó el foco :P y salió esto –sinceramente creo k lo k puse fue lo correcto- k creen ustedes?) ademas k esa era la parte k se me habia borrado T.T**_

_**QUIER AGRADECER LOS REVIEWS Y LA PACIENCIA QUE ME HAN TENIDO X MIS NO ACTUALIZACIONES (ESPERO K ESTE CAP LO RECOMPENSE UN POCO) Y ESPERO VOLVER A PONERME LAS PILAS ^^ **_

_**MUCHAS GRACIAS X LEER =D**_

_**Xau! Cuidense ^^ **_


	19. Análisis

**_hola! lamento mucho (enserio lo lamento demasiado) la demora u.u...problemas para sacar las ideas de mi cabeza y de tiempo, ademas de los problemas que FF está teniendo, porque no nos deja actualizar u.u ... pero encontré la forma :D aqui va para ls escritores que no han podido actualizar sus historias:_**

**_se meten a 'my histories' y pinchan la que quieran actualizar, les va a salir error y todo pero en la url debe de decir casi hasta el final '' cambian la palabra 'property' por 'content' y dan enter, inmediatamente les dejará subir nuevos capítulos (benditas preguntas de yahoo *-*) por favor pasen esta info :D   
_**

**_Arika:lo siento por la demora, no era la idea demorar tanto ... y por otro lado soy feliz de saber que te gusta mi historia *-* espero no decepcionarte_**

**_a ls demas lectores muchas gracias por la paciencia por leer y por los reviews a los que dejan (animan mucho)_**

**_sin mas, por ahora, el capitulo (espero no decepcione tanto u.u)_**

* * *

_**ANÁLISIS**_

_**Numero de registro ninja: 350438**_

_**Nombre: Akisaku Sho**_

_**Rango: ANBU**_

_**Edad: 20 años**_

_**Altura: 174 cm**_

_**Peso: 54.7 kg**_

_**Tipo de sangre: B **_

_**Personalidad: amable, colaborador, siempre muestra una implacable serenidad**_

_**Año de graduación: a los 10 años**_

_**Ascenso a Chuunin: 11 años**_

_**Ascenso a Jounin: 13 años **_

_**Ascenso a ANBU: 18 años**_

_**Misiones: D: 5 |C: 4 |B: 9 |A: 26 |S: 13 | misiones falladas: 1 **_

_*** sufrió accidente en una misión a los 14 años, la recuperación y rehabilitación tardó 3 años **_

La rubia mujer frunció el ceño al notar la escasa información que aquel informe le proporcionaba sobre un muchacho al que consideraba tanto sospechoso en sus intereses como peligroso. Tsunade volvió a leer el ítem de 'personalidad', arrugando sus labios al confirmar que lo que había leído no era mentira "¿_Amable? ¿Colaborador? ¿Sereno?... ¿con ese tipo de sangre?... lo dudo…pero eso no es lo importante ahora, ese niñato al parecer es muy fuerte, una sola misión fallada… ¿será en la que sufrió el accidente?... ¿Qué habrá ocurrido en esa misión? _" La impaciencia le estaba ganando, no soportaba que todo fuera tan poco especifico, "_¡maldición! ¡¿Qué le costaba a Gaara adjuntar la maldita ficha medica del mocoso?_" la rubia mujer, quien ocupaba una oficina temporal al lado de la suya, golpeó con tanta fuerza la mesa que ésta se anduvo agrietando. La impaciencia y la frustración de no poder conocer lo que deseaba estaban haciendo estragos en su humor. Iba a volver a arremeter contra la mesa cuando la puerta de su oficina temporal fue tocada.

-¡adelante!- accedió con un grito atronador. La puerta se abrió y por ella aparecieron su asistente y uno de los ninjas que había mandado a llamar. Ver sólo a uno no le agradó y su ceño aun más fruncido que antes, lo hizo notar-¡¿y Kakashi?

-eh…no lo pude ubicar, pero le dejé un mensaje con…- intentó explicarse la pelinegra

-basta, no importa ahora, ya me las arreglaré con él- contestó la Hokage calmándose un poco. La pregunta que había realizado era bastante torpe conociendo las costumbres del ninja-copia. Por su parte, Shizune estaba un poco asustada por el mal genio que había invadido a su maestra toda la mañana, "_todo empezó luego que hablara con Shikamaru-kun ¿Qué le habrá dicho para que se pusiera así?_" y sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de la rubia de ojos color miel- Shizune intenta ubicar a Kakashi nuevamente, mientras hablaré con Ibiki

-ha… hai- asintió rápido la pelinegra, no queriendo enfadar aun más a su maestra.

Una vez su asistente se fue, Tsunade relajó su expresión y habló:

-entra de una vez que no tengo tiempo para tus tonterías

-¿Por qué mandó a Shizune a buscarme entonces?- preguntó mientras entraba en la habitación por la ventana. El discípulo del Yondaime Hokage aun leía su típico libro mientras se ubicaba al lado de su compañero shinobi.

-esto es algo confidencial y entre menos personas lo sepan mejor, es más seguro para Shizune no enterarse de esto- aquellas palabras hicieron que ambos hombres le prestaran toda su atención. Si la Hokage no quería compartir información con su fiel asistente era porque si lo hiciera estaría en peligro y eso de por sí ya era grave al pensar en el buen nivel de pelea al que se encontraba Shizune.

-Tsunade-sama, ¿para que nos citó?- preguntó el de negro al notar que la voluptuosa mujer no pensaba hablar aun.

La Godaime reaccionó y procedió a explicarles lo de sus sospechas para con el consejo de Konoha y Suna, el compromiso de la rubia de Suna y la ascendencia del prometido de la joven. Los hombres lograron seguirla hasta que llegó a la parte del compromiso y todo lo demás, porque ¿Qué tenía que ver que Temari-san se fuera a casar con el supuesto complot entre los consejos de ambas villas? .Los hombres llegaron a pensar que su líder se encontraba pasada de copas y por eso hablaba todas esas cosas, que no se atrevían a calificar como tonterías por un mínimo respeto que aun le tenía a la rubia mujer.

-¡estúpidos!- les gritó una vez ellos le hubieron expuesto sus dudas respecto a la conexión entre el compromiso y el complot- para eso los cité aquí, para averiguarlo

-pero Tsunade-sama si no tienen relación entonces…- el de la mascara no pudo terminar

-lo sé, pero es probable que la tengan, Sho es el hijo del consejero al que los ancianos de Konoha contactaron, específicamente a _él_ lo contactaron, además que según tengo entendido el tipo ese fue bastante insistente en que la hermana de Gaara se casara con su hijo, expresamente con _su _hijo… ¿eso no les dice nada?

-casualidad- se atrevieron a decir ambos y vieron como Tsunade se levantaba amenazadoramente de su asiento

-de cualquier forma, si quiere que investiguemos lo haremos, sólo díganos lo que quiere que hagamos- terminó rindiéndose antes los caprichos de la Godaime el de ropajes oscuros.

-bien- se sentó más tranquila y relajada, viendo como ellos accedían a cumplir la misión que les iba a asignar- Ibiki quiero que me hagas un perfil psicológico de Akisaku Sho, no me creo lo que este informe dice. El muchachito ese oculta su verdadera forma de ser y nadie lo ha notado o no lo ha querido notar, ya sea por las influencias de su padre o por lo eficiente que es él como shinobi. No me importa lo que sea, sólo analízalo e infórmamelo ¿puedes hacerlo?- preguntó demandante

-sí, pero…- Ibiki intentó replicar sin éxito

-bien, es todo lo que quería saber, hazlo con discreción- lo cortó Tsunade, ignorándolo por completo. Al menos hasta que él decidió hacerse escuchar.

-pero, Tsunade-sama aquello no es mi especialidad y lo sabe, además que ser 'discreto' como usted dice, supone para mi un mayor impedimento- trató de explicarse calmadamente, intentando ser lo más claro posible con su incapacidad para hacer bien aquello que se le pedía

-lo siento- contestó la rubia como un mero formalismo, sin sentirlo de verdad- pero no puedo poner al tipo en un cuarto de interrogatorio para que te sientas a gusto, él no debe darse cuenta de esto.

-pe…- y él se calló al ver la mirada asesina que la voluptuosa rubia le dirigió. Resignado a tener que pensar en un modo eficiente para cumplir aquel mandato de su queridísima Hokage con éxito.

-Kakashi- el aludido miró con su típica expresión a la mujer, sin alterarse por lo que ella le fuera a pedir- tú te encargaras de investigar tanto a padre como a hijo, para eso iras a Suna, sólo debo esperar la confirmación de Gaara de que te recibirá para estos fines

"¿_ya lo tenía todo planeado antes de avisarme?...que mujer más… agh, no hay de otra_" y el de la mascara cerró sus ojos tan resignado o más que su compañero. "_Al menos Ibiki no tiene que soportar un viaje de tres días_" pensó mirando al otro shinobi.

-Hokage-sama- ella lo miró para que prosiguiera-¿y el consejo? ¿Qué hará con el consejo de la villa?

-Gaara se hará cargo del de Suna, por mi parte… tengo a la persona adecuada para investigar al de Konoha- una sonrisa misteriosa y la duda pintada en los rostros de los shinobis fue lo que quedó después de aquel comentario. Era obvio que ella no revelaría quien era la persona que se encargaría de aquel asunto. Pero de solo pensarlo, a Kakashi se le encrespaba el cabello, ya tenía una idea de quien podría ser "la persona adecuada" para esa misión y no le agradaba mucho aquella idea.

-bien, si no tienen más dudas retírense- ella sonrió y volvió a hablar- Kakashi prepárate, cuando el Kazekage me conteste te mandaré a llamar, Ibiki esta es la foto del muchacho de la arena

Iba a pasarle el informe que hace unos minutos había estado hojeando cuando la puerta fue tocada, desconcentrándolos. Tsunade iba a decir que se fuera a quien estuviera al otro lado, pero algo le dijo que mejor lo hiciera pasar. Y valla que tenía razón, ante ella y los otros dos shinobis se encontraban nada más y nada menos que Nara Shikamaru acompañado por Akisaku Sho.

La Hokage sonrió de un modo tan macabro que ambos jóvenes sintieron un gran escalofrío surcar su espalda al ver tal gesto de maldad. El cuerpo de Shikamaru comenzó a dolerle involuntariamente, el golpe de la Godaime que había recibido aun le dolía, pero parecía que aquel dolor aumentaba a cada segundo con sólo mirar a aquella tenebrosa mujer. Sho, simplemente le temía por su propia experiencia y por imaginar lo que habría pasado el shinobi a su lado ante la fuerza y mal carácter de la Hokage, tan sólo hace algunas horas atrás.

-Nara Shikamaru, Akisaku Sho- habló Tsunade, en forma de saludo. Ibiki al escuchar el nombre del acompañante del pelinegro se puso alerta y comenzó a examinar el lenguaje corporal del muchacho con disimulo- ¿a que se debe su visita?

-nos encontramos con Shizune-san en el camino y ella nos indicó donde se encontraba…-comenzó a explicar el moreno. Ambos shinobis avanzaban al medio de la sala, mientras los dos mayores se movían a sus costados para permitirles el paso. Quedando los cuatros en una posición de 'V' frente a la Godaime.

-al punto, Shikamaru- lo interrumpió la Hokage- no tengo tiempo para perder en explicaciones innecesarias

Y ante el regaño que recibió el Chuunin, Sho sonrió desdeñoso. Una sonrisa asimétrica en donde elevaba más su lado izquierdo de los labios. A Ibiki no le agradó el gesto y lo hizo fruncir levemente el entrecejo, además de ponerse más alerta para analizar mejor al de Suna.

-venimos a informar los planes que tenemos para la reunión con los rebeldes del norte-dijo Shikamaru, permaneciendo inmune al trato recibido por la Godaime. Sólo concentrado en su deber, todo para salir luego de esa oficina y dedicarse a otros asuntos más importantes para él.

-habla- le indicó Tsunade y el pelinegro explicó lo que antes había discutido en el centro de inteligencia de Konoha con sus compañeros.

Ibiki, a un lado de la oficina, contrario a Kakashi en su localización, observaba con disimulo a Sho. Había notado que el joven ANBU cerraba los dedos de su mano derecha uno tras de otro, apretándolos en un puño, con relativa fuerza. "_manipulador_" pensó el Jounin sin miedo a equivocarse, porque simplemente no lo estaba. El castaño había mostrado además signos de envidia y enojo mientras escuchaba al pelinegro a su lado, específicamente cuando éste se había referido a la hermana del Kazekage.

Vio la sonrisa de satisfacción una vez tuvo que demostrarle a la Godaime el funcionamiento de su técnica, signo de su pensamiento de que él era más importante que los demás. "_egocentrismo_" pensó mientras lo observaba realizar la demostración a Tsunade y supo de inmediato el peligro que corría el joven Nara si pasaba más tiempo cerca de aquel muchacho. Sho mostraba signos de hostilidad con el moreno y aquello le hacía pensar al de negro que él no era de fiar y que además era un ser peligroso y traicionero.

-mañana quiero que analices esos kekkei genkai, Shikamaru- le habló la Godaime una vez terminada la explicación

-hai-contestó el pelinegro-entonces nos retiramos-anunció a Tsunade, quien asintió levemente. Los jóvenes se estaban girando para irse, cuando la rubia mujer volvió a hablar:

-Shikamaru-el aludido y su compañero voltearon, Sho por simple instinto- buen trabajo

Entonces el castaño se giró de vuelta a su posición anterior. Ibiki vio como Sho mantenía la comisura de su labio izquierdo más elevada que el derecho y sobretodo más tensa que el otro. Una expresión parecida al asco, pero más intensa y negativa. "_desprecio_" fue su conclusión, "_¿por quien? ¿Por Shikamaru o Tsunade-sama?_" se preguntó Ibiki. Lo más lógico era pensar que fuera por el joven Nara y así lo hizo el Jounin. No tenía dudas acerca de que el ANBU de Suna no respetaba al pelinegro ni lo reconocía como su igual, Sho lo observaba simplemente como una molestia de la que había que deshacerse, como si él fuera un ser superior y Shikamaru una basura más. Eso a Ibiki no le agradaba para nada, ya sea porque le molestara que aquel joven viera como indigno a uno de los grandes estrategas de la Hoja o ya sea porque él apreciaba al joven Nara y el ver que otras personas ponían en duda su capacidad o su integridad moral le fastidiaba y más si esa persona mostraba aires de superioridad tan marcados como el castaño.

Los jóvenes salieron de la habitación e Ibiki comenzó a exponerle a la Hokage los resultados del análisis de comportamiento que le había hecho a Sho.

-eso se me hace más lógico- dijo la voluptuosa mujer una vez Ibiki terminó su informe.

-¿por qué lo dice?- preguntó algo curioso Kakashi

-su tipo de sangre es B- contestó la Hokage y ambos levantaron ligeramente sus cejas, levemente sorprendidos. "_ya se me hacía que no podía ser sereno teniendo ese tipo de sangre. La ansiedad le va mejor, al igual que la impulsividad. Valla que eligió bien al ser ANBU, siendo del tipo cazador e individualista. Un tipo independiente, con metas claras, y decidido a cumplirlas. Eso unido a la capacidad de manipulación que posee, lo hacen un ser peligroso en extremo. Ahora más que nunca debo tenerlo vigilado_"

-Hokage-sama- habló el Jounin con cicatrices en el rostro- Nara Shikamaru, por alguna razón el otro joven posee un resentimiento hacia él. El joven Nara corre peligro cerca del chico de Suna, debería alejarlos antes que esto termine mal para él- sugirió

Tsunade se inclinó en su silla, posando sus codos en la mesa y entrelazando sus dedos a la altura de su mentón. Cerró sus ojos unos momentos, como meditando algo y cuando los abrió, dijo:

-no te preocupes, Shikamaru sabe a lo que se enfrenta- y ante el rostro de duda de ambos shinobis, agregó- no cometerá errores que lo pongan en una situación de riesgo

-pero…-Ibiki intentó mostrar su desacuerdo

-si te sientes más tranquilo, luego le contaré a Shikamaru lo que has averiguado de Sho-ella notó como aun no estaba del todo convencido el de negro, por lo que dijo- no lo subestimes, Ibiki. A ninguno de los dos, ninguno cometerá un error tan grande como atacar al otro, porque eso significaría la guerra entre Konoha y Suna…y ninguno de los dos pretende eso.

Las palabras de Tsunade hicieron entender a ambos ninjas que sabía más de lo que decía y que los dos jóvenes tenían algo en contra del otro, algo que los llevaba a actuar hostil con el otro, pero con precaución. Algo que no lograban llegar a imaginar.

-entiendo- terminó por rendirse el mejor interrogador de Konoha

-retírense- pidió la Godaime- Kakashi, prepara tus cosas

-hai- contestó el aludido y un segundo después ambos shinobis se retiraban del lugar. Dispuestos a volver a lo suyo y a no indagar más en los problemas que la Hokage tuviera con el joven de Suna ni los que éste tuviera con el estratega de Konoha y viceversa.

* * *

**_y aqui es donde temo por mi vida ... waaa k io keria hacerlo mas largo x eso la demora pero nada salio de mi mente T.T,ademas de que lo que tengo planeado no quedaría con esto x eso tb lo puse aparte ... ahora a trabajar en la conti _**

**_y para no alargarme mas solo decir que el capitulo esta basado en la investigacion de:_**

**_Paul Ekman... quien investigó sobre los gestos faciales y mucho mas (todo lo puesto en el cap no me lo inventé, k fue sacado de la investigacion o por simple definicion de las actitudes_****_)_**

**_lo del tipo de sangre esta explicado en el capitulo (tampoco lo inventé) y elegí el tipo B porque era el menos compatible con el de temari jeje xD_**

**_bueno me despido espero les gustara aun no creo k valiera tanto la espera...supongo k se imaginaban algo distinto... ( aunk io amé escribirlo jeje ^^ y me encantó cmo quedó)_**

**_cuidense xau! ^^ _**


End file.
